


Show Me You Love Me Too.

by spiderpoolio



Series: Spideypool Stories [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Wade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Angst, Animal Transformation, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Coming Out, Deadpool Thought Boxes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Insecure Wade Wilson, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Character Death, Multi, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Really Character Death, Omega Peter Parker, Out of Character Peter Parker, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Possessive Peter, Possessive Wade Wilson, Precious Peter Parker, Pretty Wade Wilson, Protective Avengers, Protective Tony Stark, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slow Burn, Tony Stark Has Issues, Torture, Trust Issues, Underage Rape/Non-con, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2020-09-19 09:10:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 48
Words: 85,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20328655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiderpoolio/pseuds/spiderpoolio
Summary: A person's animal identity is sacred, only to be shown to those you trust with your life- and Wade makes it his mission to see Peter's after he saves him from an Avenger's related attack.ORPeter, who protects Wade from being hurt from his pack, grows curious about the masked merc and pursues him. Wade's curious too, but more about who the little spider that saved him actually is.





	1. Wait, Who are you?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! You all voted 2, so here it is xD
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTES:  
\- Peter is 17, nearly 18 in this fic, Wade is 22 and the legal age in this fic is 16, but they don't do anything till he's 18 anyway. Don't like? Don't read.  
\- Wade doesn't know that Spider-Man is Peter Parker. Actually, he doesn't know either of them at the beginning.  
\- Spider-Man is considered a menace more than a hero, but he isn't a villain.  
\- Wade never got scarred, so just picture him as Ryan Reynolds (kinda, there are some differences) or something.  
\- I use Comic Spidey purely for inspiration as I'm most familiar with them, but you can picture any Spider-Man.  
\- Only Stephen knows Spider-Man's identity, as he accidentally saw into his past and saw the bite happening. In this fic the other Avengers, Tony and SHIELD don't.  
\- This fic is a slow burn, which means you probably won’t get to see much of the animal shifter things or romance stuff compared to the A/B/O stuff (which is mentioned most chapters) until later on. 
> 
> Enjoy! <3

Peter panted as he swung onto to the roof, throwing Deadpool off his back and onto to cold concrete next to him. He scooted backwards until his head hit the wall, yanking off his mask as he bent his knees.

God damn Avengers.

**********************************************************************************

It had all started ten hours ago. New York was facing an attack from a mercenary by the name of Deadpool, though Peter personally wouldn't call it an 'attack' as all the man did was go to a taco van. The Avengers, his parents included, had all suited up in full gear. Peter had walked in from school and stared at his pack in worry as he quickly shot a look at Stephen, silently asking if he's needed as well. Stephen just shook his head.

"Hey Pete, how was school?" Steve forced a smiled at him, picking up his shield. Peter looked back at Steve, noticing how tense he was.

"Um.. it was good thank you. Why are you all suited up? What's going on?" Peter frowned as the Avengers all nimbly glanced at each other, "What?"

"Just some hero stuff son, nothing to concern yourself with, okay? Just, please stay in the tower for the next few hours, don't go anywhere." Tony sighed as he scratched at his head, pulling his Iron Man helmet over his head.

"Oh no, be careful okay? I promise I'll stay here. I'm a bit scared, to be honest.." Peter faked a wide-eyed expression, chewing on his lip nervously. Secretly, he was signalling out to Stephen to text it to him.

"You'll be okay Pete, you have us big bad Avengers to look out for you. Be safe, kiddo." Clint smirked as he walked over to him and ruffled his hair. 

Peter just shook his hair back into place and laughed at him, "I will!" He yelled before speed walking over to his room. Once the door had locked behind him, he whipped out his phone, frantically searching through his messages. Finally, he spotted it;

**Daddy Strange:**

_An infamous mercenary who hasn't been spotted in a few years has returned to NY and Avengers were concerned. No need for you to get involved._

Peter furrowed his eyebrows, typing back a reply as he shrugged off his clothes and reached for his suit.

**You:**

_But why did all the Avengers need to go? Surely he can't be that bad... Don't lie to me, Pops._

Peter had just put on his mask when he got a reply.

**Daddy Strange:**

_I mean it, Peter. Do NOT get involved. He's is dangerous, and the concern the Avengers feel is warranted. Please stay at home._

Peter just scoffed, chucking his phone on his bed and instead deciding to activate KAREN.

"Hello Peter, how can I help you today?" KAREN asked warmly.

"Hey KAREN, please could you create a trail to Dad's location?" Peter replied, adjusting his web-shooters awkwardly.

"Of course, Mister Stark is thirty minutes away. Here is the fastest route..."

**********************************************************************************

Peter climbed up a tree a few metres away from the Avenger's and Mystery Merc's location. he perched on a well-hidden, but good view providing bunch. 

"KAREN? Please turn up hearing sensors by 30%," Peter whispered to his AI.

KAREN turned it up, and Peter closed his eyes as he adjusted to the sudden onslaught of noise. He suddenly heard voices arguing, and distinctly heard his father's;

"Deadpool! The hell are you back in New York for?" Tony shouted, aiming a repulsor at the Merc's head. 

"Woah, calm down there _Iron Dick_. I'm here for a mission, obviously." The Merc mocked, putting his hands on his hips. Peter could just smell the amount of 'there's an annoying Alpha' in the air radiating off his pack. Peter leant forward onto the tips of his toes, trying to catch his scent, but failing.

"Didn't we ban you from returning here, Deadpool?" Steve questioned, unimpressed. Said man just grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head through his mask._ How is his mask so expressive? _Peter thought as he continued to watch the showdown.

"Listen here Captain Spandex, just lemme grab a few tacos and I'll be out of your hair alright? Daddypool's gotta eat." The Merc, or 'Deadpool', whined. Peter tilted his head at the name, having remembered hearing it before.

"Enough Deadpool, get out of our city." Natasha sneered, raising one of her guns and aiming it at his heart. Peter gasped softly, wondering what to do.

"No need to bring out the big boys, BW. You know they can't kill me." Deadpool responded nonchalantly. Peter could feel his spider senses kicking in, and he leapt off the branch just in time as Tony fired up his repulsor. He flung himself towards Deadpool, webbing him into a cocoon and jumping with him on his back onto a lamppost. He peered down to see Stephen's disappointed glare. 

"Spider-Man? What gives?" Clint yelled up at him, reaching for his bow behind him.

"Sorry dude, but I can't watch you kill someone." Peter shrugged as he hoisted the Deadpool cocoon onto his shoulder instead. 

Tony spluttered as he recharged his repulsor and aimed it at the duo, "Do you even know who he is? He literally _can't _die. It would just hurt him for long enough for us to chuck him outside the city."

"I don't care, Iron Man. That's pointless and unlawful torture to do to someone." Peter declared, ignoring Deadpool's sharp inhale and his Dad's warning stare.

"Son, you need to give him back to us. You don't know who you're defending!" Steve shouted, clutching his shield in his hand tightly.

"Cya later, Cap." Peter waved as he turned around and started to swing away. He heard Natasha talking into an earpiece, telling SHIELD that 'Spider-man had made off with the enemy'. He could also see Iron Man chasing after him out the corner of his eye. Peter just sighed as he sped up, quickly losing him among the bustling nightlife.

********************************************************************************

Back to the present, Peter stared back down at Deadpool as the webs started to dissolve. 

"Wow, I've never been saved before, so thanks, I guess? Who even are you?" Deadpool asked innocently, flexing his fingers as his arms were slowly released from his cocoon imprisonment.

"Bro, I'm going to be in so much shit with SHIELD and the Avengers now because of you, and all you say is 'thanks I guess'? And my name's Spider-Man." Peter groaned as he closed his eyes.

"Spider-Man, huh? You sound like a kid, Baby Boy. How old even are you? And I _guess _I could buy you some tacos as a thank you." Wade teased.

"My identity, including my age, is secret for a reason, Deadpool," Peter sighed as he sat back up properly, "I could go for some tacos."

"Cool, my actual name is Wade Wilson by the way." 'Wade' said as he threw off his mask, running a hand through his blonde spiky hair. Peter turned to look at him and paused at the sight. He was _hot, _and he could feel his jaw physically dropping_. 'Well, fuck me,' _ Peter thought as he licked his lips, closing his mouth.

"See something ya' like Baby Boy?" Wade winked as he stood up, extending a hand out to Peter. 

"Uh- I, what?" Peter stuttered, awkwardly stretching out his own hand. He nearly all but moaned as he leant close enough to smell Wade's scent. _'An Alpha? Yes please,' _Peter thought as he nearly moved closer, but stopped himself as he remembered who this guy was, '_He's a mercenary- not exactly someone I can bring him to Dad and Papa_'.

"Nevermind," Wade chuckled, "You wanna go grab tacos now then or?" 

"Ah actually, I should probably head home... Raincheck?" Peter glanced towards the Avenger's tower nervously, his pack would be home soon. Wade took notice of the motion, chalking it up to Spider-Man thinking they were still after them.

"Sure, here's my number. Just call when you're next free or whatever and I'll come back." Wade shrugged, handing Peter a black and red card, various doddles covering the shiny fabric. Secretly, Wade was shitting himself. He knew this hero would go back home, or maybe give SHIELD his number and organize a fake date to catch him. But, he sounded too cute to _not _give his number out.

**[He's totally going to get you caught, man.] **

{Oh definitely! Psycho Wade will finally get what he deserves.}

"Shut up..." Wade muttered, eyes widening slightly as he stared at his now empty palm, not noticing how tightly Peter was clutching it in his own.

"T-Thank you! I will." Peter nearly shouted as his heart raced in his ears. Something about Wade set another thing off within him. His animal felt like it was pacing around inside him, desperate to jump out.

Wade was left on the rooftop, staring in shock as Peter swung away with a quick, "Bye Wade!".

*********************************************************************************************************

As soon as Peter flipped through his bedroom window and onto his bed, he shifted into his animal form. Peter was a fox, one that shone brilliantly red and orange. He curled up on his bed, wrapping his tail around his silky head as he tried to slow down his racing heart. Five minutes later, he shot up as he heard the Avengers return. Peter shifted back, ruffling his hair and quickly changing into a large sweater and sweatpants. He placed Wade's card on his bedside table before laying his phone on top of it to hide it.

"G-Guys? Are you okay, what happened?" Peter fake yawned, rubbing his eyes. Everyone turned to look at him, smiling softly at their youngest Omega. Tony walked out of his suit and hugged him, soothing Peter with calming pheromones. Peter truly yawned then, snuggling into his Dad's chest.

"It's alright, kid. Just baddies being baddies. Why aren't you asleep?" Tony stood back, placing a comforting hand on Peter's shoulder.

"Oh, couldn't sleep, but I feel tired now. Goodnight guys! I hope you're all okay, I love you all." Peter smiled sleepily as he trundled back to his room. He could hear the Avenger's talking about Spider-Man through the walls, saying that he might be the menace the news makes him out to be and his step-dad's disappointed sigh.

Peter couldn't find it in himself to care at that point though, instead focusing on the pounding of his heart against his chest and the Alpha scent the card next to him gave off.


	2. Call Me Maybe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter debates whether he should call Wade or not, and gets into trouble with his Dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Hope you're all good <3
> 
> Someone commented and asked if I would write a list of the Avengers animal forms, so here we go:
> 
> Peter - Sierra Nevada Fox - Omega  
Tony - Amur Leopard - Omega  
Doctor Strange - Saltwater Crocodile - Alpha  
Steve - Lion - Alpha  
Bucky - Arctic Wolf - Omega  
Natasha - Bobcat - Alpha  
Bruce - Brown Grizzly Bear - Beta & Hulk - Indian Elephant - Alpha  
Fury - Horned Owl - ???  
Clint - Grey Hawk - Beta  
Coulson - Galapagos Penguin - Beta  
Wade - ??? - Alpha  
Thor - Albino Stag - Alpha  
Loki - Black Cat - ???  
Ned - Black Bear - Beta  
MJ - German Sheperd - Beta  
Flash - Hamster - Alpha  
Pepper - Calico Cat - Alpha  
Betty - Poodle - Omega

Peter let out a frustrated cry as he threw the card Wade gave him onto his pillow. He covered his eyes with his hand and sighed, unsure of whether to go through with it or not. Before he could make up his mind, however, there was a sharp knock on his door. Peter clutched the small card in his palm, shouted a quick, "Come in!"

"Dad! What's up?" Peter glanced at him tensely. He would've wrung his hands together, but his step-dad could _not_ see Wade's card. That would open a can of worms that Peter wanted nothing to do with, thank you very much. Instead, he shot him a twitchy smile (that ended up looking more like a grimace). Stephen sighed, moving over to Peter's bed and sitting next to his legs. Peter held his breath, watching him carefully. Stephen Strange lived up to his name, and despite him being an excellent sorcerer and father- it was almost impossible for Peter to read his emotions, which unnerved him.

"What on Earth do you think you're doing?" Stephen faced forward, speaking in a barely contained, calm voice, "Do you have any idea what could happen to you now?"

Peter's eyes widened as he saw a flit of rage cross over his father's face before he switched back into a neutral expression, " I _swear _on my life that I never meant to get involved, Pops! But Dad and the others were going to hurt him, and I couldn't just stand by and-"

"Ah-Ah," Strange interrupted, pointing a finger in the air to silence him, "I don't care about that, Peter, actually, I do but that's not why I'm mad. I'm upset because I specifically told you to stay at home!" His voice raised a little in pitch, his anger finally starting to seep out.

"I-I'm sorry..." Peter mumbled, seeing how visibly upset his step-dad was. Stephen exhaled deeply, before standing up again and turning to look Peter in the eyes.

"Deadpool _is _dangerous. He _has _killed probably thousands of people and still does to this day. He could hurt you to Pete, do you understand now?" Stephen stressed, waving his hands around frustratedly. 

"I- Yes Pops, I'm sorry again." Peter sighed, rubbing his opposite arm with his free hand sadly.

Stephen took notice of this, using his cape to push Peter in a standing position, not seeing the small black and red business card falling out of Peter's hand. He then pulled him into his arms, one hand loosely caressing Peter's nape and the other around his lower back.

"I'm mad because I care, Pete. I don't want anything to happen to you, and if you keep acting like this I'll be forced to tell Tony." He told Peter firmly.

Peter jumped back in horror, "You'd tell Dad? No, no but you _promised _me you wouldn't! You promised!" He cried, openly sobbing now. Stephen rushed over to him in alarm, encasing him in his arms again.

"No Pete, I said I would if you continued acting so recklessly okay? Even superheroes need to obey rules and orders sometimes, no matter their power." Stephen joked lightly.

"Like Deadpool?" Peter muttered, not meaning to say it aloud. Peter's eyes grew comically large as he felt his father go rigid underneath him. Shit.

"About that, where did you take him- and what did he say to you?" Stephen asked, pushing Peter away slightly to cross his arms.

"Ah- well, I just left him on some random rooftop? We didn't really talk, to be honest. He took off his mask though?" Peter chuckled nervously, not wanting to tell his father everything, but he knew he'd be caught if he lied about _too _much. Stephen's patient but annoyed smile grew into one of urgency and... anxiety?

"What does he look like? I can go through your memories and check, actually, but I'd prefer if you didn't make me. This is important Peter, you _have _to tell me." Stephen paced around his room.

"Actually I don't _have _to tell you anything." Peter frowned, disturbed by the prospect of his step-father looking into his memories. 

"Don't you sass me, young man." Stephen's eyes gleamed red.

"S-Sorry Dad, I'm just really tired." Peter whimpered, eyes glowing gold and he bared his neck. Peter was an unusually submissive Omega and acted like one from the olden days that would submit to anything. Bruce, the only non-biological person who knew of his animal, told him its probably due to him being a Fox. Peter didn't really mind it unless he was fighting villains, but luckily even then it never happened as Peter's suit was infused in scent blockers. 

"Ah shoot, Peter. I'm sorry." Stephen apologised, stepping closer, "I'll leave you to sleep now, okay? Goodnight." He spoke quietly, swiftly exiting out the room.

Peter's eyes faded back to their regular brown, his hands shaking slightly. Ever since Tony (his real father) had divorced his mother (Pepper) and married Stephen, Peter had often felt unease. He didn't like that he knew Peter's Spider-Man identity. Stephen was an_ amazing _step-dad, but there were times where Peter wished he could have his biological parents together. Flash often teased him at school because of this, both over his Father's sexualities and the fact he had no mother. 

Pepper had moved to Malibu shortly after Tony's and Steve's fight, not wanting to deal with the stress of being married to a superhero anymore. Shortly after the divorce papers were mailed to the tower, and Peter had become motherless- and then Tony met Stephen. While Tony was the one who carried Peter for nine months, Pepper was still his mom, and he missed her. She never visited, saying it would be too hard, but did often call him and send him things for holidays and birthdays.

Peter collapsed on his bed, rubbing his eyes. He picked up his phone, switching to the 'call' function as he fumbled around, looking for Wade's number. 

"FRIDAY? Lights off and lock my door, please." Peter called out, revelling in the small light shining off his phone, finding his anxiety ease as he curled up onto his side.

Peter let out a deep breath, before typing in the digits of the card into his phone.

_ **[Calling 'Unknown Number']** _

_"You've reached Deadpool, Merc for Hire! Press 1 if you're trying to contact me, 2 if you're a cutie I gave my card too and 3 if you're SHIELD, The Avengers or any other idiot trying to kill me."_

Peter giggled softly, before unsurely pressing 2. 

_"This is DP, who's this?" _A smooth, deep voice flooded out Peter's phone, tinging his face pink.

"Wade? It's um P-, I mean, it's Spider-Man?" Peter stammered nervously.

_"Spidey-Baby! You callin' about our date, or are you trynna' turn me into SHIELD?"_ Wade laughed.

"What? No! Of course not!" Peter shouted in distress, (thank god for his sound-proof room). 

_"Alright Baby-Boy, chill out! It's fine. Where do you wanna meet?" _Wade soothed, but with a hint of amusement lacing his tone.

"Um, do you know Rosa's Mexican place over on 23rd?" Peter asked apprehensively. 

_"Do I! See you in ten, Spidey." _Wade then abruptly ended the call.

"Huh?" Peter sat still, staring at his phone dazedly, "Wait what? Shit!" He quickly jumped out of bed, shrugging off his soft pj's and instead whipping on his tight spandex.

Peter completely forgot that Stephen set an alarm that tells him when Spider-Man left the tower past 11.


	3. Peter Makes A Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Peter should really listen when the Avengers tell him something.
> 
> OR
> 
> Peter gets in shit with the Avengers twice in one day, ad we get to see Tony's issues flaring up as a result.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hullo everyone, thanks for reading <3
> 
> This chapter is just gonna be the Avengers yelling at Wade and Peter, Tony feeling insecure and Peter arguing with his pack :3  
No major warnings besides the regular cuss words, Wade hitting on a person under the age of 18 (unknowingly, but it is legal in this fic), and kinda mean insults, enjoy!

Peter felt his heart racing with nervousness and anticipation as he landed outside Rosa's five minutes early. He sat down at a scarred oak table, sitting up straighter as who he presumed was the owner came over.

"Are you that Spider-Guy? My grandkids don't shut up about you!" The old woman smiled lightly, rolling her eyes, "Can I get you anything?"

"That'd be me! Please tell your grandchildren to not give you a hard time from me, okay? And I'm good for now, thank you. I'm waiting for someone." Peter beamed under the mask.

"You're lucky you're cute Mr Spider. Feet _off _the table! Ay, Dios mío, you superheroes nowadays have no manners." She smacked at his boots with a tea towel before shuffling back to the kitchen.

Peter laughed as he called back an unapologetic, "Sorry Miss!", swinging his legs back under the table. He sighed as he fiddled with his web-shooters, deciding to talk KAREN while he waited for Wade to arrive.

"Hey KAREN, how're you? Sorry for not asking earlier." Peter leant back on his chair, closing his eyes.

"I'm well thank you, Peter. Are you aware that you've broken out past curfew?" Karen replied smoothly. Peter cracked an eye open at this, staring down at his watch in surprise.

"Shit! Why didn't you warn me KAREN?" Peter whisper-screamed, not wanting to alarm Rosa.

"I thought you were aware, sir. My apologies." KAREN remarked despondently. 

"Sure you did. I'm gonna be in _so_ much trouble!" Peter groaned as he smacked his head down onto the table, "Turn off, KAREN, and do NOT tell any of my family my location or who I'm with, capiche?."

"Understood, Sir," KAREN replied as he powered down.

"Well, it's a good thing I like trouble then Baby-Boy," Wade smirked as he leant on the doorframe of the small, warm building. Peter shot up, looking around wildly.

"Deadpool?" Peter addressed, noticing him in his civilian clothing. 

"Not here, Spidey. When out of costume just call me Wade, can't be scaring civilians." Wade winked as he strolled over and sat opposite Peter, looking him up and down. He blushed as he subtly looked Wade over, noticing small scratches scarring his collarbones and neck- also spotting how beautiful his green eyes were.

"Eyes," Peter responded absent-mindedly. Wade tilted his head as he stared at him in confusion, "Ah crap, sorry?" Peter shrugged his shoulders sheepishly.

"It's whatever Baby-Boy. I'm gonna go order for us alright?" Wade waved him off, making his way over to Rosa.

"Uhuh.." Peter answered, not paying attention as he watched Wade walk away (more like staring at his ass, but oh well). Peter leant back on his chair again, relaxing as he listened to Wade greet Rosa and joke about like they were old friends. He smiled at the serenity; the restaurant completely empty besides them.

"Spidey?" Wade waved a large hand in his face, waking him up from his chilled-out state. He had a large bowl of tacos in hand, two cold drinks already on the table.

"Wha-? Oh, sorry. Thank you for the food." Peter yawned as he reached for a taco, rolling his mask up to his nose with his free hand. 

"How old are you Baby-Boy?" Wade asked as he stared at Peter carefully, watching him take a bite of his taco and nearly moan around it.

"I'm afraid that's classified, secret identity and all that." Peter tried to sound nonchalant as he nearly spat out his food.

"Sure, sure. Anyways, am I going to have to keep calling you Spidey then?" Wade tried instead, trying to pry information out of him.

"I prefer Baby-Boy," Peter answered, not realizing what he'd just said. At Wade's shocked expression, he slowly realized. Peter grew bright red, a gloved hand shooting up to cover his mouth, "I-I'm so sorry!"

Instead of getting mad or disgusted as Peter had thought, Wade just snorted loudly, gripping his sides hard as tears sprung to his eyes. Peter groaned as he placed his head in his hands, mortified, "Baby-Boy it is then, who knew you'd be so forward?" Wade chuckled as he grabbed another taco, finding the whole situation amusing.

"Ha-ha, shut up." Peter jokingly argued, picking up his glass and throwing back his drink, "I'm out of juice, you need anything?" Peter asked as he hastily stood up, nearly knocking over the entire table with his super strength. He quickly rolled his mask back down.

"I'm good, be careful." Wade snickered again as he reached for his own drink, raising it in mock salute. 

Peter all but ran over to the kitchen, sighing deeply, "Hey Rosa, can I have a refill please?" Watching as the old lady tittered and grabbed his glass. Peter leant against the counter as he stared out the large windows, noticing a bright gleam coming off something in the sky. He walked closer, curious as the light seemed to grow closer. The 'thing' was suddenly, accompanied by two other glowing things, and it all became clear to Peter what it was.

His family had come to pick him up.

"Fuck!" Peter yelled as he threw down a fifty dollar bill on Rosa's counter, thanking her for her service before sprinting back to their table. Wade lifted his head at Peter's sudden appearance, noticing his alarm.

"Wade, we need to leave _right now_," Peter said urgently, eyes darting around the room.

"Baby-Boy? What's wrong?" Wade questioned as he stood up slowly.

"I've paid, but we need to go right now, Wade! Please, come on!" Peter begged, grabbing Wade's hand.

"Sure, but why?" Wade furrowed his eyebrows, refusing to budge.

"The Avengers are here! They're still mad at me and I don't want you to get in trouble, so can we _please _leave?" Peter pleaded, trying to pull Wade's frozen body.

"You called the _Avengers_ on me?!" Wade roared, furious, throwing Peter's hand down.

"What? No! I would never Wade, _please!_ We've gotta go!" Peter tried, reaching for Wade's hand again.

"I don't believe you," Wade replied, stonily. 

"I'm the _only _one who knows your identity Wade, I doubt they even know I'm with you!" Peter cried, throwing his hand up in frustration.

"What's going on? No yelling in my restaurant!" Rosa shouted as she walked out of her kitchen, placing her hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry Rosa, I-" Peter spun around to face her, his stress apparent as he shook a little.

"Well, _Spider-Man_, I'd like to know where you've placed our dear friend Deadpool, hm?" Peter turned to the new voice filling out the room, only to see Tony Stark aiming a repulsor at him.

"_What?!_" Peter shrieked as he crept back slowly, trying to block Rosa's body with his own. He noticed Wade had left, no sign of him being there existing. 

"You heard him, show us where Deadpool is and I won't shoot you in return, cool with you?" Natasha sneered as she pointed a small handgun at him.

"There's been some kind of mistake-" Peter begun as he scanned for his step-dad among the crowd of SHIELD agents and Avengers. He noticed him at the back, glaring at him angrily. 

"Nope! No mistake here. You stole him off of us earlier, did you not?" Tony asked as he began firing up his repulsor.

"Well, yes but-" Peter tried, his spidey-sense going haywire.

"Look here, young man. This boy here has been nothing but sweet since he entered my restaurant, and I don't appreciate you turning it into a freak show!" Rosa scolded as she came out from behind Peter, missing his small, "_Don't._"

"Sorry for the disturbance, Ma'am, but this here 'Boy' made a mistake earlier, and we're here to correct it." Steve came forward, decked out in his full Captain America suit. 

"I don't care! Take it outside if you must, but stop yelling at him." Rosa huffed, patting Peter on the shoulder as she hobbled away, leaving the Avenger's and Peter stunned. He relaxed marginally as she turned a corner, a possible civilian casualty gone. Peter faced his pack, taking in the amount of SHIELD agent guns he had pointed on him, and the fighting stance his family had taken on.

"We don't know how you convinced a civilian to believe that you're a decent person, Spider-Man, but we aren't falling for it. Where is Deadpool?" Steve snarled at him, causing Peter's Omega instincts to make him submit. He fought the urge valiantly as he tried to slip into his normal cocky facade. 

"Find him yourselves, lazy fuckers." Peter jeered, nearly snorting at his step-dads expression. He was too pissed to worry about it right now, annoyed at how the events of the evening had turned out.

"Listen here asshole-" Clint started, stopping at Bruce's outstretched arm.

"Spider-Man, he's dangerous okay? We don't want him hurting anyone, and you can help prevent that," Bruce smiled apprehensively as he raised his hands in a submissive manner, showing Peter he wouldn't hurt him. 

Peter softened at his Uncle, always the peacemaker, "Look, I don't know any more than you guys, okay? I just dropped him off on some random rooftop and I have no clue as to where he went after that. I don't want to fight you guys!" 

"Strange says you might know his civilian identity," Tony smirked as Peter's face morphed into one of betrayal. He glowered at him, knowing that there was going to be an argument about Stephen betraying his trust later. 

"Why would I know that?" Peter shot back, not taking his gaze off Stephen.

"I don't know, but you're gonna tell us. Now!" Steve yelled as suddenly the Avengers and SHIELD ran forward. 

Peter gasped, turning KAREN on.

"KAREN? Formulate an escape plan, _now!_" Peter yelled as he braced himself for impact. As soon as her route hit his mask's vision, Peter was off. He webbed himself to the ceiling above the Avengers, running across it before dropping down to swing-kick an agent out the way. He raced down the linoleum flooring, throwing out punches and kicks where applicable. He spotted clint pointing a poison-tipped arrow at him and narrowly dodged it, focusing as Steve tried to throw his shield at him. Peter winced as it hit him, just knowing a large bruise would be covering that are tomorrow. He paused as a very angry Thor blocked his way, holding Mjolnir.

"Shit, KAREN? Reformulate!" Peter shouted as he slowed down a few metres away from Thor.

"You can't escape me, puny Spider." Thor bellowed as he raised his hammer, lightning flashing around his arm.

Peter didn't have time to wait for KAREN's plan, instead shooting a web up to the ceiling and launching himself out the window, gritting his teeth as the glass cut him. He rolled as he landed on the harsh concrete pavement, groaning as his head the curb. He quickly stood up, adjusting his web-shooters before aiming them at a nearby lamppost. 

"Spider-Man!" Tony roared as Peter webbed away, out of sight.

"_Shit..._" Peter thought as he laid down on the roof of an old apartment block, covering his eyes with a scratch filled arm. 


	4. Tony Finds Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well,
> 
> Tony finds out?
> 
> And Peter goes out in his Fox form only to meet a mysterious creature :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Just wanted to let you know that I might not be able to upload every day this coming week like I have been as I'm going away. Thanks for all your support anyways <3
> 
> Someone PM'd me asking for Peter's fox form, so here you go! I thought I'd make him have friend while I was at it. By the way, I do take prompts and requests by the way :)

Peter decided to shift into his Fox form, feeling a sudden urge to just _run_. He had landed in a nearby field, full of tall grass and away from any lights. Luckily, no one, not even his parents, knows what his form is- and so he could run with no hesitations. He swiftly jumped behind an overgrown bush, shedding his suit and webbing it to one of the branches. He then groaned as his bones and muscles started shrinking, creating his smaller body.

Peter yipped happily as he emerged from the bush, quickly jumping over the barbed fence and racing through the grass. He bounced around carelessly as he weaved his way in and out of it, enjoying the way it rubbed against his silky fur. He failed to miss the appearance of another animal sitting on top of the hill, watching him with curiosity. The other person crept closer, making it's way to him carefully. Peter felt a shift in the grass, his ears pricking up as he stood still. He looked around, noticing a giant black shadow making his way towards him. Peter hurriedly lied down on the cold dirt and wrapped his bushy tail around his head, trying to hide. Unfortunately for him, being a Fox does have it's cons- as his beautiful red fur doesn't blend in with anything.

A cold gust of air washed over him, sounding very similar to a snort. Peter lightly lifted his tail, peeking at the creature out the corner of his eye. Was that a-

Dragon?

He quickly lept up, his fur bristling in alarm. In front of him was a huge Dragon, at least 10 feet tall and 30 feet long, a massive comparison to Peter, who was just 4 foot. An _Alpha _Dragon as well? It was staring at him, mischief and amusement clear in its huge green eyes. It turned around and started walking back up the hill and Peter stopped for a moment, trying to think things through. It was probably a bad idea to follow a huge beast that no one believed existed- but Peter was just _so _curious. 

He made his mind up, chasing after the creature at his highest speed yet- trying to catch up to its front legs. The dragon chuffed at him, stopping to lean down. Peter stared at it, watching what it was doing, thinking that it seemed to be trying to signal something. He took a hesitant step closer, a metre away from the Dragon's shiny neck. It swayed, glancing at Peter before looking up at his neck.

_"Oh." _Peter thought, understanding. He trotted up to it, placing a wary paw on his side before noticing no strong reaction. He jumped onto its back, using his claws softly to steady himself. The Dragon then took off for the hill, running till he reached the top. Peter then climbed back down, choosing to sit next to it.

"Hey- I'm Peter. Who're you?" Peter asked it, settling himself into a ball as he watched the Dragon curl up on its side. 

"Doesn't matter. Why are you here?" The Dragon grunted, peering at him.

"Well, I was running away from something. Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude on your territory. I've had such a horrible evening." Peter sighed, the air causing his tail to fly off his nose a little.

"Like what?" The Dragon turned it's head again, staring at the night sky.

"Family drama, y'know?" Peter laughed, his Fox form making it come out like a cackle.

"No, I don't." It responded, almost appearing sad.

"Oh! Oh, I'm sorry." Peter stood up and moved closer to the Dragon, trying to release some of his soothing Omega pheromones onto him.

"It's fine. You're an Omega then?" The Dragon asked, fluttering its leathery wings. 

"I am, and are you an Alpha?" Peter replied, circling right next to its belly before comfortably leaning against it.

"I am." It said, and that was the end of the conversation. The two sat in comfortable silence, just watching the night sky before Peter realised how late it was.

"Crap! Sorry, Mr Dragon. I've gotta go- or my pack will kill me. It was nice meeting you!" Peter yelled as he galloped back down the field, not noticing the Dragon's soft coo of sadness. 

"Bye, Peter."

************************************************************************************

Peter cursed as he shifted back into his human form, struggling to pull up the tight spandex. He didn't have time to marvel over the creature he just met, instead focusing on how his pack were going to kill him as Spider-Man, and his Dad as Peter. He chose to forget about Wade, for now, deciding that he would ring him and apologise the next day.

Peter swung all the way home, panting as he landed on his windowsill and ripped off his mask.

"P-Pete..?" He heard being exclaimed from his bed. He looked over, only to see Tony sat there, panic written all over his face.

"Shit- Dad?" He jumped down, hurrying over to his father who seemed to be trying to merge with the walls in his efforts to getaway. He saw tears filling his Dad's eyes, and his hands shaking tremendously.

"Sir, if you don't mind me saying, it appears as though Mr Stark is having a panic attack," KAREN stated factually through the speaker on his watch. 

"Yeah, thanks KAREN." Peter rolled his eyes as he stood at the edge of his bed, spotting how his father was focused on his suit.

"Oh, right. Let me get out of this, yeah?" Peter said softly, ignoring his inner meltdown to focus on his Dad's health. He shot a web at his open wardrobe, pulling out his pair of sweatpants and oversized hoodie from earlier. Hearing his Dad's sudden wail at the use of his web-shooters, he threw them to the ground.

Peter ripped off his suit, not caring if his father saw him in his underwear- and throwing on his new clothes. He then knelt on the bed, crawling closer to his Dad as he checked for any sudden reactions or movements. Tony did nothing, just stared at him as his breathing quickened again. Peter then reached out a hand, gently tangling his fingers with his father's own. He rested his head on Tony's shoulder, nuzzling closer to his neck to release a soothing scent.

" I-I tried to _shoot _you! My baby!" Tony cried as he reached for Peter's face with his free hand, cupping his cheek urgently.

"Dad, it's okay, I promise." Peter soothed, nuzzling into Tony's hand.

"No, it's _not_. I'm _so _sorry Pete." Tony apologised rubbing his cheek on Peter's mop of hair.

"Dad, please. It's fine, you didn't know." Peter tried again, tightening his grip on Tony's hand.

Eventually, Tony calmed down- and his panic turned to wrath. He let go of Peter completely, all but throwing himself off the bed to stand over him angrily. 

"What the _fuck _Peter!" Tony just screamed, ignoring Peter's slight neck submission (having being used to it by now). 

"I-I'm sorry! What else can I say?" Peter shouted back, twisting his hands into fists as he glared back. 

"How about, 'Hm, sorry Dad! I'm Spider-Man and failed to tell you, and in doing so nearly got myself killed- scarring you for life'. That good enough for you?!" Tony roared, pacing around his room furiously. 

"What's going on in here?" Stephen walked in, scanning Peter's room. He took sight of Peter cowering on his bed as Tony stomped around, a discarded Spider suit lying in a ball on the ground.

"Pops! Dad found out and-" Peter began, feeling himself start to panic too. Everything felt too bright and too loud, his parent's voices becoming a loud ringing in his ears.

"You _knew_?!" Tony turned to Stephen, stalking towards him hatefully.

"I knew by accident! And Peter made me swear not to tell anyone, and I don't break promises, Tony. You know that." Stephen reached out to place a calming hold on him.

Tony exhaled harshly at his Alpha's grip on him, forcefully calming him down. He spun around to face Peter, only to see him passed out on his bed.

"Peter!"


	5. Wade And Peter Make Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter wakes up in the hospital,
> 
> (And reconciles with Wade).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! <3
> 
> Just wanted to know if you guys would be interested in a one-off chapter explaining how the animals work in this au? It won't count as a chapter- and so I'll post both in one night :)

Peter woke up to the sound of a quiet beep.

Peter's eyes fluttered open, his hand twitching as he struggled to wake up. His vision was blurry due to his deafened spider-sense, causing him to feel immobile and vulnerable. He heard a soft cry as he tried to open his mouth to ask what was wrong- but couldn't, something blocking his way.

"Oh! Sorry, Peter. I had to tape your mouth shut because the high pitch scream you had been letting out was hurting some of our other patient's ears." Someone called from above him, gently prying the tape away from his lips slowly. Peter half-opened his mouth, silently begging for water. The hand ripped off the rest of the tape carefully before passing him a cool glass.

Peter shakily lifted his arm, reaching for the glass before tipping it down his throat; sighing at his sudden relief. He put his glass back down on the table next to him, before trying to push himself back into a sitting position. More hands pressed against his back as he groaned, wincing when a sharp pain shot through his spine into his neck.

"You okay now, Pete?" A voice that sounded similar to his Uncle Bruce curled around him, patting his head affectionately. Peter's vision slowly came back to him, as he finally noticed who was in the room- and where he was. His parents were sat on the side of his bed, Tony's hand hesitantly reaching for his. Bruce was stood next to him, a concerned smile on his face as he ruffled Peter's curls. Natasha was leant against the wall at the back- talking quietly to Steve and Bucky.

"W-Where am I?" Peter asked hoarsely, his throat raw from underuse.

"The hospital, Son. You passed out due to what we believe was a sensory overload attack." Steve answered, noticing Tony and Stephen's sorrowful appearances.

"What?! How long have I been here?" Peter whisper-shouted, his eyes wide.

"Almost three days, Peter," Stephen replied, entangling his fingers with Tony.

"Fuck! I've gotta go. I've missed so much school, and I-" Peter said hurriedly, trying to get out of bed. He swung his legs off the mattress onto the cold, metal floor. He managed to stand up, but only ten seconds later after doing so did he get a shooting pain in his head. His arms felt like jelly and his knees like they were about to buckle underneath him.

"Nuh-uh, you're not going anywhere, Mister! You lie back down, _now_." A nurse replied from next to him, grabbing his arm before gently pushing him back into bed. His hand felt around for Tony's as he felt his eyes begin to droop again, the nurse pulling up the covers to around his neck. 

"Oh, okay. My head does kinda hurt.." Peter mumbled as he finally found Tony's palm, gripping it like a vice.

"Shh, Pete. We'll all be here when you wake up, alright?" Tony soothed as he tenderly kissed Peter's forehead, effectively calming him down and sending him off to sleep.

***********************************************************************************

True to his word, Tony stayed right next to Peter until the next morning- holding his hand the whole time in case he needed him. The nurse came in again as Peter, deciding that he could go home but should be kept in rooms with low light and not a lot of noise. Stephen used his cape to carry the sleeping boy, trying to transport him to their car as smoothly as possible.

Once they arrived back at the tower, Steve lightly picked Peter up from the car; carrying him up to his room. Peter kept sleeping until around 5 pm, waking with a jolt as he felt a fresh breeze flow over him. He moaned appreciatively as he felt his body instantly cool down, the heat in his room was unbearable. He wobbled weakly as he bounced out of bed, standing up. After thirty seconds of standing with no symptoms- Peter deemed himself as better. 

He began his trek to the kitchen, wincing at the sudden light that invaded his eyes. As he walked into the living room, he noticed his Dad sitting on the sofa. He slowly moved until he was sat next to him, chuckling lightly at his father as he didn't recognise him being there. He took Tony.s hand in his again, tugging at him affectionately.

"Dad?" Peter murmured, squeezing his palm slightly.

"Huh- who?" Tony shook his head, glancing down at the hand encasing his before looking up at Peter's kind grin. 

"Peter, you're awake! Are you okay?" Tony asked frantically, letting go of his hand to gently move his head from side to side. 

"Dad, I'm fine! You don't seem like you are though." Peter frowned, letting himself be checked. His inner Omega understood his Father's Omega's worry- the need to feel protective and constantly concerned over your pup. 

"My son is Spider-Man, Peter. Obviously, I'm not okay." Tony let go of him, before glaring at him jokingly. 

"Oh, yeah. I'm really sorry about that-" Peter began, only to be interrupted by Tony's finger pressing on his lips.

"No, let the adult talk, capiche? I was upset because you didn't tell me. As your parent, it's my _duty _to know things like that. I gave _birth _to you! I'm not going to stop you from being Spider-Man, I know you wouldn't listen anyway. I will, however, upgrade your suits to a Stark-certified standard, and _will_ be preventing you from appearing on certain missions. That's the bargain."Tony sighed as he finished, his finger retreating to his slowly. 

Peter beamed at him, grasping him in a tight hug, "Thank you _so _much, Dad! I won't let you down. I'm really sorry about everything."

"Of course Pete, but now that I know, where the _fuck _is Deadpool?" Tony leant back and raised an eyebrow at him, watching Peter's jaw drop at the question.

"Ah- well, I would tell you if I knew Dad, but I don't know myself?" Peter rubbed his neck sheepishly.

"Fine, but if I find out you're lying- there _will _be hell to pay, Peter," Tony warned him, crossing his arms.

"U-Understood..." Peter squeaked, all but leaping off the sofa and running into the kitchen. He yanked open the fridge, desperately trying to cool down his blush with the chilled air radiating from it. A rumble in the vents triggered Peter's now fine spider-senses, alerting him to an incoming person. He quickly turned around, only to see Clint falling from the vents, before gracefully landing on his feet.

"Yo, Kiddo! You feelin' better?" Clint smirked playfully.

"U-Uncle Clint? You scared me!" Peter pouted, grabbing a banana from the fridge before slamming the door shut.

"Sorry, sorry. But, seriously, you better now?" Clint asked seriously.

"Yeah, I'm good thanks. Why were you up in the vents?" Peter laughed at him, looking up at the exposed metal tunnel.

"I was building a nest," Clint responded plainly, tilting his head slightly at him.

"Okay... why?" Peter pressed, seriously confused.

"Ugh, because of my animal- all right? I need a nest, it likes high places. Besides, I'm meant to be expecting soon." Clint smiled down at his stomach.

"You're a bird?" Peter's eyes widened, he didn't even know his father's animal.

"Yes, tell anyone and I'll kill you- deadly serious. I trust you, Pete." Clint turned to him, his face blank but Peter could make out the pure _trust _and _love _in his eyes. 

Peter's eyes welled with hot tears and he felt a sob threatening to burst out. He ran over to Clint, wrapping his arms around his back before nuzzling his chest, wiping snot and tears all over him. 

"Uh, ew. Okay, I love you too kid." Clint shot him an uneasy smile, patting his back affectionately.

******************************************************************************************************

After Peter returned to his room, snot-free and full of food, he decided it was time to call Wade. He lied down on his bed, placing one arm on his stomach and the other was searching for Wade's contact.

_ **[Calling "Wade (DP)"]** _

Peter's phone buzzed, a singular beep rung out shortly after- showing Peter that Wade was listening.

"Wade? Hi, it's uh... it’s Spider-Man. I'm so, so sorry about a few days ago. I swear I didn't call the Avengers on you! They were after _me _becauseI had helped you instead of leaving them to you. I swear I didn't mean to hurt you, I was enjoying our time together." Peter sighed into the phone, feeling frustration welling up in his heart.

After a few moments of silence, Peter heard a quiet chuckle resonate from the other side of the phone.

"Wade? I am really sorry." Peter furrowed his eyebrows, clutching his phone tighter. 

_"Really, Baby-Boy? You think calling would make it all better?"_ Wade snarled into the phone.

"Wade? Is that you?" Peter asked cautiously, something didn't feel right. 

_"Who else would have this phone, Spidey? Think I'm not capable of looking after it- or giving away your number?"_ Wade snorted harshly.

"What? No, of course not! I was just checking." Peter huffed indignantly. 

_"Why are you calling? I'm kinda busy here."_ Wade groaned.

"I wanted to apologise and make it clear that the Avengers came for me, not you. They don't know who you are. I promise!" Peter pleaded, desperate to make things fine again. 

_"R-Really?" _Wade asked unsurely, he'd been betrayed too many times before.

"I pinkie swear on my life okay? Can we please be alright again now? I want to be your friend..." Peter promised shyly.

_"You want to be my friend? Seriously?" _Wade repeated, at a loss for words for once.

"I wouldn't lie, Wade. Why wouldn't I want to be? I really enjoyed today, besides the whole Avenger's part." Peter smiled as he spoke, blushing lightly. 

_"I-"_ Wade stopped himself, panicking.

"Wade- you sound like something's wrong. Are you okay?" Peter pried, worried about him.

_"I'm in Rut, Spidey,"_ Wade growled lightly.

"Oh- oh shit. Okay, um-" Peter stammered frantically.

"_Shit! Why did I tell him that? Shut up, White! It's your fault. Um- I have to go Spidey, bye!" _Wade abruptly ended the call.

Peter's jaw hung open as he pathetically stared at his phone, a furious red covering his cheeks.

Wade... in Rut?


	6. Peter Is A Bi Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is honestly a hot mess, but everyone loves him anyway <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys! I've decided to spoil you with double-updates today on both my books as I couldn't yesterday because I was ill <3
> 
> So, in this chapter: Peter and Wade meet again, we get to see Stephen's shift a lil' bit and we get to see Peter in a fight :D

_Wade... was in Rut?_

Peter squealed into his pillow as he lay face-down, embarrassed. It shouldn't be something someone's ashamed of, it natural! But, no, Peter's awkward teen self had to get turned on by it. He sighed as he fumbled around for his phone blindly, patting the area around him. Eventually, he found it and flipped himself over so he could stare at the screen. He knew how hard his heats were, they were dreadful without any help. Peter paused for a moment, debating pressing on Wade's contact before ultimately deciding to shoot him a quick friendly text.

**You:**

_Hey Wade, do you need anything? I know how hard Ruts can be..._

Peter lied, he had no clue how they were- his only experience with them being from his pack members. But, he didn't want the world knowing Spider-Man was an Omega, and so twisted his story a little.

**Wade (DP):**

_You._

Peter blushed furiously. He knew it was Wade's Rut-muddled brain talking, but he couldn't help the want that flowed through him.

**You:**

_No, you don't. I'm an Alpha remember? Do you need me to bring you anything like water or?_

**Wade (DP):**

_Don't care what you are, just want you._

Peter would have screamed into his hands if he wasn't about to snap his phone in half in shock. His views were being clouded with need, and he knew that if he didn't distract himself, he would end up going to him and in doing so, exposing himself. Peter's inner Omega and Fox howled in annoyance as Peter picked up his backpack from next to him and started doing homework. He could feel them whining at him- and trust him, Peter wanted to be whining too (but for different reasons.

Peter decided after an hour that he was fine enough to go back on his phone, only to see missed messages from Wade.

**Wade (DP):**

_I need you_

_It's so hot in here Spidey_

_I wish you were here_

_Why aren't you with me_

_Help me_

**Wade (DP):**

_I'm going to fucking ram you on my cock_

_I don't care if you're an Alpha, you WILL submit to me_

_You'll be begging for it by the end_

_Wanna be my good boy, Baby?_

_Come to Daddypool_

_You better hurry up, Spidey-Babe_

**Wade (DP):**

_Spidey, I'm so sorry for the messages_

_We only just made up and I've gone and fucked it up already_

_That's why you aren't answering, right?_

_My Rut's on a break for a moment, I've got about ten minutes before it returns_

_I'm really sorry_

_Please don't hate me_

_You're the first friend I've had in years_

Peter emotions rattled within him like a hurricane. His inner Omega was roaring with want and need, his Fox was desperate to get out as he felt his eyes flash gold, and Peter himself was worried. He definitely didn't hate Wade, but was he horny because of him? 100%. Peter tried ringing him, whimpering in concern as the call failed three times. He decided he'd text him instead,

**You:**

_It's okay, Wade. I could never hate you. I'm going out on patrol, if you feel better, meet me on Rosa's rooftop in an hour?_

Peter tucked his phone into his jeans pocket as he exited his room. He desperately tried to ignore the semi-hardon in his pants and instead focused on finding his parents. He crawled onto the ceiling, knowing that most of the Avengers were out on low-level missions for SHIELD today. He crept along the walls, moving silently in case someone who didn't know his identity spotted him. He noticed his Father's door was slightly ajar, and quietly flipped off the ceiling to land in front of it.

Peter hesitantly peeked through the door's gap, scanning for his parents before noticing them lying on the bed. He pushed the door open fully, stepping inside before shutting it behind him. He turned to face his parents, only for his mouth to widen in surprise. Stephen was in his animal form- a saltwater crocodile- and was asleep on Tony's legs as said man rubbed a soft sponge down his scales. 

"...Dad?" Peter whisper-yelled, garnering his attention. 

Tony spun around to him in shock, clutching Stephen protectively, "Peter! What are you doing in here?" Tony barked softly, no wanting to wake up his husband.

"I'm sorry! I'll leave immediately and pretend I didn't see. I just came to tell you I'm going on patrol!" Peter apologised, covering his eyes with his hands.

"Well.. thank you for telling me- but get out! Now!" Tony's eyes flashed gold, signalling Peter to leave the room. Peter sprinted back to his room, feeling horribly guilty. He slammed his door shut and pressed his forehead against the cool wood, trying to calm himself down. After a few minutes his breathing had evened out, and he opened his closet to get his suit. He quickly peeled off his clothes, leaving on only his underwear as he started squeezing himself into his suit.

He webbed out the window, landing on a rooftop before gazing back at his home softly. Peter then started his patrol, checking each darkened alleyway for signs of distress or violence. About an hour later, Peter came across a poor female Omega. She was screaming for help as a group of men surrounded her and backed her into a brick wall, pointing knives at her throat.

"Please! I have a mate." The woman wailed, pressing herself closer into the wall. She was clutching her purse like a lifeline, obviously terrified.

"You think we care, Lady?" One of the taller guys shouted. His gang were laughing behind him mercilessly, and Peter saw the woman cower in distress. He made up his mind to put a stop to it.

"Hey gentlemen, how about you back away from her, yeah? Wouldn't want you getting hurt." Peter said innocently as he swung down to the, gracefully landing a flip. He saw a quick flit of relief flood the woman's eyes as the dimmed light from the lamppost reflected off his red and blue suit.

"And who do you think you are, squirt?" A skinnier guy bent down to him. Peter could smell how drunk the Alpha was- his inner Omega reeling at the disgusting scent.

"Spider-Man," Peter replied simply, crossing his arms.

"Sure, kid, and I'm Captain America!" A more muscular man laughed, causing his whole group to chuckle like maniacs.

"I know for a fact that you're not. Could you leave this woman alone now? I've got places to be." Peter sighed, raising an unseeable eyebrow under his mask. 

"How about we have some fun with you too, huh? You smell like an Omega.." The smallest guy sniffed, a terrifying grin flooding his features.

"Nope, I'm all Alpha buddy, specifically one that's about to kick your ass," Peter replied, quickly lifting his watch to his mouth as he whispered, "KAREN, activate Omega Two Protection Mode."

"What did he just say?" One of the guys questioned to his crew, pointing a fat thumb towards Peter.

All of a sudden, he was webbed to the ground. Peter's eyes glowed a neon aqua blue as he swung around, shotting webs at all of the guys' weapons. He webbed them to a wall, smirking at their dumbfounded expressions.

"Believe me now?" Peter asked sarcastically as he wrapped the tallest one in a cocoon.

"You... You Are Spider-Man! Man, we've gotta get outta here." The smallest yelled at the most muscular, turning to make a retreat. Peter just laughed as he shot a web at the man's ankles.

"I don't think so, 'Squirt'," Peter smirked as he then webbed his hands to the ground, successfully sticking him. He approached the last guy, noticing how he appeared the drunkest. He punched him on the cheek harshly as he backed him against the opposite wall, covering him from the chest down in web fluid.

"I better not see any of you ever again, much less doing something like this." Peter frowned as the men frantically nodded their head. He then carefully walked over to the woman, who was stood in the corner in shock.

"You'll be okay now. Want me to take you home?" Peter asked kindly, offering her his hand. 

"You _are _an Omega..." The woman whispered, slowly reaching for his palm.

"I am, but can you please keep it a secret?" Peter silently pleaded.

"O-Of course. Thank you for saving me." The woman squeezed his hand, giggling as he gently picked her up and swung her home. 

*******************************************************************

Peter landed on top of Rosa's, sitting down on the roof cross-legged as he waited. He promised Wade he would wait, and so he would. After twenty minutes, Peter gave up. He stood up to go home when he heard someone lightly clearing their throat behind him.

"Wade! Are you okay?" Peter asked worriedly, running up to him. Wade wasn't in his suit like Peter expected, which concerned him a little.

"Spidey..." Wade groaned, shivering a little as he began to sway side-to-side dazedly.

"Wade?" Peter reached up to place a gloved hand on his forehead, hearing KAREN tell him that Wade was running a fever.

"Are you _really_ an Alpha, Baby-Boy?" Wade growled lightly, leaning into Peter's palm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know of any suggestions/prompts/scenes you want to see in the following chapters! <3


	7. You're A What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade discovers Peter's secondary gender.
> 
> OR
> 
> Wade flips the fuck out despite his Rut when he finds out Peter is an Omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies, hope you're all good <3
> 
> Not many warnings for this chapter, besides the cussing lol

"Are you _really_ an Alpha, Baby-Boy?" Wade growled lightly, leaning into Peter's palm.

_"Shit."_ Peter thought, staring at Wade dumbfoundedly. He quickly stepped back, yanking his hand away as though Wade had burned him.

"Baby-Boy?" Wade murmured, missing the soothing hand on his cheek. Peter paced around the roof, debating on telling Wade the truth or not. On one hand, Wade seemed trustworthy enough, despite the clear insanity the man had going on. On the other, his family despised Deadpool- and revealing your secondary gender to an enemy could seem like he was betraying his pack. 

Fuck it.

"I lied Wade, I'm an Omega," Peter answered carefully, slowly rolling up the edge of his mask just enough to expose his neck so Wade could smell his scent. He instantly regretted his decision as Wade's eyes darkened, his hands becoming twitchy by his side. Peter barely stopped himself from whining as the Alpha fought with himself, his hand desperately trying to touch him.

"You-You're a what?" Wade returned numbly, feeling like his body was elsewhere. Peter saw Wade trying to process it, as though he really couldn't believe that Spider-Man was an Omega.

"I'm an Omega, Wade." Peter moved closer, allowing Wade to be closer to his neck. Wade moved in the blink of an eye, all but latching himself to him. Peter's eyes widened, hesitantly patting Wade's back soothingly. He felt Wade grumble in response, snaking his arms around Peter's waist slowly before gripping him like a vice. His nose was pressed right into the crook of Peter's neck, clearly inhaling his smell like a drug.

"Wade?" Peter said loudly as Wade pressed himself closer, the pressure becoming too much. Wade, however, didn't seem to care, "Wade!" 

"Wha-?" Wade had begun to ask before being swiftly kicked in the stomach and webbed to the floor of the cold roof. 

"Sorry, but if I let you sniff me too much- you'll find out who I am." Peter apologised, crouching down beside Wade's head. He pushed down his mask, not wanting a repeat of the situation. 

"So you're an Omega, huh Spidey? That's cool, man." Wade grinned back, completely ignoring what Peter had said. Peter just stared at him in shock, his mask outlining the small drop of his mouth.

"Thanks, I guess?" Peter replied, confused. Wasn't Wade inhaling his entire being a minute ago? He's acting as though he's perfectly fine-

"You learn to control your thoughts and emotions when you're a Merc, Baby-Boy. You'll die if you don't, not that I can." Wade shrugged as much as a man webbed to the floor could, leaving Peter to feel as though he had read Peter's mind. 

"Oh, right. Do you want me to dissolve the web?" Peter asked sheepishly, reaching for the small vial of web dissolver hidden in his web dispenser. 

"Do you trust me?" Wade returned, a glint of mischief and almost frenzy shooting through his eyes.

"I...Yes, at least I _think _I do." Peter declared firmly, gently pouring the dissolving onto him. Wade just looked at him with what could be described as bewilderment, "What?"

"Do you mean that?" Wade asked desperately- like he was scared of the truth. 

"Wade, I wouldn't lie to you. I don't know you very well but... I just have a feeling that I should trust you?" Peter confessed shyly, rubbing the back of his neck as he stood up. 

"Oh..." Wade muttered, scanning Peter for any sign of deception. When he noticed none he shot up from the ground, reaching for Peter's hand, "Well it's been fun, Spidey, but I'm still in Rut and quite frankly your ass looks delectable in spandex, so I better take my leave before I do something that'll make you regret saying that."

Peter just gaped at him as Wade pressed a soft peck to his gloved hand, before leaping off the rooftop and disappearing into the darkness. Peter stood there for roughly ten more minutes, his genius-level brain unable to comprehend what had just happened. 

"I- Goodbye?" Peter whispered into the night sky.

**********************************************************************

Peter landed on his bed with a soft sigh, feeling as though it had been a century since he last slept. His mind still hadn't caught up to the fact that Wade, aka Deadpool, had kissed him. He stripped off his suit, chucking it onto a heap on the floor before snuggling down into his cover; opting to sleep in just his boxers. He plugged his charger into his phone and relaxed against the pillows, shimmying the covers up around his neck. Just before he could sleep however, Peter heard a light knock on his door, noticing Tony peeking his head around the crack.

"You can come in," Peter grumbled, exhaustion catching upon him. 

"Hey Pete, how was the patrol?" Tony asked kindly as he reached down for Peter's suit, placing it on the discarded hanger and returning it into his wardrobe. 

"Was alright, stopped a group of Alphas tryin' to rape a weak Omega," Peter murmured, feeling Tony sit on the edge of his bed. He nearly purred as his Dad started stroking his hair tenderly, carefully avoiding any tangles.

"Good job, Buddy. You catch any sight of Deadpool?" Tony said, trying to sound casual- but Peter could hear the bitterness in his tone and his hand tighten on his curls.

"Dad.." Peter warned, cracking open an eye to glare at him annoyedly. 

"Sorry, sorry. We need to talk about you seeing your Step-Dad's animal form." Tony hummed as he tried not to panic Peter, but to his surprise, his son just lay there peacefully.

"Sorry, Dad. 'M super sleepy, can we talk about this later?" Peter mumbled, his eyes falling shut again.

"Sure, Pete. Don't forget that you have school tomorrow." Tony affirmed as he stood up, bending down to kiss Peter's forehead warmly.

"Mhm..." Peter yawned, pressing into his Dad's kiss.

"Goodnight, Peter," Tony whispered, making his way out of his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter's kinda short :(. I'm writing out the plan for the school chapter rn and it included too much to add onto this one. Hope you enjoyed the first bit of fluff anyways! <3


	8. School Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter hates life sometimes,
> 
> AKA
> 
> Peter really doesn't like going to school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! <3
> 
> Warnings for this chap:  
\- Flash being Flash  
\- Attempted non-con from a teacher  
\- And a secret! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Peter hated waking up.

That was an under-exaggeration, Peter honestly _despised_ waking up- especially if it was by a loud alarm blaring off your father's in-house AI.

"Jesus, FRIDAY I'm up! Turn it off!" Peter yelled, covering his sensitive ears with his pillow. 

"Yes, sir," FRIDAY replied.

Peter, choosing to ignore the smug tone she had obviously learnt from his Dad. He groaned as he released his death grip on his pillow, instead, stretching like a cat and releasing a loud yawn. He scratched his head a few times as he jumped out of bed, making his way towards his ensuite bathroom. Peter stood in front of his sink, sighing as he took notice of his crazy bedhead. 

He entered his shower, lathering up his figure with his favourite custom-made body wash and shampoo; designed to smell like his scent but amplified. Tony had once told him that he smelt like a mix of pure cinnamon and cookies fresh from the oven. He didn't know if that statement was true or not, but he liked those smells individually and decided he'd rather just smell 'au natural'. 

Peter stepped out of his scalding shower ten minutes later, walking sluggishly back to his sink as he reached for his skincare. He first applied a foaming cleanser, loving the way it felt like he was being given a whole new face. Peter _did _suffer from body issues, but he was working on them. You can only be told compliments by your family so many times before you have to start doubting your beliefs on your appearance. He then splashed his face with lukewarm water and patted his face dry with a fluffy towel. He finally moisturised and applied lip balm, as any good superhero knows that flying through the air all night is _going _to give you dry skin and chapped lips. 

He shuffled out the bathroom, stopping when he reached his wardrobe. Tony and Stephen, _and _Pepper for that matter gift Peter lots of expensive brands of clothing and shoes- Gucci, Louis Vuitton, Armani? You name it. But, Peter couldn't go to school wearing them as he knew it would just cause unnecessary gossip and drama. Instead, he opted for a baggy red hoodie and dark blue skinny jeans. He bent down to grab a pair of black converses and quickly tied them.

Finally, Peter adjusted his web-shooters and watch. He always took both everywhere, as you never know when such a situation would arise where he needed to be Spider-Man. He then threw his backpack over his shoulder, heading for the kitchen.

"Mornin', Pete." Tony mumbled around his cup of coffee, spotting his son's tired expression, "Did you not sleep well?"

Peter turned to him as he reached for a slice of toast, "I slept fine, Dad. Just got lots of homework and all." 

"Want me to come threaten your teacher's, kid?" Clint teased as he walked past him, ruffling Peter's hair affectionately.

"Ugh, no Uncle Clint." Peter scowled as he quickly restyled his hair, balancing the toast in his mouth. 

"Violence is not always the answer Barton," Steve said disapprovingly while he flipped a pancake over the stove, smacking away Bucky's grabby hands.

"It could be," Natasha stated ominously, raising an eyebrow at Steve as if daring him to challenge her. 

"No, it isn't." Bruce rolled his eyes as he entered the room, placing a quick peck on her cheek. Tony winked at Steve, taking note of his annoyance with the super spies.

"Well, this conversation has been absolutely riveting- but I'm going to be late for school. Bye guys!" Peter called out around his slice of toast as he turned to leave the tower, most of his pack shouting back their own farewells. He was stopped, however, by a tight grasp on his wrist, "Wha-?"

"You know I demand hugs before you leave, kiddo," Tony smirked as he let go of Peter to open his arms.

"Dad!" Peter whined, pulling his breakfast out of his mouth annoyedly but made his way into Tony's embrace regardless. He snuggled into his chest as he breathed deeply- focusing on his Dad's heartbeat. 

"You can do it, Pete. One day at a time okay? I love you." Tony whispered into his scalp, having moved his chin to rest on Peter's head.

"Yes, Dad. I love you too." Peter murmured back, smiling slightly as Tony placed a tender kiss on the crown of his head. 

He broke out of his father's grasp, waving at his family with his spare hand as he used the other to take a bite of now cold toast. Peter entered the elevator, asking FRIDAY to take him to the private exit. He hummed happily as he spotted Happy's car waiting for him still.

"Hi, Happy! How are you?" Peter exclaimed loudly as he opened the door, sitting in his favourite seat of the fancy sports car and throwing his bag on the seat next to him. 

"Fine, kid," Happy grumbled as he checked to make sure Peter had buckled in through his rearview mirror, "I better not see any crumbs on my _new _leather later."

"There won't be, I promise!" Peter grinned back at him cheekily, chuckling slightly at his exasperated sigh. He babbled nonsensically on the drive up to school, taking pleasure in Happy's fond annoyance. As soon as he saw the roof of his school looming over the trees out of his window, Peter let out an anxious breath.

"You okay there, Peter?" Happy asked, trying to sound as unconcerned as possible. 

"Yeah, I'm fine thank you Happy. You know how I feel about Monday's." Peter grimaced, reaching for his bag.

"I know, kid. Be safe, alright? I'll see you after school." Happy replied, turning to peer at him over his seat.

"I will, bye Happy." Peter shot him a small smile as he clambered out the car, closing the door as gently as possible. He heard Happy driving off a few seconds later, and he tightened his grip on his bag straps in response. He was alone now.

********************************************************************************

Peter beamed brightly as he saw his best friend leaning on his locker, scanning the crowded hallway for him worriedly, "Ned!"

"Peter! There you are! I was worried you weren't going to show." Ned sighed in relief, his shoulders relaxing slightly. 

"And leave you to deal with Flash alone? I could never." Peter gasped exaggeratedly, clutching a hand on his heart. 

"Shut up, drama queen. I know you wouldn't." Ned teased as he punched Peter's arm lightly. The duo chatted animatedly as Peter got his books out, unlocking his locker to place his bag inside. Ned stopped as he sniffed the air around Peter, causing the said male to glance at him in confusion.

"Dude, you smell different today," Ned stated, shifting the arms in his book around.

"What? I haven't put anything different than usual on..." Peter muttered, picking at his clothes to sniff them insecurely.

"Don't worry about it, Pete. I'm sure it's just my Beta nose being stupid! My sense of smell has been off lately." Ned waved him off. He heard the bell going off, signalling the first period, and so grabbed Peter's forearm to drag him to Chemistry. 

"If you're sure... Let me know if it changes, okay?" Peter said, speeding up to match his pace with Ned's as he nodded. They walked into the first period right on time, taking their seats at the back of the class like normal. Peter reached into his desk drawer, mixing together some chemicals discreetly to make some more web fluid as he noticed he'd run out. Tony had modified his shooters to just look like bracelets, and they had a small indicator on the side that glowed softly if it was near empty.

"Mister Parker, what is the most common isotope of Hydrogen?" The teacher called out, noticing Peter's distracted facial expression.

"Uh- Oh! Protium?" Peter jolted in shock, noticing Ned's warning glance. 

"Very good, Peter." The teacher responded contently as she twisted to face the board again. Peter sighed as he quickly picked up the new web fluid, opening a small hatch on his shooters to carefully pour it in. He felt a small vibration on his wrist, the sign that the 'bracelets' had been refilled. Peter placed his head on his palm as he zoned out, his thoughts quickly centring on last nights events.

Wade, aka Deadpool, had kissed Peter Parker. Yeah, that was a new one.

Peter blushed lightly as he remembered Wade's soft lips pressing onto his wrist, the dark look in his eyes as he stood up instantly freezing Peter on the spot. He nearly squealed at his gender confession, as he's never told someone as Spider-Man outrightly before. It was _so _embarrassing, but Wade didn't seem mad at him over it- if anything he looked pleased, though Peter didn't know why. 

Peter snapped out of it as Ned kicked his foot under the desk, hastily shaking his head as he returned his gaze to the board. Noticing that he had already learnt the topic with Tony, he pulled out his phone, checking his notifications;

**Instagram**

_6 new likes_

**Snapchat**

_2 New Snapchats from Harley_

**iMessage**

_78 Missed Messages from "The Pack" group chat._

_5 Missed Messages from Wade (DP)_

_1 Missed Message from Auntie Nat _

Peter felt his face grow red as he saw he had messages from Wade, but quickly grew concerned at Natasha's private message- she never texted him unless it was in the group chat. He speedily unlocked his phone, ignoring the other notifications as he opened iMessage.

**Aunt Nat (BW):**

_Who's this 'Wade' you've been speaking too?_

Peter paled as he clutched his phone in shock, how did she know about him? He quickly shot her back a response.

**You:**

_No-one, Auntie Nat. Some guy I met online._

**Aunt Nat (BW):**

_Sure, Pete. I don't think that just 'some guy' would send you stuff like that. We'll talk about it when you're home, you're lucky I saw and not your Dad. _

Peter's face twisted in confusion as he swiped off their chat, going to press Wade's instead. 

**Wade (DP):**

_Fuck, Baby-Boy_

_Need you so bad_

_Haven't stopped thinking of you since you told me that you're an Omega_

_So fucking hot_

_Need you here_

Peter's face flamed bright red as he outwardly gasped at Wade's messages, "_He must be back into Rut-mode_", Peter thought, embarrassed. He chose to ignore it, knowing that confronting Wade would overall make things worse. Peter's eyes widened as he stared down at his crotch, noticing the slight bulge forming and the sudden sweat beading on his body. Peter didn't regard the stares he was getting from his class, instead, focusing on getting Ned's attention. 

"Ned!" Peter hissed, kicking him in the shin. 

"What? What's wrong!" Ned whisper-shouted back, noticing Peter's flustered state.

"I think I'm going into heat!" Peter whimpered, clutching the desk desperately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This continues next chapter <3
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading!


	9. School Blues Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuation of the curse that's known as the Peter Parker luck. 
> 
> AKA
> 
> Peter goes into heat while at school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, hope you're all good <3
> 
> WARNINGS:  
\- Pete in heat ;)  
\- Flash  
\- Definite rape :((( (I put a warning before, which you're more than welcome to skip.)  
\- Protective, Angry Tony  
\- Offensive cuss words, homophobia and sexism 
> 
> Enjoy!

"I think I'm going into heat!" Peter whimpered, clutching the desk desperately.

"Dude! Right now, really?!" Ned cried, abruptly standing up from the table and running to Peter's side.

"Can't you smell it?" Peter all but keened as a wave of pain rippled through his abdomen.

"Oh shit- yeah, I can. I'll go tell the teacher, and then we can call Mr Stark once we've gotten to the 'heat room' in the med area." Ned instructed, speed walking towards the front of the room.

"What's that smell?" Flash grumbled, his eyes teetering on red.

"_Fuck_," Peter whispered, clutching his stomach tightly.

"Is that you, Penis?" Flash turned around to him, his eyebrows furrowing dangerously. Peter tried not to whimper as he took in Flash's blood-red eyes, silently pleading for Ned to hurry up.

"What...do...you think?" Peter groaned annoyedly, his patience warily thin due to his heat. 

"Wow, Parker. You're seriously so desperate to be knotted that you think it's cool to release _those _gross pheromones of yours? You're fucking disgusting, Parker." Flash sneered, though Peter could clearly see his inner Alpha fighting him. He had to give him some respect for that, as he knew how hard it was. Unfortunately, other Alphas in Peter's class couldn't control themselves, and he felt anxiety prick his heart as they started looming closer to him. 

"Y-You think I wanted this, Flash?" Peter managed to roll his eyes, trying to stand up to make an escape.

"Of course- everyone knows how much of a slut you are, Penis!" Flash smirked, chuckling at his own stupid comment. 

"Shut the fuck up, Eugene," MJ called from the front of the class, nodding at Peter as he gave her a small, appreciative smile.

"Whatever, you're both slags anyways. I'm leaving, can't stand to be around something so vile and puke-worthy." Flash remarked as he stormed out the room just as Ned returned. He patted Peter's shoulder in sympathy, looping his arm around him to help carry him to the medical room. 

"Come on, Buddy."

***********************************************************************

Ned had returned to lessons as soon as Peter was comfy in the heat room, as he wasn't affected by his heat due to his Beta status. He told Peter to call Mr Stark before gently rubbing his shoulder and leaving. Peter sighed, leaning against the wall in an attempt to calm his racing heart and slow down the production of slick in between his legs. He shakily pressed on his smartwatch, telling KAREN to call his dad.

**_[_Calling, "Dad <3"] **

_"Pete? What's wrong?" _Tony answered instantly, his maternal instincts telling him something was wrong. 

"Dad! I'm in heat, please come get me? It _hurts_." Peter whined into the phone as he doubled over in agony.

"Fuck- Okay, Pete. I'll be there in 20, okay? I'll be in the Iron Man suit as we were on a mission."

"Thank you..." Peter whispered as he ended the call, clutching his head in his hands. He was interrupted a minute later, however, by a sharp knock on the metal door. Peter shakily stood up, peering through the small peephole to see his principal, Mr Steven "Skip" Wescott.

"Peter, may I come in?" Skip requested kindly. Peter had always gotten along with Steven Wescott, having met when he was younger- the two quickly became friends. Peter trusted the man, and as his principal, he couldn't say no, right?

"I'm in heat, sir. I don't want to affect you." Peter answered apologetically, tightening his grip on the door as another spark of pain stabbed him.

"That's alright, Mr Parker. It won't affect me, I'm mated after all." Skip chuckled (and lied), standing patiently on the other side of the door.

"I suppose it's alright then..." Peter declared quietly as he loosened the door lock, opening it just wide enough for him to enter. 

"Thank you." His eyes widened for a fraction of a second as he entered the humid room and was hit instantly with a waft of 'Omega in Heat'- but he quickly schooled it back into one of neutrality. 

"Can I help you, Mr Wescott?" Peter grimaced, slamming the door shut quickly and turning to face the much older man.

**WARNING - RAPE SCENE BEGINNING - PLEASE SCROLL TO THE SCENE ENDING MARK IF THIS MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE**

"Oh, Peter. You don't know how _much_ you've helped just by letting me in." Skip answered, a shark-like grin growing on his face as his eyes bled dark red.

"S-Sir? I thought that you-" Peter cowered confusedly, not able to finish his sentence as a large hand wrapped around his throat, choking him silently.

"Here's what you're gonna do for me, Pete. You're going to suck my dick, or so help me I'll make sure that the whole school sees how much of a stupid Omega faggot you _really_ are." Skip sneered, using his free hand to prop a small wall camera up on the wall. Peter squirmed and gasped in his grip, clawing at his hands desperately. Scott threw Peter to the ground, bending his knees to tilt up Peter's chin to face him.

"**Do it.**" He growled, using his Alpha voice to force Peter's Omega to submit to him. The majority of the school knew about Peter's submissive tendencies, as the number of incidents involving him and Alpha's grew over the years. Peter scrambled onto his knees, his mouth directly in front of his crotch. He looked up to Skip with watery eyes as his mind screamed at him to '_stop' _and to '_getaway NOW_'.

"Jesus, Whore, get on with it already." Scott groaned impatiently, gripping Peter's hair harshly. Peter wept, terrified, as his body fought against his mind to pull down his zipper. Once down, he used shakey hands to pull down the older man's trousers to his knees. If Peter was himself, he would've thrown up at the sight in front of him. Scott was wearing tight white boxers, a wet stain right at the front where his dick rested and hair trailing up into his smart shirt.

"S-Sorry, Sir." Peter whimpered as the hand on his head gripped him angrily. He could barely see, the fog of his Omega taking over and the overflowing tears pouring out of his eyes making it impossible to view what he was doing. He hesitantly poked out a finger, carefully touching the outline of his principal's penis. Scott groaned, shoving his crotch harder onto Peter's finger. Peter moved his finger back quickly, instead, lifting his hands to pull down the man's underwear. A new wave of tears flowed out of his eyes as Skips' dick hit him in the face as he yanked the boxers to his knees.

"It's in front of you, Skank. You Omega's all know what to do the minute you're born, all you're good for is being fucked and used. Stupid Slags." Scott laughed menacingly. However, before Peter could even move closer, the heat room door banged open with a loud slam. Peter scuttled back, terrified and covered his ears with his hands as he bent his knees and curled up. His fear turned to overwhelming relief as Tony walked into the room, pausing as he took in the scene in front of him.

**SCENE END**

His son's principal, naked from the bottom down with red eyes and glaring at him angrily due to being interrupted. He then looked at Peter, and how his son's body shook with sobs and shivers- his beautiful curls mussed up all over the placed and his eyes a shining gold. 

This man was utterly _fucked._

Tony shot a blast from his repulsor at the man's chest, delighting in the way that he fell unconscious instantly. He stormed over to him, recharging his repulsor to get another shot but stopped at Peter's meek, "_Stop..._".

Tony kicked him in the stomach harshly once before sprinting over to Peter. He reached a hesitant hand out towards him, placing it on the boy's forearm softly. His eyes widened as Peter flinched back, his sobs growing louder.

"Peter? It's me, your dad. What happened, Baby?" Tony soothed, though inside he was distressed. What was that twat going to do to his son?

"D-Daddy?" Peter wailed, making grabby hands for his father, lifting his head hastily.

Tony jolted at the use of 'Daddy', something Peter hadn't called him since he was nine. He quickly turned to envelop the boy in his arms, "It's me, Pete. What's wrong?"

"H-He tried to make me t-touch him. He s-said he'd tell the whole school about me being gay if I d-didn't." Peter bawled onto Tony's chest, gripping him with his super strength as if scared he'd leave him here alone.

"That _motherfucke-_" Tony swore loudly, clutching Peter tightly. He was already listing a thousand ways to kill him, maybe he'd even hire Deadpool to help. He stopped at Peter's heavy sniffle though, and that's when Tony remembered he was in heat. 

"Alright, Son. Let's get you home, yeah? You'll be super safe there." Tony cooed into his ear, standing up gently while holding Peter bridal style. Peter nuzzled into his Dad's neck, trying to drown himself in the soothing scent.

"M'kay..." Peter mumbled, his arms looped tightly around Tony's exposed neck. He didn't bother putting on the Iron Man helmet, instead, muttering to FRIDAY to shoot Happy a text to get here in 2 minutes maximum. 

Just as Tony began to leave, Peter's head shot up in alarm, making Tony nearly drop him.

"Kid? What's wrong?" Tony asked, concerned.

"C-Camera!" Peter whisper-shouted, pointing at a small black dot on the wall. Tony let out a furious growl as he stormed over to it, ripping it off the wall with one arm while the other clutched Peter, crushing it in his grip before placing it in a slot in his armour. 

"You're okay now, Peter." Tony crooned, wrapping his other arm around him again as he flew out the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry such a terrible thing happened to Peter. This will be the ONLY time this happens in this book! I'm also sorry if it triggered or upset any of you, and please let me know if I can make it better. That being said, that scene is important to the story and so needed to be included.
> 
> Besides that horrible scene, I hope you enjoyed <3


	10. Peter Loves His Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers find out about Peter's 'incident'.
> 
> OR
> 
> Peter's pack find out that Peter nearly got raped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya guys <3
> 
> A few warnings:  
\- Mentions the rape scene various times, and is described in detail once.  
\- Strong curse words  
\- Violent threats

"Get out my _fucking _way! Tony yelled as he sprinted down the crowded Stark Industries hallway, a passed out Peter in his arms. Tony was furious, but also extremely concerned. His son had had a nonconsensual Alpha voice used on him, a thing only intended for mates, and Peter was unconscious. Tony sped up as Peter whimpered painfully in his sleep, almost knocking over several interns by doing so. 

Eventually, he reached Bruce's lab. Peter was not known as Tony Stark's son and went under the alias "Peter Parker" after an old woman and her husband named May and Ben Parker died saving people from an explosion at a Stark Expo. Ned and the Avengers were the only ones who knew the truth, which is why Tony was taking Peter to the Hulk's lab, where he worked as both scientist and doctor for minor issues with the Avengers medically. He knew that whatever was wrong with Peter was probably too confusing for Bruce, but he had to try. 

"Bruce!" Tony shouted, scanning the room for him wildly.

"Tony? What's the matter?" A sleep-addled Bruce Banner replied, emerging from his desk sleepily. 

"Something happened to Peter. He went into heat and... and-" Tony choked up, staring down at his son worriedly.

"Tony, I need you to tell me. What happened?" Bruce asked calmly, concern heavily laced in his tone.

"His principal snuck into his heat room and used his Alpha voice on him. He nearly _raped _him, Bruce!" Tony sobbed, nuzzling Peter's hair sadly. 

"_What?_" Bruce all but roared, his skin flashing green and fading back to his normal pale rapidly. 

"Easy, big guy. We need to worry about Pete now, okay? We can kill the stupid fucker after." Tony tried to soothe but was failing miserably due to his stress and anxiety over Peter.

"Right, right. I'm sorry. Can you place him on the chair there?" Bruce directed shakily, rubbing his forehead harshly as he closed his eyes. 

"Yeah, sure," Tony responded, carefully placing Peter down. Bruce opened his eyes and walked over to him, pulling a lever on the back so it extended out into a flat medical bed. He then pulled over his computer chair, using it to roll back and forth as he collected different supplies. 

"Alright, I'm just going to hook him up to an IV drip okay? He looks severely dehydrated. How long has his heat been going on?" Bruce questioned as he reached for his bottle of disinfectant. 

"Well, he called me to tell me about an hour ago- so it must have started about two hours before then?" Tony answered unsurely, sitting down on a discarded stool on Peter's other side. 

"So he was without water for that long... makes sense then. Do you know when the Alpha voice was used?" Bruce muttered, silently seething with rage as he carefully injected the drip into Peter's arm. He winced slightly as the said boy flinched, his face twisting into a pained frown. 

"I think it must've been about an hour and a half since then. He didn't perform the task that he was asked to do. Can that affect him somehow?" Tony demanded, panicked. While he was also an Omega, he had never had the 'voice' used on him without consent or with it not being from someone he truly trusted. Tony placed his hand softly onto Peter's, entangling his fingers with his own. 

"Possibly. Not enough research has been done, I'm afraid. I'll run some exams once his fluids have been replenished." Bruce furrowed his eyebrows as he stood up, rummaging in his desk drawer for something. 

"I see. What are you looking for?" Tony returned, squeezing Peter's hand a bit tighter. 

"Just a thermometer, and my tablet." Bruce sighed, understanding Tony's concern.

"Okay..." The two sat in silence for a few minutes, Bruce too busy with setting up different machines and tools, and Tony too lost in thought. A few moments later, Peter was hooked up to various machines. He had an EKG next to Tony, at the perfect angle for Bruce to monitor. His IV drip was still slowly dripping on his other side, next to a Ventilator, just in case. 

Tony tapped an in-ear headphone quietly and mumbled, "Stephen? Please come to Bruce's lab...". He didn't have to wait for an affirmation as his mate appeared through a portal, staring at his phone distractedly. 

"Tony? What's wrong?" Stephen looked up, taking in the sight before him. His step-son barely looking alive, and his mate releasing increasingly anxious pheromones. He rushed over to Tony's side, staring at Peter with his jaw dropped. 

"S-Stephen!" Tony wailed, collapsing onto his chest. Stephen quickly wrapped an arm around his shoulders to support him, his hands shaking angrily. 

"What happened?" Stephen asked Bruce, clutching Tony protectively as he sobbed into his abdomen. 

"Had an Alpha voice used on him while he was in heat nonconsensually. He's been unconscious since Tony found him." Bruce replied wearily, taking Peter's temperature. 

"Who?" Is all Stephen said, his eyes glowing red dangerously.

"His principal." Bruce clarified, unaffected due to his Beta status. Stephen let out a low growl as he nuzzled into Tony's hair, trying to calm himself down. He then let him go abruptly, ignoring Tony's whimper of need. 

"You forget I'm actually a surgeon- What can I do?" Stephen stormed over to Bruce, desperation for a distraction clear in his eyes. The two talked medical as Tony focused on his son. He was going to have to call Pepper- and he _really _wasn't looking forward to that. 

"Stephen? I'm going to go make some calls..." Tony called, squeezing Peter's hand one last time as he walked back out into the hallway, ignoring the stares of his workers.

Tony sighed as he dialled Pepper's number on his phone, tapping out the numbers unsurely. 

_ **[Calling "Pepper Potts"]** _

_"Who is this?" _Pepper demanded. Tony visibly shivered at her voice, it being several long years since she'd even last heard it. 

"Um- It's Tony..." Tony replied meekly, his handshaking uncontrollably. 

_"T-Tony? What's happened to Peter?" _Pepper inquired angrily, Tony flinching at his previous Alpha.

"He... He was nearly raped, Pepper." Tony stuttered out. It was really difficult for him to say.

_"Shit- By who? I swear to God I'll get him put away for life." _Pepper growled, rage clear in her tone.

"His principal." 

_"That stupid son of a bitch!" _

"I know. Are you.. y'know... going to come down?" Tony asked hesitantly. 

"_I-I can't, Tony. I'm really busy with these meetings and-"_

"I did not put you as CEO of my company just for you to blow off our son, and if you're tense to realise that then you deserve _neither_." Tony snarled furiously, hanging up.

He leant back against the wall, pressing his forehead on the cool plaster wall. He needed to tell the Avengers.

************************************************************************************************************************

"_Team meeting, now,_" Tony told FRIDAY to send to all of the Avenger's comms. He entered the elevator, tapping his foot anxiously as it began to move.

Five minutes later, Tony entered his living room to see everyone spread out on the sofas minus Steve, who was stood in the middle of the room tensely. Tony moved forward, everyone's head snapping towards him.

"Don't worry, Capsicle. There hasn't been an invasion, thought to me this may be worse." Tony joked lightly, plastering on a fake smile. 

"What's the emergency, Stark?" Steve pressed, dressed in his full Captain America outfit. Tony looked around to see them _all _dressed in their Avenger's gear.

"You might wanna take a seat, Steve." Tony prompted shakily. Steve, noticing his body language, immediately took his place next to Bucky. 

"So... earlier this afternoon, Peter went into heat at school." Tony started, looking at his hands so he wouldn't have to stare at his teammate's concern. 

"And?" Clint remarked, fiddling with an arrow.

"His principal tried to rape him." Tony finished, lifting his head at a loud snapping sound. Natasha's eyes were bright red, flames dancing within her pupils. Clint had snapped his arrow in half, staring at the floor in shock. Bucky and Steve were clutching each other's hands, both displaying various levels of anger. Thor has abruptly stood up, thunder cracking dangerously outside as he gripped Mjolnir tightly. 

"He _what_?" Natasha shouted at Tony, following Thor in standing up. 

"You heard me. Please don't make me repeat it." Tony pleaded, tears welling up in his eyes again. 

"This is most unacceptable! He will face the wrath of Asgard in one!" Thor bellowed, spinning Mjolnir as if he was about to fly out the window.

"Stop!" Steve shouted, leaping off the sofa, "We should not take any action without Peter's permission."

Clint glared at him, "What, don't you care at _all _asshole?" 

"Of _course _I do!", Steve sounded outraged at the suggestion, "But Peter would not want us to harm anyone, especially _kill_," Steve pointedly looked at Natasha, "So we should wait until he wakes up."

"Cap is right, you guys. I repulsed him in the dick- so at least I managed to get a hit in." Tony chuckled darkly.

"Well, we'll have to see then," Natasha replied unhappily, crossing her arms in indignation. 

***************************************************************************************************

Peter glared at the bright lights that met him when he woke up. 

He quickly shut them, only to reopen them and face the same intensity. In annoyance, he threw an arm over his face, shielding him from the offending object.

"Peter! You're awake!" Bruce startled tiredly as he noticed the sudden action of the once unconscious boy next to him. 

"...Uncle Bruce?" Peter mumbled, patting around for him with his free arm blindly.

"I'm here, Pete. Could you move your arm so I can put these special sunglasses on?" Bruce asked softly, gently nudging Peter's arm away as he placed the tinted glasses on his nephew's face.

"Thanks, Bruce. Tha' feels better..." Peter sighed in relief, opening his eyes to see his Uncle bent over his face. 

"I'm glad. How are you feeling?" Bruce inquired, getting up to check all Peter's monitors. 

"Tired, and like I've got a huge headache and a sore throat. Besides that, I feel okay." Peter grimaced. 

"Understandable, that _is _what happens when you've been out for a week." Bruce joked kindly, passing Peter a glass of cold water. 

"I've been out for _how _long?!" Peter yelled as much as one could with a dry throat, coughing harshly. He took a large swig of water and hummed at the instant relief he felt afterwards. 

"A week, Pete. Do you remember anything?" Bruce turned to stare at him in concern. 

"I remember going into heat- but that's it. Why? What happened?" Peter tilted his head, seriously confused. 

"...You were nearly _raped_, Peter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Wade's reaction will be out tomorrow <3


	11. Peter Is Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's screws might be a little bit loose...
> 
> OR
> 
> Peter goes batshit crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya readers <3
> 
> A few warnings:  
\- Peter's mental instability might be triggering  
\- Torture/Gore/Violence threats  
\- Wade Wilson  


"...You were nearly _raped_, Peter." Bruce said breathily, watching Peter in concern.

Peter stared at him blankly for about ten seconds, his mind trying to process the sudden news when he broke out laughing. Not a normal laugh, either. No, Peter was _hysterical_. His eyes were shaking crazily as he clutched at his sides, tears pouring out his mind as he screamed with fake amusement. 

"Tony, get down here now," Bruce muttered into his phone, peering at Peter's mental breakdown out the corner of his eye. A few moments later, Tony arrived. He had heard Peter down the hall, but he hadn't seen him since he became unconscious and couldn't believe it was him. He rushed to Peter's side, gripping his shoulder tightly as he turned to Bruce with indescribable worry. 

"What the _fuck_ is wrong with him, Bruce?" Tony hissed, gasping suddenly as Peter began to yank his hair, frantically reaching up to grab his wrists.

"I don't know! He woke up and I told him, briefly, what happened- and then he started doing _that_!" Bruce said loudly, throwing his arms into the air in exasperation. Tony spun around to face Peter again, carefully removing his grip on his son's wrists and instead, cupping his face gently.

"Peter, baby, I know this is tough-" Tony began, but stopped as Peter's laughter subsided abruptly. 

"I'm fine, Dad," Peter announced stonily. Tony and Bruce shared a look as Bruce moved to Peter's other side, crouching down next to him. 

"Are you, Pete? Something traumatic happened to you and it's okay to be-" Peter interrupted Bruce's monologue again, turning his dead gaze onto him.

"I said I'm fine, so _drop it,_" Peter demanded, swinging his legs off the side of the bed. 

"You shouldn't be getting up, kid." Tony sighed exhaustedly as he stood up to push Peter back onto the bed. He had barely slept since Peter became unconscious, and Stephen often had to use magic or his Alpha voice to force him to sleep. 

"So? My body's fine thanks to my healing, and I think I've slept enough." Peter rolled his eyes lightly, using his super-strength to push his father out the way. 

"Peter Benjamin Stark, go back to bed _right now_," Tony growled as Bruce hurriedly stood back, not wanting to get involved. 

"No." Peter gave a small smile, waving his hand in farewell as he stalked out the room.

"Bruce, what are we gonna do?" Tony whimpered sadly, he was lost as a father. Bruce moved forward to place a comforting palm on Tony's shoulder.

"I don't know, Tones, but we'll figure it out." 

**********************************************************************************

Peter swung through the rooftops speedily, desperate to ignore his overwhelming thoughts. He ignored the way his suit was slowly turning black, his mind more focused on the need for _excitement_. He webbed his way around New York for a solid twenty minutes before spotting a certain man roaming in a nearby dark alleyway. 

Peter dropped down onto the concrete quietly and shouted a direct, "Wade!"

"Shit! Who said that?" Wade exclaimed, jumping back in surprise.

"It's me, Spider-Man." Peter smiled a little under the mask as he stepped into a dim light so Wade could see him.

"Spidey? What's up with your suit dude? Also, it's Deadpool in public, remember?" Wade questioned, stepping closer to him.

"Does that matter? And sorry, DP." Peter frowned, rubbing his arms insecurely.

"It's fine Baby-Boy, and I guess not. Whatcha' doing in a grimy place like this?" Wade asked instead, noticing Peter's sudden bout of doubt.

"Actually, I was out looking for you." Peter moved closer, the two only a few feet apart.

"And why would a certain superhero be looking for _moi?"_ Wade responded in suspicion. 

"I need a favour, please?" Peter took a final step, placing a hand softly on Wade's chest.

"W-What c-can I do for you?" Wade stuttered nervously, he wasn't expecting Spider-Man to ever be so forward with him. 

"Mmm, you see... I need a weapon." Peter moved his other hand so he was slowly backing Wade into a wall. 

"A weapon? Why?" Wade tilted his head. From the research he'd done on the web-slinger once his Rut had broken, he came to the conclusion that Spider-Man never used weapons.

"Is that important?" Peter raised an eyebrow, though it was of course hidden by his mask. 

"Yes," Wade replied simply, he would need more information to make sure it wasn't an _imposter_. 

"Well, I went into heat in a 'public area' the other day, and a man I trusted tried to rape me." Peter fake whined, pulling his best-kicked puppy expression. 

"You _what__? _He _what?_" Wade roared, grabbing Peter and flipping him so that he'd be the one pressed against the cold brick wall.

Peter licked his lips through the mask and replied teasingly, "You heard me."

"I need names, Baby. I'm going to _destroy _that motherfucker." Wade snarled, ignoring Peter's shiver of delight.

"That's my job, DP. I just need you to provide the _tools_." Peter giggled, extending an arm to hook around Wade's neck.

"I can't let you do that, Spidey, as hot as it would be. Clearly, something's wrong- and this would _kill _you." Wade sighed, forcing himself not to lean into Peter's touch. His gaze flickered quickly to Peter's waist, noting how the entire lower half had turned a dark black. 

"C'mon, _baby_. Pretty please? I'll do whatever you want." Peter purred, tracing Wade's face through his dirty mask.

"_Fuck_, you're making this really hard Baby-Boy. You'll regret it." Wade grumbled, his resolve quickly slipping away as Peter's fingers darted to his lips. 

"I don't care, that bastard deserves what's coming to him." Peter giggled manically, using his free arm to pull Wade closer.

"You got a specific Weapon in mind, Spidey?" Wade murmured, his eyes locked onto Peter's lips.

"See something you like?" Peter flirted, teasing Wade by slightly rolling up the edge of his mask, "And whatever's good for cutting off a pair of balls and an Alpha's knot."

"Of course I fuckin' do, Baby-Boy; and I'll get you the best ball chopper around," Wade growled, his hold on Peter's hips tightening. 

"You better bring me that little 'present' then." Peter giggled again, blowing Wade a brief kiss as he crawled up the wall, leaving Wade shell-shocked at the bottom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shorter chapter! Tomorrow's is going to be long so I wanted to break it up <3


	12. Save Him, Save Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter falls into the dark side.
> 
> AKA
> 
> Peter gets villainous and Wade gets Mercenary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya guys <3
> 
> Warnings:  
\- Graphic Torture/Gore/Violence Threats and Actions  
\- Blood, Blood Everywhere.  
\- Clear Mental Instability 
> 
> This chapter was inspired by the songs "Sociopath by StéLouse" and "Black Widow by Iggy Azalea and Rita Ora" :)
> 
> Bold Thoughts = White  
Italic Thoughts = Yellow

Peter hummed to himself as he swung his legs back and forth over the ledge of his balcony. Tony had come out to see him briefly, but only to tell him to get down and go inside. That, of course, caused another argument between the two. Tony had then gone back in, probably to complain about him to his mate, and left Peter to his own devices.

Peter sighed as he checked his watch for what felt like the millionth time, unable to comprehend what was taking Wade so long. He only wanted a simple weapon, not some kind of crazy alien tech. He abruptly stood up, stretching his arms like a cat before leaping off the building, ignoring Tony's sudden scream as Peter fell. At the last second, he shot out a web towards a nearby skyscraper, taking off towards the alley he and Wade had met up in. 

He landed gracefully, smiling to himself as he all but skipped down the dark lane and paused at the dead end, leaning against the brick wall nonchalantly. He felt his spider-sense tingle as his grin broadened, "DP! You here, Buddy?"

"Of course, Spidey. Who am I to miss what's going to be the greatest un-aliving ever?" Wade chuckled, stepping forward so he was in the light. 

"Did you bring what I asked for?" Peter questioned tensely. He couldn't mess this up.

"Obviously, Baby-Boy!" Wade replied giddily, brandishing a small red hand pistol.

"It's beautiful!" Peter gasped as his whole body relaxed instantly, reaching forward to grab the gun- but Wade held it above him teasingly. 

"Only the best for you, Cutie. Before I give this to you though, are you serious about this? You can't go back once it's done." Wade said seriously, staring down at Peter. 

"Yes, Wade. I'm sure." Peter rolled his eyes annoyedly as he shot up a web and yanked the pistol towards himself. 

"Oops! Forgot you could do that. Where's the target's location, Spidey?" Wade asked sheepishly.

"That'll come later. First, you need to teach me how to use this. Follow me." Peter responded shortly with a smirk, making a 'come hither' motion with his free hand over his shoulder. Wade followed him like a lost puppy, gradually noticing the black gradient of Peter's suit slowly clambering up his body.

"Say, Baby-Boy, why's your suit turning black?" Wade inquired carefully, not wanting to set the boy off.

"Mm, I'm not really sure. Who cares? It is what it is." Peter shrugged the question off, still making his way out of the alley.

"If you're sure..." Wade trailed off, starting to feel a bit concerned. He ignored it, however, as he got distracted by the roundness of Spider-Man's ass.

Peter, noticing Wade's newest distraction, swayed his hips before teasing, "See something you like? Help me with this and it's all yours." Wade picked up the pace after that, a quiet growl leaving his mouth as he caught up to Peter's side. 

Eventually, the two reached am empty forest filled with large trees. Wade felt an imaginary lightbulb appear next to his head as he realised what Spider-Man was doing, "You want to use the trees as targets?"

"Correct." Peter nodded simply, holding up his new gun as he aimed at a nearly dead log. Wade moved behind him, winding his arms up next to Peter's as he muttered what everything meant into his ear.

"You use that to reload the bullets... And this one here's for shooting... That's the safety lock, you take that off and someone will get hurt."

Peter nodded as Wade positioned his arm, angling Peter towards the centre of the log. Peter took a deep breath, his closeness to Wade and the sudden thrill of anticipation spiking through his spine making him shiver a little.

"Another breath... That's it. Focus your gaze right on that spot- and fire!" Wade shouted, Peter's body jolting into action as he pulled the trigger. The shiny bullet flew through the air, and Peter held his breath as it neared the tree. Wade cheered at Peter's shell-shocked body language, the bullet tearing through the middle of the log with precision. 

"You're a natural, Baby-Boy!" Wade yelled giddily, clasping Peter's shoulders affectionately.

"I just shot a gun," Peter replied, his mind feeling numb.

"You alright there, Spidey?" Wade frowned, turning Peter so that they were mask-to-mask. 

"I-Uh, yeah. I think so, I just never thought I'd shoot a gun before." Peter answered dumbly, staring at Wade blankly.

"But, did it _feel _good?" Wade implored, and Peter felt like he was staring into his soul.

"Yeah... Yeah, it felt amazing." Peter beamed, throwing the gun on the ground to clutch Wade's cheeks.

"Don't get _too _addicted to the feeling, Baby." Wade snickered but leant into Peter's touch all the same. 

"No promises. Thank you, Wade- really." Peter's thumb stroked Wade's cheekbone tenderly, the 'real' Peter showing lightly.

"Uh, any time." Wade smiled nervously. Peter grinned once more before releasing him, turning his attention back to the forest. 

"Now, let's try another one!" Peter's 'dark side' returned, the black of his suit up to his ears. He pointed the gun, directing it at a large oak tree a few hundred metres away. 

"You won't be able to make that." Wade scoffed, waving a palm flippantly. 

"Fine, we'll see." Peter sniggered, reloading the gun.

"We'll see," Wade repeated, resisting the urge to stand behind him again. Peter just grinned slightly, shooting another bullet. It hit the tree right in the centre again.

"The fuck?" Wade whispered to himself as Peter began rapid firing, shooting all of the trees with precise aim.

"I'm a fast learner. Close your mouth, honey, we wouldn't want you swallowing any flies." Peter teased, turning back around to Wade to smoothly lift his jaw up, effectively shutting his mouth. Wade just stared at him, fighting the need for his jaw to drop again.

"No, we wouldn't..." Wade mumbled as Peter placed his hands on his hips.

"You ready to go kill a bitch?" Peter joked, a hint of sincerity lacing his tone. 

"Ready whenever you are, Spidey." Wade shook his head, trying to wake himself up from his daydream-like state.

"Let's go, then." Peter spun around, sauntering towards the entrance of the forest.

*******************************************************************************************

Peter stopped in front of an old bungalow, his heart racing slightly. Wade halted next to him, staring at the place in confusion. 

"Why'd we stop, Spidey?" Wade asked, staring at the residence in confusion. 

"This is where _he_ lives," Peter replied shortly.

"Ah..." Wade's gaze hardened, spotting how tense the man next to him was, "Listen, Spider-Babe. Do you want me to just go and kill him? Don't put yourself through anything you can't handle. Besides, I'd _love _to get my hands on that assho-"

"No! N-No it's okay, but thank you." Peter interrupted, his hand fingering the safety lock on his gun on and off repeatedly.

"I'll be with you every step of the way." Wade soothed, placing his hand around Peter's trembling one.

"I know." Peter sighed, squeezing Wade's hand once before shoving him off. He could do this. 

Peter walked towards the small stairs, holding his breath with each step he took. He paused once he reached them, his suit turning fully back.

"Baby-Boy?" Wade murmured reaching out for him warily. 

"Let's go," Peter growled as Wade flinched at the cold tone, retracting his arm. Peter made his way up the stairs, waiting till Wade caught up before kicking down the painted door. The duo entered the small building, Peter's grip on his gun tightening dangerously. Wade had pulled out one of his katana's just in case, pointing it as he scanned the room for people. 

"W-Who's there?! Just take what you want and leave!" A shaky noise called from what looked like the kitchen. Peter giggled evilly at the sound, slowly stalking towards it. Wade furrowed his eyebrows before taking off after him, something seemed off with his Spider-Man. 

"Guess who~?" Peter sang back, dragging out the 'who'.

"Pe-?" The voice gasped, getting interrupted as Peter entered the kitchen; twiddling his gun behind his back excitedly. Skip was crouched behind the table, holding a frying pan to his chest like a life-line. 

"That's right! One point for you. Though, don't say my name- I'm with company." Peter winked under his mask, revelling at the way his principal trembled.

"Y-You're Spider-Man? You can't be. And you're with_ D-Deadpool_?" The man shook, his eyes widening in fear.

"That's the name! Don't wear it out." Wade laughed, though inside he was _seething_. This pathetic excuse of a human was the one who touched and _hurt _his Baby-boy? Not for much longer.

"W-What do you want? I-I'll tell everyone who y-you are!" His principal threatened, waving his frying pan around. 

"You won't be able too when I'm done with you, Skippy," Peter exclaimed manically, pulling his gun out from behind him and aiming it right at his forehead. 

"Y-You wouldn't..." Skip gasped, shaking his head wildly. 

"You tried to _rape _me, you fucker. You think you don't deserve it?" Peter growled, pulling the safety off of his gun. His eyes were blazed gold under his mask, a voice in his head screaming, "_Kill him... then eat him. Kill him! He hurt us, he must die."_

"You're an _Omega_\- if anything _you_ deserved it." He sneered in reply, and all of a sudden a switch went off in Peter's head as he crumpled to the ground- wailing into his palms hysterically. 

"Spidey? What's happening? What the fuck did you do to him?" Wade panicked, looking between Peter and his principal confusedly.

"Just gave him a little reminder of our _meeting_." Skip smirked, his grin and his dick growing as Peter's sobs grew louder, "_Fuck_, it's so hot when they cry." 

"You _motherfucker_-" Wade hissed, his eyes glowing a furious red as he stomped towards him when all of a sudden an anxious, "Kid?" filled the room.

"Dad!" Peter screamed, curling into a tighter ball on the cold linoleum floor. Seconds later, a furious but panicked Tony Stark stomped into the room, the Avengers in tow. He spotted Peter instantly and curled around the boy protectively, throwing his Iron Man mask on the ground so Peter could scent him. 

"_Deadpool! _What the_ fuck _are you doing here?"Tony roared, not noticing the man who raped his son slinking out the room.

Wade, however, was in shock. Spidey was Tony Stark's son?Fuck. Wade's Alpha was screaming at him to go over there and steal his Baby-Boy back, but he was frozen.

"Excuse me? Fuck off, Iron Dildo. I was helping your _son_ here with something." Wade sneered, crossing his arms angrily. Was Peter using him to get him caught? Wade tuned out of the yelling match as his voices started speaking loudly, flooding his mind.

**[Probably. You should just give up on trusting people- It's not like they ever trust you.]**

[_Yeah! They're all useless, pointless motherfuckers.__ Should just kill all of them here.]_

"Shut up! I don't want to do that!" Wade screamed, clutching at his mask desperately.

**[Kill the Spider, too. He doesn't deserve to live after lying to us.]**

_[Exactly, kill them all- KILL THEM.]_

"Wow, I always knew you were a basket case, but this really just proves it." Tony laughed, having passed an unconscious Peter to Stephen. Wade didn't reply as suddenly his head was empty and he felt nothing. He lifted his katana, the tip just pressing onto Tony's exposed neck. 

"Wanna say that again, Tin-Can?" Wade asked hollowly, pushing his sword further into Tony's skin until a bead of blood trickled down onto the shiny metal. 

"Deadpool," Steve warned, stepping closer.

"Shut it!" Wade screamed, his gaze locked onto Tony's hard but slightly frightened one, "I'll repeat- _Wanna say that again?__"_

Tony struggled for a moment, his eyes flickering onto Peter's silent form before they fell back onto Wade, "No."

"That's what I thought. Now, I'm leaving. Tell your _son _never to contact me again, or he's dead. Same goes for you lot, if I spot any of you following me once I've left- I _promise _you'll get to meet my good friend Lady Death, capiche?" Wade sneered, turning towards the kitchen exit.

"Don't you dare go anywhere, Deadpool-" Clint started, but forcibly stopped as Wade flicked his katana towards him silently. Wade just chuckled at his stony expression before leaving, ignoring the murmurs about him. 

"What was Peter doing with Deadpool?"

********************************************************************

**BONUS: TORTURE WARNING**

Wade crept along the old hallways, wincing as he stepped on a wonky floorboard and a resounding '_creak'_ filled the room. He moved quietly up to the man's head, presenting a cloth doused full of chloroform before quickly shoving it under the man's nose, delighting in the way he squirmed before passing out.

Wade lugged him over his shoulder, making his way out of the house and into a nearby abandoned warehouse. He tied the man to a rickety chair he found, binding his hands and legs behind it with metal chain-links. He then pulled out one of his pistols, knocking the man up the side of the head with it. 

The man blinked blearily before widening his eyes, shakily asking, "W-Where am I?"

"Welcome to Casa de Deadpool! We hope you enjoy your stay." Wade grinned, patting the man on the head with fake affection as his eyes began to turn red.

"Why am I here?" The man questioned bravely, desperately trying to break his arms free from the chains. Wade just laughed at his attempt, smacking him on the cheek harshly.

"What, you don't remember me from earlier? I'm hurt. Anywho, I don't like rapists. You, dear sir, happen to be one." Wade explained simply, walking circles around the chair slowly.

"What are you going to do to me?" The man gasped as he got hit again, this time a punch to his stomach.

"You can't tell? I'm going to kill you, dearie. But not before hurting you a little bit!" Wade giggled, pulling out his katana yet again.

"Don't expect me to beg." The man spat on him, not noticing the maniacal smile Wade was starting to grow under the mask.

"You're gonna get it for that one, sir. And I'm not expecting you too- but I'm going to make you _scream_." Wade murmured into his ear as he stabbed his katana into the man's thigh, enjoying the cry of pain he got in response.

"That was beautiful, darling! Amp it up a bit though, yeah? I like to hear my partner's pleasure." Wade purred, twisting the katana harshly as he stomped on the man's foot.

"P-Please stop!" The man sobbed, straining in his binds.

"Aw, I thought you weren't going to beg? No matter, it'll just make your death more satisfying." Wade pouted, pulling out the sword slowly as the man wailed, instead slicing along his arm in one long scratch. He then beamed at him, before quickly pulling out the small pistol he had given to Peter, aiming it at the man's knot before shooting him swiftly. He shivered as the man fainted briefly, striking blood covering his now destroyed crotch.

"Now, do I let you die via blood loss _or _do I shoot you in the forehead?" Wade hummed to himself, pushing the katana into the man's shoulder till it broke through the back of the chair, smiling in delight as the man roared in pain. His blood spilt onto the dirty floor, the dark red blending beautifully with Wade's suit.

"Y-You fucker..." The man replied weakly, panting as Wade paused for a moment, admiring his handiwork, "You're _insane._" 

"Not the worst thing I've been called." Wade shrugged, making a new incision on the man's Adam's apple. He then sheathed his katana, instead, reaching behind him for his butcher's knife.

"What are you going to do with that? The man whimpered, feeling the effects of his abuse now. His crotch had stained the chair, it's once pretty birch colour turning a solid maroon due to the steady flow of copper blood. There was also a putrid acidic smell coming from him, indicating to Wade that the man had pissed himself. 

"Seriously dude, you couldn't hold it? And I'm going to _rip _out your voice box, so you can't ever use your Alpha voice on anyone in the afterlife. _Then,_ I'm going to cut off your hands so you can't ever touch my Baby-Boy again. Finally, I'm going to set your dumbass on fire." Wade's inner Alpha growled out the part about Peter, Wade himself still furious with him.

"N-No... Please." The man pleaded, straining in his chair frantically as he looked up to Wade with tear-stricken eyes. 

"Ah... I love that look." Wade sighed dreamily, before starting his ministrations. He got his butcher's knife, placing it right above the man's voicebox before swinging it back and slicing right through. The man's scream died out as wade threw the knife on the ground, reaching a gloved hand into his throat to rip out his vocal cords. He stroked the man's cheek that he had hit earlier tenderly as his eyes widened in unadulterated fear, his eyes begging him to just _stop_.

He punched the man in anger, how _dare _he try and beg him when he completely ignored Spider-Man's. 

"Ew, you look so gross right now. I guess I'll have to kill you now to end my disgust." Wade sighed again, reaching into his utility belt for a match- striking it against the box once before launching it at the man. He sat down on the floor in front of him cross-legged and watched to make sure he had died, the man a pile of ashes twenty minutes later.

"I look like a mess." Wade groaned, standing up and brushing himself off annoyedly. He then blew on the man's ashes like a birthday cake candle, scattering them around the warehouse carelessly. He didn't want to risk him being a mutant and reforming. 

"Another day's work." Wade laughed to himself, skipping his way out of the building. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I told you this chapter would be a long one lol, 3007 words! (I love you 3000) <3
> 
> I had actually written a gruesome scene where Wade took the man's eyes out with a melon scooper, but it actually made ME feel ill lmao so I scrapped it, sorry if anyone of you wanted that XD
> 
> Cya next chapter!


	13. Spider-Man Does What A Spider Can

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers are angry with Peter for meeting Deadpool-
> 
> SO, Peter does the only logical thing and runs away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, gals and those of you who are neither or are both <3
> 
> This is more of a filler chapter, so no major warnings or anything! Just regular cussing and whatnot. 
> 
> We get to see Peter's animal form again! (And the mysterious Dragon)
> 
> Please enjoy <3

Peter woke up feeling warm and almost content an hour later, his head spinning rapidly. He couldn't recall a single thing- until he opened his eyes to see the Avengers staring down at him with both concerned and _furious_ expressions.

"Peter _goddamn_ Parker!" Tony hissed, glaring at his son angrily. The others flinched at his tone, but understood and so did nothing.

"W-What's going on?" Peter flinched, looking around confusedly, scanning his pack's individual faces worriedly.

"You... and _Deadpool_?" Natasha spoke slowly as if she couldn't comprehend what was happening.

"Why would I be with Deadpool? I've been at home all day." Peter lied through his teeth, his spider-senses going crazy.

"Well, that's obviously a lie! What do you think you were doing? Parading around in some old persons home in a crappily done, black Spider-Man cosplay- hanging out with a _Mercenary_!"Steve growled, bending over Peter like a mad schoolteacher would.

"I was _what_?" Peter jolted, something felt _wrong_. What was he forgetting?

"You heard him, kid." Clint frowned, not really wanting to get involved. He could see Peter's frustration and confusion, and he trusted the boy enough to believe that he wasn't purposefully acting out.

"I really don't remember..." Peter whispered, more to himself than anyone else. He saw Stephen reaching for Tony's hand, clearly trying to soothe him.

"Look down at your body, Pete," Bruce said kindly- so there _was _one person on Peter's side. Peter sighed in relief, looking down at his suit. "_Why was it...black?" _Peter thought numbly, just before letting out an ear-piercing screech.

"What the _fuck?_" Peter screamed, pulling at his suit desperately as he tried to rip it off.

"Why are you acting as though you've never seen it?" Bucky frowned, tilting his head slightly.

"Because I _haven't!_ I don't know what the _fuck_ is even going on!" Peter shouted frustratedly, tears welling up in his eyes.

"You look as though you know plenty, Peter." Tony seethed, barely controlling his anger.

"I think we should believe the young Stark. I cannot sense any lies radiating from him." Thor piped up from the corner innocently.

"Well, he is good at lying..." Stephen muttered under his breath inconspicuously. Unfortunately, Peter heard him.

"You know what? Fuck you lot. I don't need this! I don't get what's going on!" Peter yelled, grabbing his hair as his suit began to feel like it was suffocating him.

"Language, young man. We're trying to get to the bottom of why our little Peter was off faking at being a hero with Deadpool." Steve all but shuddered at the Merc's name.

"Screw _you_," Peter replied stonily as he ran out the door, grabbing his mask on the way. Tony deflated a little, but soon remembered his fury and breathed in deeply.

"I'm going to my room," Tony said tightly, dragging Stephen behind him.

"Does the kid know that he just ran outside in a fake Spider-Man costume?" Sam tried not to laugh, entering the living room.

"Who knows." Clint shrugged, turning to him as the two started bantering.

"Should we go after him?" Bruce frowned, glancing at the door with worry as various splinters gathered in a pile on the floor from how hard Peter had slammed it.

"No, but we are going to figure out what's going on. He's not telling us something." Natasha answered suspiciously, "C'mon, Bruce. Let's go to your lab."

"Alright..."

Steve turned to Bucky and Thor, his face blank, "Well? What do you two think is going on with him?"

"Teenage angst and hormones?" Clint snickered from his conversation, Steve rolling his eyes annoyedly.

There's definitely something- though I can't place what," Bucky answered absent-mindedly, reaching to entangle his fingers with Steve's.

"I sense a great deal of secrecy and troubledness coming from Peter." Thor bellowed.

"Me too, buddy. Me too." Steve sighed, using his free arm to pat Thor's bicep.

*****************************************************************************

Peter sprinted down the streets with urgency as sobs made their way out of his body. He didn't understand what was happening, why was everyone mad at him? He gasped as he tripped over a rock, scraping his knee through the suit harshly. Peter whimpered as he struggled to stand up, something clearly having a toll on his body. He began limp-running again, asking KAREN to locate a field so he could shift. After a few minutes, she had mapped out a path to the one he found himself in last time, claiming it was the nearest. He set course for the overgrown wheat field, feeling the urge to shift deep within his bones.

Peter arrived at the field quickly, having raced there when he felt his fox grow restless within him. He jumped behind the same bush he had been in before, telling KAREN to shut down so she couldn't send Tony the footage as he shimmied of his suit, closing his eyes as he concentrated on shifting. He smiled when he felt his tail growing, always in awe at the strange motion. He grimaced as his bones began to crunch, turning his body into a smaller build before feeling something akin to a breeze fly over him, a signal that his fur had grown.

Peter yipped as he jumped, excited to feel _free _again. He raced down the field, leaping on high wheat stalks and rolling as he landed with a loud 'thump'. His fox giggled with glee as it began weaving in and out of the tall grass, enjoying the sensation of it rubbing against his skin. He then noticed the hill he had sat upon last time, remembering a strange animal being with him but he couldn't place _what._

Peter just shook his head, pulling himself out of his thoughts. He raced towards the hill, wanting to watch the sunset. He paused, however, as he spotted an area of the field with no wheat or grass whatsoever. He moved closer, tilting his head curiously as he carefully stepped forward. He gulped as he saw a large footprint, bigger than Peter's entire body. Something in him, 'something' feeling a lot like his inner Omega, was pulling him towards it- but he forced himself back, setting his sights on the hill again.

Peter continued until he reached the top, flopping down on the short grass with a happy pant. He grinned as he watched the sun go down, the moon beginning to take its place. It would be the full moon soon, and certain animals were going to be affected. Peter frowned as he told himself to buy more bars to protect himself from rogue wolves and other creatures of the dark. All of a sudden, Peter's last sunlight was blocked by a shadow that looked large enough to be a cloud.

He tilted his head up, and his eyes widened as he took in the beast before him- a pulse radiating from his heart to his entire body as his mind spun crazily.

"Are you alright?" The Dragon asked politely, landing with a soft thud as he curled up next to Peter, "I wasn't expecting to see you again."

"D-Do we know each other?" Peter stammered as something in his mind told him that he knew this scenario. The Dragon huffed out a pillow of smoke, peering at him suspiciously.

"You tellin' me that you've forgotten the only Dragon alive?" It asked, watching as peter's eyes flickered through various emotions.

"I...I feel like we've met before, but I can't remember!" Peter whined, burying his snout in his arms in despair. He hated forgetting things.

"Something smells off with you, Fox." The Dragon sniffed the air, gazing at him with what could only be described at concern.

"Something _feels _off, Mr Dragon," Peter mumbled, his fur muffling out his voice.

"God, _please_ don't call me that. I'm only in my twenties." The dragon chortled as his body shook with laughter.

"O-Oh wow, really? You look huge!" Peter replied in awe, instantly regretting it as the Dragon began to appear offended.

"Are you calling me fat?" It asked with mock anger.

"N-No! I would never!" Peter shouted, standing up in a panic.

"Calm yourself, Fox, I was joking. I'm big for my age because I'm a 'Willen' Dragon." The Dragon nearly smiled, relaxing slightly as Peter moved back into his lying position.

"That's so cool! Are your kind rare?" Peter asked in astonishment, not noticing the Dragon's hurt eyes.

"Ah... Yes. I'm the only one, it seems." It sighed, staring at the ground despondently.

"Oh- I'm so sorry! I didn't mean-" Peter yelped, angry with himself for messing up again.

"You did nothing wrong. What type of Fox are you?" The Dragon changed the subject, wanting to move on from his past.

"I'm a Sierra Nevada Fox," Peter responded proudly, his fur bristling with pleasure at the Dragon's attention.

"They're rare, you got a mate?" The dragon stared at him inquisitively.

"W-What? No!" Peter would've blushed if he was human, instead, releasing a sound similar to a squeak in embarrassment.

"Oh, I see." The Dragon smirked, facing the now fully risen moon.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Peter huffed, glaring at the Dragon jokingly.

"Nothing, nothing. Hang on- your regular scent is coming back." It sniffed the air again, turning to face Peter again.

"What do I normally smell like when I'm a Fox?" Peter asked, definitely curious. This Dragon was the first one to see his form, and if he was honest it made him a bit excited.

"Like... Cinnamon, and Autumn air." The Dragon snorted, his huge wings fluttering slightly.

"I'm sorry! Do you have somewhere to be?" Peter apologised, feeling bad for taking up its time.

"Soon, but not yet. I'm going to try and stop whatever blocking your brain." The dragon frowned, standing up.

"...Blocking my brain?" Peter mumbled to himself. That felt right, it _did_ seem like something was stopping him from thinking or remembering properly.

"Yes- stay still." The dragon warned before inhaling deeply, seemingly trying to suck something out of him. Peter screamed slightly as he sensed something being pulled out of him; like someone was taking apart his soul. The Dragon paused for a moment to exhale, before inhaling even harder again. Peter shrieked once, before suddenly feeling numb. The Dragon puffed out a ball of fire, setting the black figure that came out of him on fire.

"As I thought- someone must've caused enough stress that you created an evil entity accidentally. I may have roasted it, but it _can _come back- so relax for a moment. You'll feel better in a moment." The Dragon panted lightly, draggin Peter into his arms as he lay back down. Peter let out a small sigh, curling into the Dragon's warmth. The Dragon seemed to be humming, the air blowing from his nose ruffling Peter's silky fur softly.

Suddenly, Peter let out a strangled gasp- his memories from the past few weeks flooding him all at once, "I-I remember!"

"Good, I was right then." The Dragon seemed to snort in amusement before facing the sky again.

"No- you don't understand! I _remember _everything that happened today!" Peter shivered in fear a little, suddenly understanding the black suit.

"Well, what happened?" The Dragon asked, a little worried now.

"You'll hate me." Peter sniffed, his amber eyes beginning to glisten with unshed tears.

"Don't cry, I promise not to hate you." It nodded slightly, in promise to itself.

"I- I nearly killed someone who tried to hurt me, and I was with the guy I like and then I passed out and all I remember is screaming between him and my family." Peter sobbed, tears now staining his fur. The Dragon shushed him, nuzzling him affectionately.

"Easy there, Foxy. I still don't hate you. Now, what happened after you woke up?" The Dragon urged kindly.

"I couldn't remember anything, and my family were yelling at me so I ran away to here." Peter sniffed, turning so he could bury his face in the Dragon's warm chest.

"You should probably head home then..." The Dragon huffed.

"I don't want too!" Peter shouted, nearly jumping out the Dragon's arms if it wasn't for its damn strength.

"You do, though. They're your family, right? Go to them." It shot him a pain smiled, gently easing him out his grip.

"But...I want to stay with you." Peter pouted, standing in front of him stubbornly.

"You'll see me again, I suppose. I'm always here." The Dragon stood up too, fluttering his wings in a stretch.

"I guess you're right...Thank you, for today." Peter said, patting the Dragonj's leg with his paw tenderly.

"Anytime, Peter." It smiled, nearly chuckling at Peter's confused expression.

"Why have you been calling me by my animal if you knew my name?" Peter asked, watching him uncertainly.

"Because I knew something was controlling you- it could've made it worse." The Dragon shrugged.

"Oh- then thank you, again. I'll see you later, Mr Dragon!" Peter yipped, racing down the hill. He ignored the Dragon's reply of, "Don't call me that!" and rushed towards the bush, quickly changing back into his human form before slipping on the suit, swinging himself back home via webs. He landed on his windowsill, carefully pushing the window up with his strength as he crept in. Peter then tore off his suit, noting how it had turned back to its regular blue and red. He changed into a pair of boxers, climbing onto his bed exhaustedly.

Tomorrow would be stressful; what with his return to school.


	14. Peter Goes Back To School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter goes back to school after the 'incident' and after a week of heat absence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo <3
> 
> WARNINGS:  
\- Flash being Flash  
\- Angry Pete and Panic Parker  
\- Rape mentions  
\- Coulson makes an appearance!!

Peter woke up the next morning, his spidey sense going haywire. He heard a soft knock on his door, his dad entering the room and taking a seat next to Peter's chest on his bed.

"You sure you want to go back to school today? It's only been a week." Tony asked kindly, reaching over to stroke Peter's hair.

"Mm... I don't want too, no, but I've got a Spanish test." Peter mumbled, leaning into Tony's touch sleepily. 

"I can ask them to resit you, Pete." Tony frowned, concerned.

"No, it's okay, I miss Ned and MJ anyways." Peter lifted up his head, stretching his arms above his head.

"If you're sure... but make sure you wear that watch." Tony sighed, standing up. 

"What watch?" Peter inquired confusedly, swinging his legs over his mattress.

"This one," Tony replied, brandishing a shiny Rolex resembling watch but with a fancy touch screen, "It's got a Rolex frame, but I modified it so FRIDAY can be reached through it- and you can press the emergency button to signify me or double press for all the Avengers."

"Wow! Thank you so much, Dad." Peter spoke in awe, making grabby hands for his gift.

"Not so fast, champ. Promise me you'll use it if you need too?" Tony raised an eyebrow at him.

"I pinkie promise." Peter beamed, nearly squealing when Tony passed the watch to him. He quickly fastened it around his wrist, oohing and ahhing as FRIDAY spoke up.

"Hello, Peter. How may I be of service?" FRIDAY spoke out blandly.

"Hey FRIDAY! Um... how long till school starts?" Peter questioned as Tony left the room to go make him breakfast. He got out of bed fully, making his way over to his wardrobe.

"You have exactly 20 minutes until your school officially starts, Sir." FRIDAY finally answered. Peter's eyes widened in panic as he threw off his boxers, rummaging through his wardrobe desperately. Eventually, he found a nice enough outfit, one that would certainly keep him warm. He then sprinted to his bathroom, not bothering with his skin or showering as he squirted toothpaste into his mouth as he began to brush his teeth. He heard Tony's call of, "Breakfast!" and laughed as he heard the thundering of the Avengers hurrying to the kitchen.

Peter spat out his toothpaste, rapidly brushing his hair and grabbing his backpack as he leapt out the room, racing towards the kitchen. He spotted his Dad cooking something resembling eggs and crept up behind him. He stole an egg off the pan and swallowed it promptly, causing Tony to turn around in alarm and whack him with the spatula.

"Ow, Dad! What the fuck?" Peter yelled, grabbing his sore nose. 

"Shit! Sorry, Pete. You should know better than to sneak up on me by now." Tony scolded, scanning Peter's face for serious injury before turning back to the eggs. Peter just sighed, grabbing a ripe apple from the fruit bowl instead.

"You sure you're ready to head back to school, Squirt?" Clint asked as he wrapped a tight arm around Peter's neck, giving him a noogie.

"Ugh! Uncle Clint, stop messing with my hair!" Peter whined, placing his apple on the counter as he frantically began pushing his hair back into place. Luckily, Natasha spotted his struggling and walked over to help- fixing Peter's hair gracefully.

"Thank you, Auntie Nat." Peter smiled gratefully, Natasha only replying with a short nod. Peter stuck his tongue out at Clint's rolling eyes, turning his attention to Bruce.

"Bruce, can I come and hang out with you in the labs later?" Peter begged politely, flashing his best-wounded puppy expression.

"I-Uh...Um..." Bruce stammered, noticing Tony's warning glance. 

"Please, Uncle Bruce?" Peter pleaded, just as Tony smacked down a plate next to him.

"Absolutely _not_. Last time you "hung out" in the labs with Bruce, you set the whole place on fire." Tony grumbled, stabbing into his own eggs as he passed the plate around, allowing everyone to take some. 

"But we've learnt from our mistakes! Please?" Peter argued, picking up the lunch Steve had prepared him the night before and chucking it into his bag. 

"Fine- but any more fires and you're not allowed in them until I die." Tony gave in, trying not to crack a smile at Peter's overjoyed expression. 

"Yay! Thank you, Dad! See you after school, guys!" Peter shouted as he swung his bag over his shoulder, picking up his apple.

"Have a good day, Pete," Stephen called as he entered the kitchen, only catching a glimpse of the boy. 

**************************************************************

Peter shivered nervously as Happy pulled up to the school gates. He could feel everyone's stares before he'd even left the car.

"Listen, Kid. I'll be parked outside all day, alright? Call if you need me." Happy said gruffly, parking the car in a secluded spot.

"What are you going to do all day?" Peter inquired, thinking it sounded boring.

"Sleep- God knows I deserve it." Happy laughed in self-pity before opening Peter's door.

"Thank you, see you later Happy." Peter grimaced as he stepped outside the car, trying to ease Happy's concern.

"Sure, see you later." Was all Peter got before the car drove off, probably to go get Happy's breakfast. Peter bit into his apple, trying to shield his face behind it as he grew closer to the school. He saw ned looking around wildly, and felt a spark of relief in his gut as he remembered he at least had friends to help him throughout the day. 

"Dude! Oh my God, you're here!" Ned yelled, waving his arm frantically as he spotted Peter.

"Hey man, good to see you too." Peter chuckled, continuing to walk towards the school's locker area.

"Are you alright? I heard about what happened..." Ned whispered, causing Peter to pause in his tracks, _"Shit, I forgot about that."_

"Haha, what are you on about?" Peter laughed anxiously, trying to change the conversation.

"Bro, haven't you seen the news?" Ned's eyes widened as he whipped out his phone.

"No? I've been kinda busy with my _heat,_ Ned." Peter hissed the last part, shocked by his friend's forgetfulness. 

"Look!" Ned shoved his phone in Peter's face, causing him to stumble back abruptly. He yanked Ned's phone out his hands, going white at the news article.

**Local Principal rapesOmega star student while in heat and then _dies_ a week later!**

_Several sources found that Mr Skip Wescott, Principal of Midtown High died two nights ago by what seems to be a homicide. The murder seemed to be an act of revenge, as no traces besides his DNA, a bloody, burnt chair and ashes were present at the crime scene. One student of Midtown claims that they spotted Mr Wescott entering a medical heat a room, one that was occupied by a young Peter Parker. Peter had been feeling unwell during his first period, the normally bright teenager appearing sickly and distracted- according to his Chemistry teacher. _

_The police are wanting to take Mr Parker in for questioning, believing he may have had a part in the Principal's death as Parker's hair was found in Skip's home in Manhatten. Today, the students and teachers or Midtown grieve the loss of a great Principal, and also feel relief_ _knowing that a potential rapist and paedophile has been removed from their school. _

Peter gasped as he finished reading, his eyes welling up with tears as he gave Ned his phone back. Skip was getting _sympathy?_ People were accusing Peter of murder? Peter's heart rate quickened as his breathing became laboured, his body starting to shake profusely. Ned put his phone back in his pocket, not realizing Peter's state. He brought his gaze back up, and quickly grabbed Peter's hand, dragging him off to a tree-filled area out of sight. 

"Shit- Pete, you're okay. Do you need me to call someone? I'm so sorry!" Ned fumbled, grabbing Peter by the arms as he pulled him into a tight hug. 

"C-Call Wade..." Peter sobbed. Ned frowned at the unfamiliar name but did as he was told. He let go of Peter's embrace, instead crouching down to find Peter's Stark phone in his bag. Once he located it, he quickly unlocked it and searched through Peter's contacts.

"Is he 'Wade (DP)'?" Ned asked quietly, not wanting to cause more panic. At Peter's nod of affirmation, Ned pressed the call button, getting no response. 

** _[Calling, "Wade (DP)"]_ **

** _"No Response. Try again?"_ **

"Fuck, I forgot he's mad at me. Call Mr Stark instead." Peter sobbed into his hand, the pain of Wade being mad at him making him feel worse. Ned quickly dialled Tony, sighing in relief as he was answered quickly.

** _[Calling, "Dad <3"]_ **

_"Hi Pete, bit early for you to be calling. You okay?"_

"H-Hello, Mr Stark. It's Ned." Ned answered, still not used to the fact that his best friend was Tony Stark's son.

_"Oh, hey Ned. Is something wrong with Peter?"_

"No! Well, yes but-" Ned fumbled, watching Peter wail into his knees as he curled into a ball on the floor.

_"What's wrong?"_ Tony demanded- all pleasantries out the window.

"I think Peter's having a panic attack. There's an article going around blaming him of murder and of getting raped by Mr Wescott." Ned winced as Peter flinched, muttering a quiet, "Sorry."

_"The fuck? What happen- Nevermind, I'll go sort that out. I need you to look after Peter okay? He needs to stay at school for the next few hours or else he'll be suspended due to his constant absences. I gotta go, Kid."_ Tony replied apologetically.

"Wait! How do I help?" Ned panicked, really unsure of what to do.

_"He has a playlist on Spotify to help him through attacks- put that on. If he's not wearing a sweater give him yours- and just hold him alright? He'll calm down eventually. Tell him I love him." _Tony spoke in a rush before abruptly ending the call. Ned held the phone numbly, trying to process everything he's said.

"Right! Music..." Ned shouted, turning Peter's volume up and flicking through his playlists until he found, "**Panic Playlist**" in bold and pressed shuffle. Peter visibly relaxed at the soft music, his shaking dying down slowly.

"He isn't wearing anything on his arms... my hoodie!" Ned shrugged off his jacket, wrapping it around Peter dutifully. Peter snuggled into the warm fabric, sniffing Ned's scent deeply. 

"Finally, I should hug him? Okay..." Ned blushed lightly as he knelt on the floor next to Peter, pulling him into his arms carefully. Peter latched onto him like a koala, shoving his head into Ned's neck and shoulder urgently.

"Easy there, Pete. You're okay. Mr Stark says he loves you, by the way." Ned soothed, patting Peter's back affectionately. Peter just whimpered, curling into his best friend. Twenty minutes later, Peter had fallen asleep on Ned- Ned far too shocked to do anything about it. All of a sudden, he heard the school bell ring, signalling the first period once again.

"Shit! Pete, bud, you've gotta wake up." Ned shook him, stirring a groggy Peter.

"What's going on?" Peter yawned cutely, trying to blink away the sleepiness he felt.

"Sorry, man. We've gotta head to class now." Ned glanced down at him apologetically.

"It's fine..." Peter muttered, peeling himself off of Ned.

"I'm with you for every lesson except Coding today, okay? You won't face this alone." Ned smiled warmly, and Peter felt immense gratitude for him in return.

"Thank you, Ned- really." Peter grinned at him, pulling Ned up off the ground, "Let's get going."

************************************************************************************

The moment Peter stepped foot in the locker area, everyone's eyes turned to him.

Peter gripped Ned's hand as tight as he could without hurting him, Ned squeezing him in reassurance. The boys spotted MJ waiting for them at their lockers, head down as she frantically scribbled in her 'despair' notebook. 

"MJ!" Ned shouted, garnering her attention. Everyone sensed the warning in his tone, instantly backing off- thought the looks didn't.

"Hey, losers. I was just drawing your expressions in my book." MJ flipped the notebook around to show Peter's panicked expression and Ned's protective but worried one. Peter sighed, diverting his gaze.

"MJ, dude, that's not cool." Ned frowned, silently signalling at Peter.

"What, why? What happened?" MJ's asked with minute concern, she was just as clueless as Peter had been.

"Oh crap- I forgot you were visiting your family in Ohio this weekend, no wonder you don't know." Ned furrowed his eyebrows, pondering something. He then turned to Peter, asking if it was okay to tell her. Peter nodded slightly but jerked his head to an empty classroom.

"Alright, dorks. What went on while I was away?" MJ sighed, crossing her arms and Ned herded her and Peter into the room. Ned then explained what happened, MJ's eyes frantically flicking between the two and finally landing on Peter as Ned's tale came to an end.

"Fuck, I'm sorry Pete." MJ finally said sheepishly, ripping the page of Peter's horror out her notebook. 

"No! It's okay, I mean. You didn't know." Peter stammered, his hand still gripping Ned's tightly with anxiety.

"Are you... y'know, okay?" MJ urged, expressing the most emotion Peter had ever seen. 

"No," Peter replied bluntly, but after noticing Ned and MJ's downtrodden faces said, "But I will be." And flashed them a small grin.

"Come here, you sap." MJ smiled at him lightly, wrapping her lanky arms around both Ned and Peter. They returned the hug enthusiastically, and Peter was so happy he had amazing friends like this.

"Are you ready to go?" Ned questioned seriously.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Peter sighed, feeling a bit more relaxed as MJ gripped his other hand. He could do this. The trio made their way down the now empty hallway, the warning bell having goe off during Ned's explanation. They arrived where it all began, and Peter paused for a moment to take a deep breath. His friends squeezed his hands warmly, reminding him that they were there, and Ned opened the door.

*********************************************************************************

The classes chatter died down the minute they caught sight of Peter.

Some were too busy ogling him, amazed to be in a class with a 'murderer'. Others were disgusted, pointing their noses up at him and fake gagging as they made their way to their seats. A few, such as Flash, were laughing their heads off- amused and pleased with Peter's situation. Finally, there were the sympathetic ones, such as Betty and Liz. MJ stopped at her seat, sending Peter one last sympathetic look as she sat down next to Liz. Ned and Peter made their way to the back, Ned glaring at anyone who stared at Peter for too long.

They finally reached their seats, and Peter let out a large exhale in relief. The teacher seemed startled to see him but quickly snapped out of it at MJ's obvious cough. The teacher fumbled as she shakily started writing on the board again, and Peter was glad for the distraction. The first half of the lesson was okay, his Spidey-Sense picking up the whispers about him but he chose to ignore them, instead, chatting quietly with Ned as they worked out the formulas and discussed the new LEGO set coming out.

"So, Penis. Did you see how the teacher was acting when you came in? That's cause she's scared you'll murder her too." Flash snickered from in front of him, loud enough for Peter to hear but no one else. Peter felt red cloud his vision for a moment but just breathed deeply, focusing on Ned's rambling.

"You _did _murder him, didn't you Parker? I'll make sure to visit you while you're in jail." Flash sneered, obviously trying to amp up his insults.

"No, Flash. I didn't." Peter muttered, causing Ned to stare at him in concern.

"What? You're such a bad Omega you couldn't take his knot then? Y'know, I heard that he was filming you..." Flash laughed mercilessly, but something he said captured Peter's immediate attention. 

"...Filmed me?" Peter asked slowly, gripping the edge of his desk tightly.

"Are you deaf now too Penis? You're such a fuckup. Yeah, apparently he filmed you- I bet I could get the tape with my Dad's money, maybe spread it around." Flash smirked, glancing at Peter over his shoulder.

"What would you gain from it? Besides my Da- I mean, Mister Stark destroyed it." Peter questioned angrily, starting to make a dent in the table. 

"Mr Stark? Really, Parker? Lying is a common trait in you. I bet you seduced the Principal and when he didn't do what you wanted you killed him," Flash grinned evilly, "Anyways, you really think Mr Wescott would only use one camera?"

Peter felt a jolt of panic race up his spine, and stared at his hands in alarm- more than one camera? But he didn't-

_Shit._

"Shut up, Flash," Peter grumbled, his mind sifting through all the ways to locate that other camera. Apparently, the heat room was closed off as part of the murder investigation. 

"The fuck did you just say, Faggot?" Flash barked, gaining the looks of several of his classmates.

"You heard me. I said _shut up_." Peter snarled lowly, his anger getting tested. he felt Ned place a comforting palm on his arm, trying to calm him down.

"No, Penis- I think _you _need to shut up 'cause clearly you're not in the right frame of mind with the way you're talkin' to me. Maybe someone should knot your mouth shut, just like Mr Wescott- huh, slag?" Flash growled, and that was the final straw. 

Peter shot up out of his seat, having broken the wood off his table in his fury. His eyes were a vibrant gold as he stormed over to Flash's table, ignoring the gasps and phone shutters going off from his classmates. He saw Ned and MJ stand up in panic out the corners of his eyes but ignored them too. Peter reached Flash's table, and wrapped a stiff hand around his throat, lifting him into the air. He heard a quiet, "_What the fuck_" being murmured, but he was too furious to react to his identity nearly being revealed.

"Peter!" Ned yelled, trying to snap him out of it.

"Stay out of it, Beta." Peter grumbled, not noticing Ned's wounded face as he turned back to Flash's frightful expression, "Listen here _dumbass_, I didn't kill our stupid fucking principal- _despite_ the fact that he tried to rape me while in heat! That slimy motherfucker threatened to release a tape of it around the school- I had no choice. Do not _ever _call me or any other Omega a slag again, got it? Or I swear to _God<strike></strike>_, Flash, I will make your life a living _fucking_ nightmare." Peter snarled dangerously as he tightened his grip around Flash's throat, nearly enjoying his pleas for help and the way his face began to turn blue. 

"Mr Parker, come with us." A police officer burst into the room, escorted by one Phil Coulson. Peter's eyes faded back to brown as he dropped Flash onto the ground harshly in shock.

_Fuck._


	15. Peter Parker Goes To Jail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets taken in for questioning.
> 
> OR
> 
> Peter's being accused of murdering Skip Wescott, his rapist, by the media and Agen Coulson is in charge of the interrogation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely people <3
> 
> THE WARNINGS:  
\- Peter's Rape is mentioned and spoken about.  
\- Wade appears, so cussing lol!  
\- Tony Stark also appears, so double cursing warning.  
\- We get to see lovey-dovey Clint and Phil in action too (Brucetasha is next!)  
\- Nat finds out Peter's identity.
> 
> Songs for this chapter: "Falling Down by Lil Peep and XXXTentacion" and "Partners in Crime by Set It Off"

Peter fidgeted in his seat nervously, staring up at the extremely white light shining on him from above.

"Grandma? Is that you?" Peter mumbled mockingly, the light beginning to hurt his eyes. Phil sighed at him, turning off the light. Peter could look around then, noticing a lone security guard by the door and a small but barred window. He was sat on a cold steel chair, a small table in front of him where Phil sat on the other side. The whole room was just metal and concrete, all silver and no colour.

"Very funny, Mr Stark, or should I say, Mr Parker?" Phil rolled his eyes lightly, clasping his hands on the table in front of him. 

"Lighten up Coulson, and it's Parker in public please." Peter huffed leaning back on his chair.

"Right, anyways. You know why you're here, Parker?" Phil demanded sternly.

"Because I'm being accused of _murder? _Or was it because I choked out an Alpha?" Peter huffed.

"Yes to them all." Phil nodded slightly, lifting a hand to wave over the guard who placed a packet of files in front of him before returning to his post by the door.

"Just ask what you want to know, Coulson. Those files about me?" Peter raised a delicate eyebrow at the beige packet, flicking his gaze between it and Phil.

"Fine, we'll start easy, Mr Parker. Did your heat hit on Tuesday of last week? And yes, though it's just to give me more information on you." Phil replied smoothly, opening the packet delicately.

"As if you don't already know everything there is to know about me. And yes, it did." Peter answered, nervously playing with his fingers.

"That's true. Were you sent to a heat room by your Chemistry teacher?" Phil returned, pulling out a Starkpad from his suit and began typing out his answers.

"Yes, my best friend Ned took me," Peter responded simply, he didn't feel too triggered yet. 

"Alright, good. Did Ned witness the events that followed after?" Phil peered up from his tablet to look at Peter analytically. 

"No, he stayed with me for roughly twenty minutes before returning to the classroom." Peter averted his gaze, instead, peering out the tiny window. 

"I see. Were you alone during your stay in the heat room, while you waited for Tony to come collect you?" Phil urged, sensing Peter's uncomfortable state. 

"No, I was not," Peter remarked shortly. He really didn't want to talk about it. Phil beckoned the guard over again, ordering him to go get something.

"Who else entered the room, and why- and when?" Phil grimaced, that was a lot to ask at once.

"Um- My principal, Skip Wescott came in about ten minutes after Ned left. He told me he just wanted to check on me, that I should trust him because we were friends, and then h-he..." Peter trailed off, biting his lip nervously.

"What did he do, Peter? I'm sorry." Phil asked gently, clutching his tablet tightly as he fought to control his rage. 

"H-He used my Alpha voice on me... He said that if I didn't he'd tell everyone that I was a 'Slag' and threatened me with cameras." Peter felt tears pricking his eyes, but chose to ignore them, "You have to help me, Phil! Apparently, there were two cameras, and Tony only destroyed one. I didn't know." Peter sniffed.

"God, I'm so sorry. But those cameras- what did they look like? We could possibly use it as evidence... When did he start recording?" Phil inquired hurriedly. Just as Peter opened his mouth to answer, the guard reentered the room. He was clutching a small Rubix Cube and passed it to Peter silently. He looked at Phil with thanks, quickly concentrating on the cube. 

"They were small, only about an inch big. They were all black too, looked like flies or something from a distance. He started filming the minute he placed them." Peter spoke calmly, the cube helping his sadness and anxiety go down.

"Excellent. Now, I'm sorry to ask this- but what did you do after?" Phil questioned slowly, noticing Peter freezing slightly.

"I...I went a bit crazy, I think. Apparently, I was running around with Deadpool in a black Spider-Man suit, but I didn't actually do anything besides threaten Skip." Peter stammered, gawking at Phil awkwardly.

"Okay..? Uh, anyways. The big question, did you kill him, Parker?" Phil focused all of his attention on him, watching any sign of deception. He trusted the kid, sure, but murder was still murder.

"No, I did not. You can ask any of the Avengers! I was at home the night he was killed." Peter rushed to protect himself. He could _never _kill anyone. 

"I believe you. Any idea who did?" Phil returned, a hint of affection in his tone. Peter slumped in his chair in relief. He didn't actually know who killed Skip Wescott, but he had his suspicions on a certain Mercenary. 

"No, none at all." Peter chuckled uncomfortably. He couldn't believe he was lying for _Deadpool _of all people, but he supposed he owed him. He knew Wade was mad at him due to the absent messages and felt upset at the thought. He didn't want to hurt him- and so made it his mission to contact him as soon as he was out of the holding cell. 

Just as Phil began to respond, a flash of gold and red entered the room, the security guard yelping in surprise and leaping back.

"Coulson! The fuck do you think you're doing with my son?" Iron Man growled, a certain Avenger in black crawling off his back with extremely windswept hair. The guard crept out the room in fear.

"Clint!" Coulson stood up abruptly, rushing over to his mate. Tony stepped out of the suit at the same time, making his way over to Peter quickly. Peter saw Phil carefully brushing back Clin't hair, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. 

"Dad, there was no need for that." Peter frowned slightly, Tony was _so _dramatic. 

"I'm not letting them take my baby to _prison_\- especially after the day you've had." Tony scowled, yanking Peter into his metal embrace. It was uncomfortable due to the suit, but Peter snuggled into him all the same. After sharing a tender hug, the father and son turned to the couple by the door. Phil was obsessing over Clint like a mother hen, and Clint was just smiling stupidly. 

"Oi, lovebirds! Can we go now?" Tony shouted, causing them to turn and glare at him. 

"Take him and leave, I'll investigate the camera situation tomorrow. Your school has given you a letter of absence, so don’t worry about going back until this has been resolved." Phil nodded lightly at Peter before ushering them out the room. Just as the door closed behind him, Peter heard Phil scolding Clint tenderly, "Be more careful, you could've injured the baby."

Peter let out a small grin. 

****************************************************

Peer and Tony returned home to an empty house. The tower was bustling with employees and staff alike, but no Avengers were spotted.

"Listen, Pete-" Tony began, sighing softly.

"Can I go on patrol, please? I need the release." Peter interrupted, flashing his puppy dog eyes. 

"But-" Tony stammered, but his speech was interfered with _again._

"Thanks, Dad! I love you!" Peter called as he ran to his room, Tony just flopped on the couch in annoyance. 

Peter entered his room, not noticing the figure sat on his bed amusedly. He rapidly pulled off his clothes, throwing them on the floor messily as he fumbled in his wardrobe for his suit. He pulled it on, searching around for his mask when he spotted it on top of his shelf. He sighed before jumping onto the wall, crawling up onto the ceiling as he reached for his mask desperately. The moment his finger hooked under the cool spandex, he heard a loud gasp. He dropped to the floor, screeching slightly as his mask flew onto the intruder's lap.

"Who the fuck-?" Peter screamed, spinning his head around wildly. Tony burst into the room frantically, panting heavily.

"Pete! You okay?" Tony yelled, rushing over to help his son up.

"Yeah, I'm fine! But who-" Peter paused, his face going instantly pale as he noticed a certain Avenger sitting on his bed, "Auntie Nat..?" 

"That's what I was trying to tell you, Peter. She found out, but I'm guessing by her face that it's harder to take in in person." Tony snickered slightly, oblivious to his son's inner turmoil. 

"How?" Peter questioned his aunt quietly, his anxiety rising with each syllable. 

"Saw the suit after you left your wardrobe open this morning. You aren't exactly careful, kid." Natasha answered gently, not wanting to give him a panic attack. 

"F-Fuck...does anyone else know?" Peter stammered as he dragged a gloved hand over his face. 

"No, I made sure of it," Natasha said firmly.

"Thank you...are you mad at me?" Peter sighed, leaning onto Tony who was being surprisingly silent.

"Yes and no. We could've _killed_ you, Pete, and that'll never be okay. But no, I'm not mad that you are Spider-Man in general. It's nice to have another spider around, I suppose." Natasha winked at him.

"Well... it's nice to not have to keep it a secret from you anymore." Peter laughed weakly. Natasha stood up from his bed, walking over to him and carefully pulled him into her arms.

"No you don't, you can tell me anything, alright маленький паук? Now, go out there and save New York- but stay safe and call if you need us." Natasha smiled into his hair, placing an affectionate kiss on his hairline before yanking his mask over his head. 

"Yes, Auntie Tasha." Peter rolled his eyes but beamed all the same. He gave Tony a quick hug, who was staring at him proudly, before throwing himself out the window. He giggled as he heard Natasha panicking in Russian, but Tony was quick to affirm her that he wouldn't hit the ground. Peter webbed onto a nearby roof, saluting at them once before leaping across the rooftops. 

*************************************************************************************

Somehow, Peter ended up at Rosa's again. 

He sat on the rooftop calmly, munching on a taco he had brought a few moments ago as a reward for a successful patrol. The old lady was surprised to see him. but patted his cheek kindly anyways. Peter took the time to reflect on the past few weeks, his mind racing through the events he had faced recently. Peter was lost in thought as he heard a quiet footstep appear next to him, a deep inhale shaking him out of his thoughts.

Peter looked up in surprise, his shock only growing as _Wade _stared down at him through his Deadpool mask. 

"DP?" Peter faltered, rolling his mask down quickly and wincing at the feeling of mince now smushed into his mask. 

"Spider-Man, I'll be going now," Wade replied coldly, turning on his heel.

"Wait, please!" Peter shot up, grabbing Wade's wrist.

"Let go of me," Wade growled, but didn't attempt to move. 

"Please, Wade. Just hear me out, okay?" Peter begged, wishing he could see Wade's face right now.

"...You have five minutes." Wade finally answered, his tone still cold but not nearly as hostile. 

"Thank you." Peter sighed, dragging Wade down next to him on the floor. He passed him a taco, and Wade _really _couldn't say no to that. Wade rolled up his mask to his nose, biting into the lukewarm taco. 

"So, I don't know why you're mad at me, though I suspect it's to do with the Avengers and I?" Peter started, staring at Wade to decipher a reaction. He only got a curt nod in return. 

"Um- so, yeah. I'm _not _an Avenger, but I am their family." Peter winced as Wade tensed, his rolled-up mask showing his lips set into a deep scowl, "I know, it sounds bad. But I really like you Wade and I would never-" Peter was interrupted as Wade shot up his hand.

"Why didn't you tell me? I felt like you were tricking me so that they could capture me..." Wade exhaled deeply, his exhaustion clear in his voice.

"I'm really sorry. I was going to tell you after my heat ended. Are you okay, by the way?" Peter asked concernedly. 

"Can I be honest? No. I haven't been able to eat or sleep since that night." Wade finished his taco, rolling down his mask as he stared up at the sky. Peter kinda wished he'd taken the mask off altogether. 

"Wade! Why?" Peter frowned, gripping his thighs tightly in stress. He can't believe he'd caused so much trouble for him.

"Because I was worried about you, Spidey. As furious as I was with you, I did genuinely worry about you. You went a little psycho, y'know?" Wade snickered lightly, tilting his head to look at Peter.

"Peter..." Peter murmured, staring right back at Wade.

"What was that?" Wade demanded confusedly. 

"My name... my real one. It's Peter." Peter let out a short anxious breath, gripping his thighs tighter. 

"Peter...huh." Wade mumbled, turning his gaze back to the starry night sky. 

"Is something wrong with it?" Peter frowned embarrassedly.

"No, not at all. It suits you- but why did you tell me?" Wade inquired softly, a hint of desperation lacing his tone.

"Because whether or not you trust me, Wade, I trust you." Peter smiled a little.

"You trust me?" Wade smiled too, but subtly.

"A hundred percent," Peter whispered breathily, his cheeks flushing slightly.

"I can't say I trust you right now, but I definitely don't hate you, Baby-Boy." Wade returned seriously, jumping up from his seated position. Peter followed suit and fumbled as he struggled to stand up with numb legs. Wade just sighed affectionately as he grabbed his hand and pulled him up, chuckling at Peter's sudden 'peep' noise. 

"I gotta go now, Petey-Pie, people to kill and all that. But we're good now, okay? Call me whenever." Wade replied cheekily, about to spin around. Something snapped in Peter, and he grabbed Wade's wrist again.

"Thank you," Peter responded with an indescribable tone. He yanked Wade forward with his super-strength, ignoring his 'manly' yelp. He stopped when Wade was a few inches away, mask to mask from one another and gently leant forward, placing a soft kiss on his cheek, "Bye, Wade." Before squeaking and launching himself off the roof, missing Wade touching his cheek in shock and chuckling lightly. 

Today wasn't _so _bad, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! We finally got out first piece of fluff between Spideypool!! <3
> 
> Quick question- this story probably won't be done till nearer the end of the month, but I like yo plan in advance! Please could you comment what you'd rather see so I can start planning? Thanks! <3
> 
> 1 - Mental Asylum AU  
2 - Villains AU  
3 - Reverse AU (Merc Peter, Hero Wade)  
4 - Werewolves  
5 - Supernatural or Gods AU


	16. Peter Is A Dork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets flustered easily.
> 
> OR
> 
> Peter kissed Wade's cheek, and because he's an overdramatic teenager, thinks his world is ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo <3
> 
> Very short filler chapter with no warnings, unfortunately, a big chap is coming up next so I just needed to fill the gaps kinda :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Peter screamed into his pillow embarrassedly. He could not _believe _he had just kissed Wade! He was probably disgusted with him. Eventually, Peter calmed down, instead just breathing deeply. He heard a quiet knock on his door and shouted a muffled, "Come in!"

"Hey, heard you screaming. What's up?" Natasha crossed her arms as he led on the doorframe. Peter lifted his head, his cheeks flushed a fire-engine red and his eyes slightly glazy.

"N-Nothing," Peter mumbled, wiping at his eyes roughly.

"What's wrong, Peter?" Natasha sighed, walking over to his bed. Peter sat up and swung his legs over the side, his head drooping sadly. Natasha sat next to him slowly and placed a kind palm on his shoulder.

"I did something stupid..." Peter groaned, burying his head in his hands.

"Well, that's nothing new. Care to specify?" Natasha snorted lightly. 

"I- I may have kissed someone's cheek, and now I think they're disgusted with me." Peter frowned slightly, missing Natasha's concerned expression.

"Right. Did they show any signs of being disgusted? Like, did they squirm away or look at you with horror after?" Natasha tried to sound serious but failed miserably. She couldn't fathom why anyone wouldn't want Peter's affection. 

"Well, No. At least, I don't _think _so- I webbed away right after so I didn't see." Peter sighed sadly, lifting his head out of his hands to face Natasha.

"Listen, маленький паук. If this girl didn't show any signs of being disgusted, chances are they weren't, alright? You can't predict things like that. Test the waters when you next see her and watch for any reciprocation. Do you like them?" Natasha smiled softly at her Nephew, moving her hand to brush her fingers through his hair lovingly.

"It's not a girl..." Peter muttered, leaning into the touch as his eyes fluttered closed. The hand caressing him suddenly stopped.

"What did you just say?" Natasha asked slowly, her hand paused midair.

"It's not a girl," Peter replied, a bit louder this time. He opened his eyes to check her expression, only to see it just stuck in a phase of shock.

"Okay... this _boy_ then. Do you like them?" Natasha responded after a few moments, her hand finally coming down to his soft curls again smoothly. 

"You're not bothered by the fact that I like guys? And... I don't know." Peter blushed again, fidgeting nervously.

"Peter, I will always love you regardless of who _you _love- If you're happy, I'm happy. That being said, it's not fair for you to lead this person on. You need to figure out your own feelings before you try anything with them, it's not nice." Natasha reprimanded lightly.

"T-Thank you, and I know. I promise I won't do anything else until I know I like them." Peter sniffed, tears welling up in his eyes at her confession. 

"Anytime, Pete. So, what's the lucky guy's name?" Natasha teased, enjoying Peter's sudden squirming. 

"Auntie Nat!" Peter whined, flopping back onto his bed.

"Fine, don't tell me- but I _will _find out eventually." She smirked in reply, standing up to stare down at him humorously. 

"Sure, sure." Peter rolled his eyes jokingly, feeling sleep beginning to overtake him. 

"Come on, маленький паук. Get ready for bed." Natasha crooned, faking at being a mother hen. Peter snickered and sat up, shrugging off his suit till it reached his abs, "Shit! Tell me when you're gonna start undressing, Jesus Pete. I'm leaving now." 

Peter waved goodbye as the door shut behind her, before peeling off the rest of the spandex warily- he was going to need a new one soon. He then, walked over to his wardrobe stark naked, not bothering to close the blinds as he knew no one could see him forty floors up anyways. Peter slid on an oversize ACDC shirt that belonged to Tony, and moved back to his bed, sliding under the covers tiredly. 

"FRIDAY? Lights off, please- and blinds down." Peter mumbled, exhaustion seeping out from him. 

"Of course, Sir," FRIDAY responded instantly, the room quickly becoming pitch black. Peter pulled the covers up to his neck and snuggled in carefully. 

Tomorrow was a new day. 

******************************************************

Peter woke up slowly, letting his eyes adjust and his body fully awaken before attempting to move anywhere. He raised an eyebrow, however, at the frantic text noise radiating from his phone. He whined as he fumbled around his bedside table, patting each corner until he finally found it. He grabbed it by the charger and made the mistake of using his super-strength to flick it towards it, not even his Spidey-Sense protecting him from his impending doom- 

His phone whacked him right on the nose.

Peter groaned as he rubbed at the hurting appendage desperately, praying that he wouldn't get a nose bleed. Luckily, his advanced healing protected him and the hurting stopped moments later. Peter glared as he picked up his phone _gently _this time but quickly grew red as he realised it was _Wade _who had messaged him. 

**Wade (DP):**

_Hiiiiiii Baby-Boy_

**Wade (DP):**

_Spideyyyyyy_

**Wade (DP):**

_Oh ur probs asleep lmao, sorry Cutie_

**Wade (DP):**

_Anyways, u free for lunch 2day?? I'll be in civilian clothes_

**Wade (DP):**

_Pls say yes_

Peter giggled quietly, rapidly typing back a response.

**You:**

_Good morning, Wade. Yes, we can meet for lunch. What time? You don't have to dress in civilian clothing if you don't want too._

Peter bit his lip, wondering nervously if he sounded too formal or if he came off too strong and- 

_ **Wade (DP):** _

_Baby-Boy! Ur alive!! U free at 2? Ofc I'll come as Wade BB, can't have the Avengers seeing me ;)_

Peter smiled at Wade's eagerness. It was nice to have a distraction from the current situation regarding Skip.

**You:**

_Sure, I'll be as Spider-Man though. Meet at Rosa's?_

**Wade (DP):**

_I'm thinking of somewhere a bit different Spidey-Babe!!_

*********************************************************************

**TIME SKIP A FEW HOURS**

*********************************************************************

Peter stared at the building in front of him in shock, his jaw definitely on the floor with surprise.

_"Wade...wanted to meet here?" _ Peter thought, fidgeting in his suit awkwardly. He stared up at the flickering neon sign in confusion, the name "Sister Margaret's" was definitely right- but something felt wrong about this place. Peter sighed, but quickly became determined, he could do this. He walked toward the bar door cautiously before gripping the handle unsurely. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! I hope you enjoyed <3
> 
> Was just wondering whether you were all interested in a Prison AU? Please let me know, or if you have any other ideas or wants :)


	17. Lovers Spat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter meets Wade in a shady place and isn't happy.
> 
> OR
> 
> Wade makes Peter meet him at his favourite seedy bar, and his beloved Spidey is not thrilled, to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hullo readers <3
> 
> Today's warnings:  
\- Blood and Violence  
\- Attempted non-con ig??  
\- Angry Wade  
\- Our babies have a little argument so, cussing :3

Peter was starting to regret telling Wade that he trusted him. 

His hand trembled slightly as he clutched the rusty doorknob, his Spidey-Sense going haywire. Peter took a deep breath, before twisting it gently. His jaw dropped under his mask as the door flung open and he took in the scene before him. People young and old alike were scattered around the bar, all disturbing in their own way as prostitutes stared him down flirtily and rednecks raised a threatening eyebrow. 

Peter released his grip on the doorknob, flinching as he realised he had yanked it off the door completely. In a flash, hundreds of guns were pointing at him dangerously, and he dropped the handle in shock. His senses were screaming at him to run, to get as far away as possible- but it all stopped when he noticed a certain man stalking towards him. 

"Wade!" Peter sighed, feeling his body relax slightly. The man in question grinned at him and stood in front of him protectively.

"Knock it off, dickwads. Leave my Spidey here alone, got it?" Wade smiled as he spoke, but everyone could sense the warning in his tone. Slowly, the others all sat down but still clutched their guns as Wade grabbed Peter's hand, "C'mon, Baby-Boy."

Wade dragged Peter over to the bar, pulling him onto the stool next to him. Peter looked around, noticing the way the room had a community atmosphere, everyone seems to know each other in some way. Peter pulled at his mask anxiously as Wade released his hand, most likely to call over the bartender. Peter's theory was confirmed when Wade waved his hand in the air, gaining a long-haired man's attention.

"Weasel! Get your slimy ass over here." Wade shouted, snapping Peter out of his thoughts effectively. 'Weasel' huffed as he made his way over, standing in front of them like a cross mother.

"What, Wilson?"

Peter's eyes widened a little as he turned towards Wade, "Is that your surname? Wilson?"

"Fuck, goddammit Weasel." Wade groaned, slamming his head onto the table.

"Huh, I guess we both have alliterative surnames..." Peter muttered, mostly to himself, but Wade heard anyways and lifted his head slightly.

"What?" 

"I'm Spider-Man, it's nice to meet you." Peter spun around to face Weasel, sticking out a hand politely. Wade slumped back down onto the table sulkily as he was ignored. 

"Cool, nice to meet you too. Why're you here? It's not exactly a Hero's place." Weasel snorted, shaking Peter's hand lightly. 

"What is this place then? And I'm here because Wade asked me to be." Peter tilted his head, scanning the room once more.

"Well, obviously it's a bar for the _'scum'_ of America. Why'd you think Wade knows about it? We got Mercs, hookers, ex-assassins, whatever you desire." Weasel shrugged, taking a swig from his mug of beer. 

"_What__?"_ Peter whisper-shrieked, finally noticing the stares that had been following him since he entered. 

"Duh, didn't Wade tell you?" Weasel frowned, turning his gaze onto Wade frustratedly.

"Nope, why would I? He wouldn't have come otherwise." Wade chuckled a little as he sat upright, hooking an arm around Peter's shoulders.

"That's like, _so_ sneaky dude." Weasel sighed, but reached for a clean glass, filling it to the brim with vodka and passed it to Wade gracefully who glugged it down appreciatively, "You want one, Spidey?"

"N-No, I'm good thanks," Peter returned awkwardly, his cheeks red at Wade's touch. 

"Suit yourself," Weasel walked off to find other customers, leaving just him and Wade.

"So, Spidey-Babe. Can I know your last name now?" Wade asked abruptly, releasing his grip on Peter.

"No, you would just search me up." Peter giggled, but inside was desperately missing Wade's closeness.

"Aw, where's the trust?" Wade pouted, fluttering his eyelashes at him.

"You know I trust you, but I just need time with my identity, okay? Three Avengers found out this month without my consent and I'd like to keep it on the down-low for now." Peter answered apologetically, worried he had offended Wade by not showing him his face.

"It's fine, Baby-Boy. I get it, besides, who am I to judge?" Wade smiled at him softly, before pouring himself another drink. Peter's heart fluttered, his stomach feeling as though a hundred butterflies had been set off.

"T-Thank you..." Peter replied shyly.

"Now we can talk about the elephant in the room!" Wade giggled manically, turning his whole body towards him as he finished his third drink.

"Which is?" Peter questioned confusedly. 

"You kissed me," Wade smirked as Peter's mouth flopped open in shock _again_. He had been so concerned about his surroundings that he had completely forgotten about it. 

"I-I..." Peter stammered, but Wade just raised a finger in response.

"So, why did you? Not that I'm complaining Spidey, but I'd like to know." Wade's smirk grew deeper, but Peter could see the hope and confusion in his eyes.

"Would you believe it if I blamed it on adrenaline?" Peter laughed awkwardly, sighing when Wade just raised an eyebrow back, "Honestly, I don't know."

"Right," Wade replied shortly, his face twisting back to the bar to reach for another drink.

"I'm sorry?" Peter squeaked, jolting in his seat a little.

"Don't be." Wade gave a half-smile before sipping on his drink. He then abruptly stood up, muttering about needing a piss. Peter sighed sadly, wondering what he had done when an older guy walked up to the bar.

"Hey, sweetcheeks. What you doin' here?" The man slurred, clearly drunk. 

"U-Um, I'm just with my friend," Peter answered, his hands moving to clutch his chest protectively. 

"Well, how 'bout you ditch him and come hang out with me and the fellas?" His head jerked over towards a group of even sleazier looking guys staring at him. Peter craned his neck to look and shuddered in disgust once he saw.

"I'm good, but thank you." Peter shrugged it off politely, shooting the man a small, invisible smile. 

"C'mon darlin', you don't wanna feel good?" The man leant closer, and Peter looked around for Wade panicked only to see that he had disappeared.

"No, _thank you_," Peter emphasised, leaning back until he touched the bar's counter. 

"That's a shame, bet you'd look _so _good ridin' our cocks." The man sneered at him 'seductively', moving to place his hand on Peter's arm. 

"Please leave me alone." Peter shivered, twisting back uncomfortably. 

"Do you _really _want that or-?" The man got interrupted when a knife zoomed past Peter, effectively stabbing the man in the eye.

"What the _fuck_?" Peter yelled, getting the attention of everyone in the bar again. The man groaned in pain, stumbling back dangerously. Peter looked up, his gaze flicking between the injured man and the direction of the knife only to see Wade storming over furiously, his scent _reeking_ of angry Alpha. 

"Back off, motherfucker- or I swear to God the next weapon will be in your dick," Wade growled, stopping his movements once he was stood in front of Peter.

"Wade, stop!" Peter admonished, gripping Wade shoulder tightly.

"Be quiet," Wade grumbled in reply, looming over the man angrily. He pulled out a pistol from his coat, aiming it at the man's head, "You wanna apologise to him, bastard?"

"I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry, please." The man begged, peering at them with his good eye. Peter began to forgive him, already crouching down to check his injuries when Wade pulled the trigger, shooting the man directly in the forehead. Everyone in the bar sat back down, as though this was a regular occurrence. Peter turned to face wade in pure surprise, his body frozen.

"Seriously, Wade? I just cleaned, man." Weasel had groaned from behind the bar, hearing the commotion. Wade just grumbled at him, stuffing his gun back into his pocket. 

"Oh my God!" Peter cried, feeling bile rising in his throat.

"Let's go," Wade mumbled, picking Peter up and racing out the bar. He didn't stop until he reached a faraway alleyway, placing Peter down against the wall carefully.

Peter sunk till his ass was touching the ground, tears staining the inside of his mask. Wade sighed down at him, his gaze directed anywhere but at him.

"Why... why would you do that?" Peter whimpered, his mind struggling to comprehend.

"Because if he was going to do it to you, he would've to anyone else. I don't like child molesters." Wade defended smoothly. 

"You don't know how old I am, asshole. Don't assume you know everything! You shouldn't have killed him, we could've just called the police!" Peter glowered at him, his voice getting louder with each word.

"I know you're a kid, Peter- I'm not dumb. And you really think calling the police to a Mercenary's hang out would be a good idea?" Wade scoffed, finally turning to face him. 

"I'm not a kid! And you could've knocked him out and put him somewhere else!" Peter was screaming as he abruptly stood up, crossing his arms.

"You are," Wade stared at him, no emotion visible in his eye, "And no, he was a rich fucker, he would've gotten out within a week."

"...Why would you bring me there, Wade?" Peter sighed. He was so, _so _tired of all of this.

"Because Spidey, I needed you to know what you were getting into. I _kill _people as a job, those people are my employers, sometimes my colleagues and most of all are my friends. You kissed me, Peter, I can't be anything to you if you don't understand my life and know that this is daily for me. It was to protect you, mainly." Wade spoke delicately, Peter felt a sob aching to rip out his throat. 

_"Wade... was trying to show me the real him__?_ _" _Peter thought slowly, and a switch flipped in his head and anger overtook him. 

"You can't decide that for me, you stupid idiot! That's _my _choice. Do I agree with the killing? No. But I'm not going to _'change'_ you, Wade, and I'm offended you think I'd try too. If I can prevent a death, I will- but _you _need to accept that too!" Peter roared, pacing around wildly as hot angry tears seeped through his mask. 

"Calm down, Baby-Boy." Wade crept towards him as though he was a feral animal.

"No! Shut _up!_ God, Wade. I'm thankful that you're letting me into your life, but Jesus! You don't have to fucking shoot a dude to prove a point!" Peter cried hysterically, clutching at his mask.

"Peter, stop." Wade's eyes widened, and for once he actually felt a kind of fear.

"_You _stop! You killed my principal too, didn't you? Stop killing for me! I don't know what it is your trying to do, but please stop!" Peter sobbed, grasping at his head like a lifeline.

"Peter? What's happening?" Wade panicked, trying to get closer, "I-I promise not to kill for you anymore!"

"Don't!" Peter panted, pausing in his pace, "Please, just stop."

"Okay, okay. Just calm down." Wade tried to soothe, placing his hands out in front of him in submission. 

"You wanna see me, Wade? Is that it? You wanna see my face?" Peter growled after a few moments of silence, stalking towards him.

"What? Where's this coming from? Of course, I do but-" Wade grimaced, seriously perplexed.

"That's all Alphas ever want Omegas for, their looks. It's why I love being Spider-Man. No one can tell whether I'm an Alpha or Omega and no one can see my face. I'm _safe _and can be whoever I want for a few hours. I want to show you the real side of me, Wade, but if I do I'm worried you would act out any time you saw what happens to regular Peter on a daily basis. " Peter hesitated, staring at the ground. 

"Peter..? What do you mean?" Wade said, concerned as he sniffed the air around him, it bitter with scared Omega.

"Wade, do you trust me?" Peter demanded uncertainly.

"I-I think so, why?" Wade replied after a while, shifting on his feet in confusion. 

"Okay, good." Peter breathed in relief and ripped off his mask.

"Hello, Wade Wilson. I'm Peter Parker- or Stark since you know my dad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'm like, really exhausted right now lol so I'll probably rewrite the chapter's ending tomorrow. I apologise in advance if it doesn't make much sense xD


	18. Who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Peter's identity reveal to Wade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello <3
> 
> This chapter features:  
\- Shocked and Insecure Wade  
\- Peter explains his backstory in little detail.  
\- A surprise ;)
> 
> Enjoy!

"Hello, Wade Wilson. I'm Peter Parker- or Stark since you know my dad." Peter announced rapidly, clutching his mask in anxiety.

Wade didn't reply, too in shock to respond even if he wanted too. Peter stepped closer carefully, a bit concerned as Wade's eyes continued to just stare forward blankly. When he realised Wade wasn't going to do anything, Peter moved until he was directly in front of him, frowning as Wade didn't even look down at him. 

"Wade?" Peter mumbled, reaching up to pat his cheek.

"Uhuh?" Wade murmured, his face still unmoving. Peter brought up his other hand, clutching his appearance softly. 

"Wade, look at me," Peter spoke quietly, his eyes never leaving Wade. 

"What?" Wade grumbled, completely out of it, causing Peter to sigh frustratedly, gripping Wade's face tighter. 

"_Alpha_," Peter whined, his body flushing a brilliant strawberry red. That seemed to effectively snap Wade out of it, his eyes shooting down to stare into Peter's.

"Omega," Wade grumbled, his arms subconsciously rising to wrap around Peter's waist. Peter tried not to feel excited by his touch, not wanting his Fox nor his inner Omega to start misinterpreting it. Though, he did allow himself to lean into it, letting a little smile grace his features.

"Hi," Peter giggled quietly, his smile growing broader as Wade started to pay attention to him.

"Hey yourself," Wade replied-a small smile of his own forming to match Peter's.

"Why'd you zone out back there?" Peter asked gently, using his thumb to caress Wade in a soothing manner.

"You're too pretty..." Wade sighed, averting his gaze to the brick wall next to them. 

"What?" Peter frowned, pulling Wade's face so he could see his expression. He was surprised by Wade's doubtful eyes and him biting his lip nervously. 

"You're too pretty, Pete." Wade sighed once more, and Peter could feel his hands twitching on the small of Peter's back.

"No, I'm not- _you're _too pretty." Peter grimaced, not used to being complimented. There was a difference between being cat-called while walking and being upright told that you're pretty by someone who matters. 

"Nothing, compared to you. Why would you wanna be seen with me when you look like that?" Wade claimed insecurely.

"One, no one can see me under the mask- so, therefore, wouldn't be able to compare us anyways. Second of all, you're incredibly handsome Wade. Even if you weren't, I'd still want to be seen with you- because I _like _you." Peter affirmed, before realising what he said and jumped back hurriedly. 

"You-" Wade began but was interrupted by an uncomfortable chuckle.

"Well! Look at the time, I better get going. Are we good? I think we're good. Talk later!" Peter shouted awkwardly, about to pull on his mask when Wade pressed him into the wall.

"No, you are _not _running away from this, Spidey." Wade all but growled, his hand shoving Peter's shoulder into the wall so he couldn't escape. 

"Wha-" Peter started to ask but was interrupted when Wade lifted a calloused finger to his lips. 

"Shut up, and let me speak. You're gorgeous, Peter. Stunning, beautiful, unbelievable- You name it. Which is _why _I can't comprehend why you'd show me your identity. Is there a reason behind it? Cos' I don't get it. You're the kid that lives in Stark tower, and while I knew about you being related to Stark this means that you're the same kid that's said to be in the Avenger's pack, so _explain_. You say you like me? In what way? 'Cause I need some fuckin' direction, Baby-Boy." Wade was glaring slightly by the end of it and probably would've had his arms crossed if he wasn't currently pinning down Peter to the wall.

"A-Alright, can I talk now?" Peter replied cheekily, trying to lighten the seriousness of the air. He stopped abruptly however once he noticed Wade's glare harden. 

"Go ahead, Mr Stark." Wade sneered slightly, waiting in mock patience for Peter's story. 

"Right, so, thanks for the compliments. Um, I showed you my identity because I _trust _you Wade, and I want to be able to meet you without needing my superhero identity. It was also partly because of what happened in the bar, and after you explained yourself to me and I realised it was you showing me a bit of yourself, you _trusting _me back, I felt the sudden urge to do it." Peter explained through excessive pants.

"Okay, well, thanks I guess. Now tell me about the Avengers part- _all of it._" Wade raised an eyebrow, daring Peter to make any more witty comments.

"You already know that my dad is Tony Stark, aka Iron Man. My mother is Pepper Potts, though I haven't seen her in years. I live in Stark tower with my Dad and the other Avengers. Stephen, also known as Doctor Strange is my step-dad. I grew up with them all, so I've always really been in it? It's a secret, though, and that's why I go as Peter Parker and not Stark. Uh, only you, Tony, Stephen and Natasha know I'm Spider-Man- and you're the only one I've actually told willingly." Peter blushed again in embarrassment at his confession, missing the way Wade's eyes lightened up at his words. 

"Natasha? As in Black Widow?" Wade asked earnestly, this could be bad news.

"Yeah, why?" Peter tilted his head confusedly. 

"Pete, she can't _ever_ see us together- civilian or superhero. She's seen Deadpool and Spider-Man together once, which she'll undoubtedly question you on at some point. She _can't _know who I am." Wade said frantically, grasping Peter tighter.

"What's with the sudden anxiety? And why are you fine with me knowing but not her?" Peter inquired, wiggling uncomfortably in Wade's tight hold. 

"She's a super _spy_, she could easily find out. I guess it's because I trust you too, and you aren't going to try and hurt me like she inevitably will." Wade sighed just as Peter sucked in a deep breath, "She...uh, let's just say we have a little bit of beef, alright? It really won't end well if she finds out."

"Well, I won't let her." Peter asserted determinedly, gazing into Wade's eyes. 

"No, Baby-boy. You're not getting hurt for me." Wade warned, staring right back at him with just as much passion.

"She would never hurt me, I'm her nephew." Peter scoffed, rolling his eyes lightly.

"Answer me this then. If I was fighting the Avengers, who would you side with?" Wade questioned, already 'knowing' Peter's answer. Boy, was he wrong.

"It would depend," Peter claimed simply after a few minutes of complete silence. 

"I- What? Excuse me?" Wade stammered, his eyes widening.

Well, that wasn't what he expected. 

"It would depend on whether it was as Peter Parker or Spider-Man. It would depend on who started it and why, and who was actually in the wrong. It would _also _depend on my relationships at the time. I can't predict the future, Wade, but I can say that as of right now I would defend you against them." Peter didn't show any emotion as he spoke, schooling his face into a neutral explosion. 

"You would defend me? Why?" Wade spluttered; his grip loosening on him in surprise. 

"I...I think I like you, Wade. You haven't done or said anything to make me feel like you're suspicious or an awful being, and so I have no reason to help anyone fight you, I _trust_ you." Peter confessed, staring at the floor.

Wade's heart pounded so loudly, he worried if Peter could hear it. Peter wasn't faring much better, his own heart beating like a furious drum repetitively.

"I trust you, too," Wade whispered, releasing his hold on Peter all together to place a gentle finger under his chin. He tilted it upwards so that Peter was staring into his eyes. Peter was shocked at the amount of pure _belief _flooding his expression, the tender grip on his chin making him almost whine in happiness.

"Peter..." Wade had begun to speak, but paused as a small pair of hands came up to hold his cheeks, so warm and affectionate like a mother's that Wade felt tears begin to prick at his eyes. Peter smiled at him as though he had hung the moon and stars, and that's when Wade snapped.

He _wanted _to hang the moon and stars for Peter. He _wanted_ to take him out in either civilian wear or their suits. He _wanted _to have someone he could trust again.

And so Wade did the only flooding his mind, 

He leaned forward, placing his rough lips against Peter's own soft ones, entrapping him in a kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> THEY FINALLY KISSED!! <3
> 
> Just wanted to let you all know that currently the votes are torn between werewolves, gods or mental asylum. your comments are really helping, so please keep letting me know what you'd like to see! :D


	19. Kiss Me Baby One More Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To make a long story short-
> 
> Wade kisses Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, y'all <3 
> 
> Short chapter tonight cuz I'm not feeling well, but will upload a better one tomorrow! <3 
> 
> WARNING:  
\- Underage Consensual Kissing  
\- Exposed Feelings  
\- Angry Tony
> 
> Inspired by "Toxic by Britney Spears" and "DNA by Little Mix" :)

Peter gasped as Wade lips pressed against his own gently, his eyes widening in shock. He quickly got over it, however, when he felt one of Wade's large, calloused hands move to clutch his hip-

And that's when he lost all self-control.

Peter whined quietly as Wade pressed himself harder into Peter, gripping him desperately. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as Wade bit his lower lip, carefully placing his palms under Peter's ass to lift him up against the wall. Peter whimpered at the new position, wrapping his arms around Wade's neck and in his hair tightly, as though fearful he'd be abandoned if he let go. Peter licked Wade's lower lip, enjoying the growl he got in response. His mouth opened impossibly, moaning as Wade licked into his mouth, his fingers grasping Peter roughly as he squirmed in his hold.

Peter sadly broke away for air, panting as he leant his head on the wall behind him. Wade was in no better shape, his forehead placed on Peter's chest.

"So, what was that about?" Peter mumbled, still struggling to inhale properly. 

"I don't really know." Wade sighed in reply, nuzzling his head up towards Peter's neck.

"It can't be nothing, Wade- so what was it?" Peter asked again, running a hand through Wade's hair comfortingly. 

"Does it matter?" Wade muttered as he pressed light kisses up Peter's throat.

"Yes," Peter replied simply, pulling Wade's hair gently so that they were staring at each other. 

"I'm not sure, but I think I like you, Webs," Wade grumbled in annoyance, squeezing Peter's ass in a warning.

"I-I think I like you too." Peter smiled, placing a tender kiss on Wade's hairline. He tried not to react to the ass-grab, knowing he should probably head home soon. 

"Can we go back to kissing now?" Wade begged, biting softly on a spot right under Peter's jaw. Peter gulped at the attack, any thought of leaving fleeing his mind rapidly.

"Fuck, please?" Peter whispered, practically giggling as Wade growled and leant up to kiss Peter's mouth again. 

It soon became _desperate, _Peter's arms gripping Wade's neck in what could only be described in a choke-hold as Wade sucked marks onto his neck with his head thrown back in desire, whining any time he got too close to his scent gland. Peter _knew _he shouldn't, but couldn't help it as he started to slowly grind his crotch onto Wade's, causing the Alpha in him to growl happily at the attention. Peter felt a vibration humming on his wrist from his watch, but ignored it in favour of Wade nipping his Adam's apple. 

"Wade..." Peter sighed, leaning into him as the Alpha pinched his ass in response. 

"Omega," Wade grumbled low in his throat, and if _that _didn't set him off. Peter's grinding became more frantic, staring down for a moment ogle the tent in Wade's pants. Before he could panic or even really think about it, he heard a noise similar to an engine drop-down next to them.

The pair jumped apart in alarm, Peter fumbling for his mask desperately. Wade passed it to him soundlessly, seemingly _sad _as Peter yanked it over his flushed head. They finally looked over the direction of the sound that startled them, Peter gasping at the red and gold approaching them.

"Shit- Wade, you need to go, _now!_" Peter whisper-shouted, shoving at his shoulder to get him moving wildly. 

"It's alright, Baby-Boy." Wade shook his head, staring at the 'intruder' emotionlessly. 

"Wade,_ please!"_ Peter pleaded, clutching at Wade's arm frantically when a hissing noise alerted him of Tony removing his mask.

"Peter, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Tony snapped, crossing his arms angrily.

"Um. Hey, Dad?" Peter waved awkwardly, releasing his grip on Wade.

"Better yet, who the fuck is this?" Tony grew angrier, ignoring Peter's attempt at dispelling the situation and tilting his head in Wade's direction.

"Wade Wilson, at your service sir." Wade beamed fakely, sticking his hand out in mock politeness. He lowered it at Tony's sneer. 

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Peter asked innocently, pretending as though nothing had happened.

"What the fuck do you think? KAREN informed me that your heart rate was way above average and I was worried something happened to you! Instead, I find you making out with someone _clearly _above your age grade." Tony snarled, throwing his arms in the air in disbelief. 

Peter's eyes widened in guilt and embarrassment at Wade's sudden smirk and Tony's announcement, but that quickly grew to suspicion as he narrowed his eyes at his Dad, "I'm sorry- but why, exactly, did KAREN start to monitor and send you my heart rate?"

Tony seemed a bit shocked at his question, "That's not what's important here- why are you with an older man, in your _Spider-Suit?"_ Tony yelled, pacing around the alley slightly. 

"Sorry to interrupt, but I'm only 22, calling me old is rude." Wade intervened, pouting like a child. 

"Stay out of this one, Wade. Answer me, Dad. Why is KAREN monitoring me?" Peter hissed, moving to clutch Wade's hand protectively. 

"Has Peter even told you his age? Wow." Tony chuckled mockingly at Wade before turning back to his son, "And you wanna know? Fine. I programmed her while you were asleep to start sending me information."

"What? How old are you?" Wade peered down at Peter with a small frown filling his features. 

"KAREN, tell me everything he has programmed you to do- I don't trust him not to lie." Peter ignored Wade in favour of talking to his AI. 

"Mr Stark programmed me three days ago at 2 am to do the following; Inform him of any medical changes to you, such as blood loss, heart rate elevation, unconsciousness and injury. He has also programmed me to tell him your location if asked, identify any individuals that are with you and to call him if you are seen with anyone on the Avengers ANTI list, such as Deadpool, the Vulture or anyone not affiliated with the Avengers in a positive way." KAREN replied in the same bland tone as normal, oblivious to Peter's growing wrath.

"What the _fuck _Dad? Who the _hell _do you think you are trying to control me like this? I swear to _God-_" Peter's eyes flashed gold, his hand nearly crushing Wade's in how tight he was holding it. 

"Your father." Tony raised an eyebrow, impartial to Peter's rage. 

"No father of _mine_ would dare do this to me," Peter roared, tugging at his suit furiously.

"Peter! What are you doing?" Wade squealed as Peter shrugged his suit down to his elbows before throwing it at Tony's feet. 

"I'm taking this off, and I'm giving it bqck so he can't track me." Peter hissed again as tears pricked at his eyes, thankful that he wore boxers and a vest under his suit. Wade took off his coat and wrapped it around Peter affectionately, standing in front of him possessively. 

"Listen, _asshole_. I don't give one _shit _about you quite frankly- but you made my Baby-Boy sad, and you're going to _pay._" Wade growled, his own eyes going red as he heard Peter sniff behind him sadly. 

"Uhuh, sure. Come home when you've grown up, Peter." Tony rolled his eyes annoyedly as he picked up the torn suit, flipping his mask back down as he flew off. Peter broke down at this dropping to his knees as he sobbed. 

"Shit, c'mon Spidey. Let's go to mine alright? We can talk there." Wade sighed, stroking his curls tenderly as Peter cried into Wade's thighs from where the man stood. 

"O-Okay..." Peter whimpered through the tears as Wade picked him up, curling into his neck as though he wanted to disappear. 

"We'll be okay, Pete." Wade soothed him, kissing behind his ear warmly. Inside, however, Wade was fuming- and planning several different _fun _ways to get back at his least favourite Iron Dildo.


	20. Love Me Like You Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade takes a sad Peter to his apartment- but then gets called for a mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry for the lack of update last night, I wasn't very well <3
> 
> We get to see Wade's POV today! 
> 
> WARNINGS:  
\- Not really any, except Wade takes a threatening phone call and Peter gets sad.
> 
> Bold Thoughts = White  
Italic Thoughts = Yellow

Wade sighed as he carefully placed Peter, who had fallen asleep on the journey to his apartment, on his bed. He peeled his coat off of Peter's shoulders. Wade then gently pulled the crumpled sheets up to Peter's neck, making sure he was tucked in properly before placing a soft kiss on his forehead and stroking his curls. He jumped back ignoring the pounding feeling in his heart and instead choosing to go clean his home. 

**[So, what? You're just gonna leave him on your bed? What if he goes snooping?]**

Wade snorted as he picked up various piles of clothing, "He's asleep, dumbass. I'd know if he woke up."

_[Would you, though? Do you trust him like you say you do?_ _]_

"Yes, I do. All those other arguments were misunderstandings- nothing more." Wade assured, throwing all his clothes both dirty and clean in his washing machine. 

**[I still don't trust him.] **

_[I dunno, this crackhead seems to trust him, why shouldn't we?]_

Wade blocked them out as he walked over to his living room and began folding blankets. Both voices had a point though, he _didn't_ really know Peter, and he was letting him lounge in his second most sacred room. 

"You're more of a crackhead then I am, Yellow." Wade finally said, his voice coming out muffled as he bit the corner of the large blanket.

_[As if. I can't exactly do crack y'know? And I don't have a head-]_

**[Oh my god, _please _just shut up.]**

Wade snickered, placing the now beautifully folded blanket on the back of his sofa and leant over to plump the cushions, "Ha! You're even annoying White, Yellow."

_[That's my charm.]_

**[You sound like you're in a good mood, Wade. Is it related to the Spider in your room?]**

"I guess so. You're not gonna act up are you?" Wade replied smoothly, albeit a bit nervously. He wasn't ready for Peter to know about the voices. 

_[Maybe, maybe not.]_

"Ugh, please don't." Wade moaned grumpily, trodding to the kitchen for a cloth.

**[No promises.]**

"Yeah yeah, you guys don't do promises." Wade rolled his eyes, flapping the cloth under the tap to wet it. 

_[Aw, you know us so well.]_

"Kinda hard not too when you're constantly in my head," Wade grumbled, wiping down the kitchen counters.

The voices went silent at that, seemingly deciding he wasn't worth teasing anymore. Wad perked up a bit at that, putting all his energy into making his apartment spotless. He patted at certain stains he saw on his appliances, unsure of what or where they came from.

"God... it's been so long since I've cleaned." Wade groaned, throwing his cloth down in exhaustion as he glanced around his now tidy kitchen, "Shit, the bathroom!" 

Wade hastily grabbed a pair of bright yellow rubber gloves and raced to his bathroom, grimacing at the grossness of the door alone. He yanked on a gas mask that was hanging above the door handle, bracing himself for the horrors he was about to face. Wade never really used it, or his apartment for that matter- as he was always away on jobs. 

His hand twitched in its rubber glove as it reached toward the door handle, slowly encasing his hand around it anxiously. He gradually twisted it, pushing it open. His eyes were screwed shut, fearful of what would be in front of him. He hadn't used it in two years, so who knows what would be in there. 

He gingerly opened one eye, peering down at the floor. 

**[What the fuck, Wilson.] **

_[Dude, holy shit.]_

It took all of Wade's might to not scream, as he didn't want to wake Peter up. He felt his stomach churning, bile rising up the back of his throat.

"Shit, when did we do that?" Wade asked the voices, breathing deeply in his mask.

_[The hell would we know, man.]_

**[I don't know, it looks as though it's been this way since Vanessa.]**

Wade flinched at the mentioned name but shook himself out of it, cautiously placing a foot into the small room. He groaned out loud as the smell of rotting body flooded his gas mask. He wasn't a squeamish guy, not at all, but this? This would make Wolverine weep. 

"Fuck, no. We're moving house _now._" Wade ran out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

"...Wade?" A sleepy voice called out from his bedroom, Wade turning to run in that direction instead. He nearly cooed as he saw Peter bundled up in his sheets, looking as though he was trying to make a nest of sorts. 

"Hey, Baby-Boy. What's up?" Wade grinned at him as he leant on the doorframe.

"Can you come here?" Peter mumbled, his face pressed into a pillow. 

Wade froze, his eyes widening in mild shock, "Uh- are you sure about that Pete? Doesn't sound like a great idea to me."

"Please, Alpha?" Peter pouted, making sure to stick out his lower lip.

_"Fuck, I'm so weak_." Wade groaned internally.

"Y-Yeah, okay," Wade breathed, quickly shimmying out of his tight jeans so he was just in his boxers and shirt. He crept over the wooden floor, sliding into bed behind Peter, careful not to jostle his 'nest'.

"Thank you..." Peter sighed contentedly, turning around to snuggle into Wade's neck. Wade was thankful that Peter was still in his suit, not wanting to lose control at the Omega's scent. Wade wrapped a loose arm around his waist, gently tugging Peter closer to him. Peter didn't seem to mind though as he just pressed himself closer, dazing off on Wade's chest.

Wade felt his chest pound but found that he didn't mind. His eyes began to close, drifting off into the best sleep he'd had in years. 

****************************************************************

Wade was awoken by his phone ringing in his jeans on the floor. He groaned as he sat up, already missing Peter's warmth. He then rubbed his eyes, bending down to search for his phone. Once located, he glanced at the caller ID and pressed answer.

** _[Calling, Unknown Number]_ **

"What?" He snapped, moving Peter's head softly so it was on his lap. 

_"We have a mission for you, Deadpool." _

"Well you rang at a bad time, so I'm not feeling particularly inclined to be of any help right now," Wade grumbled into the phone, his free hand brushing Peter's curls tenderly. 

_"You'll help us, or we'll hurt the Spider-Man fanboy on your lap." _

Wade sat up in alarm at that, glancing out his window as his hand tightened around Peter protectively, "Who the fuck are you?" 

_"Does that matter? We've got a job for you, do it and the boy stays safe."_

"You're threatening a Mercenary, babe. Is that really a wise thing to do?" Wade snorted, startling as Peter whimpered in fear in his sleep.

_"Probably not, but if that's what it'll take for this job to get done."_

"Fucks sake, fine. I'll do it, but if I so much as see someone suspicious near him- I'll track you down and kill you instead."

_"Noted. Can I give you the brief now?"_

"Whatever." Wade huffed, a small smile gracing his features as Peter nuzzled into his stomach. 

_"Targets name is Ajax. I want him gone within a week. The maximum offer is $100,000,000 for you to get rid of him. He was last spotted in Michigan. Also, I need you to rescue someone._

Wade gasped quietly, his hand pausing mid-stroke on Peter's hair as he shook with anger, "A-Ajax? As in, Francis Freeman? But I killed him!" 

_"Apparently not. Do we have a deal?" _

"What did he do to you that makes you want him gone so badly?" Wade seethed, nearly breaking his burner phone in frustration.

_"Is it important? Just get it done."_

"Unless you tell me, then no I won't," Wade growled, pausing when Peter opened his eyes anxiously.

_"He turned my daughter into a mutant- she's the one I need you to rescue." _

"Alpha? Are you okay?" Peter asked worriedly, noticing how pale and distant Wade began to look. He moved so he was sat on Wade's lap.

"Daughter's name?" Wade replied to the man coldly, ignoring Peter's question. Peter frowned at this, moving to clutch Wade's face in his hands.

_"Neena, Neena Thurman. Though I heard she goes by 'Domino' nowadays." _

"I expect my reward within a week, any specific location you want her dropped at?" Wade sighed, leaning into Peter's hands.

_"I'll text it you at a later date. Good luck, Deadpool."_

Wade scowled as the man hung up, his grip on Peter's hips tightening.

"Wade, what's the matter? What just happened?" Peter question concernedly, rubbing his thumbs on Wade's cheekbones.

"Got a job mission, have to take out the guy who made me Deadpool- though I _thought_ I had already killed him," Wade growled put the last part, his eyes flashing red. 

"Alright. When are you leaving?" Peter felt sad at Wade's clear distress, wishing he could make it fade.

"Tonight, probably. You can stay here while I'm gone if Iron Dick is still acting up." Wade yawned, leaning forward so his forehead was resting on Peter's chest.

"Thank you, though I should probably go back and clear the air at some point." Peter smiled lightly, stroking the back of Wade's head lovingly. 

"Don't feel pressured to, is all I meant. Let's go watch a movie or something." Wade lifted his head, staring into Peter's eyes.

Peter beamed at him, "Kiss, first." 

Wade was happy to oblige, throwing his phone onto the floor next to the bed. He encircled his arm around Peter, tilting his head up as Peter's soft lips met his own. The kiss soon grew desperate, Peter's arm thrown carelessly over Wade's shoulders as they touched chest to chest, Wade practically devouring Peter's mouth whole. 

"W-Wade..." Peter whined as he arched back, Wade sucking marks onto his neck fiercely.

"Sorry, sorry. Let's go." Wade snickered, uncomfortably ignoring his half-erection. 

"Fine." Peter pouted again, shuffling off of the bed, "Where's your bathroom? I gotta pee."

"No!" Wade yelled frantically, grasping Peter's wrist.

"Why?" Peter raised an eyebrow, tugging himself out of Wade's tight trip. 

"You _really_ don't wanna go in there, Baby-Boy- too many chimichangas." Wade chuckled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"Ugh, Wade! I really need to go!" Peter cried, shifting on his feet in desperation.

"Oh! Pee into my sink." Wade dragged Peter to his kitchen, pointing at his spotless sink proudly.

"What the fuck, Wade." Peter deadpanned, his gaze flitting between the sink and his supposed 'lover'. 

"Listen, I never come here, okay? I'll look at apartments while we wath=ch a film. For now, please just make do?" Wade pleaded, looking nervous. 

"Alright, I'm sorry." Peter huffed, pecking Wade's cheek.

"It's fine, Spidey. I'll go set up a film." Wade grinned, stalking towards the TV. Peter groaned as he turned to make sure Wade was watching, before quickly zipping down his suit and releasing into the sink. He grimaced as he turned on the tap, washing it down. He slunk into the living room, happy to see Wade curled up in the corner with his laptop. 

"Relieved?" Wade snorted, patting the space next to him which Peter gladly took. 

"Definitely." Peter snickered, resting his head on Wade's chest and blushing as Wade's arm curled around him like a snake, his hand resting on his thigh. He startled as the film started to play in the background, "What're we watching?"

"I don't actually know, it just came on." Wade shrugged, typing on his laptop with his free hand. 

"I think- I think it's an Avenger's documentary." Peter rolled his eyes, patting around the sofa for the remote. Wade passed it to him soundlessly, his eyes focused elsewhere, "Thank you."

The two spent hours flicking through apartments, pausing on ones that took their interest. Wade spotted one that he really liked- a large, open-spaced penthouse in Manhattan.

"Wade! That's so expensive." peter whispered frantically, not enjoying the smirk beginning to grom on his face.

"I can afford it, Cutie." Wade winked at him.

"Seriously? How loaded _are _you?" Peter's eyebrows flew up, staring at the price tag in bewilderment. 

"Loaded enough," Wade answered neutrally, and that was that.

"Let's go check it out together when you're back." Peter moved his palm to intertwine his fingers with Wade's.

"I'd like that, thanks for helping me pick." Wade kissed the crown of his head appreciatively.

"N-No problem." Peter flushed. They snuggled up, enjoying the quiet of the movie when Wade's alarm went off fon his phone.

"It's time." Wade scowled, untangling himself from Peter, who sat on the couch anxiously. Wade stood up and made his way to his bedroom

Peterfidgeted nervously, twiddling his thumbs and biting his lip. Peter jumped as Wade entered the room ten minutes later, dressed in his Deadpool suit. Peter checked him out secretly, pausing at the number of weapons decorating his holsters. 

"Wade? What's with all the weaponry?" Peter inquired gently, moving to stand up. 

"I'm fighting a real baddie this time, Baby-Boy. I don't think I actually have enough." Wade sighed, gently pulling Peter to his chest.

"Be safe, okay? I'll be waiting for you." Peter tried to smile at him, though it ended up being more of a grimace than anything. 

"Always, Spidey. You too, okay? Call me if you need _anything_." Wade emphasised, holding Peter as tight as possible.

"I will. We'll talk about... _us _when you're back." Peter nodded to himself, his nose buried in Wade's suit. 

"We'll talk when I'm back," Wade affirmed. He tilted Peter's head so that their gazes met. He placed a masked kiss on Peter's lips, one that tasted like a promise, Peter decided, "House key is under the doormat outside, though I don't care if you leave in unlocked when you leave."

"Thank you. Goodbye, Alpha." Peter stepped back, his arms crossed behind his back.

"Bye, little Omega." Wade gave him a short nod, before storming out the door determinedly. 

Peter dropped to his knees, sighing nervously.


	21. Come Back Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter anxiously waits for Wade's return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! A double update lol (it's an apology for not uploading last night <3)
> 
> Anyways, hi again! 
> 
> WARNINGS:  
\- Family Drama  
\- Weasel makes an appearance  
\- Special guest!
> 
> Wade has been gone three days so far btw! So minor time skip. 
> 
> Inspired Songs - "We Don't Talk Anymore - Charlie Puth" and "Sweater Weather - The Neighbourhood"

Peter let out a long breath as he flopped onto Wade's bed, the pillows and blankets he had made a nest with flying everywhere. He missed Wade, and his scent was fading from all of his belongings. He was bored as well, which made everything worse. New York was relatively say at the moment, the winter quickly approaching and causing foreigners to flee back to their homes to escape the cold winds. Peter fiddled with Wade's hoodie string in deep thought, having given in to the temptation to wear his clothes two days ago. 

He pulled his phone out his pocket, lazily switching on the screen to see no notifications and the clock reading '00:02' before dropping it onto his chest harshly.

Peter knew he should do some studying, maybe go on patrol again even, but he just couldn't find it in himself to care. He hadn't been back to school for nearly a month now, Coulson still struggling to locate the missing camera. Actually, maybe they _had _found it, but he wouldn't know- as he still wasn't speaking to the Avengers.

He missed them, and not seeing your pack for a while does affect your mental health. Peter picked up his phone once more, thumb hesitating as he unlocked it and paused over Natasha's name. He inhaled anxiously and pressed call.

** _[Calling "Auntie Tash"]_ **

Peter's fingers drummed on his thigh nervously, having sat up and propped himself against his pillow mound. After a minute, the call went through.

_"Peter?"_

"Hey, Auntie Nat." Peter greeted awkwardly, she sounded... _scared_.

_"Peter! Is that really you?" _

"Uh.. yeah. Why?" Peter's fingers paused, coming up to fidget with the hoodie's hem instead. 

_"None of us have heard from you in three fucking days, Peter. Where the hell have you been- no, where are you now?"_

"I'm... at a friends." Peter winced as she roared at him. He couldn't tell her the truth. Wade's apartment was covered in things to out his identity- from the weaponry lining the walls to the bloodstains and broken suits.

_"You've been at a FRIENDS? Seriously? And you didn't tell anyone."_

"Well, quite frankly Nat I didn't feel like talking to my parents right now. Did _Tony _not tell you what he said and did?" Peter hissed into the phone, still furious about his Dad's breach of trust and privacy. 

_"What? No, he seems just as worried as he rest of us."_

"Hah, figures." Peter snorted, running a hand through his messy hair.

_"Look- can you please just come home for a bit? We were all sick with concern, Peter. Put aside your and Tony's tiff, for now, we thought you had DIED, Pete."_

"I-Okay. I'll be home in an hour. Dd better not start shit or I'm walking right back out." Peter demanded the last bit, but couldn't really sound angry as he felt riddled with guilt. 

_"Fair enough. I'll see you soon." _

"Bye, Nat." Peter sighed, hanging up the phone. 

Peter lied in bed for a while longer, gathering his thoughts. He shrugged off Wade's hoodie, missing the warmth and softness as he began to walk around naked. He walked over to Wade's dresser, rummaging through the drawers for a clean shirt.

He sighed when he found none, instead, picking out a clean(ish) hoodie from his wardrobe and a towel from the floor. He blushed when he looked at Wade's underwear drawer but ultimately decided against it as he picked up his own from the floor, as well as a pair of small shorts that Wade had. 

He carried all the items into Wade's kitchen, placing them on the counters as he began filling the sink with hot water.

_"I can't believe I'm doing this..." _Peter grimaced, lowering himself into the sink, _"I'm literally having a bath in a guy I likes sink."_

Peter shrugged, he'd done weirder things- he supposes. He splashed the water up into his hair and was for once glad for his small, lean frame. He then doused himself in body wash, grabbing a cup to wash it all away.

He jumped out the sink, hastily wrapping the towel around himself as he heard a knock at the door. Wade hadn't said to not answer the door if someone knocked, and so he crept towards it carefully.

Peter peeked through the small peephole, sighing in relief when he noticed it was only Weasel.

"Hey Weasel, can I help you?" Peter asked politely, unlocking the door to let him in, he froze, however, when a shiny gun pointed at him instead.

"Who the fuck are you and what're you doing in Wade's apartment?" Weasel replied flatly, pulling the safety off of his gun.

"Fuck, I forgot I didn't tell you about my identity." Peter facepalmed, and just opened the door wider, "Look, can you just come in? I'll explain, but I've gotta go out in like twenty minutes."

"...Fine." Weasel grumbled, clearly suspicious of Peter. He entered the flat, shocked at its cleanliness, "What, are you like his maid or something? That wouldn't explain the nakedness though."

"No, I'm not- but might as well be. Have a seat." Peter tilted his head in the direction of the couch, smiling as Weasel went and sat down, "I'm just gonna chuck on some clothes, okay?"

Peter raced to the kitchen, looking around carefully before shoving on Wade's hoodie. He then pulled on his underwear, silently whining at the grossness of it. Peter finally yanked the shorts on, panting as he struggled to pull them over his bum. Once dressed, he padded back to the living room, choosing to sit on the other side of the sofa.

"I know, you're confused- but I promise I'm allowed to be here." Peter began, his legs bouncing.

"Are you like, some stripper he hired? Or a hookup he had? He likes them to be gone the next morning as soon as possible." Weasel raised an eyebrow in question.

"What? No! I'm not a damn stripper _or _a hookup." Peter growled, covering his chest with his arms protectively.

"Okay! Okay, sorry. So who are you then?" Weasel apologised, raising his hands in defence.

"I'm not telling you my name, but I'll tell you my alias- only because I know Wade trusts you." Peter shivered, not used to telling people about his identity.

"Do you know about-"

"Do I know he's Deadpool? Yes, that's how we met." Peter smiled lovingly, ignoring Weasel's disgusted groan. 

"Ah, so you're either a Villain or a Hero," Weasel concluded, his hand-thrown haphazardly over the back of the sofa.

"Both, actually. The me you're staring at now is a criminal at the moment, but my alias is a hero." Peter nodded at him.

"What did you do?"

"Look, man. Do you wanna know why I'm here or not? I've gotta get going." Peter huffed in annoyance.

"Fine, why are you here?" Weasel rolled his eyes, gazing at Peter intensely.

"I'm Spider-Man," Peter declared, watching him warily. 

"I'm sorry- what was that?" Weasel's eyes were wide, his grip on the sofa tighter than it was before. 

"I'm Spider-Man," Peter repeated, scratching at his neck restlessly. 

"You've gotta get going, Spidey. This isn't good at all." Weasel stood up abruptly, pulling Peter up with him.

"What's going on?" Peter frowned, breaking out of Weasel's grip.

"Wade will be back from his mission soon- and you _really _won't like what you see. I didn't warn you at first because I didn't really care, but now that I know you're Spider-Man; I know how much you mean to Wade." Weasel grunted, shrugging his coat over his shoulder quickly. 

"Exactly, so I can stay here if I want." Peter flushed, but stood his ground.

"Look, can we please just leave? You were going anyways, I'll walk out with you." Weasel said neutrally, but Peter could see the _fear _in his eyes.

"Y-Yeah, okay." Peter made his way to the door, watching Weasel out the corner of his eye. 

"Great, good, cool." Weasel stammered, his fingers twitching.

"Weasel? What happens to Wade after a mission?" Peter asked apprehensively, staring at the ground as they made their way down the stairs.

"It's like a switch goes off in his brain, Spidey. He isn't him, he can't... _feel _anything. The fact that his mission was about Francis as well..." Weasel whispered the last part.

"Okay, but how's that dangerous? You're acting as if he'll kill us." Peter raised an eyebrow, oblivious to it all.

"You don't understand, he can't tell who's. _E__veryone _becomes a target if they're close enough to him. I've seen him perched on street lamps, about to murder little old ladies, Spider-Man." Weasel's eyes flashed for a minute, as though he was remembering the event. 

"I should help him, then." Peter frowned, turning his head in the direction of his flat.

"Don't," Weasel replied, and that was that. They dropped Weasel off at the bar first, Peter having to walk further.

He slipped in his headphones as he walked, but couldn't focus on anything other than Wade. He wanted to help him, but if Weasel was telling the truth and Wade switched into full-on Assassin mode- maybe he'd have to leave it. Peter didn't even realise he had stopped in front of Stark Tower, too lost in his own mind. He yanked out his headphones, uncaring as the wires tangled in his pocket.

"Hey, Larry," Peter waved gently as he walked through the front entrance, pulling up his hood. 

"Hey Peter, you alright?" 

"Fine, thank you," Peter answered warmly, entering the private elevator hidden behind the receptionist's desk, "Take me home please, FRIDAY." 

"Of course, Sir. It's lovely to have you home." FRIDAY responded, the elevator zooming upwards speedily. After a few seconds, it stopped, the elevator making a soft 'ding' noise as the doors opened. He wasn't expecting to see all of the Avengers spread across the living room, all in different states of alarm and worry. 

"Guys?" Peter called, slowly trudging towards the sofas. Everyone's heads whipped towards him, weapons aimed right at his heart and head respectively, "Woah, chill."

_"Peter." _A quiet female voice whispered brokenly, moving to fast for Peter to recognise who. However, the minute he took breathed in he smelt her scent,

"Mom?" Peter whispered back, just as broken- if not more.


	22. Lovely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter struggles with family life and his kind-of-but-not-really boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour lovelies <3
> 
> WARNINGS:  
\- Pepper and Tony very much dislike each other  
\- Peter has a mental breakdown.  
\- Family Drama pt.2
> 
> Song Inspo: "Lovely by Billie Eilish" and "Dollhouse by Melanie Martinez"

"...Mom? Why are you here?" Peter stared down at her shoulder as she hugged him tightly to her chest as if shielding him.

"I don't know Peter- maybe because you haven't been seen in three days? We thought you'd been kidnapped!" Tony snapped from where he was sat on the sofa.

"_Maybe _I would've come home if you weren't tracking me like a control freak!" Peter hissed, still not embracing Pepper back. 

"Well, it's clear to see now why I needed too." Tony snorted coldly, crossing his arms like an angry child. Peter stepped back from Pepper forcefully, ignoring her heartbroken expression.

"I'm not talking to you." Peter sneered, turning back to face Pepper, "Why are you here?"

"Well, I heard you'd gone missing and was worried, so I flew over." Pepper fidgeted uncomfortably at her son's cold glare.

"Right, okay." Peter sighed, dragging a hand down his face.

"Son, you can't worry us like that. We nearly sent out SHIELD forces to find you." Steve reprimanded, joining the conversation from where he was leant on the wall. 

Peter's eyes widened impossibly, his thoughts turning to Wade. If they had sent out SHIELD agents, they could've discovered his identity, "Don't do that."

"Do what?" Natasha asked, her hand resting on Bruce's thigh in a comforting manner. 

"Don't send SHIELD after me if I'm gone, please." Peter closed his eyes, trying to calm down his erratic breathing.

"Why wouldn't we? You're a civilian, Peter! One that has very close ties to the Avengers, _and _Tony Stark- you're a kidnapping waiting to happen. You are _literally _on SHIELD'S protection list." Clint waved his arms around frantically, clearly distressed by the situation.

"Fuck- fine. Can we please all calm down now? I'm home, and that's all that matters right?" Peter left no room for discussion as he turned towards the direction of his room; however, a firm hand stopped him from leaving.

"Where were you?" Steve asked, his palm on Peter's chest preventing him from escaping. Logically, Peter could use his Super-Strength and escape whenever he wanted, but he didn't want to 'raise the alarm'. 

"At my friend's place," Peter claimed carefully, his gaze focused on a spot on the floor. 

"Who?"

"Jesus Christ! It doesn't matter, can I leave now?" Peter shouted, his aggression growing the longer Steve hindered him. 

"Language, young man." Pepper chided, sitting neatly on the edge of the sofa,

"Oh, _now _you want to act like a parent? Where the fuck have _you _been for sixteen years?" Peter questioned her, his voice becoming slightly hysterical. He felt nothing when tears sprung to her eyes, instead, tilting his head towards his Dad.

"Peter." Bucky frowned, walking to stand next to Steve supportively. 

"No, shut up! All of you! Did Tony even tell you what he did?" Peter thrashed as Steve moved to grab his arms, holding them behind his back.

"I told them that you were making out with an older guy in a shady alley- which obviously warrants the tracker now, doesn't it?" Tony answered instead, missing Natasha's sharp glare.

"Well, you didn't tell them the whole story then! Was I kissing someone who's older than me? Yes! Because we _like_ each other! Y'know what else Tony did? He told me to not come home until I had 'grown-up'. Did he tell you that? Did he tell you _everything _that he's spying on me for?" Peter snarled, twisting his arm out of Steve's grip.

"Tony, not cool man." Clint raised an eyebrow at Peter's declaration, sending Tony a pointed look. 

"If only you knew..." Tony laughed hollowly, his hand clutched in Stephen's desperately.

"Knew what?" Bruce cut in, grimacing at the commotion. 

"You'll find out, eventually." Tony droned, pretending to check his nails as though he was bored.

"Fuck you." Peter sneered, finally breaking out of Steve's grip. He stormed to his room, ignoring the shouts of his name behind him. He slammed the bedroom door, sliding down to the floor as he broke out in a sob. Peter's chest felt like it was going to explode, he couldn't breathe properly because it felt too tight. 

After a few minutes, he heard a soft knock on his door, "Peter? Can I come in?" Natasha, then. 

"Are you going to tell me off?" Peter replied, rubbing at his eyes with Wade's hoodie sleeve.

"No." Natasha shortly, and that was all it took for Peter to move away from the door. He stayed sat on the floor but scooched until he was in the centre of his room. Natasha opened it quickly before shutting it behind her, staring at her nephew in sadness, "Oh, Pete."

"Hi, Auntie Nat." Peter greeted tiredly, glad that Wade's hoodie covered most of his face so she couldn't see the raw red marks under his eyes from his rubbing. 

"I'm sorry, маленький паук. I'd stop it all if I could." Natasha apologised, sitting next to Peter on his soft carpet.

"You didn't do anything wrong, I'm sorry for worrying you earlier." Peter frowned, pulling his knees up to his chest.

"It's fine, kid. Are you okay?" Natasha inquired instead, pulling at Peter until he was resting his head on her shoulder, his body curled up next to hers.

"What do you think?" Peter chuckled mirthlessly, fiddling with the hoodie strings.

"It's been a shitty few months for you, huh?" Natasha teased, trying to cheer him up. She grinned lightly when Peter snorted.

"Shitty is an understatement."

"So, who's place were you staying at?" Natasha probed, dropping her head onto Peter's.

"The guy I like's, actually." Peter sighed, she'd probably go find out herself if she didn't tell him.

"Oh? Does this happen to be the _same _older guy Tony's accusing you of kissing?" Natasha raised an eyebrow.

"Possibly," Peter remarked after a while, huffing as he did. 

"Interesting, and where is he now? Did he drop you here?" She urged alternatively, knowing she wouldn't get any information about the guy himself. 

"He's at work, so no." Peter shrugged slightly.

"What does he work as?" 

"Not telling," Peter smirked, playfully shoving Natasha off of him. 

"You'll be sorry for that," Natasha smirked, flipping round to tickle him. Peter squealed, peels of laughter bubbling out of him at the attack as he squirmed on the floor helplessly. His laughter must've attracted attention, however, as he soon received another knock on his door. Natasha leapt off of him, brushing herself off as she stood up.

"Y-Yeah?" Peter panted as he sat up, sounding a lot cheerier.

"It's me, can I come in?" Tony called from outside the door, and Peter froze. Natasha stared at him, silently asking if he wanted her to handle it. He shook his head, following suit as he walked over to the door.

"Fine," Peter muttered, grabbing the doorknob and twisting it open. Tony was outside, definitely looking worse for wear, "Come in."

"Natasha." Tony nodded at her, shuffling over to sit on Peter's bed. 

"Tony." Natasha didn't nod back.

"Please, could you give us a minute?" Peter winced at how lost he sounded, fidgeting by the door uselessly.

"Of course, shout if you need anything." Natasha made her way out of the room, glaring at Tony one last time. Peter shut the door before her, standing by it awkwardly.

"Come here, Peter." Tony patted the space next to him, and Peter's legs began to move before he could even register the demand. He sat gingerly next to his father, staring at his clasped hands on his lap. 

"Listen, Pete. I'm sorry, okay? I never wanted this to blow up the way it did. You really scared me- all of us." Tony sighed, and Peter could finally see the dark bags hanging from Tony's eyes. He was paler than normal, too, accentuated by his messy hair and dirty clothes. 

"Why did you put so many protocols on my suit, Dad?" Peter asked exhaustedly, he was done with all the arguments. 

"Because I'm scared shitless, Peter! My son is trying to be a _superhero_, who goes out fighting guys with guns and flying into burning buildings. Why the fuck _wouldn't_ I do what I can to protect you?" Tony exclaimed, yanking at his hair in stress.

"You didn't need to put so many monitors on _my _AI without permission! You wanna make a new suit, _together_, so we can compromise? Let's do it! But don't fuck with my stuff." Peter lectured back, finally meeting Tony's gaze.

"I'm sorry, alright? I'm sorry. You're my baby, Peter, I can't let anything happen to you- _ever_. I'll respect your boundaries, and I won't mess with the new suit we'll make together. Please understand, I can't lose you." Tony pleaded, a single tear trickling down his cheek.

"I'm sorry for worrying you Dad, I'm really sorry." Peter snivelled, his tears from earlier coming back. 

"I'm sorry too, Pete, I love you _so _much," Tony whispered, wrapping an arm around Peter's neck to drag him onto his chest. Peter didn't reply, too absorbed in wailing on his father's chest as Tony petted his hair soothingly. Tony wasn't fairing much better, silent tears flowing down his face freely now. 

"I-It's just that everything's going wrong, Dad. Everything is too much and too little and nothing feels right anymore! Anytime I got to school, something bad happens to me. I got _raped_, Dad! My principal tried to make me-" Peter choked on a sob, "Someone has a camera that has a video of it all, and I'm being accused of the murder of said rapist. And I'm dating someone who's morally ambiguous but I don't even _know _if we're dating and he's gone away to do something dangerous and I don't know if he'll even come back the same." Peter panted, "I keep fucking up with you and the Avengers and it _hurts_."

Tony stiffened at his son's outburst, his hand frozen mid-air. Peter nuzzled his nose into Tony's neck, shuddering with each sob. Tony's senses came back to him, and his eyes flashed gold protectively as he wrapped both arms around Peter tightly, shushing him as he rocked him back and forth. 

"I'll fix this, Pete, I promise." Tony growled into his hair, placing a tender kiss on the crown of his head, "I'm going to make it my personal mission yo locate that camera, and if the fucker wasn't already dead I would've killed him. You can move schools, or be home-schooled or I can go to your current school about it- whatever you need. You haven't fucked up with me and the Avengers, we love you so so much Peter." 

"I love you, Dad." Peter cried quietly, falling asleep out of exhaustion on top of Tony. Natasha knocked on the door an hour later after hearing it go silent, and Tony quietly ushered her in. She had a few others behind her, namely Steve and Bucky, who wanted to apologise- but Tony waved them off, pointing at Peter's sleeping expression. They nodded wordlessly, backing out of the room.

A few more hours later, Peter woke up to find his bed empty and a blanket on top of him. He jumped out of bed, deciding to search for Tony when he heard a screaming match going on in the kitchen. His eyes widened as he raced over, nearly tripping as his socks slipped on the shiny wooden floor. 

"-your son! Have a heart for _once,_ Pepper." Peter heard Tony hiss, presumably at his mother.

"As if you'd know what it's like to have one, Tony. I need to get back to work! We can't all afford to lounge around being stuck-up all day." Pepper sneered back.

Peter arrived to see Tony and Pepper facing off in the kitchen, a few Avengers scattered around trying to intervene. He ran over to Tony, taking his shaking hand, "What's going on?" 

"Oh! I thought you'd know everything about being stuck-up." Tony laughed mockingly, squeezing Peter's hand in an attempt to reassure him. It didn't work, however, as Peter could see the wetness of his father's eyes and the tremor wracking his legs. 

"Not nearly as much as you. What was it you said in our last week together? 'You could have anyone' and that 'you didn't need me', was it?" Pepper barked, her grip on her bag tightening.

"I said a lot of _stupid _shit in our time together, Pepper, but I never _once _said I didn't need you," Tony whispered angrily, feeling Stephen entering the room.

"You didn't need too, I already knew you didn't. You got a new toy only two months after it ended anyways." Pepper recounted angrily, her face turning red.

"I _always_ needed you. _You're _the one that cheated!" Tony yelled, and that was the final straw it seemed, Pepper's eyes flashed red, her fangs protruding from her mouth furiously. Tony's eyes glowed gold in response, his own fangs peeking out from under his lip.

"Both of you! Stop!" Peter shouted, trying to diffuse the situation, "Pepper, get out."

"Excuse me?" Pepper snarled at him.

"You're distressing my Dad, _get out._" Peter seethed, tightening his hand over Tony's protectively. 

"Don't worry, Peter. I won't ever be coming back after this." Pepper turned to exit, but quickly spotted Stephen in her field of vision and smirked, "You? You better be ready, cause that man there? He'll leave you like that, nothing is ever good enough for the great Tony Stark." She snapped and left the room.

Tony sank to the floor and sobbed, clawing at his heart desperately.

"I'm so sorry Dad," Peter whispered, sinking down to wrap his arms around him. Stephen floated over, clearly having no intention to listen to Pepper's warning and dropped in front of them. He sighed quietly as he brought the two Omegas into his arms, rubbing their backs. 

"Are you okay, Stephen?" Peter asked quietly over his Step-dad's shoulder.

"I will be once that... _bitch _leaves New York." Stephen replied, barely holding in his rage as he squeezed them.

"Yeah, me too." Peter sighed, sinking into his touch. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please feel free to leave reviews, they really help <3
> 
> The new book will be up soon!


	23. Takes Two To Tango

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter asks Tony about his relationship with Pepper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all <3
> 
> WARNINGS:  
\- More angst!! (This'll be the last bit for a few chapters)  
\- Tony explains a toxic relationship, might be triggering.  
\- Wade goes through shit.

"Dad? Could you tell me about you and mom?" Peter asked softly.

The two were curled up on the sofa, an old 80's film playing in the background. Peter had his legs swung over Tony's lap, his head resting on his chest cosily. Tony was stroking Peter's head, only half paying attention to the film as he drifted in and out of sleep.

"I guess you're old enough to know." Tony sighed, shuffling to sit up straighter. Peter clutched his hand firmly, Tony rewarding him with a small smile.

"Your mother and I had been in love, once. I ran around bringing in the money, while she stayed at home. Our relationship was... _unique_ in that way, people didn't respect either of us because of it. They all thought the Alpha should be providing for the Omega, not realising that we're just as capable, if not more so." Tony huffed, causing Peter to shiver as the cold air ruffled his hair.

"It was kind of doomed from the start, really. I was too busy for her, and she lost interest after a while. Becoming Iron Man was the final straw for her, I think. She didn't know I was pregnant, and so didn't feel an attachment to me anymore. She cheated, and when I found out and confronted her on it she said it was my fault. I told her about you, and she looked more furious- as if I was using you to try and force her to stay." Tony scoffed, absentmindedly running his free hand across his stomach.

"She told me I was a bad Omega, that when she left I'd never find anyone else. She told me I'd always have my money, but that nothing could ever love me- and she left."

"Well, you proved her wrong Dad. I love you more than anything, so does Stephen." Peter grumbled, trying to control his anger.

"I know, kid. I love you both too. Anyways, we went to court to get divorced- had to have the mating mark removed and _God _it hurt like a bitch, felt like someone was stabbing a flat iron into my neck. After that, she told me to never contact her again and that she was moving to our other house in Malibu, and that was that." Tony smiled at his son, and Peter caught a glimpse of the small burn mark left behind from the mark removal.

"You're okay now though, right Dad?" Peter questioned, playing with Tony's fingers.

"Better than ever, Pete." Tony ruffled his hair, untangling himself from Peter to get off of the sofa, "C'mon, kid, time for bed." 

Peter pouted at him and made grabby hands, to which Tony just laughed warmly and picked him up. Tony carried him to his room, pulling back the covers to place Peter down. Once he was settled, he tucked them in around Peter's neck, cocooning him like a caterpillar. 

"Thanks, Dad, Goodnight." Peter yawned, snuggling into his pillow.

"Night, Peter." Tony kissed his forehead, telling FRIDAY to turn off his light as he exited the room.

************************************

The next morning, Peter's Spider-Sense was going crazy. It wasn't warning him of imminent danger, such as a bomb or an attack, but something _definitely _wasn't right. He grimaced as he leapt out of bed, scanning his room carefully. When he saw no danger, he shook his head and left his room. 

As he entered the living room, he saw a few of the Avengers scattered around, some leaning on the kitchen counters and talking, while Tony and Natasha were watching the news intensely. He shrugged, assuming that some kind of news had come out and walked to the kitchen.

"Mornin' Uncle Clint," Peter mumbled, opening the fridge door. Clint was hovering over a basket of muffins, collecting a bunch in his arms. 

"Hey kid, you alright? You look a bit shitty, no offence." Clint snickered, but Peter could hear the twinge of concern in his voice. 

"Ha-Ha, thank you. I'm fine, just feel like somethings wrong." Peter sighed, grabbing a carton of apple juice and slamming the fridge door shut.

"Really? Well, I can assure you that everything's fine here. Trust me, I would've noticed." Clint assured, frowning slightly. 

"I guess so..." Peter furrowed his eyebrows, opening the carton and glugging it down to finish it off. He reached for a slightly brown banana, grimacing at it before swallowing it whole.

"Jesus Christ, kid." Clint stared at him with wide eyes, his muffins forgotten on the kitchen floor. 

"What?" Peter raised an eyebrow, throwing the banana peel in the bin with precision. He winked at Clint once before rushing out the kitchen, desperate to have a shower. He rifled through his wardrobe for a clean towel, smiling when he saw his favourite white one. He then moved to his ensuite, asking FRIDAY to begin preparing the shower while he brushed his teeth. 

Once finished, he shuffled into the shower. Peter moaned in relief as the hot sprays hit his back, releasing the tension from his back. While he did enjoy spending time with Wade at his place, it was _so _nice to be able to wash in an actual shower instead of a kitchen sink. He stood there for about ten more minutes, just letting the rushing water drown out his busy mind. 

He pouted when FRIDAY turned off the shower saying, "Sorry, Sir. Boss has implemented the ten-minute rule for anyone not covered in blood or dirt. I couldn't detect either on you." 

"Yeah, yeah." Peter waved her off flippantly, wrapping his towel around his waist. He trotted back into his room, pulling on some comfy sweats and a matching hoodie as he dried himself off. He then rubbed his hair in the towel, shaking off any excess water as he did so.

"FRIDAY? Can you ask Dad if he's ready to work on the Spider-Suit?" Peter called out to the AI, grabbing his spare suit from his wardrobe. He had seen Tony taking his original Spider-Suit home, but it was so tattered he imagines that he destroyed it. FRIDAY relayed his confirmation, and Peter took off for the labs.

*************************************

"Hey, Dad- Uncle Bruce?" Peter inquired confusedly, spotting his uncle passing like a ghost at the back of the room.

"He's the most trustworthy Avenger, Pete. He could probably help upgrade your web fluid too- but if you want him gone just say the word." Tony whispered into his ear, grabbing the suit out of Peter's hands. 

"No no, I'll tell him." Peter sighed, he wasn't planning on telling anyone else. He walked over to Bruce, gaining the man's attention. 

"Hey Pete, can I help you?" Bruce asked kindly, stopping what he was doing carefully.

"I need to tell you something-"

"You're gay? I already knew, Pete. Natasha told me." Bruce smiled, taking Peter's frozen hand in his own, "I support you no matter what."

"What? No! Well, yes- and I'm glad you support me but that's not it!" Peter shouted, embarrassed.

"Oh, then what's up?" Bruce tilted his head. Peter gazed behind him to see Tony's 'encouraging' thumbs up.

"Uncle Bruce... I-I'm Spider-Man." Peter stuttered, wringing his hands nervously. Bruce stared at him in shock for a moment before laughing loudly.

"Nice one, Pete!" Bruce said between laughs, clutching his stomach. 

"I'll prove it," Peter said determinedly, flipping onto the lab wall. Bruce stared at him in surprise, his laughter quickly dying down.

"You're... you're really Spider-Man?" Bruce whispered.

"Yes, I am. I'm sorry." Peter apologised, flipping off the wall to land in front of him. He made a throaty noise as Bruce pulled him into a hug, squeezing the air out of him.

"It's okay." 

"Now that's over with, can I have my son back, Bruce? Kinda need him for something." Tony piped up from the corner, waving Peter's suit around like a flag.

"Fine." Bruce groaned, going back to his experiment. Peter skipped over too his Dad gleefully, the two quickly falling into a discussion over faults and improvements that could be made. They worked for hours, adding and removing any changes that seemed unnecessary or overbearing- such as Tony's tracker. 

"I know but _Dad_\- I don't want you seeing where I am _all _the time. Why don't we compromise, and place a small trigger on the side of my watch that alerts you if I need help?" Peter picked up his watch, examining it under the light.

"I _suppose _I can agree to that..." Tony grumbled, swiping up on his computer to start designing it. The suit was virtually ready to be taken out, it's protocols all checked by Peter to make sure they weren't _too _much and the suit was reinforced with a chemical that made it harder to break, helping stop and potential stabbings.

"Can I take it out while you do the watch?" Peter begged, clutching his suit to his chest.

"How about we go get some dinner- Steve's been calling us for like an hour, and _then _you can take it out?" Tony smirked at Peter over his shoulder.

"Alright," Peter whined, dragging his Dad up from his chair. They walked upstairs, laughing and joking about when they noticed the Avengers all huddled around the TV.

"What's going on?" Tony frowned, storming over. Peter followed suit, running to catch up to his Dad.

They stopped right in front of the TV. Peter beginning to shake as he listened to the news article.

** _Breaking News:_ **

_"The Mercenary known as Deadpool, infamous for his assassinations of the bad, was found unconscious at an undisclosed location in Michigan earlier this morning. He was found alongside a mna dubbed Francis Freeman, who passed away from his injuries. It appears that an explosion was the cause, as the building that once stood here is no more. Experts say it would've had to have been a specific type of explosion due to the reinforced walls the laboratory had. It is unknown whether Deadpool will wake up and he has been placed in police custody for the time being at SHIELD headquarters, and Francis has been moved to a hospital for an autopsy to determine the explosion's cause. Luckily, no civilians were harmed in the event-"_

"Wade! Peter cried, tears dripping down his face. 

"Wade?" Steve asked, confused. 

"I need to go, _now_," Peter replied, turning on his heel.

"Deadpool's name is Wade? What the fuck, kid, how do you know his name? Why are you sad about him of all people?" Clint scoffed, crossing his arms.

"Because he's my boyfriend, jackass." Peter snarled, storming off towards the lab to retrieve his suit. 

He didn't notice how tense the air had gotten behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo-mama this last part was fun to write XD
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter will feature Peter 'rescuing' (read: breaking into) Wade from SHIELD lol.


	24. Mama I'm In Love With A Criminal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter really shouldn't be doing this.
> 
> OR
> 
> Peter rescues Wade from SHIELD and rightfully earns his 'Menace' title ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy <3
> 
> WARNINGS:  
\- Because it's Wade, there will be blood.  
\- Fury makes an appearance... yay?  
\- Peter doesn't deserve this shit.  
Song Inspo: "Bottom Of The Deep Blue by MISSIO" and "you should see me in a crown by Billie Eilish"

Peter crawled up the large willow tree outside of SHIELD headquarters, hiding in the dense leaves as he watched agents flow in and out of the revolving doors. He hadn't really planned out what he was going to do, but hearing that Wade was unconscious in probably disgusting conditions while they most likely _tested _on him like an animal made Peter's blood curl. 

His eyes flickered to a sleek black car pulling out the parking lot, and he instantly got an idea. Peter clambered back down the tree, hiding behind the massive barbed fence until he saw the car drive onto the road. He sprinted after it, jumping so that he was on top of it. Peter then shuffled along the roof, wincing as the wind sliced his skin through his suit before lowering his arm down into the cracked open window. 

His arm fumbled around for a bit, trying to grab the agent's bag without being noticed. He finally caught it, pulling the bag out to rummage inside for a security pass. Luckily, he had snagged a Level 8 pass, one of the higher ones so he could get into the labs. Peter stood up on the roof of the car as they passed a lampost, shooting a web at it to swing back to SHIELD.

He took a deep breath, the evening rush hour now over so he could get inside easier. Peter nodded to himself determinedly before leaping off the fence, trying to act nonchalant as he entered the doors. He froze for a second when he noticed the receptionist staring at him suspiciously.

"Can I help you... Spider-Man?" The man asked, one hand hovering over his desk phone.

"Uh- here's my pass. I've been asked to go and do some lab work?" Peter replied awkwardly, sticking out his stolen pass.

"You're telling me that Spider-Mna's name is Bernie Cliffords?" The receptionist drawled, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Ah-" Peter panicked, and accidentally punched the man in the face- knocking him clean out, "Oh shit, I've really gotta go now."

Peter scanned the room for stairs, groaning once he noticed there were only security activated elevators. He raced up to them, flashing his pass desperately as he waited for it to come down. Once it landed on the ground floor, Peter froze. Two burly security guards had come down. 

"Hey, kid, how'd you get in here?" One guard yelled, making grabby hands at him.

"I'm sorry!" Peter yelled, kneeing both men in the crotch and causing them to pass out, "Fuck, I'm so screwed."

Peter ran into the elevator, jamming buttons frantically as he mentally screamed at the elevator to just _move _goddamit. He let out a brief sigh of relief, slumping against the cool metal walls when KAREN alerted him to three guards on the laboratory floors. Peter groaned lowly, banging his head on the elevator in annoyance. 

The doors pinged open, alerting the vacant guards that someone had appeared on their floor. Peter tried to run away before they came over, but was stopped by a younger guard waving around a flashlight.

"Spider-Man? Cool! I'm your biggest fan." The guard squealed, bouncing up to Peter like a puppy. 

"Uh.. listen, _kid_. I'm on a top-secret mission right now- could you do me a favour and keep those other guards away? I'll be in your debt." Peter coughed, making his voice lower. 

"Of course! Thank you, Mr Spider." The guard encouraged, signalling Peter to go on. Peter replied with a short nod in thanks before hastily moving off in the opposite direction. He heard the other guards talking to him as he leapt onto the ceiling. 

"You okay, Tito? There wasn't anyone else up here right?" One of the guards asked.

"Nope! I went downstairs to grab a coffee." 'Tito' replied.

"Well then where is it?" The other guard inquired.

"I drank it, obviously." Tito huffed, and Peter had to hold back a snort. He crept forward, turning his head left and right slowly before flipping back onto the ground. Peter jogged down the dark hallways, thankful for his night vision. He was horrified as he looked into the labs one by one, noticing small children strapped down to tabled crying and adults staring at the wall with blank expressions.

Peter kept moving forward, making sure to look into every lab carefully. He paused as he noticed a small boy sitting on a metal desk, clutching a worn teddy bear in his hand. He stared at Peter with fear, nuzzling his head into the old toy. Peter wished he could rescue him, but decided that was a mission for another day. He saw various creatures and humans alike on his trip, some crying or in pain and some seemingly not even present in this world.

Peter's heart starting fluttering, his Spider-Sense going haywire as he took another step forward, the last lab in the building. He let out an audible gasp, pressing himself against the window.

Wade was there.

*************************************************************

"Wade!" Peter cried, utterly horrified.

Wade was strapped to a long, steel table and had a giant collar wrapped around his neck, a green light flickering off it every few seconds. He looked as though he couldn't breathe, a bullet wound in his arm not healing and various broken bones sticking out of him. He was still wearing his suit, and Peter could only pray that no one had tried to find out his identity. 

Peter held back a gag as he fumbled with his pass in front of the security door, nearly collapsing in relief as it opened. He rushed into the room, his eyes flitting towards the collar before using his super strength to snap it in half. Wade drew in a horrifying gasp, as though it was his first breath in days, it probably was.

"Oh my god, Wade," Peter whispered, moving to break off all the straps holding him down and the various wires protruding out of his skin. He moved to stand in front of him, cupping Wade's face with smooth, gloved hands.

"Baby...Boy?" Wade called hoarsely before going into a coughing fit.

"I'm here Wade, you're okay now." Peter sniffed, stroking a thumb delicately over Wade's masked cheek. 

"You need to l-leave, Peter, before they grab you too." Wade rasped, lifting a shaky hand to grab Peter's own face.

"No, not without you," Peter responded determinedly, slowly helping Wade shift into a sitting position. 

"_Please,_" Wade begged, his own voice sounding teary.

"I'm not leaving you, Wade. I came to save you, and so I'm gonna do just that." Peter kissed the corner of his mouth throught their masks, encasing Wade's larger hand ni his own small one, "Let's go."

Wade couldn't argue with that and carefully stood up, using Peter's arm as support. They began hobbling out of the lab when guards started shouting, obviously noticing the unconscious workers downstairs.

"Peter! What did you do?" Wade hissed quietly, trying to speed up his limping. His bones were already moving back into place, but that collar had been on him for so long it was still going to take a while.

"I accidentally knocked out the receptionist and some guards, no biggie!" Peter waved him off, all but dragging Wade down the dimly lit corridor. 

"God, we're so fucked once this is all over." Wade groaned, his legs finally snapping back into place, 

"That's what I said!" Peter grinned, not really caring. 

"Peter, your Dad is going to be _so_ pissed," Wade warned, picking peter up to put on his back. 

"Wade, be careful! And I know, but I don't care." Peter reprimanded, circling his arms around Wade's neck for support. They raced down the hallway towards the back elevator, Peter bending Wade down to wave his pass in front of the scanner when a large group of around fifteen guards rounded the corner.

"Oi! What do you think you're doing?" The guards roared. Peter shot a web at a few of them, securing them to the wall when he felt Wade slide Peter off of his back.

"Wade, don't," Peter said, wide-eyed. He grabbed Wade's bicep tightly, trying to pull him into the elevator.

"Sorry, Spidey-Babe. But these _fuckers_ did some stuff, and Daddy's a little more than angry. Just stand there, close your eyes and look pretty, alright?" Wade growled darkly, causing Peter to step back. 

"Y-Yes Alpha." Peter murmured, doing as he was told. He didn't know what it was, but Wade talking like that made shivers run up and down his spine. 

Wade lurched for, drawing out one of his Katana's painfully slow. The guards stopped in their tracks, all looking a bit frightened. He then suddenly ran forward, slicing along several guards stomachs at once. Peter flinched at the disgusting noised and screams falling out of them, but stayed put. Wade went up to the last guard, seemingly having more of an issue with him.

"I'm gonna let you live today, you know _why?__" _ Wade leered at him, pointing the tip of the katana at the guard's throat, "Because I wanna have more _fun _with you, and I can't do that with my precious Baby-Boy next to me. Don't even _think _about running, cause even if you're in a witness protection program somewhere in _Haiti_, I'll _still_ kill your motherfucking ass."

The guard whimpered, running off in the opposite direction. Wade sheathed his sword, brushing his hands off on his thigh as he turned towards Peter. He slithered his hands onto Peter's, gently pulling them off his ears.

"It's alright, Cutie. It's over with." Wade soothed, entwining his fingers with Peter's.

"Can we go now?" Peter asked quietly, making a point to not stare at Wade's 'handiwork' behind them.

"Of course." They entered the elevator, a lot calmer now, Wade was leaning against the walls when Peter tugged on his sleeve. He looked up at Wade with big, doe eyes.

"Can...Can I have a hug, please?" Peter shifted his gaze, dropping his hold on Wade.

"C'mere, Baby-Boy." Wade grinned, pulling Peter into his arms. Peter sighed in contentment as Wade rested his hands on Peter's hips, his own going up to wrap around Wade's neck. Wade dropped his head onto Peter's shoulder, nuzzling into his neck, "You were _such _a good Omega for me today, Petey."

Peter whimpered, pressing himself even closer as Wade's grip tightened on him. 

"You were _so _good, such a good boy for your Alpha. Though you shouldn't _ever _risk yourself for me." Wade grumbled, mouthing at Peter's neck through their suits.

"W-Would do it again if I had too," Peter stuttered as Wade's hands moved down towards his ass. 

"You better not, unless you want to be _punished_. It's my job to rescue you. So, let's get you home, hmm Baby-Boy?" Wade moved back from him, missing the Way Peter stumbled at his words as he pushed the button on the elevator to take them down. 

"My family is going to _kill _us," Peter whined, falling dramatically onto Wade as he walked back to hold him again.

"Are you sure about me, Peter?" Wade whispered after a few minutes, his head facing away from him shamefully.

"What? What are you on about now, Wade?" Peter furrowed his eyebrows, using his hands to turn Wade's face towards him. 

"I just mean that you could do _so _much better. Find a more attractive, saner guy that _isn't _a mercenary that you can really have a family with. Your family obviously means everything to you, Peter, I don't want to be what comes between you and them." Wade frowned.

"Shut up, I don't _want _anyone else, Wade. There's more shit going on with me and my family that's completely unrelated to you- so this doesn't make much of a difference in terms of my relationship with them at the moment. You're all I want Wade, that's _it._" Petter said sternly, and if he noticed the tear stains that appeared on Wade's mask, he didn't mention it.

"You really mean that?" Wade snivelled, burying his head on top of Peter's. 

"Why would I lie to you?" Peter giggled, stroking the nape of Wade's neck lovingly. 

Wade lifted up his mask to his nose, his brown eyes boring down into Peter's Spider-Man eyes before lifting up the edge of his mask too. Wade bent down, softly pressing his lips onto Peter's. Peter gasped in surprise but kissed back eagerly. His hand grasped Wade's neck tightly, licking Wade's lower lip teasingly. Wade bit him back in response, his hand gripping Peter's waist possessively.

The two made out for a while, Wade having lifted Peter up against the wall as soon as the bullet in his arm fell out. 

"Wade..." Peter whimpered as Wade licked into his mouth, stroking a palm down his thigh.

"Omega," Wade growled back, his hand pressed into the wall hard enough to make a dent

"Hands up where we can see them!" Someone yelled from behind them, causing Wade to drop Peter in shock.

Surrounding the foyer were FBI agents, SHIELD agents, the regular NYPD, various Avengers and one Nick Fury.

"Deadpool, Spider-Man, if you'd be so kind as to follow me calmly we'll have no problems here." Fury said, his arms crossed as he stared at the two. Peter hurriedly yanked down his mask, Wade doing the same as he moved in front of Peter protectively.

"Why would I wanna do that, Eyepatch?" Wade snarled, faltering slightly when Peter wordlessly grasped his hand tightly in fear.

"Because unless you want you and your _friend _there to get shot, you'll come with us quietly." Fury smirked, and that was what set Wade off.

"Don't!" 


	25. Friends Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Wade get in a sticky situation.
> 
> OR
> 
> The first Spideypool vs SHIELD fight you've been waiting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya guys <3
> 
> WARNINGS:  
\- Wade gets a bit trigger happy... (sorry not sorry lol)  
\- Violence and Blood  
\- Asshole Avengers  
\- Lots of guns
> 
> Song Inspo: "Devil Side by Foxes" and "Friends by Chase Atlantic"

"Don't!" Peter shouted, reaching for Wade's bicep hurriedly.

He was too late, though. Wade pulled out two pistols, both sleek and pure black in colour. He flicked the safety switch-off expertly, aiming at one of the SHIELD agents head. Just as his finger moved towards the trigger, what felt like a million guns pointed at him instead. Fury raised his own gun, tilting his head as he trained it at the small slither of Peter's body he could see from behind Wade. The Avengers instantly tensed, pointing their weapons at Wade, those who knew Peter's identity making sure not to aim towards him in any way. 

"Pet- Spider-Man! Make him stand down!" Natasha barked, her own handgun shaking in her grip slightly as it beamed onto Wade's forehead.

"Just leave us alone, we won't harm anyone!" Peter begged back, his voice stammering in fear. 

"Keep him outta this Fury or I swear to _God-_" Wade growled, pausing as Peter's fingers curled around one of his wrists. 

"Please, Wade." Peter pleaded quietly so no one would here, pulling at him gently. Wade's arm dropped, allowing Peter to bring it down, "Thank you."

Wade began to put away his guns, concentrating on Peter's voice the whole time as the voices in his head became louder and more demanding. He flinched slightly, as Peter entangled their fingers, rubbing his thumb over Wade's knuckles soothingly. That all stopped when he felt a gun cock, his gaze flickering over to it speedily. It was aimed at Peter's head.

That's when shit hit the fan.

Wade let out a disturbingly low growl, his hand all but yanking Peter behind him protectively. He grabbed his gun, snarling as he shot the agent in the head. Peter swore he saw smoke billow out of Wade's nose, but couldn't focus on it as shots started firing at them rapidly. Wade jumped in front of all of them, smirking as the bullets fell out of his body one-by-one. Peter's eyes were clenched shut as he gripped the back of Wade's suit, burrowing his nose into his back in an attempt to block out the overpowering stench of blood and metal. Agents of all kinds dashed forward, coming at them with knives and guns alike, all directly pointed on the duo. Wade's gaze was focused on one man flying around the centre, seemingly protecting Fury.

Tony Stark.

Wade's eyes clouded with red, his Alpha side taking over as he threw his guns on the ground and unsheathed his katanas. Peter saw Wade's eyes glowing red, and specifically the direction they were looking in.

"Deadpool, no!" Peter screamed, extending his arm to grab him but missed, falling forwards instead. At the same time, Fury roared, "Stand down, _now!__"_

Wade ran forward, dodging blows and shots like a flash as he spun his katanas expertly, slicing each individual hand and bullet in half. He suddenly stopped spinning one of them, lowering his arm as he sliced through agents stomachs, laughing maniacally. Peter stood up shakily, shooting a web at the crumbling ceiling as he swung towards his father. He got there in time, Wade screeching to a halt in front of him.

"Out of the way, Spider-Man," Wade grumbled, his hand twitching at his side.

"Deadpool, don't do this." Peter stepped forward, resting a hand on Wade's chest lightly. The agents and Avengers (minus Natasha) stared at him in confusion, all wondering why on _earth _Spider-Man was protecting Iron Man.

"_Move._" Wade snarled but pressed himself into Peter's touch regardless. Peter let out an unsteady sigh moving to clutch Wade's face with trembling hands.

"P-Please, _Alpha,_" Peter begged, tilting his neck to the side. He heard collective gasps flood the room, shocked that Spider-Man was an Omega. The general public believed he was an Alpha due to his scent blockers making his secondary gender virtually invisible. Wade let out an audible growl, burying his head in Peter's neck despite the lack of smell. Peter shivered as he gazed at the shocked stares surrounding him, his hands flying up to latch onto Wade's neck instinctively. 

"Stand down, Deadpool." Fury demanded, the last remaining agents surrounding him protectively. 

"Oh? What makes you think I want to do that?" Wade replied gruffly, lifting up his head to peer at Fury over his shoulder.

"The fact that Rogers just attached a wireless taser to your little boyfriend there, meaning that we can shock him at any point." Fury replied coolly, raising an eyebrow as Natasha and Tony grunted angrily. 

Wade snapped, releasing yet another dark growl as he began stalking towards Fury furiously. He stopped when he felt a weak tug on his sleeve.

"Please, Wade- just stop." Peter whimpered, ignoring their identities for a moment as he mourned the loss of Wade's touch.

"Fuck..." Wade grunted, slowly turning around to encase Peter in his arms, "You're okay Baby-Boy, I'm here." 

"Alpha..." Peter cried, nuzzling his head into Wade's chest. They both missed the way Natasha began to lower her weapon, watching them with almost sympathetic eyes. 

"We'll come with you, Fury, but you'll _really _fucking regret it if you try something." Wade snapped, rubbing his palm in soothing circles on Peter's back. 

"Sure, _Wade._" Fury responded.

That was the last thing they heard before blacking out, darts poking out from both of their necks as they dropped to the ground. 

*************************************************************************************

Peter groaned as his eyes began to open, wincing at the bright light above him. He tried to move an arm but failed as it stayed stuck to his side. He tried again, yanking at whatever was holding him in place until he heard a loud ripping noise, a pair of leather restraints falling off his lower section.

"H-Hello?" Peter mumbled, finally opening his eyes blearily.

He scanned his surroundings, freezing when he realised he was in a jail cell. The walls were pure steel, no cute 'Han In There!' posters in near sight. He was stuck on a rickety metal bed, lying on top of a dirty mattress tinged with green. He gagged as he inhaled deeply, the smell radiating from his toilet disgusting him. Peter looked down at his legs, sighing once he realised they were in the same kind of restraint before ripping them off. He shuffled off the bed, wincing at the pain shooting up from his legs as he stood on unsteady legs. He sighed in relief when he realised he was still in his suit, reaching up to pat his face only to find his mask still on.

"Wade? Are you here?" Peter called, moving towards the cell door. There were no windows for him to peer out of, the giant white lamp his only source of light. When he got no response, Peter banged his fist on the door nervously.

"Let me out!" Peter shouted, shaking on the door.

_"We suggest you stop doing that, Spider-Man, unless you'd like to feel a tender zap to your side." _ A voice announced from above.

"Who-?" Peter furrowed his eyebrows, his eyes darting around the room. They stopped on a small security camera in the corner of the room, a tiny red light flashing from it, "Why am I here?"

_"You are in a Class-A cell in SHIELD headquarters. We recommend you don't even consider escaping."_ The voice responded monotonously. 

"Why am I being held here?" Peter asked, fiddling with the hem of his mask. 

_"Because you are a threat to society, Spider-Man. This has been proven by your loyalty to Deadpool." _The voice almost sounded angry, it's words coming out harsh.

"What? I'm not a threat! You attacked _us_." Peter scowled, crossing his arms petulantly. 

_"You don't seem that upset over this, why?" _The voice inquired after a short while.

"Because he's coming," Peter smirked just as his door flew open. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMAO I'M SUCH AN ASS I'M SO SORRY XD


	26. Friends Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade kicks ass, skates fast and smokes grass.
> 
> OR
> 
> Spideypool bust out of prison, and become known as criminals all in a single day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hullo <3 I apologise for my lack of update last night! I wasn't well :)
> 
> WARNINGS:  
\- Wade and Peter become classed as A-list criminals  
\- Wade vs SHIELD = Blood and Violence.  
\- Peter and Wade argue a little bit.  
\- Secret surprise ending!  
\- Family angst! (yay...)
> 
> These songs make it better; "Serial Killer by Moncrieff" and "Middle Finger by Bohnes" and "Partners in Crime by Set It Off".

"Because he's coming," Peter smirked as his door flew open. 

"You, okay, Baby-Boy?" Wade rushed over to him, just as a muffled _"Shit." _rang from the speaker. 

"I'm fine, Wade, but we've really gotta go." Peter grabbed Wade's hand, shooting a web at the camera before dragging him out of the room hurriedly. 

The two raced down the modern hallway, blocking out the shouts of excitement and desperation from the other SHIELD prisoners. Peter saw Wade, pulling out one of his guns, but diverted his attention to his Spider-Hearing, listening out for any agents or Avengers. Suddenly, a deafening alarm started ringing, causing Peter to stumble to the floor-; clutching his ears in distress.

"Spidey! What's wrong?" Wade asked, panicked. He crouched down next to Peter's head, laying a calming hand on his back, "Shit, they're coming. Climb onto my back Baby-Boy, and keep your eyes closed."

Wade shrugged Peter onto his back. keeping one arm under Peter's ass supportively while the other cocked his gun. Peter whimpered quietly, using his elbows to latch onto Wade's suit as his hands were still occupied with protecting his sensitive ears. 

An agent ran around the corner, yelling as he aimed his gun at Wade's head. Wade sighed despondently, flicking his finger to the trigger before shooting at the agent's leg. "Sorry, I don't think Spidey here would be very happy if I killed a lot of people today."

Just as Wade began to sprint down the corridor, he heard another pistol being loaded behind him, already knowing it was being aimed at Peter's semi-conscious form. Wade froze, his vision clouding over in red.

"Are you _really _aiming that little _toy _at my Omega?" Wade growled, not bothering to turn around.

"Um, Uh, I-" The agent stammered, the gun shaking as his hand trembled.

"I'm gonna give you five seconds to get out of here, or you'll _really _regret it," Wade said neutrally, his masks expression blank- not that the agent could tell. 

The agent didn't respond, instead, spinning in the opposite direction and racing away. Wade rolled his eyes lightly, pointing the gum behind him and smirking as he heard a cry of pain, the agent having been shot in the heart. Wade hoisted Peter up again, making his way out of the prison area once more.

He muttered profuse apologies under his breath when Peter whined at being jostled, the pain from the alarm spreading across his whole body. They were stopped again several times, Wade opting to just shoot them before they could even speak and move on as to protect Peter. 

He neared the elevator, the prison area located in the basement area of the building and the exit roughly ten floors up. Wade wasn't expecting, however, the Black Widow to be stood in front of it.

"Move, Natasha," Wade grunted, cocking his gun again.

"Will you protect him?" Natasha replied, tilting her head in Peter's direction.

"With my life," Wade promised, holstering his pistol.

"You better Deadpool, I'm giving up my own security doing this." Natasha sighed, passing Wade something in a tight fist.

"What is it?" Wade asked, holding out his own hand warily.

"My security key, it'll let you go anywhere in the building that's below a Level 8 security clearance." Natasha dropped the pass onto Wade's hand impassively.

"Thank you..." Wade stared at her, wide-eyed.

"Get out of here quickly, I'll hold them off on this floor." Natasha diverted his gaze awkwardly, pulling out her Widow Bites.

"Thank you!" Wade yelled, running into the elevator.

"Deadpool!" Natasha called as the doors began to close.

"Yeah?"

"Please, keep him safe," Natasha begged quietly, the last thing she saw being Wade's serious nod. 

**********************************************************

Wade tapped his foot nervously as the elevator reached the floor, his arm tightening on Peter's behind subconsciously. As the doors pinged open, he really wasn't surprised to see a line of SHIELD agents hiding behind their security blockers, decked out in full-body gear.

"Wow, a meet-and-greet, just for us! Sorry, Spidey here's a tad unconscious and so can't really sign any autographs right now." Wade sneered, unsheathing one of his katanas casually. 

_"Shut it, Deadpool. Return back to your cell and hand over Spider-Man, and nothing bad will happen to either of you."_ Fury's voice rang from a speaker in the ceiling. 

"No can do I'm afraid, Baldy, we've got places to be." Wade mocked.

_"You're really going to take on SHIELD and the Avengers while Spider-Man lays unconscious on your back? You're asking to get both of you killed."_

"I made a promise to protect him, and I'm keeping it. I'll kill _all _of you if it means keeping him safe." Wade snarled, his grip on his katana tightening. 

_"What's with the sudden affinity, Deadpool? I thought you never wanted to have the pressure of another's life on your back."_

"You really want to have a gossip session over my relationships right now, Pirate-Ass? 'Cause we can if you want." Wade chortled, though it came out more manic than anything.

_"You're scared, aren't you?" _

"Of your little rats here? No. Scared of what Spidey's reaction to what I'm about to do is? Yes." Wade huffed, carefully propping Peter up against the wall. 

_"He doesn't approve of your mercenary lifestyle, then?"_

"No-pe. I promised I wouldn't harm people on his account but I remember some of you fucker's pointing your guns at him earlier, so here's to hoping we can make your deaths meaningless like those agents I killed earlier, hm?" Wade smiled eerily, pulling out his other Katana. 

_"Fucking kill him already." _Fury fumed, and that was it.

Agents flew at Wade left and right, aiming their weapons at him. He giggled as the bullets hit his chest, the feeling reminding him of being tickled. He sighed as he stuck his katanas out to the side, spinning in circles rapidly like a deadly ballerina. He beamed as he felt agents catching on the ends of them, their bodies being flown across the room and crashing into the walls like ragdolls.

"He's...he's so fucked up." Sam's mouth dropped open, nearly screaming as a dead body hit one of his wings.

"That's what I've been saying since the beginning." Tony snorted, firing up one of his repulsors. 

"Let's just end this, Tony. I feel like I'm gonna puke." Bruce kept his gaze on the floor, his skin tinging green- and not from the Hulk.

"On it, Brucie-Bear," Tony grunted, pointing his glowing palm towards Wade's continuously moving body. He scowled as he failed to get a direct hit, Wade spinning too fast for FRIDAY to calibrate a hit point. All of a sudden, Wade stopped. He scanned the room carefully, smirking at his handiwork. Dead agent's bodies were spread around the room like decor, covering the floor like a carpet. Some had been impaled on various bits of furniture or lights, while others had begun a pile on the floor.

"I could be an interior designer," Wade proclaimed, kicking a body away from his leg nonchalantly

"No, I've gotta get out of here," Bruce announced, racing out the exit. 

"AW, that's too bad, you could've joined the bodies." Wade pouted.

"That's enough, Deadpool. You know Spider-Man won't be happy about this," Steve spoke up, trying to diffuse the situation, "If you surrender now, we promise no harm to your friend."

"You're threatening me with him?" Wade smirked, twirling his katana on his fingertip expertly, the pointy end engorged in his finger. 

"Uh- yes? Thought we'd made that obvious." Tony rolled his eyes, though Wade could see the apprehension flickering across his features. 

"Oh, but you won't, will you Iron Dildo? I know your little secret, after all." Wade giggled, grinning under his mask like a madman. 

"You _bastard_..." Tony growled, firing up his repulsor once more. 

"Tony? What's he talking about?" Steve furrowed his eyebrows, looking between the two confusedly.

"I-I know Spider-Man's identity." Tony breathed, looking away from him guiltily. 

"You _what?__"_ Three voices rang out at once, belonging to Steve, Sam and Fury.

"He knows Baby-Boy's identity! Isn't it great?" Wade laughed, moving till he was stood a metre away from them. 

"Who is he, Stark?" Steve glared, gripping his shield tightly.

"I can't tell you." Tony breathed, hovering in the air slightly. 

"You're dumber than I thought, Captain Ass-merica." Deadpool snorted meanly, crossing his arms.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing, nothing. Anyways, Spidey-Babe and I should be on our way. This has been fun!" Wade answered, twisting on his heel.

"Not so fast, _Wade._" Tony snarled, pointing his repulsor at his head. 

"Jesus, Tin-Can. Learn to fuck off, would 'ya?" Wade groaned, his katana's tip just touching Tony's throat.

"W-Wade?" A soft voice called from the other side of the room. Wade sprinted over, encasing Peter in his arms.

"Are you okay?" Wade asked gently, cupping Peter's cheek in his hand.

"I think so. What's going on? Are we still at SHIELD?" Peter urged- more alert now. 

"Don't look, Baby-Boy, I mean it. We're not out of SHIELD yet, still dealing with the Avengers." Wade grumbled, dropping his hand from Peter's face to block his field of view. 

"Why? What have you done, Wade?" Peter frowned, trying to peer over his shoulder.

"Stop, Spidey. Can you sit here until I'm done, please?" Wade asked tenderly.

"I-"

"Don't you want to be my _good boy?"_ Wade purred, effectively shutting Peter up.

"Y-Yes, Alpha." Peter breathed, scrunching up his eyes tightly. 

"Good! Now that that's settled..." Wade stood up, watching the Avengers carefully. 

"Stop this, Deadpool," Clint ordered, aiming an arrow at his heart.

"It's cute how you think I'm gonna listen." Wade teased, absent-mindedly petting Peter's hair. 

"Deadpoo-" Steve began to warn but stopped at Wade's finger raised in the air.

"Zip it, Blondie. The only reason I haven't smeared your pathetic guts all over this _lovely _floor is because Spidey here doesn't want me to harm any of you. If you don't willingly let us go, I _will _do exactly that- Spidey's wishes aside." Wade snarled, standing in front of Peter protectively.

"You just killed nearly a hundred of our agents- why the hell would we let you just...go?" Bucky inquired incredulously.

"Because I know something you don't about Spidey-Boo there, which would kill you anyway if you harm him." Wade's eyes glinted mercilessly under the mask. 

"Wade... don't," Peter mumbled, reaching up to tug at his sleeve. 

"What are you talking about?" Steve demanded, side-eyeing Tony strictly.

"It's not my business to tell," Wade replied, Peter letting out a sigh of relief in return. 

"Since when have you cared about not indulging in other people's information?" Tony snorted rudely, cowering slightly as Steve shot him a glare.

"Since now." Wade shrugged, dropping a smoke grenade on the floor. 

"Shit! Everyone down-" Steve yelled, but it was too late.

Wade scooped Peter up into his arms, pressing his face into his neck protectively as he ran out the rotating doors. He heard the yells and shouts calling after them, but paid them no mind as Peter looped an arm around his neck possessively. 

"Let's get outta here, pretty." 

******************************************

Wade stopped outside one of his safehouses, scanning the surrounding area slowly before kicking open the rusty door. He lowered Peter onto his sofa, groaning as he sat down next to him. Peter yanked off his mask and threw it haphazardly somewhere behind him.

"Are you okay?" Peter asked tiredly, fumbling around for Wade's hand.

"I'm fine, Baby-Boy, the bullet holes will be gone in an hour. Are you?" Wade shrugged, entangling his fingers with Peter's.

"I'm okay, whatever they tranquilised us with is still affecting me a little," Peter muttered, using his free hand to rub at his eyes. He jolted with a sudden cry, eyes widening in agony.

"Peter! What's wrong?" Wade shrieked, standing up abruptly.

"T-That taser, s-shot me with it y-yesterday." Peter whined, tears spilling down his cheeks, "It _hurts_."

"I know, I know baby. I'm sorry, Alpha will find it." Wade soothed, stroking Peter's thigh.

"O-On my leg, somewhere..." Peter spoke between gritted teeth, his eyes twisted shut in pain. 

"Alright, give me a minute." Wade rummaged through his utility belt, searching for a pair of tweezers hurriedly. He nearly yelled in joy when he found them. 

"I'm going to search your leg now, okay?" Wade shushed, wiping Peter's tears with his suit's sleeve.

"O-Okay..." Peter sniffed, lowering his right leg shakily. 

Wade hummed softly as he ran his hand up and down Peter's leg, the gesture both soothing and serious as he felt for the taser. Peter grunted as Wade's finger ran over a small bump right below his knee, causing Wade to pause.

"Shit, Baby-Boy. They've literally embedded it into your leg, I'm gonna need more than tweezers." Wade cursed getting up slowly. 

"Where are you going?" Peter panted, the pain indescribable at this point.

"I'm going to grab my emergency first aid kid, I have to slice it off, Pete." Wade sighed.

"P-Please hurry," Peter begged, another tear squeezing out his eyes. 

Wade gave him a short nod before racing to his bathroom, frantically searching for his first aid kit. He kept one in all of his safehouses in case of a situation like this, but he always places them in the weirdest places. Wade shouted in relief as he found it on top of the shower, it balanced on the showerhead. He ran back to Peter's side, kneeling next to his leg once again. 

"This is going to really hurt, bite into this okay?" Wade passed him an old t-shirt he found on his way in, Peter opening his mouth obediently. 

Wade pulled out a small scalpel; one he normally uses if he gets a lodged bit of shrapnel in his skin. He smeared a bit of rubbing alcohol on the taser's location gently, furrowing his eyebrows in concentration as Peter winced. He then took a deep breath, placing the sharp side of the scalpel next to the small lump.

"I'm doing it now," Wade warned, not giving Peter any time to brace himself as he sliced it off. Peter let out an ear-piercing scream, sobbing wildly as he thrashed in his seat.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Baby-Boy." Wade apologised, quickly bandaging up Peter's leg. He shuffled back onto the sofa, letting Peter fall onto his chest.

"Wade..." Peter cried, nuzzling his nose into Wade's neck.

"C'mon, Pete. You're okay now, Alpha's got you." Wade shushed, stroking Peter's curls calmly. 

After a few minutes, Peter calmed down- the pain subsiding. He sat back up slowly, leaning his head on the back of the sofa. Wade reached for his hand, but Peter pulled it back quickly.

"Peter?" Wade said, confused.

"How many, Wade?" Peter stared at the ceiling blankly.

"What?"

"How many did you kill?" Peter asked coldly, letting his gaze lock onto Wade's.

"I-I don't know," Wade mumbled, fiddling with his gloved hands on his lap. 

"Christ, Wade! We've talked about this-" 

"I know, alright? Why do you think I didn't kill those dickhead Avengers?" Wade furrowed his eyebrows angrily.

"You still killed innocent agents, Wade!" Peter threw his hands up in exasperation, glaring at Wade stonily.

"They were going to murder little innocent _you,_" Wade growled back. 

"I've told you before that I don't want you killing because of me!" Peter hissed, dropping his arms.

"And _you _forget that I'm a mercenary, Peter! I literally kill for a living, and I'm not going to change!" Wade roared, leaping off the couch.

"Of course I can't forget the fact that my boyfriend's a mercenary! Fuck, Wade, I don't _want _to change you." Peter groaned.

"Then why are you complaining? Also, boyfriend?"

"Because I don't want it to be on my behalf! Ah, yeah-" Peter flushed, his eyes flickering away from his.

"Fine, it was because I wanted too, is that better? When did you decide that?" Wade moved to stand in front of him.

"It's a bit better, I guess. I don't know when I decided it, I accidentally said you were too my family and it kind of stuck?"

"I'm sorry, Baby-Boy," Wade confessed again, clutching Peter's hand in his.

"I'm sorry too," Peter responded, squeezing Wade's hand reassuringly. 

"I wanted to ask you to be my boyfriend on an actual date," Wade grumbled, sitting back next to him.

"Fine, we're unofficial boyfriends until we go on a date." Peter giggled, rubbing his nose against Wade's.

"That sounds good to me."

*************************************************

**IMPORTANT BONUS:**

A man sat at his computer desk tiredly, the room pitch black except for his glowing computer screen. His window was open, the curtains billowing around him as he leant back on his chair. He sighed as he twiddled the small device in his fingers whilst he waited for his computer to fire up. He cursed as he dropped it on the floor, bending down to reach for it. 

"Shit!" He whispered as he hit his head on the edge of the table, rattling his LEGO model loudly.

Suddenly, his computer made the start-up noise. The man plugged the small, black device into his computer, smirking evilly as the footage began to play.

The footage of Peter's alleged rape.

"Welcome, Ned Leeds."


	27. Sweater Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's loving the domestic life until he isn't.
> 
> OR
> 
> Wade accidentally sees Peter's fox form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi <3
> 
> I'M SORRY ABOUT NED AFJKSK I LOVE PLOT TWISTS XD
> 
> WARNINGS:  
\- We find out the Dragon's identity.  
\- Wade sees Peter's Fox form and they both freak the fuck out.  
\- Everyone views Spider-Man as a criminal.  
\- Bonus pt.2 (PLEASE READ)
> 
> Song rec: "Hear Them Calling by Greta Salome" and "Sweater Weather by The Neighbourhood".

Peter woke up feeling hot.

Not unbearably hot, like you would feel in another country or when you have a fever, but just _warm_. He slowly opened his eyes, his body subconsciously moving him closer to the warmth. He stopped when he realised his position, too embarrassed to even squeak.

Wade had draped his arm possessively over Peter's stomach, his chest pressed up against Peter's back. Their legs were entangled under the sheets and Wade was dressed in just a pair of loose sweatpants. Peter was in one of Wade's shirts, smiling at the size difference as it pooled around his knees. 

"Mmm... Baby-Boy." Wade grunted in his sleep, his breath blowing over Peter's scent gland.

Peter shivered at the feeling, but couldn't help pressing himself back tighter against him. Wade then began pressing light kisses down his neck, still completely submerged in deep sleep, "Wade?"

"So good for me..." Wade breathed, his hand splaying possessively on Peter's belly. 

"Ah, Wade wait!" Peter whimpered as Wade bit down on his nape _harshly. _

"Peter?" Wade asked sleepily, his head lifting from its assault on Peter's neck. 

"Uhm, Wade..." Peter flushed, squirming away from him.

"Wha's goin' on?" Wade murmured, making grabby hands at him.

"Look down, Wade." Peter snorted lightly, sitting up. 

"Wha- Oh shit." Wade startled and sat up, using his hands to cover his crotch embarrassedly, "Sorry, Petey-Pie."

"It's fine. How about you go and sort... _that_ out, while I go and make us breakfast?" Peter smiled softly, turning to face him.

"You're perfect," Wade mumbled, wrapping an arm around Peter's waist.

"S-Stop..." Peter blushed but continued gazing into Wade's eyes.

"Never," Wade grinned cheekily before capturing his lips in a gentle kiss. 

Peter sighed as their lips touched, his hand automatically moving to cup Wade's head affectionately. It was perfect and lazy and _everything _Peter could ever want. They broke apart softly as Peter licked Wade's lips lightly.

"Fuckin' tease," Wade grumbled as he jumped out of bed, walking towards the bathroom. 

Peter giggled softly at his retreating figure before shuffling off the bed also, ruffling his hair tiredly. He ambled towards the kitchen, noticing the general cleanliness of this place. Peter assumed it was one of Wade's safehouses that he never really used, and dreaded opening the fridge to see what state it was in. He hesitantly wrapped a small handle around the fridge door, inhaling deeply once before yanking it open.

To say Peter was shocked would be an understatement. 

The fridge was fully stocked with _fresh _ingredients ranging from bread to fruit to milk. The cupboards were all filled too with different sauces and baking materials like eggs and flour. Peter shook his head in disbelief before rummaging for certain items. He had decided on pancakes for breakfast, something he fully enjoyed and could cook to _near _perfection. 

Peter hummed softly as he started mixing the ingredients, swaying his hips to the tune. Soon enough he got too into it and ended up using the wooden spoon as a microphone as he belted out the lyrics while the pancakes cooked on the hob. He didn't realise Wade was leaning against the doorframe, struggling to hold in his chuckles. 

Wade lost it when Peter hit the chorus.

Peter startled when he heard Wade burst into laughter behind him, his body flushing a bright fire-engine red as Wade stumbled onto the floor. Peter huffed and moved back over to the hob, picking up a spatula to flip the pancakes. Peter pouted as Wade gasped for air in the corner, tears pouring down his face. Eventually, Wade stood up and stood behind him. 

"Aw, c'mon Baby-Boy, I-I'm sorry," Wade confessed breathlessly, encircling his arms around Peter's hips as small giggles escaped him. 

"You're not," Peter replied shortly, concentrating on pouring the mixture into a perfect circle.

"No, I'm not," Wade snickered, dropping his head onto Peter's shoulder, "They smell so good."

"Too bad that you're not getting any then," Peter smirked as he plated up yet another pancake.

"You're telling me you're gonna eat _all _of those by yourself?" Wade raised an eyebrow, biting Peter's shoulder neck

"Are you saying I'm fat?" Peter frowned, glaring at Wade over his shoulder.

"No! I would never, my gorgeous Petey-Pie. You're the most beautiful Omega I've ever seen." Wade all but shouted, turning Peter in his arms so that they could face each other.

"I know, Wade, I was joking." Peter snorted, stroking Wade's cheek lovingly.

"I nearly had an aneurysm there, Baby-Boy! I really thought I'd offended you." Wade groaned, leaning down to rest his forehead on Peter's.

"I'm sorry," Peter smiled, kissing Wade's cheek softly. 

"I _suppose _you're forgiven," Wade grumbled but kissed Peter's nose lovingly regardless. 

"Good, now go sit down, I'm nearly done." Peter batted him away as he spun around to the pan.

Wade lumbered over to the table, dropping into his seat undignifiedly. Peter shook his head affectionately before plating up the last pancake, dropping the plate in front of Wade.

"Your highness," Peter mocked as he sat down and dug into his own food.

"Thank you, gorgeous" Wade winked at him before scarfing down a pancake. He missed the way Peter's ears turned red at the compliment. 

"S-So," Peter coughed, delicately cutting his food, "Where are we going on our date?" 

"It's a surprise," Wade teased, though his eyes glinted with excitement.

"Please tell me?" Peter begged, flashing him his best puppy dog eyes.

"Shit, don't do that Pete! I'm not immune to them yet," Wade gasped dramatically, his hands flying up to cover his eyes. 

"Then tell me," Peter smirked as he popped a bite of pancake into his mouth.

"No-pe," Wade replied, making sure to emphasize the 'P'.

"Wade..." Peter whined, pouting at him like a toddler.

"No, now be a _good _boy and drop it." WAde grinned mockingly at him before standing up abruptly.

Peter's body zapped to attention at that, accidentally showing Wade what that nickname does to him. Peter cleared his throat and averted his gaze out the window, ignoring Wade's knowing smug expression. 

"Y-Yes Alpha," Peter muttered, unable to help himself.

"Hey, I promise you'll like it okay? I'm sorry for teasing you." Wade apologised, his hand reaching out to clutch Peter's chin and turn him towards him.

"It's fine," Peter smiled, his heart bursting with affection at Wade's kindness, "By the way, why is the fridge fully stocked? I thought this was a safe house."

"It is, but I woke up early this morning to go and get you some stuff and ended up buying everything 'cause I didn't know what you liked." Wade rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Wade..." Peter felt his eyes tear up and his heart pound loudly. 

"I'm just gonna go get changed Baby-Boy, I have a feeling we're gonna go patrolling today." Wade waved, making his way back to his bedroom.

Peter nodded and waved back before flicking on the TV, settling comfortably onto Wade's half-clean sofa. He groaned as he flicked between channels, most being stupid kids shows or old movies. The Bugle News caught his attention, however, as they were once again talking about him.

_ **The Bug** **le News:** _

** _J. _Jonah_ Jameson: _ ** _-and in other news, Spider-Man's been declared a public villain. I always told you viewers that he was nothing but a menace, something not to be trusted, and look where we are now! Spider-Man was spotted breaking out of a SHIELD facility in upper New York late last night with the masked mercenary known as Deadpool. It's said the two killed nearly a hundred SHIELD agents and nearly murdered our heroes, the Avengers. I believe that these public nuisances should be locked up for life given their record. _ _Never trust someone who won't show their face, my Grandpap used to say-_

Peter's mouth dropped open as he switched the television off. He was shaking uncontrollably, his hand lobbing the TV remote against the wall in fear. Peter shot up from his seat as an undescribable shiver ran across his skin that felt like ants were crawling all around his skin, trapping him. He recognised the feeling from when he hadn't changed into his Fox form for a while.

"Shit," Peter cussed anxiously as he felt the familiar feeling of a shift creeping up his spine, "Not now, not here."

Peter bit down a scream as his bones started cracking, building his smaller body. He felt his fur begin to bristle over his body; starting down at his feet and gradually making it's way up to his head. The last to come through were his eyes, the painful sensation causing him to flinch. 

"I was thinking we could go to Rosa's-" Wade came back into the kitchen in his suit, scanning the room for Peter, "Petey-Pie?"

Peter whimpered from his position on the floor, covering his head with his paws nervously. He heard Wade walking in his direction and flicked his tail so it rested over him.

"P-Peter? Is that you?" Wade gulped, staring down at the Fox on his kitchen floor with impossibly wide eyes and a flash of recognition.

"I'm sorry, I-I have to go." Peter squeaked, making a run for the front door.

"Wait, Peter-" Wade yelled, but it was too late as Peter had already run out the door.

****************************************************

Peter's fur was damp by the time he reached his favourite field- the one where the Dragon usually was. He had cried as he ran, both embarrassed and frightened from showing his Fox to someone. 

To show someone your animal was the biggest sign of trust and love you could give someone, and was normally only shared between lovers and occasionally family members or close friends. Peter had _never _shown his to anyone before, not even his parents, and felt like a boulder had been dropped onto his tiny shoulders.

People went outside in their forms sometimes, so you might occasionally spot an Eagle flying somewhere for quicker travel or a whale if you went swimming. That being said, no one knew who the person behind the animal was. Animals went extinct thousands of years ago, and the ancestors accumulated their souls and intertwined them with their own in perfect matches so that the animal could live on in a sense, creating 'Shifters'. It's very rare to find a full human nowadays, and impossible to see a full animal.

The reason behind not showing your animal was a simple one, you were baring your _soul _to them. Villians used to exploit them and would kidnap animals or humans (if they had enough knowledge of their animal) from the streets and sell them on in slave trades or have them killed for furs and skins. Rarer animals such as Peter or ones that could provide good materials like Stephen or the Dragon went higher in price, and so a class system was created within the animals. Predator and Prey, or, top of the food chain.

People were terrified to show their animals for this very reason, and so it became the unspoken rule to never show it to anyone unless you were ready to give them you're all. It wasn't that Peter didn't trust his parents, but after the events recently he couldn't help but feel even less willing to show them his Fox. Peter _did _trust Wade, but showing your animal to anyone is a nerve-wracking experience. 

Peter reached the top of the hill and felt saddened as he noticed no sign of the Dragon. He curled up into a ball on the rough ground, the nearing winter having destroyed the tall corn and grass that once filled the field. There was no sunset for him to witness this time or sunrise. He was stuck staring at the grey, cloudy sky.

Peter stared at the clouds for a moment longer, a completely neutral expression overtaking his Fox's appearance before he broke down. He screamed as he clutched at his head with his small paws, tears flowing rapidly down his fuzzy cheeks. The rain started pouring, making his silky coat dark and the dirt he was sitting on turn to mud. 

All of a sudden, it grew even darker, a tall shadow covering Peter's from where he was on the ground. He looked up in confusion, only to see the Dragon sheltering him with his wing.

"Peter," It said...sadly?

"M-Mr Dragon..." Peter sobbed, rushing to its side.

"What's wrong?" The Dragon asked softly, encasing Peter in his wing. 

"I made a mistake," Peter sniffed, nuzzling into the Dragon's side.

"What did you do?" It urged, the heat radiating from his dark scales beginning to heat Peter up.

"Everything, I did _everything!" _Peter cried, "I accidentally showed my kind-of-boyfriend my animal, and now I don't know how to feel. I was forced to fight my family, and they've basically disowned me at this point. I can't go back to school because my Principal raped me then died and now I'm accused of his murder. I'm so done with it all!"

"Alright, calm down, okay? We'll get you through this." The Dragon soothed as Peter nodded slowly. "Good, but first I need to show you something."

"What are you?-" Peter began and gasped as the Dragon began to morph into a human form.

"Peter," They spoke out softly, cupping his cheek tenderly.

"Wade?"

*******************************************************

**BONUS PT.2:**

"Did you get what I asked for?" A man asked as he clutched his hands together, resting his forehead on them in annoyance.

"Yes sir- but why did you want Peter's rape tape? If you're wanting it for porn, it's not even that good." A younger man scoffed, chucking the small device at him carelessly.

"Not for porn, you idiot! No, we're going to bring that little fucker down." The man smirked as he gripped the hard drive, standing up from his desk abruptly.

"How are we going to do it, sir? Do you need me to get anything else?" The younger man's sneer rivalled his with how deep it was, his arms crossed in submission.

"You're the _perfect_ lackey, Leeds. I need you to find out his animal form for me." The man grinned menacingly, "Or do you have a better idea?"

"I think we can combine our ideas, sir..." Leeds responded, pulling out his phone.

"Oh? And what's yours?" The man asked curiously, moving to lean over his shoulder. 

"His family, Mr Osborn." Leeds lifted his phone up to the man's face.

"Wonderful." Norman Osborn laughed, clapping Ned on the shoulder appreciatively, "Expect a large pay rise after this, Ned."

"I am, sir, I am."


	28. Let Me Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Wade talk deep stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone <3
> 
> WARNINGS:  
\- Another argument between our lovers! (Important though)  
\- Nat calls Peter.  
\- Peter meets Ned, MJ and Betty!

"Wade?" Peter gasped, stepping back slightly in shock.

"Hey, Baby-Boy..." Wade grinned nervously.

"It's been you this whole time?" Peter asked loudly.

"Well do you _see _any other dragons around?" Wade snorted as he raised an eyebrow mockingly.

"Obviously not. Did you know it was me?" Peter glared.

"No, I only figured it out when you shifted earlier." Wade shrugged, a pillow of smoke blowing out his nose in a small cloud.

"So, we've seen each other's animals now..."

"Yes? And?"

"God Wade, do you even trust me?" Peter growled in annoyance.

"Of course I do, Petey-Pie. I wouldn't have shifted in front of you if I didn't." Wade scoffed in offence.

"Sorry, if it makes this any better, I trust you too." Peter shuffled on his paws.

"Then why'd you run?" Wade crouched down next to him, patting his lap to signal Peter to come over.

"I was _scared _Wade, not even my parents know what my animal is." Peter frowned as he clambered onto Wade's lap, curling up into a little ball.

"Seriously? Wow. I'm honoured, Baby-Boy." Wade teased, but Peter could tell he meant it.

"Uhuh, sure. Anyways, what even are you? You look so cool." Peter fanboyed as he leant up to lick Wade's cheek affectionately.

"Uh, well, I'm a Dragon, obviously. Specific type-wise, I think I'm a Standard Western Dragon, but I'm the last of my kind. Sorry, no one's called me 'cool' before so I'm a bit shaken right now." Wade rambled awkwardly, his hand absent-mindedly petting Peter's fur.

"That's awesome, do you have powers? Does your healing work on your Dragon as well?" Peter jumped on his lap in excitement.

"Yes I have powers, you've probably noticed the smoke. I'm a Fire Dragon- I think? I spit blue flames, in any case. I can't use my Deadpool abilities while in this form, no. Can _you _use your Spider-Man powers?"

"No... God, your animal is _so _sick." Peter sighed dreamily, nestling into Wade's chest.

"Hey, yours is sick too. You're that rare species of Fox right? The Sierra Nevada." Wade smiled softly, scratching behind Peter's ears gently. 

"Mhm, how'd you know?" Peter closed his eyes in bliss, leaning into Wade's touch.

"I know my animals, Baby-Boy. You tend to know a lot of species when you're this old." Wade snorted lightly.

"Wait- how old are you?" Peter asked suddenly, leaning back to stare into Wade's eyes.

"Ah, it's complicated. Unlike regular animal souls which die with their human, Dragon souls regenerate after the host's death. I'm twenty-three, I found the soul when I was twenty. Then I became Deadpool, and now I'm basically stuck as an immortal Dragon. It's not too bad though, I can see the past lives of the previous hosts sometimes." Wade rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. 

"What the fuck?" Peter's jaw dropped.

"I know, it's crazy. How old are _you?" _Wade teased, tickling Peter's sides.

"I-I'm seventeen." Peter panted through his giggles, his eyebrows furrowing as Wade abruptly stopped, "What?"

"Peter, you're still a minor," Wade replied numbly, his hands dropping to his sides.

"Yeah? So?" 

"Jesus Peter! I _kill _paedophiles for a living. Do you know how _disgusted, _how _ashamed, _I feel right now?" Wade hissed, throwing his hands in the air as his scent turned bitter. 

"Calm down, it's really not that big of a deal." Peter frowned, jumping off Wade's lap. His nose scrunched up disgustedly as he sniffed his Alpha's smell. 

"It's a _huge _deal., Peter." Wade scowled angrily, "Please just shift back."

"Whatever." Peter rolled his eyes, wincing as he began to shift back into his human form.

"This is serious! I-I can't do this. I _can't _date a minor." Wade began to shake uncontrollably.

"Wade, you're forgetting that I was _literally _raped by an _actual _paedophile a few months ago. If I didn't want anything to do with you, or if I didn't want you to touch me, I would've kicked your ass into last week. You know that." Peter shouted, tears welling up in his eyes. He could smell the fear and anger and _betrayal _radiating from Wade's scent gland. 

"You've betrayed my trust, Peter, You _know _how I feel about things like this!" Wade shook his head frantically, "I-I can't... I've gotta g-go." Wade stuttered, shifting into his Dragon instantaneously and lifting into the air. 

"Adults don't run away in an argument, Wade!" Peter called after him mockingly before collapsing to his knees in a sob, his scent turning from sad to heartbroken. 

**************************************

Peter sniffled under his hoodie as he wiped his eyes. He was walking down a crowded pavement in Brooklyn, his hood pulled well over his face to hide from the general public. Whilst no-one knew he was Spider-Man, they still knew Peter as the Omega who murdered his principal. Peter exhaled deeply before pulling out his phone, flicking through his contacts until he found his best friend.

**[Calling, "Ned Leeds"]**

"Hey Ned, it's Peter. You free right now?"

_"Peter! It's been so long, man. Sure, where do you wanna meet?"_

"Sorry bro, I've had a busy few weeks. What's that mumbling behind you? If it's Betty, you can ask her to come. Meet me at that diner on 46th in ten minutes?"

_"Oh- yeah! It's totally Betty. I'll ask her now, are you bringing Michelle?"_

"Dude, you know her names MJ, I'll call her after this. Are you okay? I'll see you both there."

_"Shit, fine whatever. I'll see you there."_

Peter felt confused at his friend's attitude but brushed it off to a bad day. He hung up the call and ran his finger up until he found MJ's name. He frowned when he saw his Dad's name, the sight of it filling his stomach with anger. He swiped past it quickly, sighing in relief when he found MJ's contact.

**[Calling, "MJ"] **

_"Sup' loser?" _

"Wow, nice to see to you too. Are you free right now?"

_"Depends, what for?"_

"Ned, Betty and I are meeting at that diner on 46th in a few minutes. You in?"

_"Sure, why not. See you."_

Peter chuckled at MJ's fake nonchalance. He was about to put away his phone when KAREN informed him of an incoming call.

**[Incoming Call, "Auntie Nat"]**

"Natasha?" Peter grimaced, holding the phone closer to his ear.

_"Peter, how are you?" _

"As good as I can be. Wa-Deadpool told me that you helped us escape, so thank you."

_"We know his name, Peter. Listen, I can't call for long because Stark's tracking our calls, so I just need to tell you-"_

"Auntie Nat?" Peter's eyes widened as a loud rush of static came out his phone's speaker, making him wince.

_"I-I'm fine. Pepper called CPS on Tony and Stephen, so please just come back at some point? If only to deal with that. I don't want you to go into a home. Stay safe, alright? I love you."_

"O-Okay, I love you too."

Peter stared at his phone for a few minutes in bewilderment. He didn't believe that _the _Tony Stark had actually had child services called on him. He snorted quietly at the notion before breaking into a sprint, a minute late from his meeting time with his friends.

******************************************************

"Peter!" Ned waved excitedly, bouncing on his heels as Betty grabbed his other hand in an attempt to calm him down. 

"Hi guys," Peter smiled softly, stopping in front of them.

"Hey, dork," MJ wrapped an arm around his shoulder and ruffled his hair affectionately, "You look like shit."

"Gee, thanks MJ! You sure know how to make a girl feel special." Peter rolled his eyes sarcastically but hugged her back all the same. 

"It's good to see you, Peter." Betty greeted politely- though Peter could see a hint of fear in her eyes. Ah, the murder stuff.

"Ah- you too, Betty." Peter shot her a small smile as he broke out of MJ's hold, "Let's go in, I'm dying for some fries."

The group ambled their way inside, the smell of greasy fast food invading their noses instantly. They sat down at a nearby booth, the seats cracked and torn but still _perfect _to Peter. MJ sat next to him with a nod, Ned and Betty choosing to sit opposite them. After a few minutes, a Beta waitress came over clutching a small notepad.

"Welcome to Lucy's! What can I get for you guys today?" The waitress grinned, looking at them each individually. 

"Uh, can I have a Diet Coke and some fries?" Peter asked quietly, relaxing once the waitress nodded at him.

"I'll take the same," MJ replied, her gaze on her phone.

"Can we have a milkshake with two straws and two burgers, please? Thanks." Ned responded, referring to himself and Betty. The waitress wrote down their order and wandered off back to the kitchen.

"Woah, when did you two get so close?" Peter raised an eyebrow at Ned's hand, which was intertwined with Betty's.

"You'd know if you were at school, but about a month now." Ned shrugged as Betty placed a small kiss on his cheek.

"Ned, I literally can't go to school. You're the one that told me that people think I'm a murderer!" Peter scowled, not noticing the stares their table were getting. 

"Peter...I hate to ask, but you didn't _actually _kill him right?" Betty looked at him with mock-sympathy. Peter barely caught the squeeze she gave Ned's hand.

"Of course not!" Peter shouted, and pulled his hood down further, "What's going _on _with you two?"

"What do you mean? I was just asking for the school news report." Betty frowned, glancing at Ned as if to say, _"what's wrong with HIM?"_

"Ugh, just drop it, you guys. If Pete says he didn't do it, he didn't do it." MJ rolled her eyes at them, Peter shooting her a grateful smile in return.

"Whatever you say, MJ." Ned scoffed before turning towards Peter, "Dude, you _reek _of Alpha. You finally got yourself one?"

"I guess so, we're fighting at the moment." Peter sighed sadly, fidgeting with his phone's silencer.

"What are you guys fighting about?" Betty questioned as she checked her free hand's nails. 

"Uh- just couple stuff, I guess. He's a bit older than me but doesn't like that fact? I think." Peter furrowed his eyebrows at them in suspicion.

"How much older?" Ned urged. 

Peter found their conversation really...weird. Ned normally never pushed for him to tell him things, or asked such strong questions. Betty was even weirder, he's only spoken to her a few times before- and only really knew about her from Ned's crush on her. Before he could speak up, however, MJ did.

"Seriously? Why are you two questioning him so much?" MJ groaned, throwing her phone on the table harshly.

"We're just asking our friend questions, Mj, in case you've forgotten that we haven't seen him in months." Ned glared at her.

"Well, they're weird questions. When can I meet this Alpha, Peter?" MJ spun towards him.

"When we've stopped fighting, I'd have to ask him- that is, if he forgives me. This might be the final straw." Peter almost whimpered with the pain his Omega was feeling. 

"Say, Pete. How's the family doing?" Ned grinned at him, filling Peter with confusion as Ned _knew. _

"You know what they're like, Ned. I'm not exactly able to see them at the moment-" Peter glowered at him. 

"Oh, by the way Pete- I told Bety about your... y'know... fwip fwip! And all the Avengers crap." Ned interrupted, miming web-shooters with his hands.

"Ned!" Peter whisper-yelled, horrified at Ned's betrayal. 

"What? She's my girlfriend and I trust her, you do too right?" Ned smiled at him, but he looked more menacing than anything.

Just as Peter was going to reply, the waitress came back with their food and drinks. She placed them in front of them accordingly before passing them the condiments tray.

"Enjoy your meal!" She said before walking away again. Peter ended up rolling his eyes at Ned and ignoring what he'd said before. He bit into a fry, nearly moaning at the warmth it provided his stomach. Just as he reached for another chip, his phone went off.

**Wade (DP) <3:**

_I know we're not talking rn_

_but just know u can still go to mine once ur back_

_I can go to another 1 of my houses_

Peter's eyes felt wet as he read Wade's texts, his hand trembling slightly as he typed back his response. 

**You:**

_Alpha, please._

_Don't leave me_

_I can't do this without you._

_Please be there when I get back._

"Earth to Peter!" Ned waved a hand in front of Peter's face- blocking his view from his phone. 

"What, Ned?" Peter snapped, clutching his phone to his chest protectively. 

"Jeez dude, sorry. We were trying to talk to you." Ned responded annoyedly as he leant back in his seat.

"Well, it can wait. I'm texting my boyfriend." Peter sighed before putting his phone back in his pocket, "What were you saying?" 

"I asked if you know who actually murdered Principal Wescott yet." Ned inquired with fake-innocence; though Peter could see the mirth in his eyes.

"That's it, I'm done," Peter growled. 

He smacked down a twenty dollar bill and stormed out the diner, completely baffled and hurt by his friend's behaviour. Peter saw MJ telling them off before running after him, Ned and Betty looking...pleased with themselves?

"Peter, wait!" MJ panted, reaching up to grab his shoulder. 

"I'm sorry MJ, I ruined it." Peter rubbed at his eyes miserably.

"Shut up, you didn't. Listen, I think there's something going on with them." 

"You think so too?" 

"Mhm, I noticed a small black wire on Ned's neck." MJ glared in the direction of the diner, releasing her hold on Peter.

"A wire? Like, a microphone wire?" Peter tilted his head.

"Yeah, exactly that. Betty looks like she has one too." 

"This' so weird, why would they want to record me?" Peter's stare fell to the floor. 

"Maybe for the news report at school tomorrow? I don't know. I'll try and figure it out okay?" MJ affirmed, giving him a short nod.

"Thank you, MJ." Peter shot her a real smile.

"Don't worry about it, loser." MJ smiled briefly back, "I ought to be getting home now, my dad needs help with something." 

"No worries, I'll talk to you soon." Peter waved goodbye as he made his way back to Wade's.

What was going on with his best friend?


	29. Don't Do This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade does something stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour <3
> 
> WARNINGS:  
\- Wade commits suicide but comes back of course. I will mark the scene so people who find it triggering can skip :)  
\- Wade and Peter make up  
\- We find out Ned and Norman's plan. 
> 
> Bold Thoughts = White  
Italic Thoughts = Yellow

"Wade?" Peter called tentatively as he opened the door to his safehouse.

Peter hadn't gotten a reply from Wade while at the diner and so wasn't sure whether he'd be home or not. He'd had a long time to think about it on his walk home, and felt awful for minimizing the Alpha's concerns about the situation. Peter had picked up some tacos from Rosa's and everything, ready to make a large apology scene.

He stepped inside the house once he realised no one was home, sighing disappointedly as he slammed the door shut behind him. Peter hoped Wade had just gone out for food or something, and he wasn't gone-gone. He knew that Wade would leave a note if he had a mission, as he definitely wasn't cruel enough to leave without saying something. 

Peter shrugged off his boots next to the door, wincing as the cold air hit his toes. He made a mental note to talk to Wade about investing in heating once they were back to normal. Peter then walked over to the kitchen, groaning once he realised he hadn't washed the dishes after breakfast in the morning. He rolled up his sleeves lazily before turning on the tap, filling the sink with bubbles.

He paused when he heard a shuffling noise behind him, sounding similar to a shift of a piece of crisp clothing. Peter grabbed a saucepan from the hook quietly before slowly creeping into the living room. The shuffling noise got louder the closer he got to the bedroom. The more Peter walked, the worse the smell in the air got- smelling distinctly like metallic blood and corpses.

"I swear, Wade, if you've dumped a body here and then run off I will-" Peter stopped his complaining mid-sentence in shock, the saucepan clattering to the ground, "Oh my God..."

**SUICIDE WARNING, PLEASE SKIP UNTIL YOU SEE THE NEXT BOLD UNDERLINE TITLE:**

Peter ran over to Wade's body, which was slouched lifelessly against the wall next to the bed. A splatter of blood was sprayed up the wall, small drips running down it onto the floor. A single pistol was lying haphazardly in the corner of the room, looking as though Wade had thrown it in anger- if the dent the wall suddenly had was anything to go by.

Wade himself wasn't looking great either.

Wade's eyes were open, but glazed over- making him look like an empty doll. His wrists were raw and had millions of furious red scratches on them, his arms faring no better. His head was resting on his shoulder, probably the impact of the gun forcing it down. Wade's lips were blue and his skin white. Finally, the bullet hole in his head that was slowly inching shut. Brain matter was flung all over the floor, and Peter had to hold in a gag that was threatening to come out his throat.

"Wade, I-I don't know what to do..." Peter sobbed, stroking Wade's cheek carefully. 

He decided to move him onto the bed and clean up, hoping it would speed up the man's recovery if he was in a stable and clean environment. Peter set about wiping down the walls with an old cloth he found under the sink and brushed up the brain matter into a dustpan (Peter had to physically force down a heave). He then tucked Wade into bed, encasing him in the various blankets strewn around the house.

Peter frowned at Wade one last time before exiting the room, turning off the light and shutting the door behind him. He curled up onto the sofa, exhausted with the day's events. He couldn't help it as his head dropped onto his knees, which had curled up into his chest, to sob loudly. After half an hour of crying his eyes out, Peter fell asleep.

When Peter woke up, it was pitch black outside. It was midday when he arrived home from meeting his friends. Peter rubbed his eyes harshly before stretching his back like a cat, yawning as he did so. He then hobbled off the sofa tiredly, trudging his way to the bedroom. When he entered, Wade was awake- well he looked it. 

Peter jogged over to the other side of the bed and climbed on before shuffling to sit next to Wade. He grabbed his hand softly, lifting Wade's knuckles to press a gentle kiss on each one. Wade's eyelashes fluttered as he woke up, his hand twitching slightly in Peter's grasp.

"What the fuck..." Wade groaned, using his free hand to clutch at his head.

"My thoughts exactly. Why would you do that, Wade?" Peter asked shakily, dropping their hands onto his lap.

"I... wha-? Peter?" Wade mumbled in surprise, squinting at him in the light. 

"It's me, Wade." Peter grimaced, helping Wade sit up slightly.

"The hell happened? Why do you look like a drowned puppy?" Wade scowled, any symptoms he felt disappearing into thin air. 

"You- you really don't remember?" Peter urged as his eyes widened. 

"No, did someone knock me out or something? If so, sorry you had to deal with it." Wade grunted flippantly, glancing at Peter apologetically.

"What- no! You didn't get knocked out, Wade. You... you _killed _yourself." Peter whispered sorrowfully, his hand tightening around Wade's.

"I...I did? Fuck, I'm so sorry Baby-Boy." Wade cursed, scanning the room quickly, "Did you...clean it up?"

"Obviously, Wade. I wasn't going to let you lie in your own _fucking _brain guts." Peter shouted the last part, throwing his free hand in the air angrily. 

"You really didn't have too, Spidey. I'm used to it." Wade shrugged nervously; as though he wasn't used to people caring for him.

"Wade, you're my kinda-boyfriend, I'm going to help you." Peter declared in a tone that reeked of finality. 

"I can't ask you to do that Pete, I-I'm really fucked up." Wade stammered, ripping his hand back from Peter.

"It's a good thing you're not asking me too and I'm offering, then. I don't care if you're a bit crazy Wade, I'm here for you no matter what." Peter rolled his eyes sarcastically.

Wade didn't reply for a few moments as he stared at Peter in what looked like bewilderment. 

"What?" Peter asked self-consciously.

"You... you're amazing, you know that?" Wade mumbled his hands reaching for Peter's face.

"Why would you do that to me, Wade? I was so scared." Peter sniffed as he leant into Wade's touch.

"I'm so, so sorry Baby-Boy. I'll never do that to you again." Wade whispered, touching his forehead against Peter's.

"Promise me, Wade," Peter nuzzled his nose, "Promise me you'll never..._hurt _yourself like that again."

"I can't do that, Pete." Wade apologised, pressing a soft kiss to the tip of Peter's nose.

"Why?" Peter whimpered, his hands reaching around Wade's neck.

"The voices, Pete. It's the only way to shut them up." 

**SCENE END**

"Let me talk to them," Peter said firmly.

"You-I, what?" Wade stammered, his eyes flying open.

"Let me talk to the voices, Wade." Peter shot him a small smile.

"You really don't want to do that," Wade winced as they got louder.

"I do, now I'm going to talk to them whether you give me permission or not." Peter furrowed his eyebrows and sat back, taking Wade's hands in his, "What are they called?"

"Yellow and White..." Wade grunted, staring at his lap.

**POV SWITCH: WADE**

"Alright, I'm going to speak to them now," Peter said, shooting Wade a small smile.

Wade was nervous to give control over to the voices, having held them back since forever. He inhaled deeply, squeezing Peter's hands for reassurance. 

**[We get to talk. Seriously?]**

_[OMG we get to talk to Spidey! Wow this is the best day ever I-]_

"Hello White and Yellow. You probably know me already, but it's nice to meet you both." Peter spoke slowly, looking at Wade for confirmation. 

_[Tell him I said hi!]_

"Yellow says hi," Wade grumbled.

"Hey, Yellow." Peter grinned. 

**[Tell him I say hey too, and ask him why he wanted to speak to us.] **

"Um, White also says hey and wants to know why you wanted to talk to them?" Wade sighed despondently.

"Oh- we'll come to that. How are you both?" Peter inquired instead, deflecting Wade's question.

That caught both the voices and Wade off guard, his head going silent. Wade stared at Peter with an open jaw and wide-eyes, unable to believe it.

**[Uh, did he actually just ask us how we are?]**

_[I...I don't know how to reply.]_

**[I guess just tell him we're fine?]**

"You actually stunned them into silence," Wade snorted, "They said they're fine."

"Good, now the pleasantries are out the way, what the _hell_ do you two think you're doing?" Peter hissed.

**[Well that was a 360 spin.]**

_[Fuck, he's mad. Shit, shit, shit! What do we do?]_

"Uh, Spidey-"

"No, _listen_. Do you two have any idea the torture you cause Wade on a daily basis?" Peter growled, his eyes glowing gold.

_[Obviously, we do it because we careee~]_

**[Yes we know, what's the issue?]**

"They, uh, said they know and asked what the issue with it is." Wade winced at Peter's furious glare.

"Right, and what exactly did you guys say to Wade to make him _kill _himself?"

**[We told him the truth.]**

_[Yeah! We only told him what a slimy, child-molesting pervert he is and how not even Hell will accept him after this.]_

**[Don't forget about the self-doubts.]**

_[Oh, AND we told him what a useless, disgusting, monster he is and how your love is completely fake because there's NO way you would actually-]_

"They said that I'm a monster and a pervert- oh and a child molester and that any love you have for me is fake, in short." WAde shrunk in on himself tensely, his eyes glazing over in sadness. 

"Listen up, _assholes_. If you don't leave my Alpha the _fuck _alone I will create something to torture the everloving _fuck _out of you, and _only _you. Don't believe me? My Dad is Tony _fucking _Stark and I _will _make him start a research project on how to beat the shit out of inner voices. Don't you dare make him doubt my affections towards him, and Wade you better not listen to them." Peter snarled rapidly.

"I am _so_ turned on right now." Wade murmured quietly, his expression full of adoration.

"What are they saying now?" Peter smirked, scooting forward to sit on Wade's lap.

"Nothing at all, Baby-Boy. You're a saint." Wade beamed, kissing Peter's cheek tenderly.

"Anything for you." Peter kissed his forehead, "But genuinely Wade, I'm so sorry for not mentioning my age. I should've known it would affect you. I hope you can forgive me." 

"I hope you can forgive me too." Wade simpered, his hands finding their way onto Peter's hips.

"Always," Peter whispered, leaning down to press his lips against Wade's.

************************************************

"Sir, what are we doing now?" Ned whined childishly as he fidgeted with his phone.

"Quiet, Leeds. We're setting up a broadcast into Stark tower." Norman groaned, typing rapidly on his computer.

"Yeah, but what's the _plan?" _Ned scoffed, sitting up in his chair.

"We're going to destroy Parker's life," Norman smirked, "Just like he ruined my son's."

"How are we doing that again? I kinda' blank out when you start monologuing." Ned snickered at Norman's increasingly annoyed expression.

"If you want to keep your life, Leeds, I suggest you shut it," Norman hissed, "We're going to start by destroying his inner circle- though from what you tell me it's already pretty bad."

"Oh yeah, he was whining about an argument he was having with his boyfriend earlier!" Ned perked up, moving to stand behind Norman to see his computer screen.

"How...interesting. Did you get the audio recording?" 

"Of course, it's already on my file on my computer. I'll email it to you later."

"This could be greater than I thought... this boyfriend of his, is he an Alpha?" Norman urged menacingly.

"Yeah, Peter's not into Betas." Ned rolled his eyes.

"Yes, yes, I know _all _about your past infatuations with Mr Parker. I've just had a great idea." Norman smirked.

"Well, what is it?"

"Let's bring in my son, shall we?"


	30. It All Falls Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coulson calls in Peter, and by extension Wade, to a secret location to discuss the cameras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo <3
> 
> WARNINGS:  
\- Coulson's a bit of a douche ngl.
> 
> That's it, really short chapter cause I'm super tired. Tomorrow's will be lengthy though! <3
> 
> No song rec for this chapter as I watched Infinity War while writing it :D

Peter groaned in annoyance as he patted his bed frantically, looking for his phone.

He had woken up to Wade curled around him, encasing him in heat and protection. Peter had instantly snuggled up to go back to sleep when his phone had begun to buzz incessantly. 

"Who the fuck is this?" Peter grunted as Wade began to fidget behind him.

_"Good morning to you too, Parker."_ A familiar voice called back sarcastically. 

"C-Coulson?" Peter all but shouted, instantly sitting up in alarm, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

_"Save it, kid. I need you to come down to SHIELD." _Coulson interrupted.

"In case you've forgotten, _Phil, _I'm kinda' a criminal right now." Peter huffed, stroking Wade's head soothingly. 

_"They don't know your identity, Peter, you escaped before they could find out." _

"I- seriously?" Peter's eyes widened, his hand pausing in Wade's hair abruptly- which elicited a grumble from the older man.

_"Yes, seriously, Are you coming in or not? I don't really want to have to visit your boyfriend's place." _

"Tell me why first- and also why you didn't reveal my identity or Wades," Peter demanded, resuming his petting.

_"We have information regarding your camera situation, that's why. We only know your boyfriend's name, Wade, right?" _Phil stopped for a moment, clearly deciding what to say, _"And... I was asked not to reveal yours in return of some favour they did for me a few years back. I'm simply repaying them." _

"Wow, and here I thought it was because you cared," Peter snorted, "I'll be there in an hour."

Peter hung up the call with a heavy sigh, leaning down to kiss Wade's head softly before patting his cheek lightly.

"C'mon, Babe. We need to get up." Peter mumbled as he pressed delicate kisses all over Wade's face.

"Don' wanna..." Wade groaned, his head subconsciously moving up towards Peter's.

"Please? I really need you to come with me for this." Peter pouted.

"Ugh, fine. Where are we going?" Wade complained as he sat up, rubbing his eyes tiredly. 

"SHIELD, they have information regarding my...rape." Peter grimaced at him, his legs swinging off the bed noisily.

"Uh, Baby-boy, in case you're forgetting we _literally _escaped from there a few days ago." Wade chuckled nervously, chasing after Peter as he walked out the room.

"I know, Wade, but they have news on who might've stolen the missing camera," Peter said patiently as he entered the kitchen.

"Eh? What camera?" Wade raised an eyebrow in confusion as he sat at the table, watching as Peter rifled through the cupboards.

"Oh, I didn't tell you..." Peter murmured, "I-Uh, the guy who assaulted me hid cameras in the room. Dad managed to destroy two of them but I guess he didn't notice the third, and someone stole it after I left." 

"That _fucker _hid cameras in there too? Now I'm angry I didn't torture him some _more _before-"

"That's enough, Wade. Skip's already dead and- you _what?" _Peter spun around to face him so quickly he might as well have given himself whiplash. 

"I'm totally fine with us going to SHIELD! Weren't you making breakfast, dearest Petey-Pie? Can we have tacos?" Wade rambled loudly, effectively shutting Peter up.

"This conversations not over, Wade. _No, _you can't have tacos for breakfast. I'll make waffles." Peter glared at him before turning back towards the cupboards, continuing his search.

"So, do they know our identities?" Wade asked casually, but Peter can smell the tenseness in his scent. 

"Coulson told me that they didn't get to find out because we broke out so quickly. Though, I'm pretty sure they know your first name." Peter assured, pulling out various ingredients. 

"Right, right. I guess I'll just go by my middle name then." Wade shrugged.

"Which is?" Peter smiled in amusement as he turned on the hob, hearing Wade stand up behind him.

"To you? It's _Daddy. _To everyone else it's Winston. Wade Winston Wilson." Wade smirked as he looped his arms around Peter's waist, his head resting on his shoulder.

"Ew, gross. Winston is pretty cool, so we'll just call you that." Peter giggled, flipping the mixture in the pan before leaning back into Wade's chest.

"Why can't you indulge me just for once Baby-Boy?" Wade whined, nuzzling Peter's neck, "So mean."

"I'm sorry, but no." Peter laughed outright, "Go sit down, your food's ready." 

"Fine," Wade grunted, but did as he was told. 

Peter shortly followed after him carrying two full plates, laying them on the table carefully before pulling out his own chair to sit next to Wade. Wade shot him a grateful smile before digging in, Peter returning in lovingly. The two ate in comfortable silence as they ate, enjoying each others company. Once they had finished, Peter and Wade went off to get dressed and shower.

"Ready to go?" Wade asked gently, wrapping his hand around Peter's smaller one.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Peter shot him an uneasy smile and squeezed his hand before making his way out the door.

*********************************************************

Peter shivered as he entered SHIELD headquarters, his grip tight on Wade's hand anxiously.

"You alright, Pete?" Wade murmured into his ear quietly. 

"Y-Yeah, just bad memories I guess," Peter whispered back, draggin Wade up to the front desk. 

"Can I help you?" A bored-looking receptionist asked, pausing mid-type.

"Uh, we're here to see Agent Coulson?" Peter stammered, ignoring Wade's snort of laughter behind him.

"Names?" She asked, eyes flicking between them both.

"P-Peter Parker, ma'am, and Winston Wilson." Peter averted his gaze, flashbacks of the night he rescued Wade coming back to him.

"Alright Mr Parker, a guard will be here to escort you to Agent Coulson's office shortly." The receptionist sighed as he checked them in on her computer. 

"Excuse me, but why do we need a guard?" Peter frowned.

"OMG, you didn't hear?" The receptionist gasped, suddenly looking very lively.

"Hear what?" Wade piped up, and Peter had to fight off the jealous growl building up inside him as she flushed a light red.

"O-Oh, well Spider-Man and Deadpool got into a major fight with our agents and the Avengers here a few days ago. It was all over the news!" She answered speedily as though she was overflowing with awe, "Y'know I was meant to work that night, the guy doing reception got knocked out by Spider-Man."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Peter said awkwardly, looking at Wade for help.

"Ugh, why are you apologising? It's the most interesting thing that's happened here in like, _forever,_" She raised a perfect eyebrow at him.

"Oh look! Our guard is here, goodbye!" Peter yelled as he spun around quickly in embarrassment.

"Hey, you!" The receptionist shouted at Wade, "Can I have your number?" 

"Sorry, gorgeous, I'm taken." Wade winked before sashaying his way towards Peter, laughing at the disappointed noise he heard afterwards. 

"Let's just go," Peter growled, grabbing Wade's hand again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you SO much for 10K views, and for following me through this book for thirty chapters <3


	31. Back Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Wade learn about Ned and go on their date, as another character enters the scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey <3
> 
> WARNINGS:  
\- Coulson's an ass.  
\- Ned gets revealed.  
\- Surprise character!  
\- Strong cussing, as normal. 
> 
> Song Recs: "Rabbit Hole by AViVA" and "No Scrubs by Unlike Pluto"

Peter inhaled deeply before rapping his knuckles on the door to Phil's office. Wade was stood next to him supportively, his pinkie looped around Peter's in reassurance. The security guard was on his right, watching them suspiciously with squinted eyes. 

"Come in!" A voice called from inside.

Peter's expression morphed into one of determination as he pushed down on the door handle, opening it slowly. He released his grip on Wade's finger to clench his fist as he marched into the spacious room. Wade chased right after him after glaring at the guard who had followed after him. 

"Phil, you wanted to see me," Peter remarked as he took a seat on one of the plush leather chairs facing his desk. 

"I wouldn't have called if I didn't, and I don't remember asking you to bring a friend," Phil rolled his eyes, gesturing at Wade to take a seat.

"He's my friend who's helping me through talking about what happened. Why am I here?" Peter huffed, his hand secretly locking around Wade's under the table.

"We have news regarding the cameras- and who might've taken the last one." Phil typed as he spoke, peering at Peter over the monitor.

"Alright, who then?" Peter leant forward curiously.

"Just... watch this and then we'll talk." Phil sighed in annoyance before flicking his wrist; a holographic screen appearing before them.

Peter and Wade both turned their attention towards the video, their eyes locking onto the centre. Peter shuffled uncomfortably as he saw Tony fly him out of the room anxiously, Wade realising a quiet growl in return. The screen then flickered to an hour later, in which a young boy could be seen hovering near the door unsurely. 

"Is that... Ned?" Peter gasped, his hand dropping from Wade's to cover his mouth.

'Ned' entered the heat room swiftly after scanning the hallway for other people. After a few minutes, he re-emerged, holding one of the small cameras. He then opened his backpack, tucking it inside safely. In the bad quality of the camera, Peter could faintly make sense of a troubled expression flowing over Ned's features as he hesitantly swung the backpack over his shoulder before racing out the door. 

"You recognise him, then?" Phil asked, writing something down on a notepad.

"He's... he's my best friend. I'm sure there's an explanation for this." Peter babbled, his eyes darting around wildly in anxiousness.

"Like what?" 

"I don't know! He might've gone in to check I was gone and spotted it so took it with him?" Peter stammered, calming slightly when Wade gripped his shoulder tightly.

"Possibly- but then why would he look so unsure of his actions? And why hasn't he told you about it?" Phil hammered on, ignoring Wade's warning noise.

"...Maybe he didn't want to embarrass me? He wouldn't hurt me." Peter winced at the own disbelief in his tone.

"Sure, sure. Do you know where we can find him?" Phil turned back to his computer.

"What? Why do you need to know that?" Peter frowned in alarm.

"So we can bring him in for questioning." Phil snorted as though he couldn't believe Peter's ignorance.

"You don't need to do that- I can handle this myself," Peter said with finality, standing up from his seat. 

"Baby-Boy, maybe we should..." Wade trailed off at Peter's angry glare.

"Are you sure about this, _Parker? _You don't know what he's done with it." Phil raised an eyebrow. 

"I'm not letting you bring in my _best _friend for questioning, Phil! He wouldn't have done shit with it." Peter snarled before storming out the room, Wade hot on his trails.

*************************************************

"Are you okay, Pete?" Wade asked carefully as he sat down next to Peter.

He had run until he was far away from SHIELD, ignoring Wade's frantic shouts for him to slow down. Eventually, he had found an isolated bench near a river and curled up on it. Peter's hands were holding his head as he rested on his knees, looking at a family of ducks swimming by hopelessly.

"I don't know, Wade, I just found out that Ned's got my unwanted sex tape. How do you think I am?" Peter snorted emptily.

"I'm sorry, Baby-Boy. I'll get it back for you." Wade promised, curling an arm around Peter's shoulders affectionately.

"How?" Peter's head shot up, tears streaking down his cheeks, "He's been acting so dodgy, Wade. I don't even know if he still has it!"

"I will get it back, Spidey, one way or another- I swear." Wade thumbed away Peter's tears gently, shooting him a sweet smile.

"I don't know what I'd do without you." Peter sighed despondently, dropping his head onto Wade's shoulder. 

"I could say the same thing back, Cutie." Wade kissed behind his ear, resting his head on top of Peter's.

"What am I gonna do, Wade? I can't lose one of my only friends." Peter sniffed.

"We'll figures it out, Pete, but you've gotta prepare yourself for anything," Wade reassured, his hand rubbing small circles on Peter's back.

"I know," Peter sighed again, "I know." 

"So, how about we go on that date?" Wade grinned. 

*****************************************

"What is this place?" Peter inquired curiously as Wade dragged him into a run-down coffee shop near their apartment.

"Al's best friend Lulu owns it, so we get discounts. She makes some pretty good coffee, too." Wade beamed as he pulled him over to the counter and shoved him onto a sleek bar stool, "Lulu!"

"Mr Wilson! Is that you?" A woman that looked about fifty came out from the back as Wade slid onto the seat next to him.

"You know it!" Wade winked humorously.

Lulu smiled at them both tenderly as she pulled out an old notebook from her jean pocket. She was a short woman, her curly hair scraped back into a bun with little flyaways framing her worn face. 

"It's good to see you again! How's that old bat, Al? Hope retirement's treatin' her well. Oh, and whos' this sweetie?" Lulu turned to him as Peter flushed at the pet name.

"I-I'm Peter, Wade's boyfriend. It's nice to meet you, ma'am." Peter stuttered, holding out his hand awkwardly.

"Ain't he a polite thing?" Lulu tittered as she shook Peter's hand, "What can I get for you boys today then?" 

"You know what I want, Lu. Pete, see anything that tickles your tastebuds?" Wade waggled his eyebrows teasingly.

"Can I have, uh, a caramel iced coffee, please? Oh, and a brownie." Peter replied as he squinted at the menu scribbled messily on a chalkboard. 

"Comin' right up," Lulu called, shuffling towards the back room. 

"Who's Al?" Peter spun towards Wad.

"Don't worry about her, Petey-Pie. She's a fuckin' menace who looks after me sometimes." Wade snickered, ruffling Peter's hair teasingly.

"Isn't looking after you a good thing?" Peter snorted as he batted Wade's hands away, "How can she be a menace then?"

"She's the one who taught me how to get blood out my suit, Petey-Pie," Wade said nonchalantly, "She's cra-a-azy."

"Uhuh, sure. I'm glad you've had someone looking out for you." Peter giggled, missing Wade's adoring gaze.

"Had? That woman's in love with me," Wade snorted, " As if she'll ever leave me." 

"Well, you have me now too- is what I meant." Peter backpedalled hurriedly, waving his hands wildly.

"You're so cute!" Wade cooed, kissing Peter's cheek lovingly.

"Enough PDA in my cafe, boys!" Lulu interrupted firmly, "Food's up."

"Ah, thank you miss." Peter blushed, digging into his brownie embarrassedly.

"Whatever, Lulu. Thanks for the drinks." Wade raised his mug at her before glugging it back.

"So, you're close to her?" Peter asked after a while, slurping on his coffee.

"Eh, I suppose so. I've met her a few months after I met Al, and I've come back ever since." Wade shrugged, smacking his mug back down on the counter.

"Oh, that's cool." Peter responded, "Does Weasel know her?" 

"What's with the sudden interest in that asshole?" Wade narrowed his eyes at him, "You better not be catching feelings for him, Petey, you'll only get STD's in return."

"What? Ew, Wade, no!" Peter scowled, "I'm asking 'cause you seme close to him, is all." 

"As close as you can be to someone in this kinda' business. We're friends, sure, but we're always on guard with each other." 

"How come?" Peter urged, dropping his empty cup next to Wade's.

"Baby-Boy, he's the one who gives me my murder missions and runs a shady as _fuck _bar. He's got connections I don't trust, and in return, he doesn't trust that I won't snap and kill him one day." Wade's eyes flitted over to him.

"Oh, I see." Peter breathed lowly, "But you wouldn't, right?"

"Not now, no. If he ever hurt you or someone I cared about, however, then he'd be dead before he could blink." Wade's voice dropped dangerously.

"I told you how I feel about killing on my behalf," Peter glared at him, crossing his arms in annoyance before dropping them in surrender, "But... I appreciate the sentiment all the same."

"Yeah, yeah. Also, I replied no promises, right?" Wade grinned at him cheekily. 

"You did," Peter rolled his eyes mockingly, "Can we go now? I'm tired." 

"Sure thing, I'll go and pay. I always try and leave her a hefty tip but she never accepts it." Wade rambled as he stood up and walked to the till. 

Peter hummed to himself quietly as he hopped off his seat, glancing around the almost empty room. He smiled softly as Wade argued animatedly with Lulu over money on the other side of the room- the two pushing it between them. Peter pulled out his phone, noticing one new message from his Dad.

**Dad <3:**

_I know we're not speaking right now, but we need to talk- and not about the other night._

_It's not hero related, by the way._

_Authorities are involved, let me know when you're free._

_Also...I'm sorry._

Peter scoffed as he tucked his phone back into his pocket. He couldn't believe the nerve his Dad had, acting as if a tiny apology over text would gain Peter's forgiveness. 

"Peter? Peter Parker? Is that you?" A powerful voice called from the doorway.

"H-Harry?"


	32. Make You Feel My Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter runs into his ex-boyfriend, Harry Osborn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! Sorry for the lack of update last night, I was ill <3
> 
> WARNINGS:  
\- Very possessive Wade  
\- Harry was an asshole boyfriend.  
\- The highly anticipated smut scene ;)
> 
> Song Recs: "Catching Feelings by Drax Project" and "Cake by Melanie Martinez"

"H-Harry?" Peter gasped, his eyes growing comically wide.

"Wow, good to see you, Pete. You look great!" Harry grinned as he sauntered towards him.

If Peter didn't know Harry, he could've fallen for it. However, Peter had been in _love _with him and could see past the unreal smiles and fake pleasantries. Harry looked the same as he had when they broke up two years ago, Norman Osborn's menacing glint ever-present in his son's own eyes. 

"Y-Yeah, good to see you too." Peter stammered, averting his gaze to his feet.

Things hadn't ended well between them, per se. Harry's father wanted Peter to become a stay-at-home Omega at the pure age of fifteen, and wanted him to give up on his education to raise Harry's children. Harry didn't agree with his father, but he also didn't side with Peter.

Obviously, Peter found it _infuriating. _Himself and Harry had had a screaming match to rival that of his and Tony's, and Peter had stormed out Norman's penthouse with tear-stricken cheeks. He remembers his heart feeling as though it had been split in half when he saw Harry's neutral expression- as though he didn't care. Peter was going to _mate _with him one day and thought that Harry was nothing short of his soulmate. 

"So, how have you been? What have you been up too?" Harry leant against the counter next to him, his eyes trailing over Peter's figure with no subtlety. 

"I finish high school this year, which is cool. I haven't decided on whether I'll go to college yet or not," Peter chuckled awkwardly, "I also met a new Alpha, he's over there. You?"

"Huh, never expected you to think of settling down with someone, Parker. How'd you bag an Alpha like him?" Harry whistled under his breath slowly, "And I'm fine, getting ready to take over Oscorp- the usual."

"For your information, _Wade_ is his name and he's the best Alpha I could ask for. He's never asked of me what you have." Peter sneered, his head lifting to shoot Harry a warning glare.

"Alright, chill. Don't get your hackles up, Omega." Harry raised his hands in defence, "So, college huh?" 

"Mhm, I'm thinking of studying biochemistry." Peter shuffled his feet.

"Are you sure? They offer really good home economics courses at-" Harry frowned.

"I'm aware, thank you- but I'm good with studying science." Peter huffed in annoyance.

"Fine. Anyways, you look good. You've really filled out nicely." Harry winked, not noticing the shiver of disgust that shook Peter's body...

But Wade did.

"Thanks, I guess. You too." Peter said quietly after a while.

"Yeah, I've been hitting the gym more lately. You know I did a cover shoot for Armani the other day?" Harry subconsciously flexed his muscles, a tell-tale sign of an Alpha trying to impress an Omega. 

Peter wrapt his head for a response- or at least to figure out a worthy escape plan when he heard someone clear their throat behind him loudly.

"He botherin' you, Pete?" Wade asked gruffly, his arms wrapping around Peter's waist protectively. 

"Who- oh, Wade! This is Harry. He's uh, my ex." Peter replied sheepishly, flinching at the stony gaze that flitted over Harry's features, "He's not bothering me."

"Mm, he looks like he is Baby-Boy. Do I need to bring out the katanas?" Wade whispered into his ear, his eyes locked onto Harry's the entire time.

"No! God, no." Peter shook his head frantically, "Um, Wade- meet Harry Osborn. Harry, meet Wade."

"I know who he is." The two Alphas stated at the same time, their gazes turning dangerous as their irises tinged red.

"Who am I then, Richie Rich?" Wade sneered, his grip on Peter tightening. 

"Wade Wilson, if I'm correct. Or should I say, 'Mercenary For Hire'?" Harry smirked.

"Guys, please stop this." Peter pleaded, his hands moving to tug at Wade's sleeve. 

"I don't know what you're talkin' about, Osborn," Wade grumbled, his eyes nearing full red. 

"You don't? But you carried out a job for me a few months ago." Harry cackled, his hands clapping like a child.

"What mission are you talking about? Cus' I'd recognise that whiny voice of yours anywhere." Wade growled

"Wade..." Peter whimpered, turning in Wade's arms to wrap his own around Wade's neck. 

"Oh, just one for the murder of a certain Francis Freeman. You know how you couldn't find a certain 'Neena Thurman' either? It was a ruse." Harry let out another maniacal laugh at Wade's enraged expression.

"Why?" Was all Wade said, barely holding himself back from murdering the young man.

"Well, he failed in the job I gave _him, _so I hired you to get rid of him in return." Harry shrugged as though it was the simplest thing in the world.

"What job did you order him to do?" Wade snarled, releasing his clasp on Peter a little when he whimpered in pain. 

"Heard of something called Weapon X, Mr Wilson? My father and I started it up, wanting to create mutants so he could transform into one to prevent his sickness from getting worse- when Francis decided that using _you _would be a good idea." Harry snarked.

That was all Wade need before he gently shoved Peter out the way to get at Harry. He stormed up to him, grabbing the younger Alpha by the throat harshly. Wade could feel Peter tugging at his other hand desperately, begging him to let him go- but it was white noise to Wade's dulled senses. As Harry's face began to turn blue, Peter suddenly rushed in front of him, dropping to his knees.

"Alpha... Alpha,_ please._" Peter begged, his eyes burning a bright gold as he stared up at Wade with watery eyes. He was sat in the most submissive pose possible- his back hunched as he balanced on his knees, his hands gripping Wade's jeans. 

"Omega," Wade growled, dropping Harry unceremoniously to the floor. 

"Please, c-can we go home Alpha?" Peter relaxed a little, his cheeks flushed in humiliation as LuLu and others watching from outside the cafe window stared at the dramatic scene in silence. 

"Home?" Wade asked lowly, his hand reaching to grab at Peter's curls.

"Yes, _our _home Alpha." Peter affirmed as he slowly rose up off the floor, "You're such a generous Alpha, providing for me." 

"Good...Alpha?" Wade mumbled, Peter's arms moving to clutch at Wade's face. 

"Such a good Alpha, so good to your Omega," Peter soothed, caressing Wade's cheekbone gently. 

"H-Hah, you finally dropped on your knees for someone P-Peter? Knew you'd end up being a no-good whore." Harry wheezed from his crumpled position on the floor. 

Wade growled at him and stomped on his head, knocking him out. Peter jumped into Wade's arms after calling an ambulance, nuzzling into Wade's neck tenderly.

"Let's go home, okay Alpha?" Peter muttered into his ear calmly, Wade already moving towards the cafe entrance. 

************************************************

**SMUT WARNING: SKIP TILL YOU SEE NEXT HEADER**

Peter let out a sharp breath as Wade dropped him onto their bed.

The walk home had been uneventful. Wade was still too riled up to make any conversation and Peter was still in some form of shock. Fast forward to now and Wade was stood at the end of the bed, staring down at Peter possessively. Peter in return was splayed against the bed, his expression constantly flickering between lust and confusion. 

"W-Wade?" Peter inquired carefully, not wanting to set him off again. 

"My Omega. _Mine." _Wade growled, dropping on top of Peter.

"Alpha..." Peter gasped, presenting his neck as the scent in the air became more urgent and needy.

"Omega," Wade mumbled before lifting himself to stare into Peter's eyes. 

When he saw no sign of hesitation or fear, he lowered himself till their lips were a few centimetres apart.

"Is...Is this okay?" Wade asked seriously.

"Alpha. God, yes _please_." Peter whined, his hips rolling up into Wade's.

That was all the confirmation Wade needed as he hissed loudly, his hand sliding down to the small of Peter's back. He smashed his lips against Peter's desperately before flipping them around. Peter let out a surprised squeak, which was shortly followed by a low moan. 

"You like being man-handled like that, Baby-Boy?" Wade grinned as Peter began to rut against his thigh, his mouth dropping into a perfect 'O' shape. 

"_Fuck, _yes Wade. Please just _touch_ me." Peter demanded, any shyness flying out the window in his lust-filled mind.

"Your wish is my command, Petey-Pie," Wade smirked before placing his hands on Peter's waist, pulling him forward until their crotches were touching. 

Wade ground up into Peter, his head falling back as Peter released a high-pitched groan on top of him. Peter bent back down, encasing Wade's lips with his own. He whined as Wade bit his lip gently before tugging it, gazing down at him with hooded eyes. Wade seemed pleased by his response and shoved his tongue into his mouth, his hips sliding against Peter's frantically. 

"Alpha, 'M not gonna last much longer," Peter cried as Wade thrust particularly hard, his jean zipped digging into Peter's erection perfectly. 

"Me...netiher..." Wade panted, dragging Peter back down into another filthy kiss. His hand slid up Peter's shirt, brushing over his nipple lightly. 

Peter let out a sudden cry, his hands clutching at Wade's shoulders as he rode out his orgasm. He grimaced at the sticky feeling inside his underwear but stopped when he looked down at Wade. The Alpha was squirming uncomfortably now that Peter had stopped, his eyes closed in concentration. 

"Don't worry, I've got you." Peter smiled as he pressed a soft kiss against Wade's lips, his hand bending to palm at Wade's crotch.

"Holy _shit, _Pete," Wade groaned, bucking up into Peter's palm.

"You can do it, Alpha. Let go," Peter soothed, his thumb flicking over the head of Wade's cock through his jeans. 

Wade came with a rough growl, causing heat to pool once again in Peter's abdomen.

"C'mere..." Wade dragged Peter down next to him, wrapping his arms around him. 

"I feel gross..." Peter frowned but snuggled into Wade regardless.

"Nap now, shower later." Wade snorted lightly before drifting off, Peter quickly following suit. 

*********************************************************************

**BONUS: **

<strike></strike>"You _imbecile!" _Norman cried, throwing his hands in the air in exasperation.

"I did what you asked. What's the big deal?" Harry scoffed.

"Peter won't trust or like you now- and you were our best bet in getting close with him." Norman sighed as he dropped into the leather armchair.

"What about Fatso over there?" Harry jerked his head towards Ned, who had headphones on as he studied surveillance footage on his computer. 

"Peter's begun to grow suspicious of him, so we've had to pull him ou for now. He'll be implemented again soon though." Norman inhaled, "But _you, _you _had _to get jealous didn't you?" 

"Why would I be jealous of _him?__" _Harry asked indignantly. 

"Because you're still in love with the Stark boy." Norman huffed, " As is Leeds over there. I don't see the appeal, he's a bad Omega."

"Watch your mouth, Dad," Harry growled.

"Down, boy. We need to come up with another plan." Norma remarked.

"Why are we even doing this?" Harry groaned in annoyance.

"Tony Stark needs to be taken down a peg, or _few. _What better way to start doing that then to destroy his little boy?" Norman cackled evilly.

"Whatever you say, Dad. I don't want to hurt Peter, as much of a wuss as he is." Harry averted his gaze to the window.

"Oh but _Son, _don't you remember how _heart-broken _you were when he left? And now look at him, all happy with another Alpha like you never existed." Norman hummed. 

"He's _mine," _Harry growled, his eyes flashing red.

"He will be eventually, Son. But for now, I think I've figured out a way to... _startle _Stark." Norma grinned.

"How?" Harry tilted his head in confusion. 

"You'll see, Harry. This particular..._pawn _has an in with Peter." 

"Who is it?" Harry asked slowly.

"I believe he's one of Mr Parker's old villains, seemed to mess him up quite a bit when they last fought." Norman nodded to himself as he switched on his computer. 

"Dad, answer the question. Who?"

Norman silently turned his screen towards him. A file was open on the expensive laptop displaying a criminal file from one of the maximum state SHIELD prisons in New York. 

"Quentin Beck, or more commonly known as 'Mysterio'." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the terrible smut fzgjkfgjs. I'm considering asking someone to write it for me lmao.


	33. Something Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter returns home to see what Tony wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo <3
> 
> WARNINGS:  
\- Peter returns home (keep in mind the family tension.)  
\- Secret twist - please let me know if it's a trigger and I'll mark it so you can skip it :)  
\- Protective Peter = Badass Peter.  
\- CUSSING and verbal abuse?
> 
> Song Recs: "The Village by Wrabel" and "Hurts Like Hell by Fleurie"

Peter smiled softly as he stared down at Wade's blissed expression. 

They had fallen asleep the day before thinking they would just take a short nap, only to sleep in until the next morning. Peter stretched like a cat silently, freezing when Wade's hand moved towards the arch in his back. Wade grumbled sleepily before curling his arm around Peter's lithe waist and yanking him back towards his chest.

"Morning, handsome." Peter giggled quietly, turning in Wade's grip to caress his face gently.

"Mornin'," Wade mumbled, his head leaning into Peter's touch, "Go back ta' sleep."

"Wade, it's ten o'clock." Peter sighed affectionately as he patted his cheek. 

"Exactly. We shouldn't even think about opening our eyes until one, at least." Wade said, sounding significantly more alert.

"Fine, _you _can stay in bed- I've got things to do." Peter kissed his forehead before using his strength to pull away from him.

"Like what?" Wade yawned grumpily, shuffling until he was sat up.

"Da-Tony messaged me saying he needs me to go home, something important apparently." Peter shrugged, "Speaking of, I need to message him and let him know."

"Do you really have to go back? I don't trust them." Wade growled lightly, dragging Peter onto his lap.

"Unfortunately yes, but I'll text you when I'm walking home so you know they haven't caught me." Peter teased, wrapping his legs around Wade's lower back comfortably.

"You better." Was the only reply Peter got before Wade mashed their lips together sweetly. 

They made out lazily for a while, Wade leant against the bed's headboard with Peter balanced on his lap. Wade's hand had moved to Peter's waist at some point in an attempt to press them closer together; which Peter replied with a breathy whine. 

"Bad Alpha, distracting me with your kisses." Peter joked as he broke off the kiss, shuffling back so he was sat on Wade's outstretched knees. 

"Sure, Petey-Pie. I'm gonna go and shower." Wade huffed, stroking Peter's cheek as he got out of bed. 

Peter watched him leave the room with a fond expression, his heart thumping speedily in his chest. He then fumbled around the cracked bedside table for his phone, not remembering where or when he had put it down. Peter eventually found it hanging off the edge dangerously, looking a centimetre away from offing itself. Peter rushed to grab it, sighing in relief as he clutched it to his chest.

He scrolled through his contacts, inhaling deeply before clicking on his and Tony's chat.

**You:**

_I'll be round in an hour if you still need me to come._

He wasn't expecting a quick response- having known Tony's schedule off by heart since he was old enough to remember. He raised an eyebrow in surprise, however, when he got an almost instant reply.

**Dad <3:**

_Could you make it two? _

_I've gotta call the authorities to give them the all-clear to come over._

_And I need to wake up the Avengers and clean the tower._

Peter frowned in both concern and suspicion.

**You:**

_Tony, what's going on?_

_Why do you sound so nervous?_

**Dad <3:**

_Ah._

_You'll understand when you get here, Pete._

_I'm not allowed to tell you beforehand in case it goes wrong._

_Also, Tony?_

**You:**

_Fine._

_You really want me to start calling you Dad again after you let SHIELD capture my boyfriend and I?_

**Dad <3:**

_Please, Pete._

_Please don't do this now._

_We'll talk about that later._

Peter's hands were shaking in anger but froze as he could _feel _the desperation and sadness in Tony even through a text message. Just as Peter began to ponder on how to reply, Wade came out of the shower with a small towel wrapped around his waist.

"Sup, Baby-Boy? Why do you look sad?" Wade crouched in front of him, ignoring Peter's flushed skin at his exposed chest.

"Something seems wrong with my Dad." Peter grimaced, averting his gaze to his lap.

"What, did Iron Dildo manage to electrocute himself with that tin-can of a suit?" Wade snorted, stopping at Peter's harsh glare.

"No, Wade. I'm just worried, I don't like it." Peter shivered.

"Hey- it'll be fine, Spidey. If something goes wrong, you can ring me and I'll rush right over, okay? I'll be visiting Al today which isn't too far from the tower." Wade soothed, rubbing soft circles on Peter's thigh from his position on the floor. 

"Thank you," Peter smiled at him lovingly, dipping his head to tenderly kiss Wade's hair. 

"Anytime, gorgeous. You going in the shower?" WAde beamed before jerking his head in the direction of the bathroom.

"Are you telling me I smell, Wilson?" Peter gasped in mock offence, shoving at Wade's chest.

"You smell delicious, Baby-Boy, but you've got dried jizz and slick all over your bottom half which I _thought _you might like to clean off." Wade chuckled as Peter burned bright red, burying his head in his hands in embarrassment.

"S-Shut up..." Peter muttered before racing out the room.

**************************************************

Peter shivered as he stood outside Stark Tower, the cold air slicing at his skin. He was thumbing with his phones ringer nervously in his pocket, switching it on and off as he waited to be buzzed in. Normally, he could just walk through the doors and go where he wanted, but due to the snowstorm warning that were becoming increasingly more frequent- Stark Tower's had opted to keep all windows and doors shut to conserve heat.

Eventually, a security guard opened the door, his eyes widening in recognition and shock. 

"M-Mr Stark, please come in." The guard stammered, moving aside to let Peter in.

"Hey, George. Thank you." Peter smiled at him softly as he walked inside, nearly moaning in relief as the heating started to warm up his frozen nose and ears.

"Why did you come through the front, sir? You normally go through the private entrance." George asked curiously, quickly closing the door to the tower.

"Oh- don't worry about it." Peter waved him off sheepishly as he moved towards the elevator, huffing in annoyance as the other security guards milling around frantically stumbled into their positions, "I've told you guys before that you don't need to be uptight around me."

"Sorry, sir, it's just that we never see anyone that lives here as you all use the other door, so it's like a huge honour for us." One guard spoke up, flushing at the warning whispers he got from his coworkers.

"It's fine, dude. I'll see you guys later." Peter grinned at them before turning his attention to the AI, "Hey FRI, can you take me up to the common room?"

"Of course, Peter. It's lovely to hear from you again." FRIDAY responded as the elevator whirred to life, her tone almost sounding sad. 

"Sorry, FRI. I'm guessing you've heard about what happened?" Peter replied, his eyes watching the numbers flick by on the elevator floor signaller. 

"Yes, sir. Mr Stark was in quite a state of distress as of recent." FRIDAY responded after a few seconds.

"Sure he was. Anyways, talk later FRI." Peter snorted as the elevator halted.

Peter stepped out the elevator doors silently, his Spidey-Sense warning him of incoming danger.

"Pete? You there?" Someone called from the living room. 

Peter hesitantly moved closer, his thumb flicking his ringer more frantically the closer he got. He inhaled sharply before stepping into the room, his eyes growing large at the scene in front of him.

Roughly five or six military personnel lined the back wall, all looking forward blankly with hands clutching their guns firmly. Tony was sat on a singular armchair facing them, Stephen standing next to him with a comforting hand on his shoulder. The Avengers were scattered around the large L-Shaped sofa, all wearing mixed expressions as they glared at the authorities before them. Finally, three strict-looking people sat on a loveseat in front of Tony, their backs to the military men. Beside them was a single beanbag.

"Mr Stark, it's lovely to meet you." One of the strict-women greeted coldly, "I'm sure you know who we are?"

"Um, no actually. What's going on?" Peter scowled, panic flooding his systems. 

"Please take a seat, Peter." Another asked him, motioning towards the beanbag. Peter moved to sit down on it slowly, glancing at his family in confusion.

"My name's David Harlfield, I'm the head director of New York's Child Protective Services, 'CPP' for short." The last one said to him before nodding at his colleagues.

"I'm Janice Moriya, you may call me Jan. This is Suzie Crawford." The woman who spoke to him first stared at him before pointing at the other.

"It's nice to meet you all, I guess. Why are you here?" Peter frowned, his arms crossed in confusion. 

"We're here because we've had several charges against you legal guardian, Anthony Stark, for child abuse and neglect," Suzie explained as she pulled out an expensive-looking notepad.

"I-What? Abuse and neglect? You are aware that they're the Avengers." Peter spoke slowly, hi mind in shock.

"Anyone is capable of abusing a minor, Mr Stark, fame or status be damned." Janice chastised, causing Peter to flush pink. Of course he knew that, but he didn't understand _why _they'd accuse his father of something so sinister. 

"Dad?" Peter turned to him with a sorrowful expression, his anger forgotten in his anxious state, "Dad, what are they talking about?" 

"Someone reported that you haven't been seen home in days, Peter. I tried explaining that you were staying at your friends, but they didn't believe me. They also believe I'm unfit to care for you due to our nature of being Avengers and us having to go on missions a lot." Tony said hoarsely, and Peter swore his heart cracked a little.

"But that's _bullshit!_ The fuck?" Peter turned towards the CPS group, glaring at them in disbelief, "I can't honestly believe you think that my Dad abuses me!" 

"We were presented with evidence, Peter. If you choose to do so, you could have him locked away for a maximum of twenty years." David smiled at him softly, obviously trying to calm him down.

"Absolutely _not. _Do we argue?_ Yes,_ because that's what family do. Granted- they aren't_ normal _arguments, but they're_ our _normal." Peter's eyes flitted around the members of the room, welling with tears as he saw the Avengers stunned and proud gazes. 

"I understand, Peter- however, we were given visual evidence of physical abuse such as bruises and cuts." Suzie flicked through her notebook.

"What? That's impossible. They've never hurt-" Peter's eyes widened in realisation. Someone must've taken a picture of him after his last Spider-Man fight while he was in civilian gear, "Listen, I can't tell you what they're from but my pack would never harm me."

"I'm sorry, Mr Stark, but unless you can give us proof we can't verify that information." Janice crossed her arms smugly. 

"God, you're annoying! Why can't you just take my word for it? I'm not being neglected or abused. I've been at my boyfriend's for the past few days because we argued over something stupid. We're fine and they aren't hurting me, clear? Can you get out now, please?" Peter screamed in frustration.

"Very well, Peter. Call our helpline if you ever need it," David stood up before briskly walking out, his coworkers and military men following after him, "And, other Stark, this case isn't over- in fact, we just garnered more evidence to lock you away, for _good." _

Peter missed the smirk that had covered their features and the green smoke pooling at the man's ankles. 


	34. Eenie Meenie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter talks to his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there <3
> 
> WARNINGS:  
\- Family fights.  
\- The author has written this chapter on 2 hours of sleep and with a headache- apologies in advance.  
\- Surprise!!  
\- The family-related angst is finally over! (maybe)

"Dad- what the_ fuck?"_ Was all Peter had to say as he turned to face his father, his tone incredulous. 

"I know, Pete. I'm sorry." Tony sighed, dragging a calloused hand down his aged face.

"No, not you. Have you figured out who did this?" Peter glared at him as he began to pace around the room.

"Hey, calm down Pete. We haven't figured it out yet, the person who did it clearly knows what they're doing." Steve frowned, standing up from his position on the sofa, "We'll get them, though. This situation is... unpleasant." 

"It's _horrible, _Steve! They're accusing you of _abusing _me!" Peter shouted in frustration, tears beginning to well up in his eyes.

"We know, Peter, and it's disgusting- but we can't do anything about it at the moment," Stephen said plainly as he rubbed Tony's shoulder.

"What's important is that you're home _now." _Natasha chimed in as she began to stride towards him. 

"Yeah, not for long. I only came back because Tony said it was important." Peter scoffed but made no move to get away from Natasha. 

"Why did you run away, Peter? What happened?" Bruce asked softly from his corner of the room, a pained expression flooding his face, "...Where were you?"

"Shit, I forgot you guys didn't know," Peter groaned, rubbing his arms in nerves, "I was at my boyfriend's."

"Know what?" Steve urged, his eyebrows furrowing in suspicion as he ignored the obvious referral to Wade.

"Nothing, let's just chalk it up to another argument between Tony and I, okay?" Peter replied flippantly, "Besides, I didn't want to see any of you after hearing about Deadpool at SHIELD's headquarters."

"Why would you want to date such a _monster-_" Clint began to grumble, but paused at Peter's sudden spin.

"Shut the _fuck _up," Peter growled as his eyes flashed gold, "Leave him alone, you don't know shit." 

"Why are you getting so defensive? He's saying it how it is." Sam rolled his eyes, leaning back on his chair.

Sam didn't even have time to blink before being hoisted up into the air by his throat, Peter snarling up at him furiously. 

"I'm only going to say this once, assholes. Don't _ever _insult my boyfriend like that again- capiche? Or you can say bye-bye. I...I _love _him- and I'm going to ask him to be my mate. You wanna fight him? You fight me too." Peter roared before throwing Sam back onto the sofa; who began coughing harshly.

"Jesus Peter..." Bruce mumbled, hurrying over to check Sam, "When the hell did you get so strong?"

"Peter," Tony slowly stood up, "Can we go talk in private?" A pause, "Please."

"Whatever," Peter scoffed, motioning for Tony to follow him.

*************************************

"Pete, I am...so, so sorry." Tony breathed- thought it came out like a whimper of distress.

Peter was sat on his bed with his back pressed against the wall and his knees drawn up to his chest. Tony was perched on the edge, his hands wringing nervously. Peter's eyes scanned his room, noticing how nothing had changed, as if they hadn't even let a cleaner in. 

"Tony-"

"Please, _please _don't call me that," Tony begged, his eyes dropping in sadness.

"Fine." Peter averted his gaze to the ceiling, unable to bear the pain of his father's heartbroken expression.

"I _never _meant to hurt you, Peter. I also didn't want anything to happen to you at SHIELD-"

"But stuff did happen, didn't it Dad?" Peter glowered.

"I know and I honestly have no clue how to make it up to you. I'm just-"

"Sorry? Yeah, aren't we all." Peter sighed deeply, "Why don't you trust me, Dad?"

"I-Peter, where on Earth is this coming from?" Tony turned to him in shock. 

"It just feels like we only ever argue anymore, and it's been like this since Deadpool," Peter sniffed lightly, "What changed? Why aren't we normal anymore?"

"Oh, Pete. I'm so sorry baby, of course I trust you." Tony sighed, reaching behind him to pat Peter's knee, only for him to flinch away, "I don't know what's changed- but I do know that we can't go back the past like we once were. We can, however, improve our relationship now and feel similar to how we once were."

"But you _don't _trust me, Dad. Why else would fucking CPS come here? We must not even look like a family anymore." Peter scrubbed at his eyes angrily.

"Fine, you want trust?" Tony abruptly stood up, "I'll show you trust." 

"Dad what are you-" 

Peter trailed off with a gasp as Tony made a quiet grunting noise, followed by a cracking noise that Peter could easily recognise as bones breaking. He could only watch in shock as Tony began to sprout fur and fall onto four legs, a long tail sprouting out from behind him. Peter hesitantly shuffled off the bed and onto his floor, kneeling as he reached out a shaky hand towards him. 

"D-Dad?" Peter whispered as Tony carefully nuzzled his large head into Peter's palm.

"Hey, Pete." Tony trilled as he took a step back.

"You...you _shifted._" Peter's jaw was dropped, his eyes comically large.

"Well, yeah" Tony huffed, "I had to show you I trusted you."

"What animal even are you?" Peter mumbled, his eyes raking over his Dad's markings.

"I'm an Amur Leopard, Peter." Tony bared his teeth to show a resemblance of a grin, "A big cat." 

"Wow," Peter breathed quietly before staring at Tony determinedly.

"Pete? What's wrong?" Tony questioned anxiously as his son shivered.

Peter just shot him a small but cheeky grin in response before beginning to shift. Tears pricked his eyes as his body began to crunch down into his smaller form, his whiskers and claws beginning to protrude painfully. Tony's eyes widened quickly before flipping himself around so he couldn't see.

"Dad? Why won't you look at me?" Peter mumbled softly. 

"Because you _shouldn't _trust me, Pete. I'm an awful parent and even worse role model. You were right to leave, Pete. I shouldn't have been so harsh on you. No, I don't approve off Deadpool or the Spider-Man thing, but I just want you to be _safe. _That's all I've ever wanted." Tony admitted tearfully.

"Dad..." Peter whimpered before nudging himself against Tony's side.

"You're so beautiful, Peter," Tony whispered as he took in Peter's from for the first time.

"I...I can't forgive you yet, Dad. It still hurts and I know that we still need time to process. But you're an _amazing _father, I don't know how you got it into your head that you aren't. I trust and love you, always." Peter sighed.

"I understand, and I'm sorry." Tony nodded before licking Peter's cheek gently.

"I'm sorry too." 


	35. Feel Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets his new Spider-Suit, just in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo <3
> 
> WARNINGS:  
\- Mysterioooooo so...
> 
> Song Recs: "i can't breathe by Bea Miller" and "Gasoline by Halsey"

Peter squealed as Tony handed him his suit with a deep sigh, eyeing him warily.

"You sure about this, kid?" Tony released his grip on the suit as Peter began to hurriedly pull off his shirt.

"Of course, Dad!" Peter affirmed as he bent down to pull off his socks, "You don't know how much I've been dying to go patrolling." 

"If you're sure," Tony huffed, "But be careful, alright? You're still not a saint in the public's _or_ SHIELD's eyes." 

"I know, Dad, but I need to protect my city, y'know? No matter, what their opinions are of me." Peter replied determinedly, motioning for Tony to turn around so he could shrug off his jeans. 

"That's...really brave of you, Pete." Tony smiled to himself softly, "About the suit-"

"You didn't put another tracker in it, did you?" Peter frowned at him in suspicion as Tony turned around to face him. He was twirling his mask on his index finger, his other hand placed on his hip sassily.

"It really suits you," Tony breathed quietly, "And no, but I did make it so that KAREN would tell me if you got seriously injured, such as a stabbing or gunshot wound. I also made it so that anytime I call you while in it, KAREN will automatically accept it. Deal?"

"I guess that's fine. Deal," Peter sighed in relief as he placed the edge of the spandex mask on the top of his head.

"Good," Tony grinned, "Now go save our civilians buddy." 

"Yes, sir!" Peter giggled, tugging down his mask before jumping out the window gracefully.

"Peter!" Tony shouted as he saw Peter shoot a web.

"Yeah?" Peter yelled back as he hung onto the tower.

"I love you!" Tony called in amusement, waving his hand in goodbye.

"Yeah, yeah. I love you too." Peter snorted before flinging himself off the tower, slinging a web towards a nearby skyscraper. 

*****************************************

Peter panted as he flopped onto the cool concrete roof, gazing up at the sky in [pure happiness.

"KAREN- call Wade please," Peter asked breathily, slowly positioning his watch in front of his mouth. 

Yes, Peter." KAREN replied smoothly before following his request.

_ **[Calling, "Wade (DP) <3"]** _

_"Baby-Boy! How are you? Are you okay? Where are-" _Wade's voice filled the empty sky brightly, causing a loving smile to take over Peter's lips.

"I'm fine, Wade. It went okay- I'll explain when I see you. I'm out patrolling right now, wanna meet?" Peter giggled as he fidgeted with a loose thread on his mask. 

_"Of course, Spideykins. Where?" _Wade cooed teasingly.

"Hm, outside Delmar's on 20th?" Peter sat up as he heard a scream from somewhere to the left of him.

_"Sounds good to me, Baby-Boy. I'll be there in, like, an hour-ish. See you then!" _Wade replied easily before hanging up.

Peter stood up quickly as the faint scream he heard became more desperate, a women's voice ringing from a faraway alleyway. He adjusted his web-shooters before aiming them at a nearby lamppost that hung over a busy highway, leaping off the roof as he swung down with the grace of a gymnast.

He swung his way towards the noise until he didn't even need his enhanced hearing to be able to hear it, the loud shriek causing his head to pang in pain. Peter leapt from a web onto the ground cautiously, his hands twitching at his sides as he felt an urgent need to cover his ears in agony. He slowly crept towards the narrow walkway the noise was radiating from, knees bent as he crouched behind the wall. 

"KAREN, activate 'Protection Mode', but make sure it isn't the one you used when we interrogated that drug-lord last time. That was scary." Peter whispered into his watch once more, closing his eyes as he felt his suit begin to develop protective armour guards- designed to block bullets and other weapons from harming him. Tony had wanted to use Vibranium, but Peter argued that knowing him, he'd find a way to destroy it. 

"Certainly, sir." KAREN responded, and after a few seconds, "Mode activated."

Peter leapt out from behind the wall, his web-shooters armed and ready- only to pause when the only thing there was a tiny audio player.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Peter called, his head tilted in confusion. He gradually edged his way towards the device lying in the middle of the pavement and carefully nudged it with his toe, "Weird."

_"Weird indeed, Spider-Man."_ The screaming suddenly stopped, instead a rough, masculine voice replied. 

"What the fuck?" Peter leapt back in shock, "Who are you?" 

_"You'll find out soon enough,"_ The voice taunted before a scratchy hologram beamed onto the wall in front of him. 

"Seriously dude, what was the point in all this? If you wanted my attention so badly you could've just tweeted me." Peter groaned as he bent down to pick up the little device.

_"What's the fun in that, hm?" _It responded after a while, a waver in its tone pointing out the use of a voice-changer.

"So, what are you trying to show me on this failing hologram of yours?" Peter sighed as he leant back on the fence behind him. 

_"Is it not playing? Damn it, Leeds!" _The voice growled, _"Press the small button on the top of the projector part." _

"And how do I know this isn't a trap, huh? It could easily be a bomb or something that requires a trigger." Peter drawled sarcastically, throwing and catching the player in boredom.

_"Because it's about to show something you're going to want to see, dearest Spider-Man."_ The voice mocked, something so sinister that Peter's Spider-Sense sent a shock through his body. 

"Alright, fine," Peter muttered, his finger pressing on the small lump nervously. 

The screen flickered a few times before a loud footstep sound- similar to a woman's heels clicking on linoleum- rang out, followed by a clock ticking. Peter's head spun at the sudden intrusion, staring wide-eyed at the screen as suddenly a muscular man walked into the centre of the screen.

_"Hello, Peter." _The voice purred as its head came into view, _"You've been a bad boy." _

"Is this a porno? Cause quite frankly- Wait." Peter stilled, "P-Peter?"

_"Oh yes, we know your identity Little Spider. Wanna know how?" _The man's grin suddenly appeared, looking eerily similar to the Cheshire Cat.

"I don't care- who the fuck is this?" Peter growled, his eyes glowing gold protectively.

_"Wow, way to break a man's heart Spidey. Don't you remember all the good times we used to have?" _The man sounded as though it was pouting. 

"I know you?" Peter scowled.

_"Maybe this will help jog your memory, hmm?" _The voice cackled before the hologram went black.

All of a sudden, the clicking noise became louder and louder- causing Peter to hold in a barely contained screech of agony. Then, it stopped- silence filling the dirty pathway. The hologram flickered once more before old news video from the Daily Bugle appeared on the wall.

It was about one of Peter's fights from a year ago. 

**Menace vs Hero: Who do we trust?**

By J. Jonah Jameson

_Local menace 'Spider-Man' appeared in times square an hour ago- looking as though he was battling a new rising star in the hero universe, Mysterio. The world was forced to watch in shock and horror as the Vigilante beat Mysterio up,_ _causing several injuries. He was then seen muttering to himself, as though lost in thought when suddenly all billboards in New York were taken over with the same footage._

_Mysterio faking his powers. _

_Whilst it's not a requirement to have powers to become a superhero in this day and age, America lost faith in the once newly beloved hero as proof that his powers were actually glorified STARK drones became public knowledge. The screens then paused before a new video began to play- broadcasting Mysterio announcing his wish o destroy human life as we know it. _

_Was Spider-Man right to do this? I think not! However, we will be discussing it tomorrow news round as well, so tag @TheDailyBugle in your opinions to possibly be featured!_

"M-Mysterio..." Peter gasped as anxiety flooded his systems, his hands shaking frantically in panic. The hologram switched back to the Mysterio, who was sitting on top of Brooklyn Bridge- a young woman wrapped in roped lying next to him. 

_"You ruined my life, Spider-Man," _Mysterio hissed in anger, _"Now? I'm going to ruin yours."_

"Wait, Beck what are you-" Peter stammered when suddenly Mysterio pressed a button on his suit causing a hallucinogenic gas to spray over him- to make him look like Spider-Man. 

"No, wait! Please, don't do this Beck-" Peter shouted desperately when Mysterio picked up the unconscious women nonchalantly. 

_"Say Bye-Bye to your hero status, Spidey." _Beck laughed before jumping off the bridge, the screen fizzling out as he did.

Peter dropped the device in horror, stumbling forward as he tried to grasp at the screen, "No..."

Peter felt tears begin to track down his face as he hurriedly climbed up a nearby house before shooting a web in the direction of the bridge. 


	36. 911

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Parker's luck really sucks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all <3 sorry for no update yesterday, I was having a bad day. 
> 
> WARNINGS:  
\- Mysterio's a piece of shit.  
\- Blood, Violence and Cussing.  
\- Peter's hero status gets nullified pretty much. 
> 
> Song Recs: "Hurts Like Hell by Fleurie" and "lovely by Billie Eilish and Khalid"

Peter choked down a whimper as he stumbled over, collapsing on his knees. He groaned as he struggled to push himself back up, his arms shaky and weak due to his frail emotional state. Peter shouted in frustration as he ripped off his mask, feeling as though the white lenses were glaring at him in disappointment at his unableness to save the poor girl that Mysterio had dropped off the _fucking _Brooklyn Bridge.

"K-KAREN..." Peter gasped through his heavy sobs, "Call W-Wade."

** _["Calling, "Wade <3 (DP)"]_ **

_"Baby-Boy? What's wrong? We're meant to meet in like, ten minutes." _Wade answered immediately, the concern in his tone making Peter cry harder.

"W-Wade, something happened," Peter cried, his knees drawing up into his chest.

_"What happened? Send me your coordinates, I'll come to you now." _

"M-Mysterio, he... he- I can't." Peter sobbed as KAREN messaged his location to Wade's phone. 

_"Alright, Petey-Pie. Deep breaths, okay? Can you do that for me?" _Wade soothed, a distinct sound of his suit being zipped up following. 

"Yes..." Peter sniffled, inhaling and exhaling at the same time as Wade.

_"Good boy," _A rustle, _"I'll be there in five, Spidey. Wait there." _

"Alright," Peter wept before hanging up, throwing his arms around his head protectively as he spilt tears all over his knees. 

He sat like that for a while, his hands covering himself and his breaths coming out steady, but ragged. He focused his hearing onto the busy nightlife of New York, listening in on the helicopters flying above him and the conversations happening in the apartments of the building he was sat on top of. Peter felt his watch buzzing on his wrist, but ignored it in favour of the sounds of sirens heading towards him- no doubt going towards the... crime scene.

"Peter!" A voice yelled from behind him, causing him to lift his head up in surprise.

"Wade..." Peter whined as he shakily stood up, Wade already racing towards him.

"Oh my God, I was so worried Baby-Boy." Wade sighed as he yanked Peter into a tight embrace.

Peter whimpered as Wade tightened his arms around Peter's waist protectively, his own arms reaching up to wrap around Wade's masked neck. Wade grumbled as their chests touched in an attempt to comfort him, and let out a pleased growl when Peter's Omega began to purr in response.

"Alpha..." Peter breathed, looking up at Wade through his lashes.

"Nope! You're not gonna turn me on here, Petey- good try though," Wade shook his head, "What happened, Spidey?"

"Fine," Peter huffed before sliding out of Wade's grip and moving to sit on the ledge of the roof, his legs dangling off the edge.

"So~?" Wade sang as he slid next to him, silently entwining their fingers together. 

"Mysterio he...he's free," Peter closed his eyes, "I don't know how, or why, but he is.

"Right..." Wade nodded seriously as Peter's grip on his hand tightened. 

"So, I heard a woman screaming and of course ran to go check it out. When I got there though, there wasn't a woman- just a little audio player, like an iPod." Peter sighed heavily, "It showed me an old video of our fight, and then Mysterio appeared, He was on Brooklyn Bridge and was holding a woman unconscious..."

"Go on, Baby, it's okay." Wade's thumb began to rub soothing circles on the back of Peter's hand. 

"H-He used his illusionary _shit _to transform into me and he..." Peter held back a whimper, "H-He dropped the girl." 

"Oh shit Pete, I'm so sorry," Wade mumbled, staring at Peter through his mask in sorrow.

"I don't know what to do, Wade," Peter groaned sadly, "A girl is _dead_ because of _me_, people are going to hate Spider-Man even more now and I _still _haven't kicked Mysterio's dumb ass."

"First of all, it is _not _your fault," Wade announced after a while as he abruptly stood up and picked up Peter's mask, "And don't you dare think it is. Next, we can work on the Spiderman issue _together. _Finally, what are we waiting for? Let's go beat that fucker up right now before SHIELD get him." 

"You're amazing," Peter whispered, staring at Wade in bewilderment as said man passed him his mask. 

"All you beautiful," Wade winked as he pressed a masked kiss to Peter's exposed cheek, "Now, you ready?" 

"R-Ready," Peter flushed as he pulled on the mask.

**************************************

Peter shushed Wade as the older man began to babble nonsensically from the crane they were perched on. Peter had webbed a _very _excited Wade to his back and swung them through the city, eventually landing on a crane that was building a new development next to the bridge. Now Peter was reaping the disadvantages of attaching an easily happy Alpha to your back, as Wade would just _not _shut up. He could see 'Mysterio, who was still dressed as Spider-Man, chilling on top of it casually.

"- And so then I told Weasel that if he knows what's good for him he would-" Wade rambled, but paused as Peter turned to glare at him.

"Wade, _please _shut up, okay? I'm trying to listen in to the officer's conversation." Peter hissed, pointing down at two cops having a serious discussion on the bridge. 

Wade made a loudsquawk of indignation, causing Peter to flap his hands frantically in an attempt to shush him. 

"I will _literally _suck your dick if you shut up right now." Peter tried to say nonchalantly, but inside the suit his entire body was red. 

"What- I..." Wade huffed, though Peter could still see the shocked expression through their masks, "Fine." 

"Thank you," Peter sighed in relief, his hearing finally tuning in on the two officers. 

_"-SHIELD'll be here in like, ten minutes to pick up Spider-Man. They told us to shoot him down and leave him attached to one of the bridge's poles, which seems a bit dumb to me." _

_"Why'd they tell you to shoot? Surely he's incapable of getting seriously damaged by them." _

_" Well, yeah. Apparently, our new bullets are able to keep him down for at least half an hour- but a normal bullet would only give us five before he was able to start limpin'." _

_"That's what all these new upgrades were for? I'll be damned. Here I was thinkin' it was cause they actually cared." _

_"That was stupid of you, Joe, obviously they don't care about us. Let's just go and get down that menace, alright? I'm meant to be lookin' after the kids tonight." _

_"Who'd you leave 'em with?" _

_"Kathleen, crazy bitch- I had no one else to go to and their mom's still at work. Anyways-" _

Peter gulped in disturb, Wade shaking his shoulder worriedly in return. 

"What's wrong, Petey? What'd they say?" Wade muttered, trying to be as quiet as possible. 

"They...they want to _shoot _me, basically saying it's fine cause I can't really die from them anyways," Peter whispered in despair. 

"The hell? Don't those fuckers know anything about you?" Wade hissed, "Like, no offence Baby-Boy, but not even _you _could survive getting shot without help afterwards." 

"That's just it, they were told that they need to use special 'SHIELD-grade' bullets because 'normal' bullets only keep me down for five minutes." Peter whimpered breathily, partly due to fear. 

"They're acting as if-"

"As if I'm _you,_" Peter finished with wide-eyes, Wade faring no better, "Oh my _God."_

"Shit- you can't go down there, Pete." Wade declared firmly as he stood up, brushing the dirt off of his knees.

"I have to, Wade! This is _my _fight." Peter followed suit and also stood up, his hands automatically moving to his hips in disapproval. 

"I don't care, Peter, they'll..." Wade's voice wavered, "They'll _kill _you, I can't deal with that." 

"I'll be okay, Alpha, I promise," Peter exhaled as he pulled Wade's head into his hands after rolling up his mask.

"You won't, they wanna hurt you, Petey," Wade whined as Peter lifted up his own mask. 

"I won't let them, okay?" Peter promised, "I swear, Wade." 

"If they so much as flick a piece of _dust _in your direction- I'm stabbing them in the head," Wade growled, his hands snaking their way around Peter's hips.

"Maybe try _not _killing them, and instead tying them up, yeah?" Peter giggled lowly, his thumb stroking Wade's cheek. 

"No promises," Wade snorted back.

"Wade?" Peter murmured after a while of the two just enjoying each other's company.

"Yeah, Baby-Boy?" Wade hummed, his focus directed onto the space where Peter's eyes normally were. 

"I-I love you. It's okay if you don't wanna say it back! I just-" Peter babbled in embarrassment. 

"Stop," Wade moved a finger to Peter's lips, "Don't tell me now, okay? We're both gonna survive this."

"Just tell me, do you feel the same way, even a little?" Peter mumbled around the thumb on his mouth. 

"I love you too," Wade grinned, "But we're going to forget either one of us said that so we can tell each other on our next date, okay?"

"Sounds good to me," Peter beamed as Wade's hand moved to cup his cheek lovingly. 

"I'm glad then," Wade replied before pressing his lips against Peter's softly.

The kiss was slow and gentle, nothing like their regular rough making out sessions. They leaned into each other's caress subconsciously as their mouths moved together slowly, trying to convey each other's feelings and emotions in a frenzy of feelings. Wade's hand eventually tightened on Peter's hip possessively, causing Peter to keen into his mouth quietly. 

"W-We should stop," Wade pulled back with a pant, patting Peter's cheek lightly.

"Yeah," Peter breathed, "Let's go." 

*********************************************

Peter and Wade crept along the house facing the bridge, Peter's hands clutched his web-shooters nervously and Wade's own tightly gripping his guns. 

"Be careful, okay? Don't kill unless absolutely necessary." Peter whispered hurriedly, pointing his shooters at one of the Bridge's beams. 

"You be careful too, Baby-Boy. I'll see you soon," Wade muttered back, nodding at Peter in reassurance.

Peter felt a surge of determinedness flood him as he fired his web just as Wade leapt around the corner, his boyfriend making the perfect cover as he crawled up towards the highest point.

Where Mysterio was sitting. 

Peter nearly sobbed at the sight of the lifeless woman floating in the harsh winter waters below him, her face exposed and pale as the blindfold Mysterio had put on her swam next to her head. Her eyes and mouth were open in fear and distress, her long hair floating around her like a halo. 

"I'm so sorry..." Peter whispered as his eyes screwed shut, relying on his Spider-Sense to guide him up the bridge. He heard a commotion behind him, knowing that Wade was fighting off a rush of cops to defend him. He wasn't _too _worried, however, comforted by the fact that he physically couldn't die. 

"Well if it isn't little Spider-Boy!" Mysterio greeted as he spotted Peter's lithe form slink over next to him.

"How fucking could you," Peter snarled, his hands shaking at his sides in fury.

"It was pretty easy, actually-" Mysterio grinned, falling short when one of Peter's hand wrapped around his throat.

"I don't know _what _game you're trying to play here, Beck, but it's not funny. Who the fuck bailed you out and _why?__" _Peter growled, tightening his grip as Mysterio began to smirk. 

"If I told you it would ruin the fun, wouldn't it?" Beck cackled before disappearing out of Peter's grip, a green smog taking his place. 

"Get back here, coward!" Peter yelled as he looked over the bridge frantically.

"Meet me off of the bridge, hm?" Beck's voice curled around him, "I don't really fancy fighting on it."

"You're an utter piece of shit, Beck," Peter snapped before leaping off the bridge, swinging until he landed gracefully at the bridge's entrance.

"Now now, Spidey, no need for such petty insults." Mysterio materialised in front of him, the cops all stopping what they were doing to surround them.

"There's... two Spider-Man's?" An officer muttered as Wade pushed his way to the front.

"Spidey! Why are you down here?" Wade called, his eyes flicking between the two to try and figure out which was the real one.

"It's me, DP." Peter raised his hands, "Beck demanded to move here." 

"No, it's me!" Beck growled in a fairly accurate tone, "He swung us down here." 

"Shut up, change back into you!" Peter growled facing beck once more.

"Since you asked so _nicely," _Mysterio huffed once before transforming back into himself. The cops gasped around him, all their guns cocking instantaneously. 

"Thank fuck," Wade groaned as he unsheathed a katana. 

Above them, the loud whirring of a helicopter disrupted them.

_"Spider-Man! Put down any weapons, tech or web-shooters and get on the ground with your hands in the air." _A crackling voice yelled down at them as Peter's hearing picked up the sound of a dozen rifles being pointed at him.

"Mysterio's literally _right _here! Why aren't you ordering them same of him?" Peter shouted back as Wade began to growl in anger, his Alpha screaming at him to protect Peter.

_"Because Mr Beck hasn't currently done anything wrong, though we'd appreciate it if he would surrender quietly so we don't have to give him the same treatment." _

"Did you seriously not see him changing back into me?" Peter screamed, his hands tugging at his hair through his mask in frustration. A voice muttering "_Kill.Kill.Eat.Kill" _inside him.

"Baby-Boy? Are you okay?" Wade mumbled, taking a step towards him.

_"You too, Deadpool! On the ground with your weapons down now!" _

"Like fuck I will, Wade snorted, pointing a katana at a cop teasingly. 

"This is so precious! You got a lil' boyfriend, Spidey?" Beck mocked, a small stream of green smoke swirling around his hands.

"Beck, don't you _dare-" _

_"Get back!" _

Both a shot and a stream of green smoke flew at him at once. But, neither hit him,

They both hit Wade, right in the chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! <3
> 
> As always, please leave any criticisms, things you liked or didn't like OR anything you'd like to see in this book or a future one! It really helps :


	37. Kiss Me Before I Bleed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath, and everything after it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoohoo <3 Sorry for no update again last night, I was exhasuted. Hope you're all good!
> 
> WARNINGS:  
\- Death.  
\- Major Angst.  
\- Blood, Gore and Violence.  
\- Cussing!  
\- Venom.

"Wade!" Peter screamed, racing over to him as he slowly fell to the ground.

It was though time itself had stopped.

Everything was in slow motion, to the officers lifting their guns in alarm to the image of Wade falling. The propellors on the helicopter above them sounded like white noise in Peter's ringing ears, his mind feeling numb and empty as Wade's body jumped from the impact on the ground. 

"Oh my God, why aren't you waking up? Wade!" Peter cried as he crouched down next to his lifeless head, the bullet wound in his chest not closing up.

Peter fought back a gag as the insides of Wade's chest became apparent. The blast from Mysterio, who had suddenly vanished, widened the hole made by the unique bullet from SHIELD. Peter grabbed Wade's face with shaky hands, his face completely expressionless as the whispers and rining in his mind grew louder and louder. 

_"They hurt himmm...."_

_"Kill them backkk..."_

_"They deserve itttt..."_

_"Let Venom take overrrr..."_

Peter let out a shriek in agony as Wade's body stilled, the skin exposed from the hole in his suit turning a pale blue colour. Wade's hand had moved marginally towards Peter's thigh, which were resting right next to his arms. One of Peter's gloved hands moved towards Wade's as he took notice, sobs falling out of his mouth desperately.

"Wade? This isn't f-funny. Please don't d-do this to m-me." Peter begged through his heavy tears, his fingers clutching Wade's desperately as though he could somehow pass his own life onto him.

"Stand down, Spider-Man." Fury's voice called from a few metres away.

The director looked as though this was nothing more than a mere annoyance, a minor issue that he had that was now resolved. He had his arms crossed disapprovingly at Peter's reaction, and his head cocked to the side in a manner that screamed 'try me'.

"What did you do to him?" Peter hissed, his masks' lenses half-closing in an attempt to glare.

"We shot him, obviously," A young woman next to Fury scoffed- and Peter recalled seeing her at a briefing once. Maria Hill?

"I can see that considering my boyfriend has a fucking _hole_ in his chest," Peter shouted, his body beginning to shake with uncontrollable anger. 

"We did what we had to do for the greater good," Coulson appeared next to Fury's other side, his eyes looking down ion Peter with frustration. 

"Excuse me, what did you just say?" Peter went still, his glare turning into nothing more than a blank stare.

"He _said_ that we shot him for the greater good," Maria sighed as she fiddled with her gun's barrel. 

"The _fuck?" _Peter giggled emptily as he began to rise from the ground, "The 'greater good' was _killing _my mate?" 

"_Motherfucker!_ We ordered you to stand down!" Fury barked, his hand reaching for his pistol instinctively. 

"And what, pray tell, makes you think I'm going to do that?" Peter cackled, his body twitching lightly as he stood up.

"Because you're surrounded by half of SHIELD, the Avengers have been called- _and_ the NYPD?" Maria rolled her eyebrows in boredom, her gun cocking as she pointed it towards Peter's head with a squinted eye, "I thought Fury told you to stand down." 

"I don't care, to be honest sweetie. Send fucking _Thor _after me if you want," Peter sauntered up towards the trio, leaning in until he was a hair away from Fury's ear, "It doesn't matter, because I'm going to kill you all anyway." 

They all watched in fear and disbelief as he stepped back until he was next to Wade's body once more. Peter's suit tinged black, the colour running up his suit like a badly done ombre. The Agents and Officers alike all lifted their guns, fingers quickly moving towards the trigger in alarm.

"You fucked up, Fury!" Peter snickered, the last bit of his suit turning black "And you're really, _really _gonna wish you hadn't."

"Stand down!" Fury ordered one last time.

_"I don't think we willll~..." _A distorted voice rang out from Peter's mask, black tendrils rising from his back. 

"Fury- what's going on?" Coulson demanded warily as Spider-Man's body began to laugh hysterically. 

"You think I know?" Fury yelled as the laughter grew louder, an underlying tone of pain becoming noticeable as time went on. 

_"Eyes. Lungs. Pancreas. So many snacks, so little timeeee~" _'Peter' hissed, a long, bendy tongue suddenly poking out from underneath his mask.

"Fire!" Fury roared, motioning his gun towards Peter.

A dozen Agents and Officers began to charge him, firing their guns and various other weapons at him with a fierce battle cry. Peter giggles as the bullets tickled his stomach, the black slime from behind him shooting towards them at neck-breaking speed and wrapping around them, twisting them until they split in half.

The smell in the air became metallic and putrid, various guts spewed across the place from the mix of Agents and Officers that got in his way. Agents flew through the air as the tentacles threw them aside, pathing the way towards Fury. Peter hissed as a bullet hit him in the neck before bouncing to the floor, knowing that in normal circumstances he'd be dead from a shot like that. 

_"I found youuu~..." _Peter sang, winding a large tendril around Fury's neck and lifting him in the air.

"Release me now, Spider-Man." Fury wheezed, his hands clawing desperately at his neck.

_"Spider-Man's not here right now. Want me to leave a message? He has one for youuu~..."_

"Yeah, ask him what the hell's going on." Fury glared, his eyepatch falling to the ground gracefully.

_"There are lots of things 'going on', you might want to be more specific. Tell us where the agent that shot Deadpool is, and we'll tell you what's happeninggg~..." _

"I'm pretty sure he's dead already." Fury growled as his clawing turned to violent pounding.

_"Oh~? Interesting, we don't believe you. It'd be a shame if he is." _Spider-Man's tongue waggled, _"Wanna point him out for usssss~?"_

"H-He's over there! Right t-there." Fury gasped, shakily pointing towards the direction of a dead sniper.

_"Hm, thank youuu~..." _

Peter loomed over the dead body, mad at himself for killing him blindly. His eyes furrowed into a glare as he slowly lowered a tentacle, the tip pointing at the body's head when all of a sudden,

"B-Baby-Boy?" 


	38. One Of Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, mini-rant incoming, but please read it! If you're from the future once this books complete, you can ignore it <3
> 
> I'm sorry if this chapter is really bad or if I come across as bitchy today, I've had to rewrite it as I lost all four fucking thousand accidentally just now, so I'm having to do it all over again. 
> 
> I just wanted to explain my absences as of late, as I really am sorry about the lack of updates. I love writing, it's a great hobby and is so much fun to do. Unfortunately, I'm getting tired of writing this book specifically. It isn't 'fun' for me anymore, and I don't feel motivated to write anything. 
> 
> I loved this book at the beginning, but now I don't like how I've written it and it feels as though I've lost the general meaning behind it, so I've decided to finish it early.
> 
> STOP! DON'T PANIC!
> 
> I'm still going to finish it properly and continue doing chapters, however, I originally planned to write up until I got 100,000 words- which won't be happening anymore most likely. I apologise in advance for any out of place chapters that don't fit the timeline of events or any loose ends I forget to tie up before it finishes now. 
> 
> I've also decided that after I'm done with SMYLMT, I'll start writing two to three books at once so I don't get bored. I won't update them every day like I've been trying to do wit this one, but I'll try to get a chapter out for at least one of them every night. If you have any suggestions for the future books on what you'd like to see or even this book, please let me know. I love feedback!
> 
> I hope you can understand, and thank you for supporting SMYLMT <3
> 
> Song Rec: "Run Boy Run by Woodkid" and "Unravel by TK"

"B-Baby-Boy?"

Time seemed to stop at Peter paused, his body freezing on top of the corpse underneath him. Suddenly, he spun around, accidentally giving himself whiplash as one of his 'tentacles' whacked him in the neck. Peter slowly stood up straight, his eyes flickering between black and gold as the voice inside him grew more persistent and angered.

_"It's not reallll~..."_

_"You're hallucinating like the psycho you areee~..."_

_"Give up, Peterrrr~"_

Peter took a shaky step forward, his head shaking in disbelief and tears blurring his vision as he hesitantly called, "W-Wade?"

"Oof- Spidey? Where are you?" Wade groaned as he struggled to sit up, his arms moving to his sides to help push him up.

"I-Is it really you? Or is it _Mysterio," _Peter growled as he took yet another small step, furrowing his eyebrows as Wade's mask flitted between different emotions.

"It's me, Spidey, I pinkie swear," Wade said gently, raising his hands in surrender. 

"Tell me something only you would know," Peter snarled, his normal self taking over as his eyes bled gold in defence. 

"Uh, oh! You like to be manhandled during-" Wade smirked, but froze when suddenly he had a mound of Peter on top of him, "Baby-Boy?"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Peter screamed, "I thought you were dead!" 

"I was," Wade spoke slowly, "It really felt like it was gonna be for good too, but I guess not." 

"I-I thought I had lost you," Peter sobbed, burying his head into Wade's chest (whilst being careful of the bullet hole which still hadn't healed) and pounding his fists against it.

"It's alright, Baby-Boy, I'm sorry," Wade shushed, wrapping his arms around Peter back softly, "I'm here now, okay? I'm not going anywhere." 

"I love you," Peter wept as he lifted his head back up, one fist still pounding on Wade's chest lightly.

"I love you too," Wade soothed him, stroking a hand down his back gently, "I'm sorry." 

"No," Peter sniffled as he gradually lifted up their masks to their noses, "I'm sorry."

Wade quickly pressed his lips against Peter's, swallowing every apology he tried to make. His hands tightened as they moved down to Peter's waist protectively, gripping him as to send his love through the action. Peter shifted so he was on Wade's lap, his hands wrapping around Wade's neck and locking him there as though he'd disappear any second.

"I'm not going anywhere," Wade repeated as he pulled back, one hand lifting to cup Peter's cheek, "I swear to you, my Omega."

"Alpha..." Peter whimpered, crashing their lips together again. 

He didn't seem to notice his suit fading back to its normal colour.

Wade used all of his strength to keep them from flopping onto the ground with how hard Peter was pressing against him, thankful for once that he went through all those sit-ups at military raining. Peter's thighs trapped Wade's as he firmly sat on top of him, one of his hands moving up stroke Wade's nape.

Wade fought off a growl as Peter began to squirm on top of him, biting his lip in retaliation. It seemed to only set Peter off more, however, as the younger began to thrust his tongue into his mouth. Peter's suit was back to normal by this point, his head completely silent- except for the obvious explicit thoughts flowing through it. 

"Ahem," A voice fake-coughed from behind them, "You busy? 'Cause we _can't_ really come back later."

"Fuck off," Wade snarled, his attention all on the small nips Peter had begun to give against his jawline. 

"We need to talk." The voice said firmly, obviously disgusted by their display.

"You can wait." Wade snapped, his eyes going dark as he nuzzled his head against Peter's neck, sniffing his scent desperately. He released a pleased grumbled as Peter began to hum softly, his hands clutching the back of Wade's head as he let the Alpha scent him.

"Spider-Man," Another voice sighed, "We really don't have time for this. It's either you come with us now or you go back to a SHIELD facility." 

Peter straightened up at this, his hands falling limp. Wade nearly whined at the loss but opted to just huff in annoyance- not really wanting to be sent back to SHIELD either. Peter slowly shuffled off of Wade's lap and stood up, his head down as he pulled down his mask.

"Sorry, sor- Iron Man?" Peter's eyes widened, his feet automatically moving to stand in front of Wade, who was still seated on the floor, protectively. 

"Hey kiddo, you free for a quick one-on-one chat?" Tony raised an eyebrow at him, the faceplate of his suit lifted so he could talk properly. He then turned around without waiting for an answer, stalking off in the direction of the jet.

"Clearly, I don't have a choice." Peter scoffed, starting to follow after him when he felt a tug at his hand.

"You sure, Baby-Boy?" Wade muttered, squeezing Peter's palm.

"I'll be fine, DP, don't worry," Peter grinned as he leant down to press a masked kiss against Wade's cheek, "But thank you." 

"Damn, that ass." Wade sighed wistfully as Peter jogged to catch up with his dad.

"Deadpool," A growl from behind him rang out.

"That's the name, don't wear it out!" Wade sang back as he shakily stood up, groaning as his bullet hole sent a flash of pain through him, "Woah, what happened here?"

"That's what I'd like to know," The voice growled again, causing Wade to turn to them in a huff.

"Sorry Cap'n, but I have no clue." Wade sighed, his eyebrows furrowed in concern as he took in the carnage and destruction surrounding him, "Unless you're talking about the whole in my chest, in which case I can give limited details." 

An impressive fire was looming above them, caused by a helicopter that had crashed into a house next to the bridge. Rubble was also covering the area, large bits of brick and rock making the area look like a construction zone. Finally, the most disgusting and probably the most obvious part was the dead bodies strewn across the place. Fallen cops and agents lay motionless on the debris-covered concrete, as well as some hung on lamp posts or fences, their blank faces stuck in an expression of horror and pain. 

"What the fuck happened whilst I was out?" Wade muttered when he saw Fury groaning on the floor, a group of medics and agents surrounding him. His gaze dropped to an agent wielding a sniper rifle, dead on the floor. Peter had been stood over him specifically when Wade woke up. 

Clint scanned the area for Coulson, sighing when he saw no sight of him. Maria was crouched next to Fury's side firmly, yelling at any agent or medic that asked her to move. It was sweet in a weird way, how protective she was of him. Wade wondered if they were mates- but decided against it when Hill began to speak rapidly into an in-ear comm. The two were _way_ too work-orientated to have mates.

"We aren't sure," Natasha sighed, her foot nudging alone intestine out the way, "Clean up's gonna be a bitch." 

"Yeah," Clint grimaced as he spotted a head pierced onto one of the helicopter propellers, "This is disgusting." 

"Welp, your best bet is asking my beloved Spidey," Wade sighed dreamily, missing the dark look some of the Avengers shot him, "He was awake while I was dead, so he could probably tell you." 

"About that," Steve started slowly, "Are you dating Peter Stark?" 

"Why, did he say something?" Wade raised an eyebrow suspiciously, not sure whether Peter had exposed them or Steve had figured it out. 

"He told us you two were dating," Steve said through gritted teeth, his hand tightening on his shield as a brain rolled near him.

"Oh- then yes!" Wade replied giddily, unsheathing one of his katanas to pierce a heart and throw it into a nearby dumpster, "Score!" 

"Ugh," Steve groaned, his free hand coming up to pinch the bridge of his nose, "Listen, you were just making out with Spider-Man, were you not?"

"Uh, yeah. Why?" Wade tilted his head as he picked up someone's lost arm, flopping it around wildly.

"Put it down, Deadpool," Bucky grunted, watching carefully as Wade dropped the bloodied appendage unceremoniously. 

"So you just cheated on Peter, then," Steve answered darkly, not noticing the quiet snort Natasha let out.

"What?" Wade blinked, "Oh, _oh- _you don't know who Spidey is?"

"Clearly not," Clint grunted as he fiddled with his bow, "Now you get to convince us why we shouldn't kill you ten ways to Sunday."

"Crap- Um, we're in an... open relationship?" Wade grinned nervously, sheathing his katana promptly. Peter was _so _gonna kill him for this. 

"A what?" Bruce asked loudly, "Peter Stark is in an _open relationship_?"

"Yeah, I guess?" Wade twiddled his thumbs, his gaze focused anywhere but on them. 

"I don't believe it," Steve shook his head, staring at Bucky.

"Don't look at me Stevie, he's a _Stark- _I'm honestly not that surprised." Bucky shrugged broadly.

"Well _I'm _fucking floored," Sam whistled lowly, "Can you honestly see innocent, little Peter in an _open _relationship?" 

"If it makes the situation any better, Peter has another boyfriend too," Wade shot a silent wink at Natasha who smirked in return.

"He _what?" _Steve's jaw actually dropped this time, staring at Wade in disbelief. 

Wade held back a snigger as Steve's shield clattered to the ground with a loud bang. 

"I'm serious. He's dating this big, beefy guy who _also _happens to be called Wade." Wade hummed, "Guess he has a thing for people with such a _charming _name."

"No _fucking _way," Clint murmured, his hand halting on his bow.

"Yes way, my friend." Wade grinned, desperately trying to hold in the laughs threatening to bubble out of him. 

"Well, I'm sorry for accusing you of cheating," Steve sighed after a while, rubbing the back of his head.

"It's cool, Cap, I like that Petey-pie has people looking out for him." Wade shrugged.

"Be warned though, _Wade, _if you _do _ever cheat on or hurt him- we _will_ find a way to permanently get rid of you in the most painful way possible." Bruce stepped forward, his voice completely flat and serious.

"Trust me Banner-boy, if I ever hurt him I will _personally _come to you so you can kill me- no chasing or threats required." Wade frowned, his hands moving to his hips.

"Good to know," Bruce smiled at him gently, shuffling back behind Natasha as his social anxiety began to play up with all the eyes falling onto him.

"Good speech, Bruce." Steve nodded at him before turning back to Wade, "He meant it, you know, we won't hesitate to kill you."

"And I'm thankful for it." Wade beamed at them, just as Tony and Peter returned. 

"What were you guys talking about?" Peter asked quietly before leaning up to wrap his arms around Wade's neck, Tony talking to the Avengers animatedly. Wade saw Steve picking up his shield out the corner of his eye.

"Nothing important, Baby-Boy," Wade muttered back as he pressed a soft kiss against Peter's forehead, "how about you and the Coca-Cola can?"

"Mm, if you're sure." Peter sighed, pecking Wade's neck lightly, "Also nothing important." v

"Can we go home now? I'm tired." Wade whined, his hand making its way down to Peter's ass.

"Actually-" Peter sang nervously, freezing when Tony interrupted.

"Afraid not, Deadpool!" Tony shouted, looking smug as he spun around to face them, "You're coming with us to Stark Tower."

"Why?" Wade groaned dramatically, throwing his head back. 

"They need me to answer questions, I'm sorry," Peter apologised before leaning up to whisper in Wade's ear, "I'll make it up to you later." 

Wade went still for a moment before shouting, "Off to Stark Tower we go!" 


	39. Home Is Where The Heart Is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, no update last night due to the website being down <3

Peter squeezed Wade's hand gently when he noticed him scanning the room warily, his shoulders tense. Most of the Avengers had flopped onto the couch unceremoniously, the others (Natasha, Sam and Clint) had gone to scour the kitchen for food. 

"Hey, we've just gotta answer some questions and we can go, alright?" Peter whispered, dragging Wade over to his normal spot on the loveseat opposite them.

"I know," Wade sighed deeply, some of the tension leaving him as he plopped down next to Peter, their hands still intertwined.

The group sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, Peter taking the time to study his pack. Tony was lying on one end of the couch with his feet over the armrest, his suit having flown off to the workshop. Stephen was perched next to him, Tony's head resting on his lap as he dragged a soothing hand through his messy helmet-hair.

Peter struggled to hold in a squeal at the sight of his parents being so openly affectionate.

Next to them was Steve, who hand was resting on a tired Bucky's thigh as he spoke quietly to Thor- who had appeared just as they arrived at the tower. Apparently, Loki had run off again, and Thor had come to Earth to make sure he hadn't started another major-scale battle or wreak havoc on his second favourite planet. 

Bruce was lounging on the floor with his head leant on the glass coffee table peacefully, focused on reading an article on his phone. Peter couldn't see what exactly the article was about, but he recognised one of the images from the destruction zone they'd just come from.

Finally, Wade had squirmed until Peter lifted his thighs onto his lap, holding him down affectionately. He was muttering to himself in harsh whispers, his arm that was balanced on Peter's knees twitching every so sudden. 

"We come bearing food!" Clint hollered as he reentered the room, struggling to walk as he attempted to carry the heavy pile of condiments he'd found.

"You preppin' for a quinceañera Barton?" Wade snickered as Clint stumbled, the mountain of food wobbling precariously.

"Shut it, Deadpool." Natasha snarked as she appeared next to Clint before taking a sip from her flask.

"Whatever." Wade groaned, leaning his head back on the top of the seat tiredly, "Can we just get this over with?"

There was no response as the final three staggered over to their seats, Natasha from the presumed alcohol in her glinting flask and Sam and Clint from the amount of food they were carrying. Natasha dropped next to Bruce suddenly, causing him to jump in shock. She kissed his cheek gently in apology. 

Clint and Sam moved to the nearby beanbags, dropping all their food in front of them as they joked about. They nearly started a food war when Clint threw a packet of gummies at Sam's face, the man picking up a banana in retaliation when Steve abruptly stopped it.

"Enough!" Steve shouted, startling the room, "Sorry, but I know that we all really want to get this over with."

"I still don't understand why we needed to do this little interrogation today?" Peter grumbled, nuzzling into Wade's neck lovingly as a wave of exhaustion washed over him. Wade smiled softly under his mask, carefully dropping his head onto Peter's.

"Would you rather SHIELD interrogate you?" Sam asked as he took a loud bite out of his apple. 

"...Nevermind." Peter mumbled after a while.

"Anywho! So little Spider-Boy, can you tell us what happened?" Tony announced after a while.

"From the beginning?" Peter stared at him for confirmation, tensing when Tony gave him a short nod in reply.

"Go for it, kid," Steve answered out loud for him.

"So, uh- I had just come back from...something and decided to go on patrol," Peter started, "I heard a woman screaming so obviously I followed it, but when I got to the alleyway I thought it was from, I found out it was a prerecorded thing from an audio player." 

"A distorted voice suddenly started talking and was just being a dick for a while when another voice appeared," Peter took a deep breath, "It was Mysterio. You know, that guy that was pretending to be a hero?"

The Avengers nodded as Tony pulled up any information on him, his eyes darting towards the specific article including Peter, "He's the guy you were fighting in Times Square?"

"Yeah," Peter pressed himself against Wade tighter in anxiety, "So then this projection appeared, and Mysterio was on top of Brooklyn Bridge a-and he-" 

"You want me to finish, Baby-Boy?" Wade murmured, squeezing Peter's knee to stop him as he began to hyperventilate. Peter nodded his neck slowly, "M'kay."

"Mysterio used his...'magic' to turn into Spidey here, and he had a hostage," Wade grunted, barely holding in the angry growl wanting to break out of him. The Avengers faces turned sympathetic as realisation dawned on them.

"He dropped the hostage off the bridge, a young female Omega," Wade snarled as Peter released a quiet whimper, "She died." 

"Shit," Tony breathed, staring at his son in concern.

"Yeah, shit," Wade groaned, "In short, Mysterio killed a woman while dressed as Spidey- who the general public believes is an Alpha and already a villain."

"While that sucks, 'cause it truly does- that doesn't explain the chaos we walked into." Clint jumped in, his hand moving to rip open a packet of cookies.

"I...I don't really remember what happened," Peter 'somewhat' lied. He didn't remember what he did during his time as Venom, only that he turned into it.

"Really?" Natasha raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well, I remember hearing about a special bullet which was meant for _me, _but instead they got Wade," Peter growled as he remembered Wade dying, "SHIELD shot it."

"It killed me for at least an hour," Wade added helpfully but kissed squeezed Peter's knee once more to calm him. 

"Right, so in conclusion, we need to hunt down Mysterio, talk to any surviving SHIELD agents about what happened and figure out that mystery voice?" Tony informed after a while, standing up slowly.

"Seems to be that way," Wade shrugged, moving Peter (who had gone very still all of a sudden) onto his lap carefully.

"Kid? You okay?" Steve asked concernedly as Peter began to shake. 

"I-I don't know," Peter stuttered, "Something-"

"Spidey?" Wade yelled as Peter went limp, his head dropping onto Wade's arm.

***************************************************

**BONUS:**

Tony wiped off a bead of sweat as he typed frantically on his computer, his screens all lit up around him as he fiddled with the device he found on Peter's body.

"FRIDAY, pull up the frequency files of this device- specifically from when this mystery man began to talk," Tony ordered, his eyes glaring at the audio player with fury.

"Certainly, sir." FRIDAY replied, dozens of boxes popping up on the screen, "Playing audio." 

_"Weird indeed, Spider-Man."_

"FRI, pull apart the frequencies and remove any audio modifiers," Tony growled, leaning back on his chair as she began to follow the request, "Play new audio."

**"Weird indeed, Spider-Man."**

"H-Holy shit," Tony gasped, "Norman Osborn?"


	40. TEASER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! <3
> 
> Quick Note:  
I made a Twitter! Now we can talk about anything and everything, fic related or not. It also means that I can explain a lack of update or release any new fic info. It'd be great to properly meet you guys! Here it is: https://twitter.com/spidey_boo <3
> 
> Teaser chapter! The next few are biggies, so here's a little filler with a teaser scene at the end.

Peter whined quietly as the source that had been giving him warmth for however long he'd been asleep/unconscious moved away. 

"Pete?" A gentle but surprised voice said slowly.

Peter grunted an affirmation, not yet wanting to wake up and face how horrible the last few days had been. He had fainted at the sound of a dark chuckle vibrating in his mind before the world went black, passing out in Wade's arms.

Wait- Wade.

"Wade?" Peter mumbled, carefully opening an eye in case there were any bright lights. He was surprised to find the room dimly lit by his bedside lamp.

"Hey Baby-boy, how ya' feeling?" Wade shushed him as he sat back down on the edge of the bed.

"Tired, but fine other than that." Peter sighed as he fully woke up, noticing Wade's slightly concerned gaze on him, "Why are we maskless? Did you take us home?"

"Uh- not exactly," Wade reached up to rub the back of his neck awkwardly, "We're at _your _place, as in we're still at the tower."

"Right, that doesn't answer my questions about the masks." Peter raised an eyebrow at him, "Are _you _okay? You seem... on edge."

"Me? I'm fine," Wade waved him off, but paused at Peter's done expression, "I'm fine! Perfectly fine, Petey-Pie."

"So you keep saying," Peter sighed once more before shuffling over to him, raising his palms to hold Wade's cheeks.

"Listen, we-" Wade started.

"Hush, I'm thinking." Peter huffed, staring into Wade's eyes.

"A-About?" 

"Stuff," Peter grinned before leaning forward to peck Wade's nose.

"Damnit Baby-Boy, you can't distract me right now." Wade groaned as Peter began to pepper kisses all over Wade's face.

"And why's that?" Peter asked simply, kissing the corner of Wade's mouth.

"Fuck," Wade muttered, "We need to go and talk to the others."

"Okay, but why?" Peter purred, biting Wade's jawline gently.

"Because they need to talk to you about something important!" Wade growled, flipping Peter over so that he was looming over him.

"Well let's go talk to them then," Peter giggled before using his strength to shove Wade off of him, sauntering out the room as he picked up his discarded mask on the floor.

"You little Devil," Wade growled as he followed after him, making sure to yank on his own mask.

**************************************

Peter walked into the lounge only to see everyone staring at him with downtrodden expressions.

"...Guys? What's wrong?" Peter frowned, reaching for Wade's hands nervously.

"Sit down, son." Steve sighed, gesturing to the once again free loveseat. Peter hesitantly sat down, his Spidey-Sense going crazy as he yanked Wade down next to him.

"What's going on?" Peter questioned monotonously, letting a little tension off of his shoulders when Wade squeezed his hand. 

"W-We, uh, we figured out the original voice in your audio device." Tony kept his gaze firmly on the floor, not wanting to look up at Peter.

"Okay, great." Peter tilted his head, "Who?"

"Norman Osborn," Natasha answered, the name hitting Peter in the face like a baseball.

"The...the fuck?" Peter whispered, his free hand twitching at his side, "N-Norman Osborn?"

"I'm sorry, Spider-Man." Tony grimaced, his eyes finally meeting Peter's lensed ones. 

"B-But why?" Peter asked quietly, panic clawing at his throat.

"That's what we can't figure out," Steve sighed, "Have you ever done anything against him or his company?" 

"No!" Peter shouted with wide eyes, "I would never intentionally do something like that!"

"Calm down, kid," Clint raised his hands, "It was just a suggestion." 

"I-I need to go," Peter stammered, jumping up suddenly.

"Sit down, Spider-Boy," Tony ordered strictly.

"I need to go figure out why fucking _Osborn _has a sudden vendetta against me, so no Tony I won't _sit down," _Peter snapped, his eyes flashing gold and his regular auburn colour. 

_"Sir, his heart rate is highly above normal levels- I suggest intervening immediately," _FRIDAY called from the ceiling. 

"Shit- Kid, chill out." Tony stood up hesitantly, eyes flicking between his teammates and his son unsurely.

"Leave it to me," Wade raised a hand at him, dragging Peter onto his lap.

The Avengers watched in stunned silence as Wade stroked a soothing hand down Peter's back, the other holding his face so that they locked eyes. He was muttering to him under ihis breath in between soft masked kisses which he had begun to place all over Peter's cheek.

"I-I'm sorry," Peter apologised after a few minutes, Wade grinning up at him with pride.

"It's fine," Steve smiled at him gently.

"How about we go kick some Osborn ass?" Tony smirked from where he was stood, his suit already materialising around him.

"Oh, that won't be necessary, Stark," A voice chuckled from the speakers, "I doubt you'll even be able to reach us."

"Osborn?" Tony snarled, "What do you mean?"

"You'll see." Was the only response he got before the room filled with green gas.

*************************************

**SPOILER SCENE: **

"The fuck just happened?" Natasha coughed into her...hand?

"Uh, guys?" Bruce called from his location on the floor, "I think that we just got sprayed with-"

"Bruce? Is that you?" Tony murmured, peering at the location of his voice,

"Oh _shit_."


	41. Hold On Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end is near.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! <3
> 
> It's finally here, only a few chapters till the ending! I'm so excited :D
> 
> WARNINGS:  
\- lmaooo you'll have to find out ;)  
\- (fr tho, just the regular cussing)
> 
> SONG REC: "Anxiety by LoveOnFriday" and "Survivor by Destiny's Child"

"The fuck just happened?" Natasha coughed into her...hand?

"Uh, guys?" Bruce called from his location on the floor, "I think that we just got sprayed with-"

"Bruce? Is that you?" Tony murmured, peering at the location of his voice,

"Oh _shit_."

Peter's winced as he slowly opened his eyes to the commotion around him, his head spinning, He felt Wade's presence by his side- but at the same time... didn't.

"Wade? What's going on?" Peter asked anxiously, scanning the room, "I can't see anything!" 

"Calm down, Baby-Boy," Wade soothed through the gas, "Stay where you are, okay? I'll come to you."

"Okay..." Peter whispered, pacing nervously.

And that's when he noticed.

He wasn't walking on his feet like normal and instead his furry paws were staring back at him. Peter's jaw dropped before he let out a girlish scream.

"Spidey!" Wade roared, emerging through the fog speedily, "Holy shit."

"I...I think that gas forced us to turn, Wade." Peter mumbled with wide-eyes, quickly scuttling so he was hiding under Wade's larger form. 

"Fuck, what do we do?" Peter heard Tony curse from wherever he was in the room, "Uh, everyone? Close your eyes for a sec."

"Why?" Clint's voice rang from the mist.

"Do you want everyone to see your animal form?" Tony snarked, "FRI, ventilate the room ASAP and activate Protocol 634."

"Certainly, sir," FRIDAY replied smoothly, the doors and windows in the room suddenly slamming shut, a metal barrier blocking any entry or exit.

"Eyes closed, now!" Steve barked just as FRIDAY began to ventilate the room.

"A-Are we stuck like this?" Peter stammered, gazing up at Wade in fear.

"I don't know," Wade huffed, a billow of smoke flying out his nostrils. 

"Does anyone here know each other's identities?" Natasha questioned after a few minutes, the gas having been extracted fully from the lounge, "I know Bruce's, obviously."

"Bucky and I know each other's." Steve answered dutifully.

"Tony and I also know each other's forms," Stephen followed.

"Uh- I know Wade's and... Tony and Stephen's." Peter answered nervously, Wade lifting his large tail to shield him protectively, "And I know what _type _of animal Clint is."

"Wait-" Clint interrupted after hearing his name, and Peter swore he could hear his jaw-dropping. 

"How do you know their identities, Spider-Man?" Steve growled, his nose sniffing Peter out.

"I guess I'd have to tell you at some point, but I'd hoped it wouldn't be because of something like this." Peter sighed sadly, smiling softly when Wade raised a clawed hand to pet him gently.

"Tell us or _else,_" Bucky warned dangerously, causing Wade to growl at him, "The fuck was that noise, dude? What animal even are you?"

"I'm...I'm Peter," Peter all but mumbled.

Unfortunately, the animal forms all had advanced hearing.

"Pete?" Bucky gasped lightly, dropping his gun in surprise.

"Holy shitballs, dude!" Clint spoke after a while.

"I know it's all _very _surprising, but can we discuss this later?" Peter asked awkwardly, "Kinda' stuck in our animal forms right now."

"Fuck, I forgot about that." Tony, after being silent throughout the whole ordeal, groaned.

"Why aren't you freaking out, Stark?" Sam demanded suspiciously.

"Ah," Tony replied eloquently, "Well, Stephen, Natasha and I...knew already?" 

"What?" Bruce exclaimed.

"Look, he asked us not to tell any of you alright?" Natasha huffed, "We wouldn't break his trust like that, especially considering he didn't exactly tell any of us."

"You found out?" Bucky urged, sounding slightly impressed.

"Yeah, I think the only one he actually upright told was Deadpool," Natasha confirmed.

"I'm honestly kind of _hurt _you didn't feel like you could trust us, Pete," Bruce said, his tone sad.

"I'm really sorry, Uncle Bruce!" Peter nearly shouted, "But _please _can we discuss this later?"

"Fine," Steve replied stonily before speaking louder, "Do we all trust each other?"

"Yeah," "Mostly," "Definitely." The room chorused, everyone's hearts filling with warmth. 

"No," Wade snorted from his place above Peter, choking when Peter kicked his leg, "Ow."

"Right, okay then," Steve inhaled deeply, "Open your eyes..?"

The room was filled with collective gasps and inhales as everyone hesitantly opened their eyes. As their gasps were the only thing to recognise people by, everyone was staring at each other in confusion. Peter saw his father and step-dad staring at Wade in both a mix of shock and fear, causing Peter to glare at them silently.

"Um, so who's who?" Steve asked, his eyes flitting toward Wade warily. Peter finally noticed his form.

"You know who I am," Tony teased as he stepped forward, "Animal-wise, I'm an Amur Leopard."

"Right, so that's clearly Tony." Steve grinned wolfishly, "As you can probably tell, I'm Steve and I'm a Lion."

"I'm Stephen, a Saltwater Crocodile." 

"Natasha," Natasha raised a paw, "Bobcat."

"Cool," Steve nodded at her before motioning towards the next animal.

"Oh! Sam here," Sam rubbed the back of his neck with his wing, "Surprisingly, an actual Falcon."

"It's like you were meant to be," Tony snorted.

"Uh- Bucky," Bucky kept his gaze on the floor, "Arctic Wolf."

"Thank you, Buck." Steve smiled at him softly.

"I-I'm Bruce," Bruce introduced meekly, "I'm a Grizzly Bear, and the Hulk's an Indian Elephant." 

"You have two? That's so cool." Peter spoke in awe.

"Ah, thanks." Bruce shot him a small smile.

"So I'm guessing you're Peter?" Steve raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yup! I'm a Sierra Nevada Fox." Peter grinned.

"Sick," Clint nodded at him, "As Pete said earlier- I'm Clint and I'm a Grey Hawk."

"You have a mighty animal, young Barton," Thor bellowed at him, "I myself am a Stag, Albino specifically." 

"I'm guessing on a limb here, but I'm guessing that _beast _over there's Wade?" Tony asked Peter, who was gazing up at him lovingly.

"Don't call him that," Peter snapped, "But yes, that's Wade." 

"What are you?" Stephen asked carefully, not wanting to trigger him.

"I'm a Dragon," Wade grumbled, "Though, I doubt you know what that is."

"I assure you that I'm aware of your species," Stephen tilted his head in contemplation, "I've seen them during my time travelling before, though I didn't know what they were at the time." 

"You do?" Wade's eyes widened slightly.

"Yes, though am I correct in thinking they went extinct?" Stephen urged.

Wade didn't answer, instead turning his gaze to the other side of the room sourly. 

"Um, what are we going to do about... this?" Peter asked, "While I love my form, I don't want to be in it forever."

"Let's go to my lab..." Tony exhaled, turning on his heel to exit the room.

*****************************  
  


"FRI, analyse our anatomies and the gas that changed us," Tony ordered, pulling up several screens around him. 

"On it, sir." FRIDAY's reply came in automatically, the other Avengers watching in awkward silence.

"Hm," Tony huffed, "From what I can tell, it's not permanent."

"Oh thank _God-_" Clint groaned.

"_But _we _will _be stuck like this for at least a week," Tony frowned, "Norman's up to something."

"You think?" Wade snorted rudely, "He fucking shifted us, Iron Dick."

"I'm aware, Wade." Tony glared at him. "But I can't figure out _why,_"

"Oh my God, Dad," Peter would've gone pale if he was human, "I know."

"Know what?" Tony cocked his head in worry.

"He's going to try and take over New York again."

"...Again?"


	42. Hold On Pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! <3
> 
> No warnings, just pure fluff and the occasional cuss.

"...Again?" Tony asked incredulously, his amber eyes wide in s mix of concern and frustration. 

"Ah- well, it was when I was first starting out as Spider-Man," Peter's tail swayed behind him," He's the Green Golin, y'know."

"Norman _fucking _Osborn is the Green Goblin?" Tony shouted this time, his voice getting higher the more Peter spoke.

"He is, but calm down!" Peter stood up, "We managed to take away that specific... trait from him ages ago. I think he's doing this because he wants revenge for exactly that."

"Just... be quiet for a minute, okay?" tony sighed, one of his furry paws reaching up to rub at his face tiredly, "I need to wrap my head around this."

"So, uh, how's everyone feeling?" Bruce asked awkwardly, trying to clear the air.

"How do you think?" Clint snorted, his wings ruffling in agitation behind him.

"Sorry..." Bruce whispered, trying to press himself into the corner.

"Shit- It's fine. I'm sorry," Clint apologised frantically, "I just really hate this."

"We all do, Barton," Bucky grunted, shuffling slightly in his spot beside Steve.

"I'm sorry guys," Peter mumbled, "This' all my fault."

"It's not your fault, Baby-Boy," Wade soothed, reaching down to nuzzled Peter's neck, "It's those fucking Osborn's."

"Wait- Harry!" Peter yelled, startling the room.

"Harry Osborn?" Steve tilted his head. 

"Yeah, he's my ex," Peter nodded, noticing the puff of smoke Wade emitted at the term, "We didn't exactly end on good terms." 

"You think he's petty enough to get his father to do shit like this?" Wade asked, "Nevermind, he'd totally do that."

"What exactly happened?" Stephen urged them with a raised eyebrow. 

"It's a long story that I don't think we exactly have time for," Peter replied sheepishly.

"Onto more _important _things," Tony butt in after a while, "We need to figure out if we can use our powers like this." 

"Are you going to create a mini Iron Man suit?" Peter questioned him seriously. 

"If I have too." Was the only reply he got.

"Right," Steve's voice began to command, "Test out your powers and whether they're possible- however, do _not _do anything that feels uncomfortable or wrong." 

Peter winced as he tried to jump onto the wall, only to land on the floor with a painful thud. He heard Wade cackling behind him, and turned around to shoot him an annoyed glare. Peter watched with intrigue as Steve practised his strength and shield-throwing abilities, nearly sighing in relief as he was capable of doing both.

"Well, Alpha? Aren't you gonna test your powers too?" Peter asked Wade teasingly. 

"Pass me that screwdriver, would you Sweetums?" Wade rolled his eyes, motioning at a nearby toolkit.

"Here," Peter picked it up in his mouth carefully before passing it to Wade.

"I hope this works!" Wade called before stabbing himself in the claw with the small screwdriver. 

"Oh my God," Peter muttered, fighting back the urge to gag at the sight of his Dragon boyfriend being impaled in the hand with a tool. 

Wade slowly pulled the screwdriver out, no reaction visible on his large frame. He then threw it on the floor with a loud clatter, holding his hand up the ceiling light to examine it.

"Seems to be fine, if not a lil' slower than normal," Wade grunted as the hole began to close up. 

"Why would you do that?" Peter groaned in annoyance, though the panic was clear in his small eyes.

"Would you rather I stab myself in the chest with one of my katanas?" Wade huffed, "Oh shit, where are my katanas?" 

"Come to think of it, where are our clothes and stuff?" Peter looked around the room, the only recognisable weapon being Steve's shield. 

"Maybe they're where we transformed?" Sam suggested. 

"Doesn't hurt to look," Natasha shrugged, stepping out the room. 

The group followed her, looking at how big all the various furniture and decorations were from their new heights- except Wade, who seemed to be enjoying the new one-up he held over the others. Natasha paused where she had been sat when the gas had filmed the room, letting out an audible breath as she spotted her catsuit crumpled on the floor. 

"What are we going to do, Dad?" Peter whispered to Tony forlornly. 

"I'm going to go down to the labs with Stephen and Bruce to see if we can create some kind of antidote, or at least a half-cure," Tony muttered back.

"What should we do while you're off doing that?" Peter urged as Wade began to shuffle back over to him, his katanas hanging out of his huge jaw.

"I don't know, chill?" Tony groaned, "Go out to a field or something, let everyone run free." 

"Fine, how long?" Peter scowled at Tony's retreating form, the man in question having turned around to grab Stephen.

"I'll call you." Tony gave him a short nod before dragging Stephen, followed by Bruce down to the labs. 

"Dad!" Peter hissed but was evidently ignored. He spun around to face the remaining Avengers, "So, guys. Wanna hit the park?"

*******************************************

"What are we supposed to do?" Clint whined, sounding like a bored teenager.

"You're a bird, Clint," Natasha rolled her eyes, "Go have a flying contest with Sam or something."

"...That doesn't sound too bad actually!" Clint grinned cheekily at Sam, "You in?"

"You bet, birdbrain." Sam mocked before taking flight, darting off into the clear sky, Clint shooting off after him. 

"What about the rest of us?" Thor asked, his ears flickering as a gust of wind hit against him.

"We could... play tag?" Peter winced at the insecurity in his tone.

"Sounds good to me, Baby-Boy." Wade smirked, "What do you say, Cap? In for a 'lil competition?"

"Alright," Steve shot back his own smirk, "Rules?"

"No claws, teeth or physically hurting each other," Wade said seriously, "Though, we can poke each other to tag with any of our... features."

"Fair enough," Steve chuckled, "Solo or teams? Also, is there a prize or penalty?"

"Solo, definitely. I won't use my powers, either." Wade snorted, "No prizes- we aren't Iron Dick. Though I suppose we could have a penalty... Ah! The loser has to buy everyone pizza!"

"Powers?" Peter tilted his head.

"Story for another time, Petey-Pie." Wade shook his head, "Rock, paper scissors who's 'it'!" 

Wade explained the rules excitedly, only stopping when Steve butted in with a shaking head or a sudden new rule of his own. The group shuffled in until they were stood in a fairly decent circle, looks of determination present in all of their eyes. The game started with Wade vs Steve until eventually, there were only two Avengers remaining.

"It all boils down to this," Wade mumbled loudly, "Winners? Get into position. We start on Steve's call."

Natasha and Thor stood in the centre, Thor buzzing with emotion while Natasha stood nonchalantly with her hand in front of her. Clint and Sam had returned a few moments before, automatically deemed as runners due to their absence. 

"I don't know which one I'd prefer..." Clint groaned.

"Just get on with it," Bucky sighed, his tail flicking in annoyance. 

"Rock, paper, scissors... Shoot!" Wade shouted dramatically. Everyone held their breath as they looked down at the results.

Natasha's paw was curled into a tight rock, Thor's hoof joining it with scissors.

"Thor's the loser!" Wade yelled, "Everybody run!" 

Giggles and screams were all anyone within a mile radius could hear as they ran away from God. Natasha had opted to jump up a tree, lounging on the extended branch tiredly as Thor tried to jump up and tag her. 

"I suggest you go find another victim, Thor." Natasha mocked, "Unless you can climb trees?"

Thor growled in response, charging in the opposite direction. Steve was hidden behind a tall patch of grass, Bucky nearby behind a pile of large boulders. Peter was curled up against a fallen log, his coat allowing him to blend in. Wade couldn't hide unfortunately due to his colour or size, and so opted to fly up in the air with Sam and Clint.

"Is it not cowardly to hide where they cannot reach?" Thor bellowed up at the sky, though his eyes were planted on Natasha.

"Maybe, but it means we're winning!" Clint cackled, swooping in circles.

Thor released a mighty roar before charging forward towards Steve. Steve jumped out of the grass in mild surprise before racing off, leaping over Bucky as he sprinted towards the nearby forest. The boundary was the middle of the forest, which the group had mapped out with sticks. 

Peter squeaked in surprise as Steve landed next to him, staring down at him in contemplation.

"Good job, Pete! I wouldn't have noticed you if you hadn't made a noise." Steve praised, smiling down at him warmly.

"A-Ah thank you, Uncle Steve!" Peter fidgeted a little, hiding his face with his tail in embarrassment. 

"Shoot, catch you later!" Steve called as he ran off again, Thor's battle cry filling the empty forest with noise.

"Man of Rogers, I know you're here!" Thor howled as he entered the forest, his hooves shaking the ground with heavy steps. 

Peter heard Steve crouching somewhere near him, provided it was him who stood on that twig. Thor moved quietly, his body lowe to the floor as he crept towards Peter slowly.

"Hm..." Thor stared at Peter as if figuring out a difficult puzzle.

"Steve! C'mere!" Bucky called from the forest entrance. Thor's face lit up in childlike excitement as he realised he could quite possibly get two in one.

"Ahah!" Thor cried, pouncing on Bucky who had just met up with Steve. 

Bucky didn't respond, instead huffing in annoyance as he whacked his tail against Steve's crumpled form.

"Tag!"

"Crap, did they get Stucky?" Wade cussed from above, causing Peter to hold back his giggles. 

"Speaking of, I know where a certain Spiderling is," Steve and Thor grinned at each other brightly.

"Show the way," Thor replied giddily.

Peter shot up at the creaking of sticks and crackling of leaves, his ears twitching in alert, "Shit..."

Peter zigzagged his way in between the trees, leaping nervously as he heard Steve's heavy paws pounding against the ground. 

"You alright, Baby-Boy?" Wade yelled from his position, watching as Peter leapt out the forest. 

"Never better!" Peter hissed, though he knew Wade had heard it by the loud laughter that followed after him. He spotted a mound of dirt nearby and his heart thumped in joy at his own sneakiness. 

However, he didn't get to it in time. 

Steve pounced on Peter with a friendly snicker, the two play-fighting with each other as Bucky and Thor watched with small smiles.

"Whew," Peter exhaled, "That was fun!" 

"It certainly was, Young Stark," Thor cheered, "But we're forgetting about our Flying Friends." 

"Leave it to me," Peter smirked, "Hey, Buck? Can you throw me up there, please?"

"You sure?" Bucky raised an eyebrow in concern.

"A hundred percent," Peter nodded at him.

"It's your funeral, kid." Bucky snarked, but picked Peter up by his scruff regardless, "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Peter grinned.

When Bucky threw him, Peter thought like he was flying. The air seemed to flow against his body carefully, and the wind felt cool against his heated fur.

"Peter!" Wade shouted in alarm, zooming down to catch him.

"Tag," Peter whispered cheekily, licking Wade's cheek, "I knew you'd save me."

"You little minx," Wade growled, "As soon as we're human again, you'll be paying for this." 

Peter shivered at the implication but chose to ignore it for now, "Sure. Now, are you gonna chuck me onto your back so we can finish this or not?" 

"Omega's orders!" Wade mock bowed as he carefully placed Peter onto his back, "Hold onto my neck carefully, okay?"

"Shit, they got Wade." Sam groaned, only just noticing what had happened. 

"I promise," Peter whispered, "Now go!" 

Wade let out a deafening roar as he \oomed after the two birds who had squawked and flown away at his sudden chaser status. Peter giggled as Wade spun them in circles, clearly showing off as they edged closer to Clint. Peter outstretched a paw carefully, squinting his eyes in focus as Clint's beating wings flapped near them. 

"Tag!" Peter shouted as his paw gently touched Clint's wing.

"Ah fuck, I can't believe you've done this," Clint whined, pausing mid-air, "You guys go get Nat, I'll get Sam."

"You sure?" Wade asked.

"Yeah, he needs revenge for a little stunt he pulled in our race earlier anyways." Clint waved them off before shooting after Sam with fierce determination. 

Wade quietly flew downwards, grinning internally as Peter squeed with delight into his neck. Natasha was lounging on the tree with her eyes closed, one paw dangling off the branch lazily. Wade stopped when they landed in front of her, motioning towards her with his head.

"On it," Peter whispered, climbing onto the top of Wade's head before leaping onto her branch. 

"Be careful," Wade warned.

Peter didn't know if he was talking about the tree's flimsiness or Natasha herself. 

Peter daintily crept along the branch, freezing when Natasha's paw clenched slightly. When she seemed to not notice him, he edged along a little further. Eventually, he was a metre away from her and was struggling to hold in his heavy breathes. Peter looked back at Wade who nodded at him in encouragement.

He inhaled deeply and then touched her arm.

"T-Tag..." Peter mumbled as her eyes flew up.

"Congrats, Pete." Natasha yawned, stretching as she stood up, "Get your boyfriend to fly us down." 

Wade did as he was told, delicately flying them both to the ground.

"Hey, Steve!" Wade called when they had landed, "I like pineapple on my pizza." 

Suddenly, Peter felt his watch ring. 

"Hello?" Peter greeted slowly, staring at Wade who was eyeing him in confusion.

_"It's your dad," _Tony's voice rang out, _"Get back to the tower, I think I've figured something out." _


	43. Hold On Pt.3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy <3
> 
> WARNINGS:  
\- Reveals, Surprises etc.  
\- Due to the nature of these surprises, if there's a warning to be put in place I'll mark it in the actual chapter.  
\- The start of the fight.
> 
> SONG REC: "Gotta Go My Own Way from High School Musical 2" and "Dollhouse by Melanie Martinez"

"What'd you find, Dad?" Peter asked seriously, staring at Tony in curiosity.

Tony was sat upon his workbench, a row of needles lying next to him. Bruce was stood on all fours next to him on the floor, Stephen to the right of them. The Avengers and Wade had rushed home at the text Peter received about news, all having enjoyed their game but wanting to shit out of their forms.

"The good news or the bad news first?" Tony replied, one of his barely visible eyebrows raised.

"Bad, I guess?" Steve frowned a little.

"Alright," Tony shrugged, "So, I can't change us back any quicker-"

The room was filled with collective groans.

"Hey! Let me finish," He huffed, "I can't change us back _fully._"

"What does that mean, Stark?" Clint glared at him in confusion.

"It means that I can make us... half-human?" Tony winced as everyone's eyes widened.

"What?" Wade snorted a minute later, the silence in the room-filling him with unease.

"We can make us _mostly _human again. You know when you shift, your main attributes that take the longest to change back are your tails, ears or any other appendage that has to _literally _regrow?" Stephen sighed like he was explaining algebra to a group of kindergartners. 

"Uh...yeah?" Peter responded slowly, only half-understanding.

"We can shift us back to our human bodies, but some of our features will remain until the week is over," Bruce answered patiently.

"Shit," Sam's jaw dropped, "Does that mean I'll keep my beak and wings?"

"Not exactly," Tony smirked, "Your beak is formed from your nose, so it'll change back. However, your wings aren't based off of anything and so they'll shrink throughout the week." 

"Good Lord," Steve groaned, one of his paws lifting to palm at his face in exasperation.

"Cheer up, Cap!" Clint teased, "You only have to keep that fluffy tail of yours-"

"And the ears," Bruce added helpfully.

"And the ears!" Clint turned to him with a shit-eating grin.

"So...you guys ready?" Tony questioned, picking up one of the needles, "We had to keep changing the formula to match with your DNA's."

"How'd you just have our DNA on stand-by?" Steve grimaced, not sure if he really wanted to know.

"Really, Cap?" Tony deadpanned, "Why would you even ask? In case of an emergency like _this, _obviously."

"Sorry," Steve smiled sheepishly, "Let's get this over with."

Tony hopped off the table, passing out each specially-labelled needle carefully as to not mix them up. Natasha yanked the small vial out of Tony's grip and brutally stabbed herself in the inner elbow, causing Peter's face to pale drastically.

"You want me to do yours for you, Pete?" Tony frowned at him sympathetically, "I know you hate injections." 

"I-I'll be fine," Peter mumbled in embarrassment, not seeing Wade's concerned stare.

"I can do it for you instead, Baby-Boy." Wade offered, noticing Peter's trembling paw.

"Fine..." Peter mumbled, passing Wade his needle.

"How come you trust him to inject you and not me?" Tony scoffed in offence.

Peter didn't bother replying, his focus on the sharp point edging towards his arm.

"Actually!" Wade suddenly shouted, "I've got an idea, come here Daddy Warbucks." 

Wade whispered something in Tony's ear, who reluctantly nodded. Wade handed him the needle and shuffled around so he was on Peter free side. 

"Wade? What are you-" Peter frowned, but was cut off when Wade suddenly pressed his lips against his. 

Peter felt the sharp pinch of skin on his other arm, but he was too preoccupied in winding his free one around Wade's neck, dragging him closer as his fur began to retreat. When they broke apart, they were faced with the disgusted stares of Peters now hair/feather/scaleless pack.

"I did not need to see that," Sam groaned, his wings fluttering behind him.

"Oh my God, it feels _so_ good to be part-human again."Clint moaned, running his hand up and down his arm in disbelief. 

"So, who was left with what?" Steve hummed to himself, looking around the room slowly.

Tony only had his ears and tail, as did Bucky, Peter, Natasha and Steve himself. Bruce was the same, except he had a set of nasty claws attached to his nails. Stephen had scales lining parts of his face, arms and legs from what Steve could tell, but no random appendage besides slightly sharper nails. Thor was unlucky, as he had gained both ears, a small tail and huge antlers. 

Clint and Sam had their wings, but nothing else. They protruded out their back painfully, effectively shielding their naked bodies. 

Then, there was Wade. Wade had huge, leathery wings pointing out from his upper back, sharp spikes attached at the ends of them. He had a lining of scales similar to Stephen but red in colour. He had sharp, dangerous-looking claws retracting from his skin that he quickly shielded once he noticed steve's gaze. Wade was covering his head with his wings, protecting his identity. 

"How long are we stuck like this, Stark?" Wade grumbled, "It's dangerous."

"I thought you liked danger, Deadpool," Tony mocked, "We should only be like this until the end of the week maximum. Some of us may turn back quicker." 

"C'mon, Wade." Peter smiled at him softly, "Let's go find your mask, yeah?"

Peter shuffled over to him until he could reach under Wade's wing to grab one of his hands, trying not to flinch at the claws stabbing into his skin. He dragged Wade over to the lab's entrance, only pausing when Tony suddenly spoke.

"Peter!" Tony called, "Come back down here later okay? We need to talk about Osborn."

Peter gave him a curt nod before turning back around, manoeuvring his boyfriend out the room. 

********************************************

"We're safe now, Wade. You can lower your wings." Peter said quietly, sensing Wade's sudden anxiety.

Eventually, Wade began to hesitantly bring down his wings, tucking them behind him protectively. He froze when Peter walked up to him, placing his cold hands on Wade's cheeks.

"Wanna have a nap?" Peter asked softly, gently pulling Wade over to his bed. 

He didn't get a reply, instead a quick peck against his cheek. Peter beamed as he felt Wade nuzzle into his back, his head lifting to rest over Peter's shoulder, effectively spooning him. Wade then swung his arm over Peter's hip loosely before drifting off.

When he woke up, it was dark outside.

"...Wade?" Peter mumbled, rubbing at his eyes sleepily as he felt Wade's presence disappear. 

When Peter didn't get a response, he began to panic a little. He quickly shuffled out of bed, scanning the room for any signs of struggle that could indicate him being kidnapped when he noticed his balcony door had been opened. Peter raced over, his heart beating wildly.

He let out a silent sigh of relief when he saw Wade perched on the railing, his knees drawn up to his chest and his head tilted towards the sky.

"Wade? Are you okay?" Peter asked gently, stepping into the cold air with a shiver.

"Huh?" Wade startled, nearly falling off the balcony, "Baby-boy? I'm fine." 

"You sure?" Peter raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend's blank expression.

Wade took a deep breath, "...No."

"What's wrong?" Peter frowned at the serious tone in Wade's voice. 

"I-I can't do this." Wade trembled a little, a small tear trickling out one of his eyes.

"Wade?" Peter responded urgently, "What can't you do?"

"Us, Peter." Wade closed his eyes as he fidgeted with the phone in his right hand, "I can't do us."

"What're you talking about?" Peter scoffed.

"I'm sorry," Wade slowly stood up on the railing, "I-I've gotta go."

"Wade!" Peter yelled anxiously as Wade leapt off the balcony, his wings extending from behind him, "Oh my God."

***************************************

"Pete? Are you okay?" Tony knocked on his door carefully, having heard someone screaming a moment beforehand. When he got no response, Tony opted for entering anyways. His eyes darted around the room, looking for Peter. He finally saw him curled up in a ball at the end of his bed.

"Peter? What's wrong?" Tony rushed over to him, kneeling down.

"Wade." Peter sniffled lowly.

"What about him?" Tony looked around the room once more, "Where is he?"

"H-He's gone!" Peter sobbed, his hands fisting into his hair.

"Fuck," Tony muttered as his eyes began to turn gold, "That piece of _shit! _When I get my hands on him he's going to wish he'd never even left his mother's goddamn _womb-_"

"What's wrong?" Bruce shouted; bursting into the room, "Is it the human serum? Is it causing any pain or discomfort? What's happe-"

"It's Deadpool," Tony growled, his body hunched over Peter's protectively, "He left him." 

"Seriously?" Bruce hissed, "That dick-" 

"Woah, what's going on in here?" Clint joked, stumbling into the room.

"Shut it, Barton," tony snarled as Peter's sobbing grew hysterical, "Now is not the time." 

"Pete?" Natasha called softly, following behind Clint with Steve, "What happened?"

"Wade...left," Bruce whispered to them, their eyes widening in disbelief.

"Shit, I'm sorry kid." Clint rubbed the back of his neck before sitting down next to him warily- Tony still shielding him, "I know what that's like."

"What do you mean, Barton?" Steve tilted his head.

"Phil isn't talking to me," Clint sighed, "Won't even reply to my messages, he just leaves me on read."

"You're... having issues? With Coulson?" Steve stammered, "When did you guys even mate? I thought you were just dating."

"Well, yeah- it was a while ago." Clint groaned, "I was going to tell you all eventually, but we've had so much going on lately."

"Aren't you with-" Thor began but stopped at Clint's death glare.

"Don't even, Sparky." Clint warned, "It's a secret, capiche?"

"Of course," Thor nodded with a smile, "You have my word, Man of Hawks."

"While I'm really sorry for you Clint," Bruce shot him a small apologetic frown before motioning down at Peter, "I think we have bigger problems." 

"What can we do to make it better, Pete?" Natasha urged, crouching down in front of him.

There was no reply for a few moments, when suddenly Peter abruptly shot up, using his strength to shove Tony off.

"Nothing," He replied monotonously, "There's nothing we can do until after we've dealt with Osborn."

"A-Are you sure, Peter?" Steve placed a firm hand on his shoulder, "We can wait until you're ready-"

"No." Peter shook his head brushing Steve's hand off of him as he moved to wipe away his still flowing tears, "Let's get this bastard."

"Hell yeah," Clint grinned, trying to air out some of the tension that had built up. 

"So, what's the plan?" Natasha asked, her own hands moving to gently shake Tony out of his protective state.

"Well, Tony found out earlier that Peter was right in his predictions." Bruce explained, "Norman _is _trying to take over America again."

"How?" Clint frowned.

"We hacked into his computer, he had clearly tried to delete all of the files on there- but it looked as though someone had stopped a few from being deleted." Bruce shrugged, watching as Tony shook his head as he woke up from his trance.

"Why would someone working with Osborn do that?" Steve muttered, trying to wrap his head around it all.

"We don't know," Tony sighed, "We think someone might be trying to slow down the process of it happening, or-"

"Or they wanted us to find it." Peter finished, his hand on his chin in contemplation. 

"Exactly," Tony nodded in confirmation, "Those files we found explained the end result of his plans, and a few on how he was going to achieve it."

"What's the first thing?" Natasha questioned whilst reloading her gun, the bullets falling to the floor loudly.

"We need to head down to the docks," Bruce instructed, "There's a heavily guarded shipment coming in tonight of various expensive metals that Norman's going to use to create a suit, we believe." 

"Shit," Peter's eyes widened comically, "I know what he's doing."

"What, son?" Steve urged.

"He's creating another Green Goblin suit," Peter began to panic, "And if he's importing the metal from a _dock _then it must be-"

"Vibranium," Clint concluded, "Shit, he's trying to make a vibranium suit!"

"How the fuck did Norman get his hands on vibranium, then?" Ton scowled, pulling up a monitor. 

"King T'Challa wouldn't have given it to him willingly," Steve shook his head, "It must be a black market deal of sorts."

"We _need _to intercept that shipment," Peter said firmly, his hand trembling as he paced around the room to look for his mask.

"We will, Pete," Tony affirmed, his gaze not leaving his monitor.

"What are you doing, Son of Stark?" Thor bellowed, squinting at the holographic screen.

"Getting FRI to scan again for any useful information," Tony mumbled, watching the screen intently, "Oh fuck."

"What is it, Dad?" Peter ran over to him, peering over his shoulder.

"He's...he's not only making a suit," Tony stuttered, "He's making a whole line of _weapons_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)))


	44. Hold On Pt.4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo <3
> 
> Sorry for the lack of update recently, I was finalizing the plan for the ending and the new drafts for the new books :)
> 
> This is just a filler- big chapter tomorrow!

"He's...he's not only making a suit," Tony stuttered, "He's making a whole line of _weapons_."

"What?" Steve cried, "How can he do that? How are you sure-"

"It's right here in the plans, Cap." Natasha sighed, looking at him from her place next to Tony- who she had quickly rushed over too at his outburst.

"Fuck," Peter hissed, dragging a tired hand down his face, "I should've known."

"You couldn't have." Bruce shook his head sadly. 

"But I-" Peter's eyes widened.

"Save it, Pete." Tony groaned, "While I'm all about putting an end to your self-deprecating bullshit, we've got a certain fucker who needs to be ended first, alright?"

"Tony-" Steve warned.

"No, he's right." Peter finally said after overcoming his shock, "We need to focus on Osborn right now."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Clint raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'll live," Peter answered dryly, knowing he was referring to Wade, "When do we leave?"

"When can you all be ready by?" Tony responded. 

Steve looked around the room somewhat warily, "Twenty minutes?"

"Is that an answer or a question, Rogers?" Tony snarked.

"An answer, Stark." Steve rolled his eyes and walked out of the room.

************************************

"We good to go?" Steve asked firmly.

The group was seated around one of the rarely-used conference tables in Stark Tower. Steve himself was stood up near a large projector, his hands planted onto the edge of the table tightly as he gazed at each of the present individuals, trying to gauge their reactions. Tony was leant back on his suit, typing something on his phone- causing Steve to scoff in indignation. 

Bruce was fidgeting in the seat next to him, his choice of being backup if absolutely necessary weighing on his mind. Natasha was sifting through files, her masked hands occasionally pausing to re-read an important document. Clint was playfully poking Sam, who was perched on the table in front of him, with one of his arrows. 

Sam, of course, whacked him with his wings in retaliation. 

Bucky was reloading his bullets on Steve's right, emptying and refilling the gun restlessly. Thor had left the room a while earlier, preaching about how he couldn't attend the group battle due to the unfortunate event that Loki was still missing and had a duty to locate him. Stephen was supporting Peter, his hand resting on his forearm as he nodded along to Steve's plan.

And Peter...well. Peter was sat up straight, his back in a perfect line as he stared at Steve determinedly. His hands were clutching at his thighs tightly and his feet were planted firmly on the floor- causing Stephen to worry as this was a huge comparison to the boy's usual posture, which was slouched and uncaring. 

A chorus of "Yes," filled the room, causing Steve to straighten back up and clap his hands, pleased.

"I'll go over the plan, just in case we need another viewpoint." Natasha stood up abruptly, chucking the pack of files onto the table with a loud bang.

"The floor is yours," Tony snorted, gesturing at the empty space next to him. 

"Osborn will arrive at the docks in approximately an hour," Natasha chose to ignore him, instead gazing down at her watch, "He has a shipment of illegal Vibranium coming in, of which we've informed King T'Challa about so he may deal with the smugglers and the Vibranium as he pleases." 

"Is he coming here?" Bruce tilted his head curiously.

"We don't know yet, he hasn't replied to Stark's email." Steve shot him a small smile, "Timezone difference and all." 

"Anyways," Natasha cleared her throat, "We arrive via Stark's driver, as the Quinjet is too obvious for such a rundown area."

"If you gave me an hour I could probably figure out a way to make it invisible," Tony grumbled, stopping at Natasha's sharp glare. 

"Clint and I are on recon and will go collect the Vibranium. Tony, Steve and Sam are going to get onto the ship early to scope it out and check for any armed personnel we need to be wary of." Natasha trailed off, "Stephen, Bucky and Peter are to await further orders and stand guard at the docks."

"What?" Peter shouted, "Why am I stuck around doing nothing?"

"Because this is too personal to you, Peter." Stephen replied calmly, "Your emotions could affect the mission."

"I won't let it!" Peter growled, his hand moving to grip the edge of the table, it's strong wood splintering at the force.

"You will, Pete." Tony frowned at him sympathetically, "I'm sorry, and I promise that if Norman's there you get first dibs."

"Peter," Natasha barked as she noticed the boy beginning to grow angry, "We all love you, okay? This is for your own good. You wanna beat Osborn? You'll shut your mouth and take our orders without complaint." 

Peter looked as though he was ready to argue more, but backed down, "Fine."

"Good," Steve smiled at him gratefully, "Let's get going, then."


	45. Hold On Pt.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, my lovely little readers! <3
> 
> Sorry for the lack of update, I've been super busy finishing the last few chapters and writing the drafts for the new ones that will come out when this one's finished!
> 
> WARNINGS:  
\- Blood, Violence and Cussing.  
\- Angst overload.  
\- Surprise!

Peter's leg bounced up and down with adrenaline as the group arrived at the docks, the area encased in pitch black except for the lit-up cranes and incoming ships. 

"You good, Mini Stark?" Clint raised an eyebrow as he tightened his bowstrings.

"I'm fine," Peter huffed, "Thank you."

"Do you all remember your roles?" Steve barked as the car screeched to a halt. 

"We've got it, Steve," Natasha shot him a small smile, "Let's just get going, Osborn's ship arrives in a few minutes." 

Steve opted for not responding, instead, he chose to fling the car door open with a bang, his shield tightened securely onto his forearm. The other Avengers trickled out after him, all clutching their gear tightly. Peter glanced back quickly to see his Dad talking to Happy rapidly, his hands waving in wild motions as he tried to usher the driver away. Happy just shook his head determinedly in response, confirming Tony's worst worry when he argued that he'd wait here for them. 

"You don't understand, Happy." Tony hissed, his suited palm suddenly grasping the door where the window had been rolled down tightly, "I can't let you get hurt because of me- not again."

"...Mandarin?" Stephen whispered into Peter's ear as Happy's eyes widened in realisation.

"Probably," Peter mumbled back, "Happy got hurt in the crossfire, remember?"

"Ah," Stephen's eyebrows furrowed as he slowly stalked over to Tony, resting a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "C'mon Tony, he'll be fine."

"Like hell he will!" Tony spun around to glare at him, "Last time, he-"

"I got hurt, I know, Boss." Happy's lips twitched into a small smile, "But I'm tougher then I look, hence why I'm head of security."

"Just this once, Happy." Tony's eyes screwed shut, "Just this once, _please _go home."

"And how will you get home?" Happy scoffed, leaning back in his driver seat.

"Stephen can portal us there," Tony crossed his arms, "Or we can call for you to bring the Quinjet." 

Happy was silent for a moment before speaking, "...Fine, but call as soon as you need me, alright?"

"_If _we need you." Tony raised an eyebrow, "Get going, Happy."

The driver didn't reply, instead delivering a quiet scoff as he rolled his window back up before driving off. Tony released a deep sigh as he relaxed in Stephen's hold, relieved to not have to argue about the issue more. Even Peter's blank expression formed into one of slight concern. 

"Uh...you okay, Dad?" Peter reached a hesitant hand out to pat Tony's arm. 

"I'll be fine," Tony frowned at his son's reluctant behaviour, "Are _you _okay?"

"I've already _said _that I'm-" Peter began to say frustratedly when Steve interrupted.

"We have confirmation that Norman's ship is incoming." Steve barked, "Avengers, assemble!" 

*********************************

Peter grumbled to himself as he dropped his head into his hands.

He had sat down on an old oil tank, his patience wearing thin as he watched his pack go to their positions. Stephen was floating in a seated position next to him, his eyes closed as he performed something to do with magic. Bucky was sat cross-legged on the floor nearby, his hand resting on his gun as he slouched against a broken crate. Suddenly, Stephen's eyes flew open.

"Peter," Stephen hummed, sounding strangled, "What's bothering you?"

"What do you mean?" Peter cocked his head, slightly annoyed with all the questions pertaining to his mood.

"I was trying to read the enemies... emotions." Stephen murmured as though lost in thought, "I couldn't get far though, my magic is drawn to the giant ball of angst welling inside you."

"Hah," Peter snorted rudely, "Good one."

"He ain't lying, kid." Bucky groaned his head flopping back onto the top of the crate, "I'm not 'magical' in any way and _I _can sense how moody you are."

"You're seriously asking me why I'm in a bad mood?" Peter rolled his eyes under his mask.

"It's a valid question, is it not?" Stephen smirked lightly.

"Where to start?" Peter's voice grew louder, startling the two other men as he abruptly stood up, "I fucking turned into a _monster, _my boyfriend dies and then _dumps _me, Norman _fucking _Osborn is importing illegal Vibranium, my best friend is acting shady and-"

"Who's there?" A rough voice called from afar, startled by Peter's yelling.

"Shit," Bucky scrambled to stand up, "Good going, kid." 

"Don't patronise him, Barnes." Stephen frowned at him, "Peter, you're feelings are valid and we will discuss them once this is over, okay?"

"I-" Peter shook his head, "Whatever."

"Show yourselves!" Another voice ordered, Peter's senses picking up on a gun cocking.

"What can you hear, Pete?" Stephen whispered hurriedly, "How many are we dealing with- and how many are armed?"

Peter closed his eyes in concentration, focusing on their surroundings. His eyes shot open as he picked up on all the individual heartbeats, "Twenty men, fifteen of which are heavily armed."

"Which directions?" Bucky huffed, pulling a pistol from behind his back.

"How did you-" Peter exhaled, "Nevermind. Most of them are coming from the left, they're in a group. Roughly six are moving in from the right, but they're spread out." 

"Barnes, you deal with the right side." Stephen instructed, "Peter and I will go to the left."

"On it," Bucky nodded before taking off, his finger automatically flickering towards the trigger. 

"Let's go, Pete." Stephen opened a portal, jerking his head towards it.

***************************

"Jesus, Clint." Natasha groaned, dragging a tired hand down her face.

"What? I'm just saying that if you maybe went _down _a size, you could use your ass to distract-" Clint chuckled to himself.

"Quiet," Natasha spoke seriously, her eyes darting around the dark basement of the ship, "Someone's coming."

Clint didn't reply, his hand moving towards his hearing aids to dial them up a bit. Natasha grabbed Clint's hand as she dragged them behind a stack of wooden boxes, pulling him to the ground as footsteps were heard coming down the stairs.

"Hm, I could'a sworn I heard _something._" A guard's voice huffed out in confusion, his footsteps pausing next to the boxes Natasha and Clint were hidden behind.

"For fuck's sake, Jerry!" A woman's voice hissed, "You know we ain't meant to come down 'ere without knowing for a _fact _that there's a threat." 

"But Clare!" Jerry whined childishly, "There's something here! I can tell."

"If we get into shit for this Jer, just know I'm puttin' _your _ass out on the line." Clare's voice warned before a torchlight flickered on, "Let's just have a quick look around."

"What's the plan, Widow?" Clint muttered into Natasha's ear, his hand glued to the bow on his back.

"Stay here," Natasha patted his shoulder before quickly standing up.

"Hey!" Jerry called to Clare, "Over here!"

"What?" Clare groaned, but made her way over, "Is that... hair?"

"I suggest you two surrender now," Natasha raised her Widow Bites slowly, "Unless..."

"Oh holy Hell," Jerry's eyes grew large, "That's the Black Widow, ain't it?"

"Shut up, Jerry!" Clare hissed once more as she pulled out her gun, "Drop your weapons, ma'am." 

"I don't think so," Natasha tilted her head smugly.

"I don't wanna shoot 'ya, but I will!" Clare's hand shook around her gun.

Natasha didn't bother replying, instead firing her Bites towards the two guards swiftly.

"Whoa-" Jerry groaned as he fell unconscious, his large body hitting the ground with a loud thud.

"Why didn't you just do that from the beginning?" Clint sighed as he stood up, releasing his grip on his bow, "I wish you'd at least let me shoot one."

"These losers?" Natasha teased, "They aren't worthy of your bows, Sir Hawkeye." 

Clint began to laugh at his friend's antics but stopped abruptly at a sudden pain darting across his abdomen, "Oh shit."

"What's wrong?" Natasha sped over to him in concern after seeing Clint hunched over, his hands curled around his stomach.

"There's, uh-" Clint winced, "There's something I need to tell you."

"Clint," Natasha frowned, "I don't know how to help you if you don't explain what's happening." 

"Just," Clint sighed as he rolled down the top of his suit a little, "Just...sniff my neck, okay?"

Natasha did as instructed, albeit with a confused expression on her face. Her expression froze as she breathed in Clint's scent, "You...you're pregnant?"

"Y-Yeah..." Clint nodded slowly, "Are you mad?"

"Never," Natasha replied firmly before dragging Clint into a tight but careful hug.

"Thank you," Clint mumbled tearily, nuzzling into Natasha's side.

"Why's Coulson avoiding you if you're-" Natasha stopped in realisation, "Oh, _fuck._" 

"Yeah." Clint rubbed the back of his neck, "Look can we talk about this later? I'm still-"

Clint trailed off as another stab of pain hit his abdomen, causing him to stumble backwards. He tripped over a sealed black case on the floor, falling backwards until he was sprawled on the floor uncomfortably.

"Clint!" Natasha hurried to help him up, "Fuck, are you okay?"

"Everything hurts like a _bitch _right now, so no." Clint moaned, "Hey, what's that?

"Huh?" Natasha gazed to where Clint's finger was shakily pointing towards. The case had been kicked towards her feet, and she bent down to pick it up accordingly, "Are you fine if I quickly check what's in this?"

"Do whatever," Clint panted mockingly, "We've got all the time in the- _fuck, _world."

Natasha frowned at him apologetically before prying open the case, gasping at its contents before slamming it shut, "Clint, it's Vibranium!" 

"Really?" Clint smiled stiffly, "Thank the Lord."

"At least we've got something," Natasha moved to wrap her free arm around Clint's waist supportively, her other hand clutching the case protectively, "C'mon, I'll call Tony to come get us. Hopefully Pete, Stephen and Bucky can handle the rest of the recon side." 

"You think they'll be fine?" Clint grimaced, "We can stay, I don't mind-"

"No," Natasha glared at him, "You need to go to the hospital, so that's where we're going."

"Thank you..." Clint mumbled almost silently as he leant onto Natasha's arm, ignoring her small grin.

****************************************

"You'd think if you were trying to smuggle illegal Vibranium into the country, you'd choose something less... conspicuous." Steve muttered, staring at the huge ship in confusion, "Are we sure this is the right one?"

"You trying to tell me my AI fucked up, Rogers?" Tony raised an eyebrow at him, his mask plate retreating as he stared at Steve in disbelief and amusement.

"No, but-" Steve frowned.

"Really, guys?" Sam groaned, "Why am I always stuck in-between you guys when you decide to argue?"

"Sorry, Sam." Steve smiled sheepishly at him, "We aren't arguing, though."

"Yeah, Wilson! It's just a bit of friendly banter." Tony smirked dramatically.

"Tony..." Steve sighed, his tone turning frustrated.

"Whatever." Tony rolled his eyes, "I'll fly above, see if I can spot anything fishy."

"Actually, how about _I _do that?" Sam crossed his arms, "I'm pretty unusable if I'm not using my wings."

"You mean useless?" Tony snorted, "Only joking, jeez. Fine, you fly above and I'll go left."

"I'll go right then," Steve nodded at them, rearranging his shield on its straps, "Let's meet back here in ten. Use the comms if you find anything or run into trouble." 

"Yeah, yeah," Tony replied flippantly as his mask slammed shut onto his face as Tony took off.

"You alright, Cap?" Sam asked hesitantly at Steve's slightly pained expression. 

"Yeah, it's just..." Steve shook his head, "Nevermind." 

"You can tell me," Sam urged, placing his hand on Steve's shoulder comfortingly.

"Thanks, Sam." Steve smiled at him gratefully, "Since Tony and I... y'know, it's been like this."

"Like what?" Sam responded delicately, not wanting to scare him off. Sam knew Steve struggled with expressing his feelings after the war, having been trained to be composed at all times.

"Horrible," Steve frowned, "He...he can't stand being around me anymore. I'm worried it's only going to get worse and-"

"Let me stop you right there." Sam interrupted, holding up his palm, "You and Tony's situation is..._unique _to say the least. One thing I've learned since gaining these wings is that we can't predict the future, and that's something you _both_ need to come to terms with. Right now, we need to focus on this mission- but as soon as it's over you and him are going to talk properly." 

"...Alright," Steve furrowed his eyebrows in thought, "Thank you, I think I feel a little better."

"Good," Sam grinned, "Let's get going."

Steve nodded at him before raising his shield, his face moulding into a serious expression as he took off in his direction. Sam watched him leave before flying up scanning the ship's deck carefully. He saw Tony's suit flash out the corner of his eye, darting behind a funnel quickly. Sam frowned but chose to ignore it as he flew over the highest point of the ship, the Captain's room.

Tony saw Sam pausing slightly to peer into the captain's window before sighing once he realised the blinds were shut. He then flew out from behind the funnels, landing silently onto the deck as he spoke to FRIDAY.

"FRI?" Tony asked, "Check if Osborn's on the ship." 

"It seems that he _was _on board at some point, sir." FRIDAY answered, "Though I can't detect his heat signature anywhere currently, suggesting that he's left." 

"Well, how long ago was his last sighting?" Tony grumbled, wanting to rub at his forehead in frustration.

"Roughly twenty minutes ago, Sir," FRIDAY replied after a while.

"But they would've been in the middle of the ocean-" Tony's jaw dropped at realisation dawned upon him, "Oh no, oh _shit._"

"Sir?" FRIDAY said concernedly.

"Open a link with Wilson and Rogers, quick." Tony flew up, trying to wave Sam over.

_"Stark?" _Steve's voice crackled through the comms, _"What's going on? Do you need help?"_

"Rogers, Norman _was _on the ship but he-" Tony panted.

"Sir, an incoming call from Natasha Romanoff. She says it's urgent." FRIDAY paused, "Shall I accept? 

"Yeah, just- Hang on, Steve." Tony cursed under his breath, "Romanoff?"

_"Tony? It's Black Widow." _

"What's wrong, Nat? I'm kinda in the middle of something here-" Tony said frantically.

_"Yeah well, so are we." _Natasha snarked, _"We've got a bit of an emergency going on, can you fly over and get us?" _

"What? What happened?" Tony froze, "Who's hurt?"

_"Clint," _Natasha exhaled softly, _"He wasn't hurt by anyone, but he's kinda..." _

"What's the issue, Romanoff?" Tony barked.

_"Clint is pregnant." _Natasha responded bluntly, _"There's something wrong with him or the baby, I think." _

"What the fuck, Barton?" Tony hissed, "I'll call you out for it later. I'll be there in five." 

Tony hung up the call abruptly before telling KAREN to reopen the comms.

_"Tony, what happened? You went off suddenly-"_

"Shut it, Cap." Tony groaned, "There's a lot of shit going on right now." 

_"You don't need to be rude, Tony. I know that we have our differences, but-"_

"Jesus, Rogers! This isn't about our damn relationship problems." Tony shouted, "Clint's pregnant and in trouble and Norman isn't on board and I've figured out why." 

_"Sorry," _Steve mumbled before yelling, _"Wait, what? Clint, pregnant? Norman? What?"_

"Listen, spangles." Tony huffed, "I need to go grab Barton and Romanoff, you and Sam fly back to the docks to help the others."

_"Why? What about-"_

"Norman will be there," Tony affirmed.

_"How do you know?" _Sam's voice suddenly fizzled in. 

"Because he wasn't _creating _more weapons or suits," Tony mumbled anxiously, "He was... _upgrading _them."

_"Fuck."_

_"Fuck." _

"Go to the docks, _now," _Tony ordered, "I'm going to grab Tweedledum and Tweedledee." 


	46. If You Let Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! <3
> 
> I'm SO sorry this took so long to post, I've been going through some shit lol. But I'm back now and have a longggg list of story ideas. However, I want to finish this before starting another book :)
> 
> Regular warnings apply!
> 
> Song Rec: "Break My Heart Again by FINNEAS" and "Habits of My Heart by Jaymes Young".

"_What?" _Bucky hissed into his comm as he grabbed another man, his metal arm tightening around his throat.

"We're kind of in the middle of something right now, Barnes." Stephen huffed, his magic knocking the weapons out of the guard's arms.

"I'm aware, Strange." Bucky rolled his eyes, "Shit's going down on the other end."

"What's wrong?" Peter panted as webbed a few men to a nearby shipping container, "Behind you, Pops!"

"To summarise," Bucky paused as he turned off his comm connection with Steve, "Clint is pregnant and in pain, so Tony is flying him and Natasha 'outta here and to the hospital. They found some Vibranium, and Norman's on his way here." 

"The fuck?" Peter mumbled breathlessly, ignoring Stephen's disapproving glare, "Wait- _Norman's _coming here? Why? And what about Steve and Sam?"

"I don't know about the Captain or Falcon," Bucky replied as he kneed another man in the crotch, "Also not sure about Norman. He was using the Vibranium to upgrade his suits and weapons...or something."

"That's just great." Peter groaned frustratedly as he knocked out the last guy, "What do we do now?"

"We could talk about your feelings." Stephen looked over at him pointedly.

"You really think now's a good time for an impromptu therapy session?" Peter glowered.

"We don't know when he'll arrive here, so we can at least try to do something productive." Stephen smirked lightly as he moves to sit down on the concrete. 

"I'm good, thanks." Peter scoffed, spinning round to face Bucky, "What's wrong with Clint?"

"Dunno," Bucky responded plainly, "He's too early to be in labour, so it can't be good."

Peter went silent, his mind filled with concern for his uncle. It was extremely hard for male Betas to conceive if they're partnered with another male, the rarity equivalent to that of a female Alpha. If Clint lost his child, it could be a very long time before he can get pregnant again.

"Ah," Peter exhaled deeply, "That...sucks."

Bucky shrugged as he shuffled over next to Stephen, flopping onto the ground next to him loudly. To civilians or people who didn't know him well, the Winter Soldier was incapable of emotion. To people like Peter, however, he felt just as much as anyone else. His HYDRA training just made it harder to allow himself to show them, but both Peter and Stephen could easily read the man's concern.

"I'm sure he'll be okay." Stephen shot Bucky a small smile, "Hawkeye's strong, he'll pull through."

"You trying to comfort me, the kid or yourself?" Bucky raised an eyebrow at him.

"All of us." Stephen nodded, patting the space next to him as to gesture Peter over. 

Peter slowly manoeuvred over to him before plopping down next to him, drawing his legs up to his chest with a wince. 

"Are you alright, Peter?" Stephen asked in concern.

"Fine, just..." Peter rested his forehead on his knees, "Got hit in the side, no biggie."

"If you're sure..." Stephen tilted his head upwards, staring at the clouded sky peacefully.

Peter wriggled in his position for a while before deciding to lie down on the ground, his hands moving behind his masked head to act as a pillow. His eyes fluttered for a moment before slowly closing, drifting off to the sound of the sea.

*********************************************************

When Peter woke up, he heard frustrated whispers being passed around.

"What's goin' on?" Peter asked groggily, carefully pushing himself up.

"Morning, Pete." Steve forced a sheepish smile down at him, his hand gripping Bucky's shoulder tightly.

Peter's eyes widened as he took in the sight in front of him.

Dead bodies were strewn around the dimly lit docks, blood covering the concrete everywhere it could except the position his group had been sat in before. Sam was fidgeting behind Steve, his eyes gazing at everything except Peter. Stephen was glaring at nothing as Tony's voice filtered through his comms fiercely. Steve was stood in front of Peter, Bucky scowling at him with fury.

"W-What happened?" Peter stuttered as he shakily staggered to his feet.

"We...We don't know, kid." Sam answered, finally dropping his gaze onto Peter's chest.

"Why won't any of you look at me? Tell me the truth, now." Peter demanded, feeling himself grow annoyed.

"We don't know what happened." Stephen sighed as he turned off his comm, "But we know who did it."

"Who, then?" Peter furrowed his eyebrows.

"Uh," Steve winced, "Deadpool."

"What?" Peter whispered.

"It was Deadpool." Stephen frowned in sympathy, "I'm sorry, Pe-"

"What the fuck was _he _doing here?" Peter hissed, "How do you know it was him?"

"Sam and I saw a flash of him as we flew over," Steve shifted his feet nervously, "You were all asleep." 

Peter glared at him before facing Stephen, "How long were we asleep?" 

"About two hours, it's currently midnight." Stephen averted his eyes, "We must've been ambushed and he came to-"

"What, save us?" Peter snorted harshly, "Fat chance."

"Peter," Stephen crossed his arms, "He's your mate, of course he would-"

"My _mate?" _Peter growled warningly, "My _mate_ wouldn't break up with me without explanation. My _mate _wouldn't tell me they love me, only to shit on me a few days later!"

Peter paused, inhaling shakily. 

"My mate wouldn't make me fall in love with them, and then leave me with my heartbroken." Peter sobbed, ripping off his mask. 

The remaining Avengers stood around him in shock, Steve's hand falling limply off Bucky's shoulder as they stared at him, wide-eyed.

"I _love _him," Peter wailed, wiping messily at his red eyes, "I love him and he left me. Why would he do that to me?" 

"Peter-" Stephen reached a shaky hand out towards him, only for Peter to smack it away.

"Fuck him!" Peter cried, clutching his mask on his heart desperately as the ground shook beneath him, "_Fuck _him!" 

"Peter calm down!" Steve shouted nervously, his hand grabbing Bucky's arm in an attempt to steady them.

"Steve, we've got bigger things to worry about right now," Sam muttered, his arm pointing towards a glowing object in the sky.

"Shit," Steve spun towards Peter, "Omega, **listen.**"

Peter froze, the ground below him falling still as he latched onto Steve's words, "Alpha?"

"Answer **truthfully,** are you able to fight in this condition? Norman's up ahead." Steve looked into his eyes, ignoring the strong emotions rolling off of Peter in waves. 

"I-I think so." Peter sniffled, his head tilting to the side.

"Don't do that Pete," Steve shook his head frantically as Bucky released a warning grumble, "Snap out of it."

Peter slowly brought his head back up, a few tears trickling out of his eyes as he stared up at the object in the sky, "T-That's-"

"Norman Osborn," Sam groaned as he opened his wings, "Let's just do this."

"Right!" Peter nodded determinedly as he wiped away the stray tears, pulling his mask back over his head.

"Avengers," Steve grasped his shield, "Assemble!" 


	47. Let's Go, Then

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update? That's more like it!
> 
> I read this really good Starker Mafia AU today and it's given me so many ideas, but I need to finish thins before I can do anything else T^T
> 
> Regular warnings apply!
> 
> Song Rec: "Saint Bernard by Lincoln" and "Run Boy Run by Woodkid"

"Avengers," Steve grasped his shield, "Assemble!" 

Peter inhaled deeply before launching onto a nearby shipping container, pointing his web-shooter towards the unsuspecting Norman Osborn, who was landing on the broken concrete carefully. The Avengers had dispersed, hiding behind various items around the docks. Steve had dragged Bucky behind a dimly lit lampost, one hand resting on his partner's elbow and the other tightening around his shield.

Sam had ducked behind a sheet of corrugated metal lying on a fence, his wings gently tucked in as to avoid being spotted. Stephen had turned near-invisible next to him, not wanting to fully expand his powers in case a difficult fight were to break out. 

"-For God's sake, Leeds!" Norman's voice hissed through the silent night sky, a low groaning sound coming out from his private jet as he stomped harshly down the steps and onto the ground, "You're so _useless_."

"Wait for my signal," Steve whispered into his comm, nodding his head slightly at Sam. 

_"Leeds?" _Peter repeated inside his mind, his lenses widening in shock, _"Ned Leeds?"_

"3..." Steve mumbled, a grating noise filling the docks as a few of Norman's henchmen dragged a large wooden crate.

"You better have done what I asked for, Leeds." Norman growled dangerously, "You won't like what happens if you didn't."

"2..." 

"What do you _mean _you couldn't-" Norman sighed in resignation, "Whatever. Is Harry there?" 

"1..." Steve muttered anxiously.

"What?" Norman roared, "Where is he, then?" 

"Now!" Steve barked, the Avengers jumping out of their spots respectively. 

Peter rapidly shot webs at Norman, who face had paled at Steve's cry. Stephen flew over towards him, his hands performing a delicate sequence as he turned himself visible again. Steve, Bucky and Sam went straight for the henchmen with the mystery container, who in turn pulled out heavy-duty weaponry. 

"Shit- They've got missile launchers, Steve!" Sam shouted as he flew in circles over their group, trying to decide the best course of action.

"How many?" Steve replied plainly, his shield acting like a boomerang as it aimed for several men at once.

"About three, I think." Sam's eyes squinted in concentration, "I'm going to fly on further down to see if there are any others."

"Understood," Steve responded, moving his gaze to Sam as to give him a short nod of approval.

*****************************************************

"Spider-Man!" Norman's face lit up, "How..._lovely _it is to see you again."

"What are you doing here, Osborn?" Peter snapped as he webbed Norman to the ground.

"Hm, nothing much." Norman grinned sinisterly, "You know how it is, shipments for the business arriving and all."

"Really?" Peter returned sarcastically, "You've never come down here to personally get your shipments before. Why the sudden change of heart?" 

"It's a special delivery, I suppose," Norman answered after a few moments, his smile growing darker.

"Do you mind telling us what it is, Mr Osborn?" Stephen inquired slowly as he landed next to Peter. 

"I _do _mind, unfortunately." Norman's grin turning into a dangerous smirk, "After all, why explain when I can just show you?"

"Pops, get back!" Peter cried anxiously, his Spider-Sense tingling as his body screamed _danger. _

Peter's intuition was found to be correct, as Norman's semi-free hand moved to click a button on his expensive _familiar _watch. Moments later, a loud whirring came out from the forgotten crate before it suddenly exploded into flames. 

"What the-!" Sam's panicked shout was heard from above, bits of sharp wood scratching at his suit. 

"That watch..." Peter's eyes widened in realisation, "You-"

"Ah, this old thing?" Norman chuckled, "One of my men gave it to me, said they _found_ it while out and about."

"Give it back!" Peter growled, lunging forward. Just as Peter's hands touched Norman's exposed neck, something cold and metal hit him across the face. 

"Peter!" Stephen yelled, drifting towards him as his son flew backwards.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Norman purred as Peter's webbing suddenly slid off of him, "It's definitelyworth the price."

"No..." Peter whispered forlornly as he stared up at the large metal object, dazed. 

"My new armour," Norman beamed like the Cheshire Cat as he held his arms out expectantly, "Now!"

Norman's suit of armour sped towards him before opening and wrapping itself around him, the metal fasteners materialising out of thin air. Peter could only watch in horror as Norman's smart work suit suddenly became a mass of green metal, glinting in the moonlight.

"Why?" Peter breathed, "Why- No, _how _could you do this, Osborn?" 

"Ah-Ah!" Norman scolded, a disfigured mask suddenly clamping down onto his face, "When the masks on, you'll address me as the Goblin King."

"Jesus," Stephen exhaled as helped Peter to his feet.

"You don't have to do this, Norman!" Peter shouted shakily as another flash of danger ran down his spine.

"Oh? Don't I?" Norman's mechanical voice drawled, "I think I do, Mister _Parker._" 

"How do you-?" Peter gasped, his hand subconsciously tightening around Stephen's. 

Norman neglected to reply, instead whistling in the direction of the destroyed crate. In a flash, a long object tore through the sky, narrowly missing Stephen's head as it landed in front of Norman. Norman jumped on top of it, clanking noises filling Peter's mind as thin strips of metal secure Norman's feet to it.

"You built a _hoverboard?" _Peter said incredulously, his hand falling out of Stephen's protective grasp. 

"Why not?" Norman shrugged childishly before commanding the board to start moving. 

Peter could only watch as Norman raced off towards the city, deranged cackling following after him. Heavy footsteps appeared behind him, and Peter turned around just in time to face his fellow pack members.

"You guys finished them all off?" Peter smiled at them gratefully. 

"Yeah, is that Osborn?" Sam nodded shortly before tilting his head in Norman's direction.

"The one and only," Peter grimaced, "We need to get moving, we don't know what his powers are or what he can do with that suit yet."

"No," Steve shook his head firmly, "We need to reconvene with the others."

"What?" Peter stared at Steve as though he'd grown a third head.

"Steve's right, kid." Bucky sighed tiredly, "You said it yourself, we don't know what his deal is. We kind rush in blindly." 

"And leaving him to maybe even get _stronger _is any better?" Peter sneered in disbelief. 

"Peter," Stephen rested a palm on his shoulder, "We can use FRIDAY to scan for his location and anything he could possibly be doing. At the first sign on danger, we'll go get him. Okay?"

"That doesn't explain why." Peter crossed his arms, making no move to knock away his step-father's comforting touch. 

"We're stronger in numbers, Pete." Steve shot him a small smile, "Besides, we need more information. If he's dangerous, I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"Fine." Peter replied after a minute of tense silence, "Let's get this over with." 

****************************************

Peter groaned as he flopped back onto his bed, his hand lifting to cover his eyes tiredly. 

The car ride home had been awkward and full of tension. Peter couldn't tell whether that was normal after a mission (having never done with them before), but the silence had made his skin crawl uncomfortably. Tony, Natasha and Clint were still at the hospital and had only communicated to inform them that Clint was alive. 

A knock on his door brought Peter out of his thoughts. 

"Hey, kid." Bucky's voice called, muffled by the thick metal separating them, "Can I come in?"

"I guess." Peter sighed. 

Bucky entered the room neutrally, his face blank as he bore his gaze down on Peter. Peter sat up hesitantly and shuffled over to the edge of his bed, only for Bucky to robotically move to sit next to him. 

"Listen," Bucky started with a wince, dragging his metal hand through his head awkwardly, "I...I know it's hard, but-"

"How do you do it, Bucky?" Peter interrupted, his eyes trained onto a mark on his ceiling. 

"Do what?" Bucky's eyebrows furrowed at the sudden question. 

"Y'know, listening to orders." Peter turned his head to look at him, "I mean when you were a HYDRA agent. How did you continue to go along with their orders, despite the resistance you felt inside?" 

"Ah, I don't really like to think about it." Bucky's eyes softened, "There are a million reasons sometimes, kid, and sometimes it's just outweighing the pros and the cons."

"What do you mean?" Peter encouraged, his head tilted in curiosity. 

"Take tonight as an example," Bucky shrugged, "Your 'instincts' told you to go after Norman, but Steve told you not too. You listened to Steve for a reason, right?"

"Yeah, I guess..." Peter frowned.

"Because you knew that what he was saying was right. If you had gone after Norman, you or any of us could have been hurt. Maybe even a civilian could've gotten hurt in the crossfire. You see what I mean?" Bucky explained patiently.

"But a civilian could be hurt _now _because we _didn't_ go after him," Peter argued, his hands rubbing his eyes frustratedly. 

"That's my point, Pete." Bucky smirked, "Pros and cons. If a civilian gets hurt now, not only will we have evidence to put Norman in jail and mark him as a villain, but we will also get data on him." 

"But-" Peter began to glare at him, only to stop when Bucky raised his hand.

"I know, it should never be a life for a life- but unfortunately it just doesn't work that way, okay?" Bucky gave him a small smile.

"That's not fair though," Peter scowled, staring at his knees.

"Life isn't fair," Bucky chuckled, "You'll get used to it. Do you understand Steve's order a little bit better now?"

"Yeah, I think I do." Peter grinned at him.

"Good." Bucky exhaled in relief, "Listen kiddo, I...I may not be the _best _with feelings or emotions, but you can always come to me, alright?"

"Thank you, Buck." Peter's grin turned into an appreciative beam, his arm winding around Bucky's neck to pull him into a hug.

"Yeah, yeah." Bucky rolled his eyes fondly, patting Peter's back gently.

"I'm gonna go out on patrol I think, can you tell the others?" Peter asked as he pulled away, fumbling around his bed for his mask.

"Sure, are you-?" Bucky watched him warily.

"I'm not going to go after Norman," Peter laughed, "I just need a breather, y'know?"

"Yeah, I know." Bucky smirked, "Go get 'em, kid." 

*************************************

Peter released a relaxed sigh as he sat down on a rooftop facing Central Park. He didn't remember travelling so far, but the scenery was welcomed as he breathed in the fresh air. As Peter's eyes began to droop, he noticed a red flash out the corner of his eyes. 

"Huh." Peter's eyes narrowed as he stood up, staring at the spot where he saw it. 

He quickly brushed the dirt off his suit before leaping off the building, his hands shooting out a web to propel him forwards. Peter smirked as he got closer and closer to the blur, dropping onto the ground to chase after it. He turned a corner in the tight alleyway, only to end up face to face with the one man he didn't want to see.

"Wade," Peter hissed furiously. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger!! DUN DUN DUN!
> 
> I really needed some Bucky/Peter fluff, 'cause I feel like Bucky hasn't been featured enough yet <3
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Please feel free to comment, and please make sure to subscribe for future updates since my schedule changes quite frequently!


	48. Love Me or Leave Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it's easier to ignore the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey <3
> 
> WARNINGS:  
\- Underage CONSENSUAL misconduct (the last one before Peter turns 'of age')  
\- Surprise ;)  
\- Violence  
\- Cussing!
> 
> Song Recs: "Toxic by Britney Spears" and "Guys My Age/My Consequence by Hey Violet"
> 
> Enjoy :)

"Wade," Peter hissed, furiously. 

Peter screeched to a halt in front of him, the lenses of his mask narrowing in disbelief and anger. Wade slowly crept backwards in a panic, until he felt himself being forced to stop by the presence of a wall.

"Fuck." Wade groaned before rubbing the back of his mask nervously, "Hey, Webs."

"Seriously?" Peter growled as he stalked forward, "All you have to say is, 'Hey Webs'?"

"Um..." Wade froze, averting his gaze towards the sky.

"What the _fuck _is wrong with you?" Peter screamed, his arms flailing at his sides in anger.

"Well, everything?" Wade looked back at him and then tilted his head, "Pretty sure that's common knowledge, Spidey."

"Peter," Peter muttered darkly under his breath, "My name is not fucking _Spidey _or _Webs, _it's Peter."

"I-I'm sorry." Wade stuttered, lifting his hands as to try and calm the situation down.

"Are you, _Deadpool?" _Peter pushed a finger onto Wade's chest harshly, ignoring said man's wince.

"I...I need to go." Wade grunted, trying to push Peter's hand away.

"Why?" Peter mumbled, his tone filled with anguish, "Why would you do that to me, Wade?"

"Peter-" Wade started, but was forced to stop as Peter's hand came crashing down on his cheek. 

"You broke my _goddamn _heart!" Peter yelled, his mask becoming wet with his tears, "Do you even know how much _pain_ I've been in?"

"Yeah?" Wade stopped his struggling to glare down at Peter, "Maybe I'm in pain too!"

"You ended it with me!" Peter seethed, "What kind of pain could you have felt?"

"...You don't know?" Wade halted, his large hand wrapping around Peter's wrist to stop his jabbing.

"Let go of me!" Peter roared, only stopping when Wade refused to budge, "Know _what?"_

"We're 'True Mates'," Wade stared at him as though it was the most obvious thing, "How come you didn't realise that?"

"True Mates?" Peter snorted in disbelief, "That's an old myth, Wade."

"You didn't believe in dragons till you met me, right?" Wade sighed, "Anything has a possibility of being real, Pete." 

"No, that can't be right!" Peter cried, resuming his squirming in Wade's hold, "My _true_ mate would never do this to me." 

"You don't understand!" Wade shouted back, his scent smelling even more frustrated than before.

"Then explain, Wade!" Peter sobbed, kicking at Wade's leg weakly.

"I can't," Wade replied, his tone sorrowful. 

"Screw this," Peter growled, kneeing Wade in the groin to snatch his wrist back.

"Ah!" Wade screamed in agony, "For fuck's sake, Peter. I would tell you if I could!" 

"Then why can't you?" Peter shot back, his hands clenched in tight fists.

"You _know _I can't tell you why!" Wade snarled, his mask's lenses turning pink as his eyes beneath it glowed red.

"Did you even love me?" Peter asked quietly, his arms shivering as he raised them towards his head, "Like, at all?"

"What are you even asking?" Wade barked angrily, "_Never _question my love for you, it was _all _real."

"Then, do you still love me now?" Peter urged as he reached a trembling hand underneath his mask.

"Peter..." Wade grunted, his hands still clutching his groin, "Please don't."

"Answer me!" Peter yelled as he ripped off his mask.

Time stopped as Peter's mask fluttered to the ground, instantly becoming soaked as heavy rain splattered onto it. Peter looked like a mess, his curls plastered to his forehead from the weather and his cheeks red from his tears and the cold. His lips were bright red, raw from the anxious biting he'd been doing since Wade left him- and his eyes glassy as he stared defiantly at his former lover. 

"I-" Wade breathed heavily, "Of course I still love you, I always have and always will." 

"Then _why?" _Peter questioned brokenly, his voice wavering. 

"You need to get outta here, Pete." Wade panted gruffly, his body twitching.

"Wade? What's wrong?" As furious as he was with the Alpha, Peter still felt concern over him.

"Go!" Wade roared, stumbling backwards until he hit the wall again.

"Tell me what's wrong!" Peter demanded, stepping towards him.

"My Rut," Wade growled as he rolled up his mask, "Just go, Pete. You can yell at me another day."

Peter paused for a moment, weighing up his options. He could leave Wade here and go back home, and forget Wade even telling him about his Rut. He could also proceed to scold the man, forcing him to continue the argument.

Or...

"No," Peter shook his head determinedly, "I'm staying here with you." 

"What?" Wade's head shot up, "Y-You can't."

"Wade," Peter raised an eyebrow, "I'm going to help you, because despite all of this I still love you."

"N-No..." Wade huffed, weakly trying to shoo Peter away, "I'll be fine."

"If you still want us to be over afterwards, then fine, I'll never speak to you again." Peter said through gritted teeth. 

"Please, Pete." Wade's eyes grew darker, "You need to go _now _or-"

"Or what Wade?" Peter smiled softly, "You would never hurt me. Please let me help you?"

Wade fell silent, which Peter took as a cue to move forward. He carefully tip-toed forward until they were a foot apart, his palm instinctively splaying out onto Wade's chest. Peter felt Wade's body vibrate as he released a low growl, a mix of lust and warning.

"I need a yes or a no, Wilson." Peter whispered, his hot breath ghosting over Wade's lips. 

"Fuck- _yes, _fine!" Wade snapped, yanking his mask up too his nose. 

Peter suddenly leant forward, locking their lips together. He felt a purr rising from the back of his throat as Wade's arm moved to circle around his waist, pushing their bodies closer in desperation. Peter's arm entwined around Wade's neck, his fingers pressing down on Wade's neck as to push their heads together tightly.

"W-Wade," Peter gasped as he pulled back, moving a hand to caress Wade's cheek, "Please take the mask off?"

"Peter, you know I won't be able to control myself if I scent you without it." Wade muttered as he leant into Peter's touch.

"I don't care. I wanted to do this with you before we..." Peter's smile faltered, "You know."

"Yeah, I know," Wade huffed, "You need to confirm that this is what you really want, Peter." 

"I promise you that I want this, Wade." Peter nodded as he pulled back his hand.

"If it gets too much, you _need _to push me off and run away." Wade instructed as he gripped the edge of his mask, "I don't care if you end up killing me in the process, just _run_."

"That's not going to be necessary," Peter giggled sweetly, pressing a gentle kiss to Wade's nose.

"Say that you understand." Wade frowned, starting to become physically uncomfortable again.

"I understand." Peter affirmed hurriedly, "Please, Alpha."

Wade wasted no time in yanking off his mask, chucking it carelessly beside Peter's. Peter could only gasp breathlessly as he stared into Wade's red eyes, the colour filling his mind as his own quickly turned gold in response. Wade quickly scooped Peter back into his arms, once more pressing their lips together.

"Holy shit..." Peter murmured between kisses, Wade's tongue licking into him expertly. 

Wade suddenly picked Peter up, throwing him against the wall in a great display of strength as he placed his knee in between Peter's legs. Peter ground down onto it enthusiastically as he bit Wade's jaw, sucking unrelenting marks onto him as flashes of their argument flooded his thoughts. His legs wrapped around Wade's back, resting on his hips as his hand clutched at Wade's shoulders.

Wade groaned as Peter licked up his Adam's apple greedily, his hands wandering down toward's Peter's ass. He let out a wanton moan as Wade suddenly squeezed the large expanse of flesh, pulling at harshly. Wade responded with a smirk, stepping backwards.

"Alpha?" Peter whined as he nearly dropped to the floor.

"Hang on a sec, Baby." Wade grinned as he adjusted his suit. 

In a flash, Wade was holding Peter again- but this time their crotches were rubbing against one another. 

"Oh _fuck,_" Peter squeaked as Wade frantically thrust up against him, tugging his hair desperately. 

Peter swore his eyes rolled back into his head as he saw Wade's canines protrude out his gums. A loud snarl filled the alleyway as he bit down on Peter's shoulder, less than a few centimetres away from his scent gland-

Where he would be bounded to Wade for life.

Peter whined at the thought, rubbing against Wade furiously. The Alpha in return squeezing him tighter, as if Peter was going to run away.

"Fuck, Alpha!" Peter cried, pressing his lips back against Wade's needily.

"So perfect for me," Wade drawled lowly, "My perfect little Omega."

Peter came with a cry, his hips stuttering as he collapsed onto Wade in exhaustion. Wade followed shortly after, grumbling deeply onto Peter's neck. He took in Peter's unconscious state and quickly lowered him to the ground, pulling their masks back on. He then picked Peter up again carefully, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead.

"Guess you're coming with me, Petey-Pie." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing smut is so awkward asjkdh, I apologise for its awfulness.


End file.
